


Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

by Zakaira



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Egg-laying, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 136,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakaira/pseuds/Zakaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voting is still open for <a href="http://thetorchawards.blogspot.com/p/nominees.html">The Torch Awards</a>. If you have not already voted for The Gall Stone of Doom for People's Choice, please do so now.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Story Notes:

 

This story deals heavily with time travel and in keeping with that theme, the chapters will be from multiple times, not just one, and split between three books. Book 1 is Carlisle’s POV, occurs first in time, and starts right after the last chapter of [The Gall Stone of Doom](viewstory.php?sid=13078). Book 2 is Masen’s POV, occurs second in time, and starts when the Cullens move to Manitoba and the kids are enrolled in junior high school. Book 3 is Jasper’s POV, occurs last in time, and starts when Jasper pulls his children out of human school and moves to Houston Texas. Time flows normally within each book, but I will alternate between the three books, so pay attention to which book the chapter is from, or you may get lost.

This is the sequel to [The Gall Stone of Doom](viewstory.php?sid=13078). Please read that story before reading this one.

The vampires won't make it to space until the next installment in the trilogy, but they will get there.

Book 1- Carlisle- Chapter 1 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

Book 1- Carlisle- Chapter 1

 

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Carlisle POV:

 

            The Cullen-Volturi War challenged me mentally, emotionally, spiritually, and morally in ways I had never imagined. Mentally, because it was a war of strategy and I was playing for the lives of my family members. Spiritually, because I came to question just what kind of a god would allow the pointless loss of life that resulted from the war over what was basically reproductive rights. Morally, because I authorized the use of nuclear weapons on my enemies, but the majority of victims were innocent humans. And emotionally, because I had lost my son.

            Carl was irreplaceable to me and I loved him beyond measure. He was so much more than my son or a fellow healer; he was my precious child who brought life and joy into my life. He made my wife’s eyes light up and sparkle with happiness. He made my cold dead heart warm with love. He made his brothers laugh and smile. He was smart, kind, loyal, and full of love. He was the glue that held our family together. He made us whole and without him, we were broken.

            I replay the events that led to his death over and over again in my head. Not a day goes by where I do not find myself with my head in my hands, grief in my heart, and the burning sensation of dry tears in my eyes as I think about my lost son and what I could have done differently that day. I should never have allowed Carl and his friend Rosita to leave the living room during the battle. Esme and I were in charge of watching the children and in letting two of them leave our sight, we failed as parents and as protectors. We were useless when it mattered most.

            I should have checked on the children, to make sure they were not getting themselves into trouble and that they were still there. I should have heard when they left. I should have asked Scryan, the psychic, to scry their future for me. Of course he had not seen anything, nor had his mother Alice, because there were hybrids involved. But if they had looked more closely, maybe they would have noticed the blind-spot in their visions. Maybe they would have given us a forewarning of the tragedy that was about to happen. Maybe we could have stopped Carl and Rosita from going out on that battlefield. Maybe they would still be here, alive, today.

            I should have asked Eliza and Masen, the mind-readers, to tell me what Carl and Rosita were thinking while they were upstairs. But I did not ask and they were busy reading so many other minds that day that neither of them had noticed the aberrant thoughts coming from the third floor. Most of the fight was within mind-reading range, so they were flipping through the thoughts of the warriors on both sides and watching the battle unfold first hand and in real-time. And what they could not see from the warriors, they were getting from Scryan and Jackson.

            There were enough hybrids involved that Scryan’s visions of the future were severely diminished, but he could still see all of the hybrid-free sub-battles raging on. And of course he saw this before it actually happened, so Masen was busy telepathing warnings to various fighters on our side, trying to save, or at least prolong, a few more lives. And although Jackson’s visions were of the past and on a time delay, he was the only one who had the entire picture of what had happened in crystal clear detail. Eliza could not help with the telepathing of warnings, but she had been enthralled with the play-by-play going on inside Jackson’s head.

            Maybe the empaths could have sensed the deceit associated with Carl and Rosita sneaking out the window, but they had not. The rage, fear, and despair of war all around were sufficient to drown out two small specks of aberrant emotions and occupy their minds. Ashley, the youngest empath, was in such pain from the emotions of war that it was all Jasper, her father, could do to make the situation bearable. Neither of them had been in any state to notice two tiny specks of mischief running out onto the battlefield.

            We had so many chances to notice something and to prevent this tragedy before it happened, but in the end, Carl and Rosita slipped through our grasp without any of us even noticing, and it was all my fault. Esme and I were the ones assigned to watch and protect the kids. We were the ones who let Rosita and Carl out of our sights. We were responsible for their deaths and Esme was a wreck. She had already lost a son as a human and a pair of eggs, because we had not known what they were, so Carl was the fourth child she had lost. He was my third, but I had to be the strong one and hold myself together, because we still had two living children who depended on us.

            Our oldest son Aiden had lost his littermate, his roommate, and his brother and he was devastated. Those two loved to bicker and fight, but deep down they loved each other and had a bond that could never be broken. Adriel, our youngest son, looked up to his older brother Carl and thought that he and his brothers were invincible. This was the first cruel indication of mortality Adriel had ever encountered and he was not dealing with it well.

            So I had a lot to deal with emotionally at home and I could live a hundred thousand years and never get over the loss of my Carl, but there were other issues that had to be dealt with and I could not just curl up into a ball and hide myself away from the world. I had to be strong for my family and help Aiden, Adriel, and Esme through their grief, but also, I had a larger family to be strong for and other issues on my plate. Rosita, who had also died, was my family too.

            Esme and I had adopted six young adult vampires in the years before we learned that biological vampire children were a possibility. Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were our first children and no matter how old they get, they will always be our children and hold special places in our hearts. Our love did not get stretched thin when our family grew, because our hearts and ability to love grew with each new addition. And as difficult as it was to lose a child, it was equally as devastating to lose our granddaughter and to have to watch our children lose their daughter.

            Rosalie and Emmett were heartbroken over the loss of their Rosita. She was just as integral to their family as Carl was to ours. Children were the one thing Rosalie had desired in this half-life of ours and she was miserable for the first hundred-plus years when she thought that she would never be able to have them. Her three daughters meant everything to her and I was happy to see the smile on her face when her dreams of motherhood finally came true. But now one of those dreams had been revoked and cut short, robbing my daughter of her chance to see her own daughter grow up. And as devastated as Rosalie was, her husband Emmett was worse.

            Rosita had been Emmett’s first egg to survive. She had come out of his stomach. He had been the one to carry her for a hundred years and now he had lost her and she was not the first child he had lost either. Like my wife and me, Emmett and Rosalie had also lost a pair of eggs before we learned of their secret. Rosalie had mourned their loss fervently, but it was Emmett who never really got over it. He felt like a failure because he had thrown those eggs away, not even recognizing that they were eggs. I am not sure if he will ever get over the loss of his third child.

            Rosita and Carl were not the only casualties of war, but they were the youngest and most innocent. Besides the losses in my immediate family, there were numerous losses of life in my extended family. Everyone who had stood by us in our hour of need and was on that island during the battle had lost coven members. Not one coven had escaped intact and many were down to only a few members. Only individual nomads or pairs of vampires had survived intact, but that was only if one did not lump all of the nomads together. As a group, plenty of nomads had died as well.

            Tanya, Jason, and Carmen of the Denali’s were gone, leaving Eleazar, Kate, and Garrett to carry on without them. The same story applied to the Amazonian coven, which was down to just Zafrina and her mate Fernando. Only Maggie, Sean, and Siobhan were left from the Irish and English covens. Both Romanians survived, but there were only two of them to begin with. And on the other side of the spectrum, Benjamin and Tia, the last of the Egyptians, had both perished.

            So everyone in our extended family was grieving and we had to carry on and rebuild in the absence of our fallen friends, family, brothers, sisters, sons, and daughters. There was very little damage to buildings, but that is not the type of rebuilding I am talking about. The Volturi brothers had been our leaders for over four thousand years and with their deaths, our government ceased to be. That was what we wanted, freedom from their tyranny, but now there was a glaring gaping hole where they had been.

            I never wanted power and I’ve done everything in my capabilities to avoid positions of authority. When I told Aro that I wanted peace, I meant it. I would have been happy to live for eternity under the Volturi’s rule, if only they would have allowed us to live in peace. Our family first appeared on their radar because of our size. Our coven was large, but it grew out of love, not greed or desire for power. My children stayed because we all shared a series of moral beliefs and ideals. We valued human life and desired to live without murder, but that was just what we had done.

            We dropped a hydrogen bomb on Volterra, which was a human city in the middle of Italy. Hundreds of thousands of innocent people happened to have been within the blast range, resulting in numerous injuries and the loss of over eighty thousand lives. These were people who had families, friends, and children who loved them. Many of them were even children. The blood of over eighty thousand people was on my hands and their loss will probably weigh on my conscience until my body turns to dust.

            But in the end, dropping that bomb saved more lives than it took. It served a purpose to us, in that it destroyed the Volturi, but it also served a purpose to the humans. The Sudanese terrorists, also known as the Sudanese Liberation Movement, were planning on dropping a hydrogen bomb of their own on Rome during Easter; if they had succeeded, the death toll would have been at least an order of magnitude greater. But as it was, the terrorists were killed and their bomb components were destroyed and their organization thought that they had been successful. They were disappointed that the bomb had not reached its target and the magnitude of deaths they had planned had not been achieved, but it was clear that they could not try again now that their cover was blown. The United Nations was on high security alert throughout Italy, so there would be no second attempt at blowing up Rome.

            Sudan and the surrounding countries were at war with the rest of the world, because of the New Ebola virus. The Sudanese and other people in sub-Saharan Africa were asymptomatic carriers of New Ebola because they had all been infected with the disease in utero, acquiring the disease from their mothers. If the mother was infected, the fetus would be persistently infected, immune to the acute form of the disease, and live a full and normal life. And since everyone had it, it was not a big issue for the Sudanese people.

            The issue was what happened when people with the virus came into contact with other people. If the mother was not infected, the fetus could not acquire the disease early enough to develop a persistent infection. By the time the infants were born, it was already too late and only an acute infection could develop, and subsequently death would ensue.

            The non-infected people tried to develop a vaccine against the virus, but its RNA genome evolved too quickly, presenting the same problems associated with HIV and influenza vaccination. Even so, New Ebola was the number one most deadly disease and a great deal of effort was wasted on trying to develop a vaccine. But in the end, no vaccine was a hundred percent effective, or even thirty percent effective, and the virus would evolve immunity within a matter of months.

            There was some hope at first that resistance could be genetically spliced into the human genome, using standard biotechnological techniques. Even more money, time, and effort were wasted on this fruitless endeavor, because the modifications proved to be lethal. Biologists had tried to remove or modify several critical human proteins that were essential in the course of New Ebola infection, but invariably, either the modification was not sufficient to provide protection from the virus, or the modification was lethal, because all of these human proteins were critical for normal human function.

            In the end, the researchers gave up on vaccines and germ-line modifications in favor of containment as the number one method for prevention. The virus was contained to sub-Saharan Africa and every effort was made to prevent its spread to the rest of the world, which meant the rest of the world was susceptible to the infection. If the containment was breached, everyone who comes in contact with the virion would develop acute Ebola with all of the classic symptoms, including hemorrhaging, such as vomiting and coughing up blood.

            The biggest difference between New Ebola and Classic Ebola, besides the increased difficulty with respect to vaccination, is that Classic Ebola only presents with hemorrhagic symptoms in ten percent of cases, while New Ebola presents with these symptoms in one hundred percent of acute cases and consequently has a hundred percent lethality. Thus it is absolutely lethal to Caucasians and not surprising that these people have a problem with the disease.

            The part of the globe inhabited with New Ebola-sensitive people is vehemently opposed to not just the spread of the virus, but the existence of the virus at all. The current three biggest super powers, China, India, and Brazil, had declared war against New Ebola and Sudan, and they had even convinced the majority of the lesser super powers, such as the European Union and Mexico, to join the war effort. The New United States of America had joined the war effort at first, but we were able to convince Jacob to use his power as Chief of the Quileutes to convince the US to back out, but that was over two hundred years ago now.

            The Sudanese and the rest of the world had not been at war for this entire time, because there had been several truces and attempts at peace talks. The Chinese, Brazilians, and Indian governments would never have agreed to back down in their genocide of the Sudanese, but the Sudanese had reverse engineered the hydrogen bomb and set a few off in each country. Millions of people were killed, but all three countries recovered and all three had surrendered, just as long as the Sudanese agreed to stop dropping bombs and to stay out of their countries.

            Normally the winning country occupies the loser to ensure compliance with the terms of the surrender, but the Sudanese could not do that, or their disease would spread and the Chinese, Brazilians, and Indians would all die. So instead the losing countries were left free to oversee their own efforts to comply with the terms of the surrender. They were charged with destroying their own armories, weapons, and military and converting their societies back to peace-loving civilian-centric countries. Needless to say, they did not comply.

            A few decades passed and the Ebola-sensitive side regrouped and attacked again. It was not so much the virus that they were fighting over now, because the Sudanese had complied with their side of the bargain and contained their virus to sub-Saharan Africa. Now the war was mostly about jealousy and money. The Sudanese were evolving into a new species of humans that were smarter with much larger brains and consequently they were leading the world in inventions, innovations, and new ideas, not to mention gross national product. The Sudanese were surpassing all three of the three biggest super powers and the three super powers did not want to let that happen.

            So China, India, and Brazil attacked Sudan just two decades after the end of the first Sudanese War. The second war lasted a decade and ended the same way as the first, with the Sudanese manufacturing destructive weapons, dropping them on the aggressors, and forcing their surrender. And the cycle did not end with the second war, because they Sudanese let their enemy see to their own compliance again, because they still were without a choice in the matter, so that just led to the third Sudanese War. That gave way to the fourth and fifth Sudanese Wars and now we were in the sixth Sudanese War.

            The sixth Sudanese War was different in that this time the Sudanese were the aggressors. They had always been the defenders, only trying to protect their rights to exist and their lives. They had always waited to drop bombs until they had no other choice, but not this time. This time they were monitoring the Indians, Brazilians, and Chinese and when their enemy started training their soldiers for the next war, the Sudanese decided to act offensively for once.

            But the official Sudanese government had signed a treaty with the UN saying that they would not attack and they wanted to maintain their reputation. They were vying for the top position as the world’s largest super power, now that Brazil, the former top, had taken an economic down turn. And although the Sudanese were doing well on their own and within the African continent, they would never be able to achieve that goal if they were not trading with the rest of the world. And the rest of the world was Ebola-sensitive, so they were sympathetic to the anti-Ebola movement.

            And in this precarious situation Sudan had been placed in, a new organization had formed that called themselves the Sudanese terrorists. The name was a misnomer, because the group was really from Uganda, but Uganda was part of the Sudanese Union and were close allies with their neighbors. Whenever Sudan went to war, Uganda and all of the other countries in the Sudanese Union were dragged into war with them and there was nothing Uganda could do about it, because they too carried the deadly virus.

            The Ugandans were sick and tired of the two plus centuries of war and wanted to put an end to the anti-Ebola movement. They released a website proposing that all humans be deliberately infected with the virus and that natural selection be allowed to take its course; its course being the elimination of _Homo sapiens_ allowing for the spread of _Homo sudaniensis._ Not only would this plan put an end to the endless wars, but also it would provide their burgeoning species with five more continents to inhabit, as opposed to just the one.

            It was still a bit premature to separate the two populations of humans into separate species, because they could still interbreed in a test tube. But in just the last few hundred years they had clearly diverged into subspecies and with New Ebola acting as a population barrier, there was little hope for mixing and joining of the two. If two people from opposing sides of the divide tried to mate, the one without Ebola would die within two weeks.

            It was possible for an Ebola-infected female to conceive before the Ebola-sensitive male died, but it was socially forbidden both because of the war and because of the difference in intellect. The war meant that the two sides were quarantined from each other and had no interaction with each other, so that there were no opportunities for romance and hybridization. And because the classic humans were so much dumber with such tiny heads, no Sudanese woman in her right mind would find a Classic human man attractive.

            And so the Ugandans had formed the Sudanese Terrorists and planned a pre-emptive strike. They were going to drop that hydrogen bomb on Rome during Easter, when the city would be packed with tourists, but their plan had been thwarted when we dropped our bomb on nearby Volterra, which was only three hundred kilometers to the north. The terrorists and their bomb components were all within the blast range and so had been destroyed and the head of the organization back in Uganda had claimed credit for our bomb. Needless to say our bomb started Sudanese War number six, even though the first official blow did not occur until later when the Indians bombed Somalia.

            I wished I could tell the two sides what Alice saw in her visions, because I thought that that knowledge would help to put a stop to all of the fighting. Alice saw both sides coexisting indefinitely, because in the next few hundred years, the virus and the Sudanese people will have evolved in symbiosis with each other so long that an exclusive virus-host relationship will develop. New Ebola will become exclusive to _H. sudaniensis_ and completely loose its ability to infect classic _H. sapiens_. Once that happens the two species will be able to live in peace and harmony with each other and the wars will cease on their own.

            As big as this change was for the human world, its effect on the vampire world was equal. Most of the vampires on this planet drink humans, whether they be Classic or Sudanese, they are our natural food-stuff. No one is more opposed and disgusted by this fact than myself, but I have come to accept it. I cannot change others or bend them to my will and I do not even want to do so. I wish that all vampires would discover the joys of animal blood, but I will not force them to do so. Instead I stood and watched and listened to the debates on the war.

            I have never been more ashamed of my species as I was when I first learned that vampires were considering altering the course of history in favor of one side over the other, based upon the taste of their blood. They say that Classic human has a sweeter taste, while the Sudanese have a more flavorful, nuttier taste. The whole issue is absolutely disgusting and repulsive if you ask me, but that does not stop the others from arguing that their favorite flavor should win this war.

            Some vampires preferred the sweeter taste of the Classic humans, while others preferred the nuttier taste of the Sudanese. Some wanted to tip the scales in the favor of the Classic human, so that they could continue to enjoy that sweet taste whenever they wanted, while others wanted to tip the scales the other way, so that the nuttier taste would become more widely available. It was Alice who suggested a third alternative that both species be allowed to live, so that we might have variety in our diets.

            Humans have thousands of edible food items to choose from, but vampires only have one: human blood. Sure my family has added variety to the monotony by consuming animals, but the taste is so vile that the average vampire would never touch an animal when they could have a human. By doubling the number of human species alive simultaneously, we were doubling the number of food sources and therefore flavors available for our species. In the past there had been numerous species of humans available for consumption, so this would be a return to a more balanced diet for us.

            I was utterly shocked and sickened that my own adoptive daughter would think of such a repulsive idea, but once she explained her logic behind it, I jumped on board. Alice did not actually want to drink from either species, because she was fine with animals and synthetic blood, but she had seen this rational in a vision and realized that it was a perfect fit for us. It was perfect because it was an argument that other vampires, the carnivorous ones, could support. And most importantly, it was an argument that would increase the odds of both species surviving, which was what our family wanted in the first place. I hated to think that either species would genocide the other, and so we were pushing for the survival of both types of humans.

            But who was I to say anything? Who was Alice to convince our entire species that her idea was right? We had no power and no authority. Before our war with the Volturi ended, Aro and Marcus had been controlling the vampire population and enforcing our laws. They had ensured that we all kept the secret and that none of us interfered with the war. Alice had sent an anonymous letter to Aro explaining the advantages of maintaining the two species and by some stroke of luck, he had been convinced. Aro put himself in charge of keeping the vampires out of this war, so that both species would be available for us to drink, but now Aro was gone.

            In the aftermath of the destruction of the Volturi, vampire society had lost any semblance of government, order, or law that we had. Vampires began to flaunt the one true law, that we keep the secret, and were flat out ignoring all of the lesser laws. There was a colony of immortal children in Antarctica, a colony of human livestock in Indonesia, and the mysterious sparkling albino humans in the mountains of Sudanese South Africa. And those were just the three biggest stories that made their way to human ears. The human livestock incident was passed off as part of the human slave trade, and the Antarctica incident was said to be an indication that yet another new human species was evolving increased cold-tolerance, while the sparkly people were ruled by the Sudanese to be the result of a mass-induced hysteria brought on by the consumption of bad beef. The Classic humans thought it was an indication that the Sudanese were crazy.

            By far the worst part of the wild vampires running loose among the humans was never reported. The worst part was the hundreds of vampires who were attacking either Classic human or Sudanese soldiers en mass, in the hopes of turning the war in favor of their favorite flavor. Whole armies were found mysteriously dead with no signs of the enemy. Entire fields would be found filled with soldiers with broken necks, slit throats, and drained blood. The humans blamed it on propaganda from the other side and refused to release the stories to the media, but I knew the truth.

            I knew that innocent humans were being murdered because the vampires were out of control. I knew that they had to be stopped and that I was responsible for the destruction of the one and only vampire organization that had ever placed itself in charge of controlling vampires and preventing incidents like these from occurring. I had unleashed this curse upon the humans and it was up to me to right this situation.

            I could turn my head and look the other way and let some other vampire clean up the mess I had created; someone who actually had desires to rule. But our last leaders had desired to rule, they had wanted the power that came with it, and look where that got us: oppressed and not even free to germinate our eggs. We were sentenced to death for having children, when reproduction is a basic desire common to all forms of life. There is nothing more universal than the desire for children, except maybe the desire to make their lives better than our own.

            What kind of world I was making for my children was a major factor in my decision to step forward and take an active leadership role. I did not want another repeat of the Volturi or for my children to have to fight another war for freedom when they grow up and get tired of whatever harsh restriction the new regime inflicts upon us. Tyranny ends here and now and our next government will be a democracy in which we are all permitted to vote upon what is right.

            Kair and Kare, my granddaughters from the future, had told us all that the next government would be a democracy. Kair and Kare were Jasper and Alice’s time-traveling twins that came to tell us that it was okay to drop the hydrogen bomb. I would never have allowed the dropping of that bomb if those two girls had not convinced me that even more lives would be lost if we did not. But also, the twins had given us information on what was to come.

            They said that the new government would be called the Democratic Republic of Vampiredom, or the DRV. They had even said that my oldest son Aiden would be president of the DRV in their time. Aiden, with his talent for peace, was the perfect logical choice for president, because he would ensure that everyone got along and settled disputes in a peaceful fair manner. And Aiden was no megalomaniac; he had no desire for power or control. He would make a good, fair leader and oversee a time of peace for our violent species.

            But Aiden was just a boy. How would he ever be able to realize my dreams of peace and freedom for all if he would not be able to start for another eight hundred years? Who would take over and what damage would they cause in that lengthy period of time? Could I really let the world go to pot and leave my son to clean up the mess on his own when he grows up? Would I really let my son inherit such a mess?

            The answer was clearly no: I would step up myself and see that our society was put back together in a fair and peaceful manner. I would play the role of the reluctant leader, so that my son does not inherit an impossible situation and another unending war. I would ensure that the secret is kept, that immortal children are not doomed to this existence, that humans were not kept prisoners to be used as food, and that armies of humans were not slaughtered to tip the scales of war. I would champion peace and rebuild vampire society.

End Notes:

Please review! I'd really like to know how many readers have migrated over here from The Gall Stone of Doom :)

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	2. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 3- Jasper- Chapter 1 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

 

Book 3- Jasper- Chapter 1

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Jasper’s POV:

 

            After taking the children out of human junior high school in Manitoba Canada, Alice and I decided to move south, back to America and my home town of Houston, Texas. Peter and Charlotte had moved there because they were both originally from the area and they wanted their children and their hosts to grow up where they had.

            My brother and sister-in-law were among the first to implant hosts. Both hosts were in their mid-eighties now, because they had been implanted as children. They would live to be just over a hundred, which is not a long time for a human to live these days and is considered relatively young to die, but both hosts had been dying of New Ebola. The Sudanese had attacked the hosts’ hometown in southern India and everyone in the town had been infected. We had gotten a dozen children out and saved them from the deadly virus by implanting them with our eggs. Implantation came with a hundred year expiration date, but in this case, it was a hundred years more than they would have gotten.

            My wife, Alice, had helped Charlotte pick out their place in Houston and since Alice knew that we would want to visit, she had chosen a pair of ranches that were up for sale. Charlotte and Peter bought one and Alice and I bought the other. They were both beautiful properties with ten acres each that could be used for horses and cattle, or just to let little vampires run around. With the twenty acres between the two ranches, there was no chance of humans happening across the children.

            So when Scryan got himself kicked out of human school just twenty years before the emergence date for Peter and Charlotte’s first two children, we all moved to our new Texas ranch. It gave Alice the opportunity to decorate our new house and buy all new clothes, not to mention baby clothes and paraphernalia. Charlotte and Peter had planned on getting just the vampire baby care basics, such as size eighteen month nightgowns and blankets, but then vampire babies do not need much. Thus Alice was appalled at their nursery plans and was on a mission to take Charlotte on as many shopping trips as possible to rectify the situation.

            Alice had just finished decorating our house, so today she turned her attention to Charlotte and suggested a shopping trip. She dragged Charlotte out with her first thing this morning and they were not back yet. Jackson went with them, because he was very excited about his new cousins, and wanted to help pick out baby clothes and nursery patterns. He was not the most fashion conscious of my children, but they were all Alice’s children, so that still meant he could shop with the best of them.

            My other three children were with me visiting Peter at his house. Allison was on her laptop, Ashley was sketching, and Scryan was trying to squeeze his six foot tall frame into my lap. He was only three inches shorter than me and just as wide, so he had curled himself into a ball to make himself fit. He was almost eleven hundred years old and he was getting a little too old to cuddle, but I was not about to tell him that, because he was my last one that still let me cuddle him. Inevitably he would come to that conclusion on his own, which was where Kair and Kare came in, but they were not even disgorged yet, so I needed to make this time with Scryan last.

            Peter’s hosts Nilay and Vinutha were in their respective rooms working on the internet. Nilay had been through over a dozen girlfriends and Vinutha a dozen boyfriends and they had each moved out of Peter and Charlotte’s ranch with every relationship, but then they would break up and move back home. Neither had been married or had children, but that was typical for humans their age. And they considered Peter and Charlotte their adoptive parents, even if they were a bit more distant and less affectionate than typical parents; they had to be because of the species difference.

            “So, Jasper, how does this emergence thing work? Do we tell Nilay and Vinutha what’s happening, or keep it a secret? Do we throw a big party and invite everyone over to watch? Is it messy?” Peter asked me, after making sure his humans were out of ear shot.

            “We told our hosts what to expect. Like yours, our hosts’ were dying when we chose them, so no one was too upset over what was happening. Our first two thought we were heroes for keeping them alive for a hundred years,” I answered his first question.

            “And the mess?” Peter prompted when I paused.

            “It’s fairly messy. We always put down plastic sheeting and medical pads to make it easier to clean up.”

            “And a party?”

            “I wouldn’t. We threw parties for our hosts the day before, so they could see all of their friends on their last day of life, but I wouldn’t do a party for the emergence. We had a family gathering with Allison and Jackson. There were just the eight of us plus the hosts, but that was way too many.”

            “Uncle Edward says Dad almost killed him for getting too close to me,” Allison said, looking up from her computer.

            “No, Mom says it was Jackson that Dad almost killed Uncle Edward over,” Scryan countered from my lap.

            “My patience was short that day and Edward was on my last nerve. He kept getting within a ten foot radius of my hatchlings and I was a bit over protective,” I admitted.

            “You went all Papa Bear on him,” Scryan added, quoting his mother.

            “Yes, I did, but he deserved it. You should never get too close to a vampire with a newborn. It’s our nature to be very protective. Edward of all people should’ve known not to get so close,” I said.

            “Didn’t he just get Mom a tub of water so she could wash Jackson and then go back to standing in his corner?” Scryan asked. All of the children had heard the story of their emergences numerous times.

            “Yes,” I admitted.

            “Is that necessary? Washing them?” Peter asked curiously.

            “No. They do come out messy and covered in blood, but it doesn’t help to wash it off. They have a film on their skin from the egg-sack and it doesn’t come off with soap and water. It has to be licked away, because only vampire venom can dissolve it. Alice washed Jackson and removed all of the flavor before licking him, but I just licked Scryan and Allison without the bath.”

            “And Ashley?” Peter asked.

            “Alice had already perfected synthetic venom by then, so she gave Ashley a bath in the stuff. She never got a proper licking,” I replied. Ashley was the first child in our family not to have been licked. When Emmett had Violet a few years later, he licked her, but when Esme had Adriel, she used synthetic venom, so Ashley and Adriel were the only two pureblood vampires alive today that had not been licked. Alice thought the trend would grow, but I was against it, because licking was natural.

            “Is that what’s wrong with her?” Scryan asked teasingly.

            Ashley looked up from her sketching and sent a dagger of anxiety, fear, and dread directed at her brother, who screamed out in pain when it hit him.

            “That’s enough, you two,” I scolded my children.

            “Will mine be like that? Will they use their powers when they fight with each other?” Peter asked. Alice had seen that Jace would be an evasive and Kynna would levitate.

            “I imagine they will.”

            “And how will that work? I would’ve thought Scryan had the dominant power, but clearly it’s Ashley who wins all of their fights,” Peter said.

            “Hey! I win some too,” Scryan protested, but given that he was currently cuddling into my lap, it probably did not have the effect he intended.

            “I think a big part of it is personality. If their powers were reversed, Ashley would still be the dominant one. Scryan is just too sweet to be mean to his big sister,” I replied giving Scryan a squeeze and letting him feel just how proud I was of my sweet boy and sharing my love.

            “Oh…” Peter replied lost in thought.

            No one spoke for several minutes and the silence was broken by the sound of doors opening and closing from the bedrooms down the hall. Then we heard Nilay’s voice from the hallway outside Vinutha’s room, “Nutha, did you see the news just now?” He was excited and nervous and speaking rather quickly for a human.

            “No, I was teleconferencing with work. What happened?” Vinutha asked. Hardly anyone ever went in to work nowadays when everything could be done from home, because it saved the company the cost of an office.

            “Come on, I’ve gotta tell Dad,” he said before rushing into the hallway, dragging Vinutha behind him. “Dad! Did you see the news?”

            “No, what happened?” Peter repeated Vinutha’s question and moved to turn the television on.

            “The war’s over. Sudan’s invasion of India’s complete. They won and China’s surrendering,” Nilay said as images of Indian streets with Sudanese soldiers appeared on the wall film. Wall film came out after flat screens, because why put up with millimeter thick flat screens when one could have nanometer wide film? Plus the film could be rolled up and easily transported, weighed almost nothing, stuck to any surface, and did not wrinkle when wadded up into a ball and thrown, explaining the popular phrase, “Hey, throw me the TV real quick, I wanna check something.”

            The end of this war was not totally unexpected, because it had started eighty years ago when India had attacked Somalia and then Sudan retaliated by attacking India, which was how Nilay and Vinutha got infected with New Ebola in the first place. Since then there had been numerous cease fires and peace talks, but more recently the Sudanese had been amassing a ground force and the air capacity to drop them into hostile territory. The whole thing should have ended decades ago, but the rest of the world kept sending soldiers and other forms of aid to defend India, because if India fell, then they would be next.

            The Sudanese had stayed away from using ground fighters for the first several hundred years of this war, because they were trying to prevent the spread of New Ebola, which was what the war was about in the first place: the Sudanese had it and the rest of the world did not want it and did not trust the Sudanese to control it. But then the Sudanese had gotten fed up with the constant fighting, because no matter how many times their enemies surrendered and promised to stop attacking, countries like India would not stop. We had all thought the Indian occupation, which started ten years ago, would be an instant death sentence for the rebellious nation, but then Alice’s prediction had come true.

            This time when the Sudanese and Classic humans met, the New Ebola virus could not infect the new hosts. The Sudanese still had it, but the Classic humans seemed immune to it. Further testing revealed that New Ebola had evolved so closely with the Sudanese, who were evolving away from Classic humans, that it could no longer jump the species boundary. This was big news, because it was the first indication of an actual species boundary between the two sister taxa. The Sudanese were a bona fide species now.

            The Sudanese started out with larger heads, higher intelligence, and a virus, but now after half a century in isolation, there were more differences between the two species. The Sudanese were taller and leaner with ebony skin, brown eyes, and hair that ranged anywhere between medium brown and black. Their hair was shorter and they had less body hair and fewer differences between the sexes. The females still had breasts, but none of them had the huge knockers that were so fashionable with Classic humans. The men had strong jaws and Adam’s apples, but not the facial or chest hair. And both sexes were equally large and strong.

            Classis humans had changed too, but in other ways. They had continued to increase their lifespans, although the same was true of the Sudanese. On average they had grown lighter in skin tone, although a big part of that was that the darker races were transformed into the Sudanese. There were still African Americans and people who traced their ancestry back to Africa in the time before the Sudanese, but they had mixed so thoroughly with the other races that they were typically a medium tan color.

            Hair color enjoyed a larger variation in Classic humans, ranging from pale blond, like Peter’s, to black, like Alice’s. Eye color too was more variable, as was skin color, but in a lot of ways there was less variation in the Classic humans. When one looked at their genetic variation there was far less than that seen in the Sudanese, except when it came to genetic diseases. It seemed that the Sudanese got all of the neutral variation, whereas the Classic humans kept all of the genetic diseases, despite their best efforts to modify the diseases out of their germ lines.

            Every generation new diseases were spliced away and every generation new ones would pop up. The situation was so bad that scientists were now considering that it was a problem in the fidelity of the DNA polymerase, the enzyme that replicates DNA. Apparently removing selection on lethal mutations just led to the increased production of lethal mutations. The Sudanese never messed with their genetic material, because they were evolving naturally. They were naturally free of most genetic diseases and living to three hundred.

            Peter and I watched the broadcast attentively with my three children and his two hosts. The reporters were saying that India had officially fallen and since no new cases of New Ebola in Classic humans had occurred in the last ten years, the United Nations was not willing to send more troops in to liberate the Indians. Instead, the Indians would be left to the Sudanese and that is when the news switched over to the President of Sudan as he began his speech.

            “This war is over and victory has come to my people once again,” the President of Sudan announced in his thick Sudanese accent. Like all Sudanese, he was a tall, thin, dark skinned man with an abnormally large head. His head was so large it looked like the weight of it might break his neck. Either his head was larger than typical of the large headed Sudanese, or the Sudanese were still evolving even larger heads, which might explain the preposterously thick neck. His neck was a huge trunk of a neck that supported that giant head and merged with his slender chest in a way that could only be described as weird, or possibly odd.

            “Last night I saw him giving a completely different speech to his own people, right before this one. This one’s specifically for the Classics,” Scryan said during a pause in the speech due to the clapping of the audience. “And that clapping is from a machine, because no one’s there, except the reporters. It’s all propaganda”

            “My people never wanted such a war in the first place, but now that we’ve spent centuries fighting it, we cannot go back. Many things have changed in this time. We’ve changed and the Earth has changed. India is no longer some inconsequential country on a runaway continental plate slamming into Asia. Now it’s moving south, back into the southern hemisphere, on a course to collide with Australia in a few million years. The sea between India and China is narrow now, but it will grow and be the separator between our two species.

            “We will not genocide _Homo sapiens_ , like they would do to us. We like to think ourselves better than that, but we cannot simply look the other way and leave India to restart the terror. India has started one too many a war and we are going to end it here and now. Our substantial air force will be utilized in relocating the Indian people elsewhere, so that we do not have to kill them. We would encourage the Northern Nations of Classics to volunteer to receive these displaced peoples.

            “If no countries volunteer, the Indian people will be dropped off in China, for several reasons. One, China is one of the closest countries and it’s the only neighboring country large enough to support the extra five billion people. Secondly, India and China have been known allies for a millennium now and they should be happy to accept refugees from their fallen comrades. If they were to do the right thing, they would even give the Indians a small spit of desolate land to occupy, although we do hope that the Indians would learn their lesson and not use said possible land to start another war. That would end in the same way with my army seizing any misappropriated lands.

            “Thirdly, China has been an equal aggressor in this war. India was chosen as the home front because it was closer and drifting closer to home every day. If China was closer, we would have chosen it to invade. We would have chosen Brazil, but we did not want to be responsible for cleaning up that heap of wasteland.” He paused here, leaving time for everyone to laugh at his joke, because it was well known that Brazil had fallen hard. They had put all of their resources into the war and destroyed their country from within.

            “Relocating five billion refugees to China will be the Chinese’s punishment for their role in this war. And finally, the Indians will have to be moved, because we, the Sudanese, need the land. Our species has been under constant attack during our recent evolution. We are growing and we think it’s only fair that we seize this land as repayment for all of the wars India has started. India has long been warning that if they fell, all of the other southern countries would be next and I think that it’s about time we take their suggestion.

            “It has not escaped our attention that every non-Sudanese country in the southern hemisphere has been sending troops to the front in India. They have funded the war with their money and sent weapons of mass destruction to our enemy in addition to providing guns and ammunition. Most importantly they have sent soldiers. Your entire species is guilty, but none of you more so than our closest neighbors. Again, we would take Brazil right now if it were not such a mess.

            “It is not our goal to destroy your species, but to relocate you away from us, so that we are not in constant conflict. We never wanted to be responsible for genocide, so we waited to attack, move in, and seize land. But the time has come for us to move forward, because you are now immune to our virus. The one thing you feared is the one thing that has spared you all of these centuries. Now that it’s not an issue, we will not hesitate to occupy any country that attacks us.

            “We will start with India and occupy it as we have occupied Antarctica.” Antarctica was also moving; it had been moving north for millennia. It had crashed into the tip of South Africa and then continued on a northern trajectory, so that it also crashed into Angola. And as the continent rose into habitable areas of the globe, the Sudanese had colonized it. There had been some uproar at the time that the Sudanese were spreading and breaking a United Nations approved treaty from the nineteen hundreds, but it was good clean land and in Sudanese territory, so it was understandable that the Sudanese would want it. And the Sudanese had the military to defend their new acquisition while they colonized it, so there never was any question as to who the newly defrosted continent belonged too.

            “It seems inevitable that we would have to seize Australia too, because they are so near. Australia has been the second biggest supporter of the Indians behind the Chinese, so they are top on our radar. Let me assure you that if they make one move to attack us, we will fight back. We will seize their land and relocate their people, just as we are doing now to India. But, we will not do so until they make the first move. Their downfall will be on them, not us. We will be innocent of any wrong-doing in this war. We will not have any blood on our hands or genocides to spoil our species’ reputation, as you have on and against yours.

            “We have no plans of seizing South America or any of the other northern masses of land. We hope that we can split the planet evenly between our two species. We will stay below the equator and leave the other side of the planet to your species. Part of South America is still in our territory, but we have every confidence that it will continue on its northern trajectory and clear our half of the globe. Therefore we will leave it to you and the South American people can fear no more from us than to receive billions of refugees should they misbehave.”

            Like the other continents, South America had been on the move in recent years. There was a sudden increase in sub-crustal magma flow associated with the flipping of the magnetic poles, which caused a change in the magma currents and was therefore responsible for the rapid movement of the Earth’s plates. The continents were moving, growing, and shrinking, faster than before, although it was still at a rate of mere feet a year. Scientists had hypothesized that if the plates kept on their current trajectories, we would have to redefine the boundary between east and west. Already the Atlantic and Pacific Oceans had merged into one great ocean, called the World Ocean. There would soon be one land mass in the north, from Europe in the west to South America and Greenland in the east, and a second in the south, from Australia in the west to Africa in the East.

            South America was now east of North America, south of Greenland, west of Europe, and north of Antarctica, with North America rotating clockwise and being smashed between Eurasia and South America. North America was now so far west that the Hawaiian Islands were located where the Philippines used to be. Alaska had collided with Russia and had gone north of it, so that it stuck out into the Arctic sea. And California Island was preparing to smash into Japan. Texas was one of the few states that had not moved other than west; sure it was tilted in a different orientation, but we were no further north or south than before and surrounded by the same land masses.

            Africa had moved a bit south, breaking its tentative land connection to the Middle East, but mostly it had moved west, pushing Antarctica west with it, and forcing South America even further north. Indonesia had moved south, crashing into New Guinea, and thanks to the merger, it was currently being swept east right along with New Guinea and Australia. Australia and New Guinea were on a collision course with Antarctica and India. It was all great fun to witness first hand.

            The President of Sudan continued on into a speech about how he hoped the two species would come to live in peace and harmony in the future and that the Classic humans would stop attacking them. He seemed to feel that his people shared no responsibility for the endless war and bloodshed that had plagued this planet for hundreds years. It was true that they had not started it, but they had always finished it.

            “Do you think it’s really over, Dad?” Vinutha asked Peter, pausing the broadcast.

            “It’s the beginning of the end, but it’ll take years to clear out five billion people,” Peter replied.

            “Well I’m just glad that the Indians’ll be allowed to live after all that they’ve done,” Nilay said.

            “I’m glad the whole New Ebola thing is over. Now no other people will have to be infected or lose their biological parents,” Vinutha said, referring to what had happened to her and Nilay when the Sudanese had landed in their city eighty years ago.

            “Yes, that is a good thing,” Peter replied.

            “Do you think America or Canada will take any of the refugees?” Scryan asked still on my lap.

            “I hope so. Neither one has been on board with the war for a long time, but everyone should step up and help out. Everyone should take a million refugees or two, although I do agree that China should take most of them. But even if China only takes four billion, that still leaves a thousand million refugees for the rest of the world,” I replied.

            Jackson, Alice, and Charlotte came home then with several armfuls of shopping bags. My family went back to our ranch to avoid the mayhem that was bound to ensue once Peter and Charlotte realize that Alice had just convinced them to buy a bunch of stuff that they do not need yet and will not have room for until their hosts die. And also we went home to fill Jackson and Alice in on what they had missed on the news. Alice had already seen the gist of it, but Jackson had not.

            “Can you believe the speciation happened so fast?” Ashley asked once we finished watching the replay on the wall film at our house. “There was only one species of humans when we were kids, and now we aren’t even grown and there are two.”

  
            “Yes, evolution can work very quickly if the setting’s right,” Allison replied.

            “It’s just like what happened the last time,” Jackson added.

            “Tell us ‘Son,” Scryan requested. Everyone loved Jackson’s stories.

            “Well when what Ali calls _Homo ergaster_ split from _Homo erectus_ , it was just like what is happening now with Classics and Sudanese humans,” Jackson replied.

            “Technically that was not the last split in the _Homo_ line, not even when you factor out our side and the split between vampires and shifters. On their side of the divide, the most recent split was between _Homo erectus_ and the hobbits, which happened just sixty thousand years ago in the Philippines. And even the split between Classics and Neanderthals was more recent,” Allison replied.

            “Yeah, but neither of those cases is identical to what’s happening now. With both of those cases they left their mother continent and then adapted to the new climate and speciated, right?” Jackson asked Allison. He was getting pretty good at all of this science after spending over a thousand years with his sister.

            “Yes, your example’s clearly closer to what’s happening now, I’m just pointing out that it’s not the most recent speciation,” Allison replied.

            “Just tell the story already ‘Son,” Ashley said.

            “Okay, so when _Homo erectus_ left Africa, it was part of the dominant hominid group on the planet, which was _Home ergaster_. When they started out, they were one species and that one species covered all of Eurasia and Africa. That’s just like what happened this time, with _Homo sapiens_ leaving Africa. When they left, they were identical to what would later become _Homo sudaniensis_ , and they were all one species. But as time wore on, the species that left Africa, erectus and Classics, didn’t change, while the one that stayed in Africa evolved.

            “With the erectus example, ergaster eventually evolved into Classics, who wiped out erectus when they came back in contact with each other. I was just thinking that history was bound to repeat itself and eventually the Sudanese, or their descendants, will wipe out the Classics,” Jackson finished.

            “It doesn’t necessarily have to be like that. They could learn to live in peace, like the Sudanese want. They don’t want to genocide the other species,” Allison replied.

            “Yeah, but the Classics won’t give them a choice. They’re very territorial and aggressive. If they find a way to fight back, they will, and they’ll push the issue until the Sudanese are left with no choice but to annihilate the barbaric species,” Jackson said.

            “What do you see Scry?” Allison asked, turning to her other brother.

            “I see them coexisting,” Scryan answered. That was always his answer whenever he was asked this question. “But you know I can’t see eons ahead. Didn’t it take thousands of years for the Classics to wipe out the other humans?”

            “Yeah,” both Jackson and Allison answered simultaneously.

            “I still think there’s hope for the Classics yet, after all they’re feeding on different types of food now, so they aren’t in direct competition for resources outside of land, water, and air. The Classics are eating mostly grains, arthropods, and seaweed, because of their severe overcrowding, but the Sudanese are eating more meats and vegetables and far less fat,” Allison said.

            “Yeah, you can see the difference just by looking at them: the Classics are short, pudgy, and out of shape, while the Sudanese are tall, lean, and muscular,” Ashley added.

            “And the Classics have been expanding into the ocean by building islands and floating houses for hundreds of years, so they're making their own land,” Jackson added.

            “And their Mars colony is a success and the Sudanese want nothing to do with it, so Classics will at least remain on Mars,” Allison said.

            “Please, the Mars colony has been nothing but a bad joke from the beginning,” Jackson replied. “One disaster after another; it’s no wonder the Sudanese want to stay Earth-bound.”

            “But it’s been doing better lately and I see it taking off in the next few hundred years. And my science teacher at Pizza Hut Junior High said that Canada plans to build arch ships and seed Earth-like planets in neighboring star systems with humans and other life-forms in the near future,”

            “And did you see it Scry?” Ashley asked. She was the only one of the kids who had not gone to school, so she had missed out on a lot of the things the other kids had learned about humans.

            “No, I couldn’t see anything other than Mars,” he replied.

            “It’s just talk now. It’ll take them at least a hundred years to develop the technology at the rate they’re going. And then it’ll take thousands of years for the slower than light ships to travel through space, because they don’t know how to open wormholes,” Allison replied.

            “Won’t all the humans and stuff die if it takes that long?” Ashley asked.

            “No, because that length of time won’t have passed on the ship. The faster you travel, the slower time moves, so far less than a thousand years will pass for them, but it all depends on the speed. If the Canadians are smart, they’ll wait until less than a hundred years passes for the passengers on the ship before they even try it. And they won’t be able to terraform a planet that far away yet, so that greatly reduces their options. They’re gonna have to fly a lot farther to find a planet with perfect conditions for sustaining Earthlings, but isn’t already inhabited by its own indigenous life,” Allison said.

            “Why can’t they go to a planet that already has life on it? I know you said that there are plenty in the area, just not with sentient beings,” Scryan said. “It’ll be easier to establish a colony if there are already plants and bacteria there.”

            “Because evolution doesn’t run the same way twice, even if selection is the same. There are an infinite number of possible solutions to many problems in life and a different planet is gonna have different life-forms with different solutions. They don’t even use the same four bases and twenty amino acids in their DNA and proteins,” Allison answered. “Humans won’t be able to digest it and they’ll starve.”

            “But all life has DNA, proteins, and cells, right?” Ashley asked.

            “No. All life has a genome composed of nucleic acids, but there are a great many types independently evolved. And all life has a phenotype derived from the genome, but this isn’t always protein. It can also be RNA on Earth and there are a number of other derived macromolecules on other planets that are used. And the same thing goes for cells, because not even on Earth are life-forms limited to cells; we have viruses too,” Allison answered.

            “Let’s go frighten the neighbor’s cattle and start a stampede,” Jackson suggested, getting bored of this conversation and itching to get outside and play.

            Our nearest neighbors were ten miles away and they owned a large ranch and a great big heard of cattle. “’Son, what did I say about being a menace to the humans?” I asked.

            “Not to do it, because it’ll call attention to us and we need to blend in,” he grumbled.

            “Exactly. Now why don’t you kids go work on your subterranean clubhouse and that network of underground tunnels you wanted to use for your games?” I asked, giving the kids a better alternative.

            They could play above ground too, but it was more fun to challenge their excellent eye sight by playing in the dark.

            “Come on, let’s go,” Jackson said leading his siblings out the door to play and leaving me alone with Alice for the first time in days.

            “How was shopping?” I whispered seductively into her ear in between nipping at her neck. The kids would not be gone more than a few hours, so we would have to be quick. Thus I was already forcing lust, need, and love onto her.

            “I would’ve come home earlier if you’d planned on greeting me like this,” she replied, responding quickly to my manipulations and oozing sexual desire and hope.

            “I blame the mood swings on the parity,” I joked smiling against her mouth as I pressed mine against it. Given the close contact, my words were a little muffled, but she picked them up just the same.

            “This is how you got knocked up in the first place, Major Whitlock,” she replied pushing me into the room without breaking the contact between our bodies.

End Notes:

 

            The conversation about Allison and Jackson’s emergences refers to an outtake I wrote called [Outtake from Gall Stone of Doom- The hatching of the Little Leeches](viewstory.php?sid=15002). Feel free to read it if you’d like more on what happened that day.

            No one made me a banner, so I made one myself. What do you think? I like my banners to summarize the story. Do you think I’ve captured the essence of this story with this banner?

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

 

 

Please review. Reviews make me happy.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	3. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 1- Carlisle- Chapter 2 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

Book 1- Carlisle- Chapter 2

 

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Carlisle POV:

 

            In the days following the war I found myself very busy dealing with matters of state; everyone in my extended family was. We had a room full of eggs waiting to be germinated and their parents wanted to rush off to find hosts, but instead I asked them to have patience. I charged everyone with important roles in the new government and urged them to choose their hosts wisely, because we needed to set an example for the other vampires to follow.

            Other vampires were already flaunting the secret before the Volturi fell and the last thing we needed was for the humans to find out that we were parasitizing them with our eggs. The Cullen Volturi War had lasted for over two hundred years and during that time, the rest of the vampire world had continued on. Vampires were turned, drank humans, and turned humans themselves, except that big brother was no longer watching their every move, because the Volturi were otherwise engaged.

            Fighting was not constant during those two hundred years, but we were always the Volturi’s number one priority and foremost on their minds. There were almost always spare Guard members available to send out at a moment’s notice if a vampire stepped out of bounds, but their forces were stretched thin and every vampire alive knew it. The power of the Volturi was diminished by our war, creating an opportunity for open rebellion, which a great many vampires took advantage of, especially after the helicopter battle.

            The Volturi’s numbers were greatly reduced after the Kamikaze attack and they were decimated after the helicopter battle, even though their core members maintained a presence of power in Volterra until the hydrogen bomb was dropped. The Romanians and Egyptians were not the only covens who wished to challenge the Volturi’s reign and they thought to do so by spreading thin what little forces were left. The Antarctic, Indonesian, and South African covens were particularly bad, because their activities had been noticed by the humans.

            And so just days after the hydrogen bomb was dropped on Volterra, I led an expedition to first Indonesia, then South Africa, and finally Antarctica. I took Peter, Kate, Garrett, Vladimir, and Stefan with me. I spoke with their coven leaders and informed them that the war was over, we were the winners, and that I would personally see to the enforcement of our laws. All the old laws still stood, with the addition of several extra pertaining to eggs, hosts, and children.

            The Indonesian and South African covens agreed readily and vowed to stop breaking the laws if I would agree to spare them and give them another chance, which I did. Then I informed them of our intentions to create a vampire democracy and asked them to journey to our island to meet with me again and see the children for themselves. And of course I spent a great deal of time telling them about the children and the story of how we learned the secret of the eggs.

            This was the first time anyone off of Cullen Island was told about the eggs, so I had a lot of explaining to do. The other vampires did not believe me at first, not even when I showed them pictures of the children, because they thought that the photos were doctored or of immortal children. But it did not matter if they believed, just as long as they kept the secret and complied with the new laws. They would believe soon enough when they implanted eggs of their own into hosts and when they encounter vampire children for the first time.

            The first two expeditions went more smoothly than I thought, mostly because they were afraid of us. I was the leader of the coven that had taken down the Volturi. I was known to control a larger and more powerful coven than the Volturi had, and there was a rumor going around that my extended family was really my dedicated and loyal guard. Even the fact that we were in alliance with the shape-shifters and friendly with the werewolves was intimidating, because these creatures were our mortal enemies.

            Everything went well until we hit a snag when we arrived in Antarctica and met the coven with three immortal children. I was asking that they obey our laws and destroy their own children and like all creators of immortal children, they were willing to fight to the death to protect their loved ones and I could not even find it in my heart to blame them. I looked at those immortal children and was reminded so much of my own children. I would have agreed that they could live, but then these children were different from pureblood children in that they could not grow, mature, or learn to control their thirst and they could never be trusted to keep the secret.

            The Antarctic coven and I came to an impasse as we contemplated what to do about the situation. I did not want to be the domineering monocracy that Aro and his Volturi brothers had been, but I did not know what to do about the immortal children and I hated to kill any creature, no matter how dangerous. All life is sacred, even that of these children. They did not ask to be made into monsters and they were not born that way.

            I asked the leader of the Antarctic coven to come up with a solution that the rest of us could live with and I waited there for a week before he came back with an answer for me. He had conferred with his fellow coven members and they had agreed that their immortal children should not be considered a threat as long as they eliminated all contact between the children and humans. They would move to the South Pole, which was now covered by southern Antarctica and was the furthest place on Earth from humans. They would keep their children secluded there and bring humans in for them to drink, but the children themselves would not be let loose again.

            It was a hard decision, but I agreed that it was the only one that would work for everyone. The Antarctic coven promised to abide by this plan and that I would never again here news reports from the humans about them. They also promised not to create anymore immortal children and so I shook their hands and left having come to a peaceful solution. I was still concerned about how other vampires would react, whether they would follow in the Antarctic coven’s footsteps or lead an attack against them, but I would just have to deal with those possibilities when the time came.

            And so we boarded our helicopter and made the journey back to Cullen Island. When we arrived home after a successful mission, I found myself inundated with more matters of state that had piled up while I was away. Alice had been in charge in my absence and she had a full report for me.

            “Most importantly,” Alice said, “to avoid a civil war, we need to find enough hosts for everyone, get these eggs implanted already, and send the extended family back out into the world with their hosts. We need to get the word out to the lay vampire that the stones are really eggs and inform them of the proper implantation procedure. This island is the best place to do that, so we should set up an education and implantation center.

            “But the problem is that I’m having trouble motivating people with all of the grieving going on. I need the center to be built, but Esme won’t come out of Carl’s room and when she’s not in his room, she’s lying in your bed. I need help choosing appropriate hosts, but Emmett and Rosalie won’t get out bed. Fred and Eleazar are curled up in balls on the tundra. Siobhan’s lost the will to live. Zafrina and Fernando bailed and went back to the Amazon to be with their extended coven. And the hybrids took off back to La Push, because Leah’s pregnant, again.

            “The only people I have helping me are Jasper, Bella, Charlotte, Sean, Maggie, and Edward. Bella and Jasper are on kid detail. Sean and Maggie are running the blood manufacturing facility. And Charlotte is out looking for hosts all on her own, but I just sent Edward to go help her. Now that you all are back, I need Peter to join Charlotte and Edward and bring us back some hosts. I need Kate and Garrett to go find Fred, Eleazar, and Siobhan and bring them back here and talk some sense into them. And Vladimir and Stefan can help out at the blood manufacturing facility.

            “But mostly, I need you to bring Esme around. She needs a purpose to go on, so you need to get Aiden and Adriel to tell her how much they love her and need her, instead of just laying on your bed with her. And if she has something to do, she won’t keep moping around. We need that implantation center, but that won’t get her out of bed; putting her in charge of egg distribution will. Those eggs are babies and someone needs to make sure the correct egg gets back to the correct parents. Once you talk her into doing that, she’ll realize that someone also needs to see that the parents know how to implant the eggs properly. From there she’ll see that we need the facility and begin construction,” Alice finished.

            “Okay, so I need to work on Esme and you seem to have the rest under control,” I replied, giving her a quick hug. “Thank you, Alice. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

            “Curl up in a ball like the rest of ‘em,” Alice answered. “Now go.”

            Alice did not have to tell me twice, so I took off to find my wife. I heard the sound of breathing coming from my bedroom, so I followed it to find my wife and two remaining sons lying on my bed. Adriel and Aiden jumped up to greet me, but Esme did not move.

            “Daddy!” Adriel cried, throwing himself into my open arms.

            “Dad, you’re back!” Aiden added, taking his brother’s place just as soon as Adriel moved aside.

            “Hello, Boys, I missed you. How’s your mom?” I asked.

            “She just lays there,” Aiden answered.

            “But she’s been watching the two of you,” I replied.

            “We’ve been watching ourselves when we’re not at school,” Adriel said. “I can’t believe we’ve still gotta go to school when we’re in the middle of the biggest vampire revolution within our lifetime.”

            “I’ve been trying to help by getting blood for me and Adriel and we’ve been behaving and not giving Mom any trouble,” Aiden added.

            “Has she moved at all since I’ve been gone?” I asked, but instead of answering me, my boys just looked at each other and shrugged.

            “Well then I’m going to need your help getting through to your mom. You know she loves both of you very much; she’s just heartbroken over Carl right now,” I said.

            “We all are,” Aiden replied.

            “We’ll help, Dad,” Adriel added. “What do we have to do?”

            “Well I’ve been gone a week, so the first thing we need to do is get her to drink something. Has she had any blood since I left?” I asked and the boys shook their heads. I knew the answer to that before I asked it, but I wanted to be sure. “Okay. Do you think we should get her an animal or synthetic?”

            “Synthetic,” “Pouch,” Aiden and Adriel answered simultaneously.

            “Synthetic it is. Let’s go to the kitchen and check our supplies,” I said taking their hands and leading them down the stairs.

            When we arrived at the refrigerator, I discovered that we were down to our last two units, so I took the boys over to the blood manufacturing facility to get more. We restocked the refrigerator and warmed up a unit for each of us. Then armed with freshly warmed delicious blood, I headed upstairs to greet my wife.

            “Esme, I’m home. I missed you so much,” I said sitting next to her on the bed. “I brought you some blood.”

            Esme did not move or respond, so I looked pointedly at each of my boys and then back at their mother. Aiden must have understood what I meant, because he said, “Mom, Adriel and I helped Dad make the blood. Will you drink it for us?”

            “Yeah, Mom, we love you,” Adriel added.

            Esme looked at our boys, but did not take the blood from me, so I leaned in and whispered in her ear, “You’re scaring them, honey. They lost their brother and now they think they’re going to lose you too. Drink it for them.”

            This time Esme nodded, sat up, and took the blood. She looked up at me questioningly and I nodded in encouragement. Then she looked at each of the boys; they nodded too and held up their own units of blood. Adriel pressed his lips to the lip of the plastic pouch and took a sip and Esme and Aiden copied him. Grateful that Esme was finally drinking something, I joined in and drank my unit as well.

            When the blood was gone, Aiden and Adriel grabbed the empty pouches and took them to the trash for us, leaving me alone with my wife for the first time in weeks. “Dear, I was talking to Alice today. She said we need someone to distribute the eggs back to their parents. It’s very important that the right egg gets to the right parents, but the tricky part is going to be what to do with all the orphaned eggs. Just think about all those eggs that lost their parents in the war,” I said, trying to play on her sympathies.

            “All those poor eggs,” Esme replied, finally speaking.

            I had not heard her say anything unrelated to her grief over Carl’s death since the helicopter battle. I was so happy to hear her voice again that I scooped her up into my arms and kissed her on the top of her head. “I know. If only one parent died, it’s obvious who to give the orphaned eggs to, but if both are dead…someone has to make sure that the eggs go to good families and preferably vampires who were friends with the parents. There are just so many orphaned eggs: Tanya and Jason’s eggs, Huilen and Jose’s eggs, Kachiri and Enrique’s eggs, Senna and Josue’s eggs, David and Caroline’s eggs, Benjamin and Tia’s eggs, and Charles and Makenna’s eggs. They’ll need good homes.”

            “All right, I’ll do it. But where do I start?” she asked me, looking up at me with her big golden eyes.

            “Start by contacting their covens. Try to put eggs with their parents’ covens first and we’ll go from there. A lot of those eggs belong to the Amazonian coven and the only two surviving members left already without taking any of their eggs. Maybe you can call Zafrina and see if you can convince her to come back and get some of the eggs,” I said holding out my phone to my wife.

            Esme took the phone, but did not move to call anyone right away. “You can do this; for the children,” I encouraged her.

            She did not smile back, as she would have done before Carl’s death, but she activated the 3-dimensional projected display, tapped the contacts icon, and scrolled down to Zafrina’s name, before tapping send.

            “Hello, Zafrina? It’s Esme Cullen,” she said. Zafrina must have had a lot to say, because Esme paused for a long time before speaking again. “I understand. Of course you would want to tell the others what had happened in person. But you and Fernando left your eggs here and I was hoping you’d adopt some of the other eggs from your coven members.”

            There was another long pause before Esme said, “Thank you so much, Zafrina. I’ll call you when the hosts are ready.” She deactivated the phone and looked up at me. “She said Nahuel’s oldest half-sister and her husband would take Huilen and Jose’s eggs. Enrique’s brother Thiago and his wife Uiara want Enrique and Kachiri’s eggs. And Zafrina and Fernando will take Senna and Josue’s eggs in addition to their own. I have to call them when the hosts are ready for implantation and they’ll come get them.”

            “You did it! You found homes for all of the Amazonian eggs so quickly! I’m so proud of you,” I said kissing her lightly on the lips, but she did not kiss me back. “What’s wrong, sweetheart? You should be happy that you just found homes for all of those eggs!”

            “But what if they aren’t good parents? What if the hosts aren’t taken care of or the babies aren’t fed regularly when they’re hatched?” she asked concerned.

            “Well you’ll just have to look into their backgrounds and make sure they’re all good people. And you can give everyone a crash course on eggs, hosts, and babies when they get here,” I said thinking back to what Alice had said. Maybe this assignment would keep my wife so busy that she really would be unable to dwell on our loss. Maybe she would come out of her funk. Maybe I would get my wife back and my children would get their mother back.

End Notes:

No one reviewed the last chapter and that makes me very sad :( I know these first three chapters have all been transition chapters, but next chapter the plot takes a nose dive into a wormhole and I was hoping for some feedback before then.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	4. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 3- Jasper- Chapter 2 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

 

Book 3- Jasper- Chapter 2

 

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Jasper’s POV:

 

We stayed with Peter and Charlotte and their two hosts in Houston for a year before it happened. I was standing in our living room talking with Alice and our four children when a swirling infrared colored hole opened up in front of me. I heard the collective gasps from my family at the same moment I heard Allison’s warning, “Dad, watch out!”

            I took a step back, away from the hole, just as I heard Alice’s voice ring out clear as bells. “Jazz, you’ve disappeared!”

            She said it before I actually disappeared physically, but I did not have time to respond to her or even to process what she said before I was falling back into the swirling ultraviolet colored hole behind me. I had been unaware of the hole behind me, but it seemed that I fell into it as I backed away from the hole in front of me.

            “Dad, you’re stuck in time,” Scryan said back in reality. His voice sounded distant and echoed, as if I were only receiving the sound waves from a great distance away. And my perfect vampiric vision was warped, distorted, and tinted ultraviolet as I gazed out of my hole at my family. “Eliza warned me that this would happen. Dad, if you can hear me, this is really important: don’t breathe while you’re in there. Don’t talk either. Don’t let out your air, because of the vacuum in the wormhole.”

            Hmm, a wormhole. Maybe I was in a wormhole.

            “Dad’s in a wormhole?” Jackson asked with shock and confusion.

            “You knew and didn’t warn him!?!” Ashley screamed at Scryan, who fell to the floor withering in pain.

            “Ashley, stop hurting your brother!” Alice ordered.

            “Cool! Dad, can you hear us inside the wormhole?” Allison asked excitedly when Scryan stopped screaming. He was still on the ground gasping for air, but he was no longer in emotional pain.

            “Don’t talk,” Scryan whispered to me in between pants of breath.

            I wanted to find a way out of this trap and back to my family and I wanted to answer Allison, but I also made sure to heed Scryan’s warning, because I was clearly in a vacuum. I had never been in a vacuum before, but there was no doubting what my son had said, because I could feel the vacuum on my skin. Normally I am surrounded by millions of air molecules that constantly bombard my skin, creating a light sense of pressure. I had never noticed this pressure before, but now that it was removed, my skin felt tingly.

            Given the circumstances, holding my breath seemed like a good idea, because I had no means of replenishing the air in my lungs. Holding my vomit back was a good idea too, because puking would make a mess in this confined space and I had no way of cleaning up such a mess. But alas, vomiting was quickly become more and more likely, because my stomach was flipping, twisting, turning, and tying itself in knots from the loss of equilibrium associated with falling through the wormhole.

            As far as I could remember I had only felt like this twice before and that was when I had disgorged Allison and Scryan’s eggs. This fact worried me, because my twins were still twenty years too early to be disgorged and I did not want to risk a premature disgorging. And even if only blood came up, I had no means of replenishing the blood in my stomach and it was critical that there was enough blood in there for my eggs to use in their development. So I held my breath and bit back the rising vomit.

            “How did Eliza know about this?” Jackson asked as I tried to reach out to him, because he was closest to where I was stuck. The wormhole bent to extend around where I was pushing my fingers out through the matrix of the fabric of space-time, but it did not break and I remained trapped.

            “She saw it in Kair and Kare’s thoughts,” Scryan answered. As he spoke, I tried to force my entire body through the ultraviolet web, but it resisted my every step and shifted along with me.

            “And how long has she known about this?” Ashley asked and the sound of her voice gave me an idea. I could not touch them, because of the wormhole, and I could not speak, because of the vacuum, but maybe I could find another way to communicate with my family. She was much further away than Jackson, but my empathy works over short distances, so I tried it. I called out to Ashley with waves of mischievousness, playfulness, and happiness, hoping and pleading that she would be able to feel me. She did not respond.

            “Since that first day we saw them after the helicopter battle,” Scryan answered.

            “How long have you personally known?” Jackson asked.

            “Eliza told me about it the day Kare and Kair came to live with us,” Scryan replied.

            “And why didn’t you warn Dad?” Allison asked.

            “The twins already warned him and there was never anything we could do, because it was going to happen no matter what,” Scryan replied.

            “Well if we had known, he could’ve been prepared. We could’ve sent blood with him,” Allison retorted.

            “Why aren’t Kair and Kare here to fix this?” Jackson asked and I tried one last time to reach out and touch him. It did not work any better than my previous attempts, so I gave up and decided just to sit back and listen for a while. I would find a way out of here eventually.

            “The twins can’t visit us here in Houston unless they’re already in Houston in their own time,” Alice said, speaking up for the first time in several minutes. “And stop blaming all of this on Scry, because he’s just the messenger. Dad’s gone for two seconds and y’all start bickering amongst yourselves. See, this is why I told him it was a bad idea to have more babies.”

            A round of, “Sorry Mom,” went around the room, as each of my children apologized to my wife looking duly ashamed.

            “We all promised Dad that we’d behave and help out more so that he can concentrate on spending time with the babies when they emerge. I think this is a good time to show him that we can do it.” Jackson spoke to his siblings with firm conviction and I was never more proud of him than I was in that moment.

            Murmurs of agreement went around the room and Allison asked, “But where _is_ Dad? If we’re gonna act like grown-ups, then we need a plan. We need to figure out where exactly Dad went and how we’re gonna get him back.”

            “Mom, can you see when Kair and Kare are coming back?” Ashley asked Alice. “We need to ask them about what happened. We need to find out what they know.”

            “No, I can’t see a visit, but then I can never see them until a few seconds before they’re here. Can you Scry?”

            “I can normally see them a few minutes before they arrive, because there’s a pair of blind-spots in my vision. But no, I can’t see them now either. Let’s call Eliza and ask her what she knows,” Scryan suggested.

            “That’s your answer to everything! We might as well have just taken her along with us when we moved here, you talk to her so much,” Ashley whined.

            “That’s enough Ash,” Alice reprimanded.

            “Scry’s right, we need to call Eliza,” Allison added.

            Alice motioned for Scryan to go on, so he activated his cell and dialed the number.

            “Hey, Eliza. My dad just fell into the wormhole, why didn’t you warn us that today was the day?” Scryan spoke into the phone. Everyone was eagerly awaiting the answer, but he ignored them, making murmuring sounds as he listened into the phone. “My family wants to listen in, so can I put you on speaker?”

            Eliza must have agreed, because Scryan put her on speaker phone and I began to hear her voice. “I was just telling Scry that Kare and Kair didn’t know the date that Uncle Jasper would fall through. They know the days in their own time that they went to visit him in the wormhole, but they can’t know the date they’re visiting. It’s something about quantum mechanics and the date being probabilistic. Adriel understands it better than I do.”

            “Adriel knew too? Did everyone else but me know?” Ashley asked.

            “No, he didn’t know, but he talked to the twins plenty of times when we were all going to school together. That’s how their time-traveling works in general,” Eliza replied.

            “How?” asked Allison.

            “I’m not sure exactly, but it’s something about the probability that an event will take place on a certain date. Uncle Jasper falling into the wormhole was inevitable, but it’s not confined to a specific date in time. It’s just as likely that he fell into the hole yesterday or tomorrow as it is that he fell in today,” Eliza answered.

            “That doesn’t make sense: he fell in today, we just told you that,” Jackson replied.

            “He fell in today in this reality, but since today is only one of many days he could’ve fallen in, the twins can’t tell the date.”

            “Why don’t we just say the date? I’ll just tell them that it’s November third, thirty-two twenty-eight next time I see them and then they can come back and alter the timeline,” Alice said.

            “That’s not how it works, because in the reality where this happens tomorrow, they’ll hear you say it’s the fourth. So what they really hear is a probabilistic date anytime during the last thirty years of their parity. Reality doesn’t pick the date until it happens and once it happens, the timeline is set and can’t be changed,” Eliza said.

            “That’s not how the universe works, that’s just how humans thought it worked last millennium,” Allison said. “They were just confused because they didn’t understand the duel nature of subatomic particles. Now that they do, everyone knows that there is only one reality and that all of the other possible realities don’t in fact exist in parallel universes. There is such a thing as parallel universes, but not in the sense that anything in this universe is mirrored in another. It just doesn’t work that way.”

            “Well I never had a chance to read future you’s mind, so all I’ve got to go on is what Kair and Kare thought and their memories of things they’ve been told,” Eliza replied.

            “Well I’m going to tell them this in the future, so didn’t you see this in their minds?” asked Allison.

            “Yeah, I did, but I also saw Uncle Jasper in the future telling them not to tell anyone too much information about what’ll happen before it happens, especially with respect to this situation. If you alter the timeline in any way, then Kair and Kare will cease to exist,” Eliza revealed. “I lied for them.”

            “Well why aren’t they here when we need them?” Scryan asked rhetorically.

            “They told us that before, on the day they came to live with us,” Allison said. “They’re blocked out by their younger selves. The hole is only meant to be big enough for the two of them and Dad’s a pretty big guy. Between him and the two babies from the past- well our future, but future Kair and Kare’s past- the tunnel’s blocked and they can’t get through.”

            “Well how do we get him out?” Allison asked.

            “You don’t. Just wait and Kare and Kair, as babies, will rescue him,” Eliza said.

            “When will he be rescued and come back?” Alice asked.

            “Sorry, the twins thought it was important not to say, but he does come back,” Eliza answered.

            “Is he alright when he comes back? Are the twins alright?” Alice asked concerned and with fear in her voice.

            “All three survive with no permanent damage.”

            “What’s that mean? Are they hurt?” Alice asked desperately.

            “Not really. The twins seemed to think Uncle Jasper just feels a little nauseous from all of the time travel,” Eliza explained.

            A little nauseous was an understatement; my stomach was still unsettled by the complete and utter lack of gravity and I had been unconsciously holding my stomach. But I did not have long to dwell on it, because a flash of infrared light appeared. The light slowly faded, but did not disappear; instead it joined and melded with the ultraviolet of the fabric of space-time, creating white light in the middle, but this light was not the same shade of white produced by the sun, because the underlying spectra were different. This light was harsh and only lasted for about a foot, before giving way to infrared with slivers of ultraviolet in front of me, and ultraviolet with slivers of infrared behind me.

             A set of vampiric twins appeared at the end of the infrared side and crawled towards me. They met me in the middle, where the light was white, and stopped at my feet. They sat up with their legs tucked into the fetal position and one arm wrapped around them, with the other arm raised into the air. I had seen this signal enough times from my other four children as babies to know that it meant, “Up,” so I scooped one child up in each arm. I nuzzled my nose into the soft blond curls of one baby before repeating the procedure with the other.

            I could see the resemblance to Alice and I knew already that these babies were my daughters Kair and Kare. They looked just like the older version of themselves, except that their checks were rounder and chubbier, their hair was shorter, and there was a substantial height difference, but that was all to be expected due to the age difference. Judging by the fact that they were crawling, instead of walking, I knew that they were less than twenty-five years old.

And judging by their small size and the fact that their bodies were still curled up quite a bit, even in my arms, I would say that they were less than ten years old. Ashley was this size when she was ten, but Allison and Jackson were this size when they were five, and Scryan never was this small.

            I wanted to tell my girls that I loved them and I wanted to ask them the way out, but I could do neither of those without releasing the precious air trapped in my lungs. Instead I sat down on the floor with my legs crossed and a baby in each arm and set about examining my daughters. One of them had on a purple nightgown covered in little flowers, while the other one was in a yellow nightgown with a bear. Kair’s favorite color was purple and she was always picking flowers and putting them in her hair when she was older, so I wondered if the one in purple might be my Kair. Kare’s favorite color was blue, not yellow, but she loved stuffed animals, so I thought the one in yellow might be Kare.

            The nightgowns were very similar to gowns Alice had had made for Allison and Ashley, but what surprised me was what was wrapped around the girls’ wrists. They each had a bracelet made of vampire skin leather and the two bracelets were linked by a two foot long cord made of the same material. The leather was the color of pure white marble and as strong and inflexible as stone, but it still had some give to it under my touch. It was strong enough to bind the girls together and soft enough to not slow them down when they moved, but why was it on my daughters’ wrists at all?

            I was familiar with vampire leather from my time with Maria and it was not the type of thing I ever imagine touching a baby. We used it to bind up prisoners while we tortured them for information and then turned those same prisoners into the next set of leather lashings. We pulled out their teeth to use as knives to slice their own skin from their bodies. When we were done with them, we burned the bodies, but kept the teeth and skin to repeat the process all over again. It was a very macabre material and not at all the type of thing one expects to find on a baby.

            But even so, I could appreciate the utility of such bracelets. I could think of no other material that would hold up to the type of wear and tear experienced when dealing with our offspring. And there was a clear benefit to be gained by keeping the children together: preventing them from getting separated and stuck in time. Each one could only travel unidirectionally through time and if one ever tried to go to one time without the other, they would never be able to return. And since they were just babies without a parent who could follow them through the wormhole, the bracelets were becoming more appealing by the moment. I think I will have to find a source of vampire leather and make the bracelets myself when they are born.

            I waited there holding my girls for an undefined amount of time. I was not counting the seconds and my cell had stopped working, so I had no way of knowing the time. Plus, I got the impression that time did not pass in the wormhole in the same manner that it passed in regular reality. So I have no idea how long my girls stayed, but I do remember very clearly what triggered their departure.

            Little LED lights started flashing from the collar of each girl. Kair’s lights were red, while Kare’s lights were blue and each girl immediately looked up to me with hungry black eyes. I did not have any blood to give them, so I shrugged instead, not knowing how to communicate with them without speaking. But the girls were one step ahead of me, because they each signed the word, “Blood,” and continued to look at me expectantly.

            I spoke fluent sign language, but I was not sure they did. I would never know how much they knew unless I tried, so I signed back the words, “Blood have not I. Home go you.”

            Kare signed back, “That always say you.”

            “Love you,” Kair signed.

            I repeated Kair’s sentence before placing a kiss on top of each girl’s head and placing them back on the ground. They crawled away together, taking the white light with them and leaving me with only the ultraviolet. I was only alone for a moment before another set of Kair and Kares arrived. They were of similar age, but wearing different nightgowns. This time Kair had a lavender one covered in clouds and Kare had a blue one covered in bunnies, but the LED lights that called them back home were the same red and blue lights as before. When they left another set came and the process was repeated over and over again until I was beginning to feel very weak from starvation. I was never able to go as long between meals as the others and now that I was in para with twins, I needed nourishment more than ever before.

End Notes:

 

            This is my favorite chapter in this story and it’s the inspiration for the banner.

            There will be a lot of sign language used in this story, so I took the time to google it and discovered that it’s not simply English with hands. It was derived from French and has a different sentence structure than English. I even looked up most of the words I used to make sure there were really equivalent words in sign language; if not, then the word has to be spelled out. I did my best to stay true to the sentence structure rules, and knowing them might help if you’re having trouble understanding this story. If you actually speak sign language and notice an error, please help me out.

            In English, we might say:

            My name is Zakaira.

            There are several ways to say this in sign language and the most common is:

            Z-A-K-A-I-R-A name me.

            But you can also repeat the subject of the sentence at the beginning and have it in there twice:

            I Z-A-K-A-I-R-A name me (the word for I and me are the same and there is no my).

            Most people who speak American Sign Language will also understand the Anglicized version. This is the least correct way of saying it and often used by novices:

            I name Z-A-K-A-I-R-A.

            And most importantly, there is no word for is, am, be, or are. If the verb is missing, then in your head fill one of these in. There wasn’t much sign language in this chapter, but there will be plenty in chapters to come, so remember to refer back to this little note if you get confused.

            Please review and let me know what you think!

The Gall Stone of Doom was nominated for Torch awards! I would like to thank whoever nominated me and encourage you all to vote. Also, I nominated one of my most awesome reviewers, [DaSrO](viewuser.php?uid=76946), for a best reviewer Torch award. You can find the list of nominees here: http://thetorchawards.blogspot.com/p/nominees.html and voting will be open March 12-31.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	5. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 1- Carlisle- Chapter 3 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

 

Book 1 Carlisle Chapter 3

 

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Carlisle POV:

 

            Esme was not back to normal, but between her new position in charge of egg distribution and our two boys, she was coming around. Vladimir and Stefan were helping with getting the blood manufacturing facility back in tip-top order. Kate and Garrett had found Siobhan, Fred, and Eleazar and were now vampire-sitting the grieving widow and two grieving widowers. And Edward and Peter were off helping Charlotte find hosts.

            That just left Rosalie and Emmett to sort out, which was why I found myself knocking on their door, fully expecting to find them in bed together. Lily and Violet, their two remaining children, were pretty much living at Edward and Bella’s house since their sister Rosita died during the helicopter battle. Under normal circumstances no one would dare approach Rosalie and Emmett’s house when their children were away and they were in bed together, but they had been in there since we dropped the hydrogen bomb on Volterra and were not coming out anytime soon, so I had no choice.

            Before I walked into the unknown, I stopped by Bella’s house to ask what to expect. She had taken the kids over there after school yesterday afternoon so that Lily and Violet could see that their parents were still alive. And of course she had hoped that seeing their daughters would get Emmett and Rosalie out of bed, but it had not and Bella had left again with the children. So according to Bella, Emmett and Rosalie had been alternating between dealing with their grief by lying in bed lifeless with tearless sobbing and wild sex.

            I would be extremely irate with them for using sex to deal with their grief but I knew that they were trying to conceive again. It was not the sex that was helping them grieve, but the promise of another child to replace the one they had lost. So it was with both trepidation and understanding that I knocked upon their front door hoping that they were currently grieving by lying lifeless on the bed.

            No one answered the door and I did not hear any inappropriate sounds, so I took a chance and let myself in their house. I walked loudly up the stairs, so that they would hear me coming, before stopping outside their room.

            “Ah hem,” I cleared my throat to announce my arrival. Then I knocked loudly on the bedroom door, waited several beats just to make sure, and slowly opened the door. “May I come in?”

            No one replied, so I entered anyway. Luck must really be on my side, because not only were they not having sex when I found them, but they were fully clothed. As Alice and Bella had said, they were just lying there staring off into space.

            “Emmett, Jasper really needs your help at the school, because he doesn’t have a lesson plan without you. And Bella needs to get back to the blood manufacturing facility, but she can’t do that until you go back to work and pick up your kids. And Rosalie, Edward really needs your help with the hosts. He’s with Charlotte and Peter in India picking up New Ebola infected infants and children. These kids are dying and the only comfort they’re going to get is Edward’s cold hard dead arms. Are you really going to let Edward botch this?” I asked, laying on the guilt trip.

            “No, I guess not,” Rosalie said getting up. “Get up, Emmett, and get our girls.”

            And just like that Rosalie was back on board and Emmett did what his wife ordered. Within the week Rosalie was back with Edward, Peter, and Charlotte and a dozen new dying hosts. The Sudanese had attacked India and infected an entire town and as a result, every man, woman, and child was infected with New Ebola and dying, but we were able to rescue some of the infants and children. And once they were properly implanted, they would be spared the quick gruesome death that came with their deadly disease.

            The only problem now was who would get the first hosts and Esme was charged with helping Rosalie make those decisions. They decided that the widows and widowers would get first dibs on hosts. Eleazar did not have any eggs, because he and Carmen did not want children and had destroyed their eggs, so that left Siobhan and Fred to implant their four eggs. There were eight more hosts and those couples who were actively working for our cause were given secondary priority, which meant that Peter, Charlotte, Kate, and Garrett each germinated their eggs and Sean and Maggie germinated their own eggs and those of Caroline and David, because they had already decided to adopt the eggs of their fallen brethren.

            I sent the Romanians out with Edward to spread the word that an implantation was happening on Cullen Island and that everyone was invited to witness this most important event. This would be the first implantation since that of Adriel over a thousand years ago and it would be the first implantation that anyone outside of my immediate family had witnessed in several tens of thousands of years. This was what the Cullen Volturi war was all about, so we were making a big deal out of it.

            Edward was not even back yet when Alice came bouncing in announcing, “Television. I’ve arranged for a commercial to announce the implantation to the world!”

            “Alice, we can’t announce the implantation to the world! We have to keep the secret,” I replied surprised that she would even suggest such a thing.

            “Relax, Carlisle, I’ve got that covered. I’ve made a movie trailer about a species of alien that implants its eggs into humans. The trailer’s going to include an announcement for the world premiere of the movie, which will be at Cullen Theater on the day after tomorrow. That will give everyone plenty of time to see the commercial and make their way here, but it’s soon enough that all of the hosts will still be alive and none of them will be bleeding too badly,” Alice replied.

            “And I assume you already have the trailer and arranged for a commercial spot?” I asked.

            “Of course. Allison helped me with the special effects and Jackson helped me with the story line. It’ll air tonight.”

            “Wonderful, Alice. I don’t know what I’d do without you,” I replied giving her a quick hug.

            “You’d be trying to evacuate the island before the mass rioting got any of the children hurt, because you’d never get this implantation under way without me,” she answered my rhetorical question.

            Between Edward, Stefan, and Vladimir on the ground announcing the implantation and Alice’s commercial, all of vampire society was informed of the impending event and most of them made their way to our Island. It made for one crowded event, but Alice was able to order a full set of bleachers to surround the race track, instead of the small section of bleachers that we used to have. She even got the children to assemble them so that they were ready in time for the implantation.

            We had a full house for the implantation, which was good for our fragile new democracy, but bad for keeping the secret, because not all of the new hosts were infants. There were two infants and three toddlers among the group, but the other seven hosts were children who were more than old enough to remember this rather odd spectacle.

            In order to arouse their suspicion and fear as little as possible, I had all of the hosts moved to the guest house, which was once again set up like a medical clinic. I dressed myself in all my finest doctor garments and paraphernalia, before going into the clinic and explaining to the dying children that I had had them brought here to my clinic to try a new revolutionary treatment on them. I was going to single handedly cure their New Ebola with the latest of pharmaceutical magic in the form of a rather large round pill.

            “You’re not the first to be cured using this drug. It has been through a rigorous testing process and I’m one hundred percent certain that it’s safe and effective,” I told the children. “I chose you all to receive the little bit of medicine I have left because of your age. You all are under the age of twelve which means you have limitless potential. Plus, you’re cute, and now that you’re all orphans, you’ll need to get adopted. Luckily that won’t be a problem, because the crowd is going to be filled with wealthy men and woman who would love to adopt you.

            “Now developing this cure was very expensive and I obtained all of the necessary money from a great many benefactors. These donors want to see where their money has gone, so tonight when I give you all the treatment, I’m going to do it in front of everyone. You’ll join me in the middle of the stadium and all of your benefactors will fill the stands. And once you’re cured, I’ll ask if any of them would be willing to adopt you kids. Like I said, you twelve are the miracle twelve and you’ll be among the first to be cured of New Ebola. But, if anyone doesn’t want the treatment, I need you to let me know now,” I said, making eye contact with each sick child, because I wanted them to have a choice.

            Most of the children were still in the flu-like stage of the disease, but one of them, a ten year old boy named Nilay, was already starting to bleed from the nose. I examined each child closely and tried to let them know that they were safe and in good hands with me, but I wanted to know if anyone would rather be buried next to their parents. None of them did.

            The only child to raise her hand with a question was a little girl around the age of eight with long dark brown hair named Vinutha. “Yes my child,” I said, inviting her to speak freely.

            “Can’t that nice blond lady adopt us? The one with the curly hair?” Vinutha asked and several of the other children nodded their heads in agreement.

            “No, I’m sorry. Rosalie already has her hands full, because I need her to find more sick children to give the cure to. I need lots of healthy children to prove that my medicine works and I need your Rosalie for that. But you don’t need to worry, because Rosalie will be with you every step of the way for the next few months. By the time she leaves, you all will be happily settled into your new homes,” I said.

            Rosalie must have heard her name, because she chose that moment to poke her head around the corner. The sad faces on all of the sick children instantly melted away to grins as they saw the woman who was now their surrogate mother. “Did someone call my name?” Rosalie asked, picking up one of the toddlers and hugging the little boy to her chest.

            “Yeah, I did. I wanna go live with you, Aunt Rosalie,” Vinutha said.

            “I want that too, but Charlotte has already called dibs on you. You remember Charlotte, right?” Rosalie asked and the little girl nodded. “She was the first one to find you all. She was the one that decided your village was the one that needed saving. She and her husband have been wanting children for a very long time now and they can’t wait to bring you home with them, Vinutha. As for the rest of you, Dr. Cullen won’t even have to ask for families to adopt you, because I already have a list a mile long filled with people who want you. I have Esme out there sorting through them all so that I can make sure you all go to the very best possible families.”

  
            “Esme’s the nice one who’s married to Dr. Cullen, right?” Vinutha asked. She seemed to be the ring-leader of the bunch.

            “That’s right,” I answered.

            None of the children had any additional questions, so I went into an explanation of what they could expect to happen during the implantation. We had some extra time, so I let the children meet their new adoptive parents before the official implantation. Some of the vampires were a little more clueless than others with regards to how to make a human child feel at ease and some of the children were shyer than the others, but all in all I was fairly pleased with how everything was working out.

            All of the children were grateful for the chance of a cure and were accepting of their adoption placements. The implantation went without a hitch and little Nilay, who was bleeding, showed an almost instant improvement when he was implanted with Peter’s egg, helping with establishing our New Ebola ruse. And best of all, the new vampires in attendance seemed convinced of the legitimacy of the eggs and I was sure that they would go forth and spread what they learned, further accomplishing our goals. And most importantly, we had twelve new vampires on the way and twelve human lives were saved.

            There was still the question of what the hosts might tell other humans, but once again we were able to use New Ebola to aid in our deception. There was a very real fear of those persistently infected with the virus, because they were the source of spreading outbreaks to others. Our eggs did not just send the virus into remission, but completely cured the children so that they would not be contagious, but the humans did not know that, which was how we were planning on convincing the children that they needed to keep the secret from other humans.

            “Children, I know you all are cured and feel better, but no one else outside of my clinic believes and if we tell them now, they will think that you’re chronically infected like the Sudanese. They’ll want you dead before even checking to see if you pose a danger. You don’t, but I need a lot more successful cases to present to the public before I can announce what I have done. So I need all of you to not tell anyone that you ever had New Ebola. You can tell people that your parents caught the disease and died, which is why you were adopted, but you can’t tell them that you yourselves were sick too. This is very important, so can you all do this for me?” I asked and they all nodded.

            And so twelve pairs of hosts and eggs were matched up and we were firmly on our way to getting every egg off the shelves and into a host. Knowledge of the eggs was successfully distributed to almost every vampire. And best of all, Alice saw that our odds of forming a stable democracy just skyrocketed, because everyone wanted to journey to Cullen Island to implant hosts now.

End Notes:

 

            The Gall Stone of Doom was nominated for Torch awards! I would like to thank whoever nominated me and encourage you all to vote. Also, I nominated one of my most awesome reviewers, [DaSrO](viewuser.php?uid=76946), for a best reviewer Torch award. You can find the list of nominees here: [The Torch Awards](http://thetorchawards.blogspot.com/p/nominees.html) and voting will be open March 12-31.

 

            The response to Jasper’s story has been non-existent. Can someone please let me know why they think it’s falling flat? It’s the most interesting part of this story, so if you all don’t like it, I see no reason continuing with the rest. Thus I’ve decided that I will no longer post the next chapter if no one has bothered to review the current one, which means you have [DaSrO](viewuser.php?uid=76946) to thank for this chapter, because she was the only one to leave a review for the last one.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	6. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 3- Jasper- Chapter 3 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

 

Book 3- Jasper- Chapter 3

 

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Jasper’s POV:

 

            I stayed trapped in that wormhole for a long time and Kare and Kair came to visit me many times. At first I just cuddled the girls and was content to let time pass, but then I started asking them questions using sign language.

            “Your name what?” I asked the girl with the red LED lights. I thought that this one with red was Kair, but until I asked, I would not know for certain.

            “Air,” she signed back, confirming my suspicions.

            It had never occurred to me that Kair would sign her name Air, because I had just assumed she would spell it out. But now that I thought about it, using the sign for a word that sounded exactly like her name was very clever and I liked it. I might even teach her to sign her name this way once she emerges and that just got me thinking about how Kare might sign her name, so I turned to the girl with the blue LED lights and asked, “Your name what?”

            “Silly past father. My name R,” she signed back.

            I smiled and hugged my girls, liking the translation of Kare’s name very much; having single signs was much more convenient then constantly having to spell out the four letters of their names. But then the girls left, being called home by their flashing lights again, and a new set of girls came to me. I thought of a few more questions I wanted to know and so I asked, “Old you?”

            Both girls put up four fingers, which I promptly kissed. Kare laughed and I could feel her breath leave her mouth and ghost across my face.

            “No, no, no,” signed Kair.

            “Home,” signed Kare while squirming to be put down.

            I put both girls down and for the first time, they left before their lights flashed. Of course they would have to leave to get more air in their lungs after the accident, but it felt so strange to me that our visit had been cut short. I did not know how long our visits usually were, but I had come to expect a certain fixed length of untime to pass before the lights would flash and they would leave. Now that they were leaving early, I wanted to follow them. I am not sure why I had not thought to try to follow them before, but I tried now and failed miserably. I could not follow them because there seemed to be an invisible impenetrable barrier in the way; I could not even move into the infrared as far as I could into reality.

            I was frustrated with my inability to navigate this wormhole and my inability to break free and my total lack of blood and air. I was getting increasingly irritated by my circumstances and I decided that I would try to break free. I had no idea how I was going to make this work, but I was confident that I could make it work, if only because of what my girls had said to me on the day we met.

            _“Oh and Dad, we’re sorry in advance for what happens when you’re in para with us. It’ll be an accident and we’ll fix it, so don’t worry or over react or anything,”_ Kair had said to me.

            If I did not get out of here, then they would not have said that and more importantly, their eggs would never have been implanted into hosts. I probably would not die if I stayed in here forever, but their eggs would not be viable if they were disgorged in here, without blood to keep them fresh. And more to the point, those eggs could not possibly last for the rest of my parity like this. The blood in my stomach would eventually be used up and then the eggs would suffer and not develop. That clearly was not the case, because my twins were alive and visiting me, so there must be a way out.

            I did not have to wait long before my first escape attempt occurred to me. The twins came back, dressed in a clean change of clothes and ready to cuddle, but instead of indulging them when they raised their arms to be picked up, I signed, “Take home me,” and started pushing my way through the wall of the tunnel, towards where my family and reality were waiting for me. But the tunnel resisted and when it finally gave and let me move outward, it moved with me, dragging the entire wormhole with me.

            “Take home not you,” Kair signed back.

            “Go home me and you,” I insisted.

            “Cannot,” Kare signed.

            “Go mother you,” I signed, hoping that I could simply follow them out once they made the hole. The girls looked at each other, before turning back to me without signing a reply, so I pointed to just outside the wormhole, to where Alice was sitting on the couch surrounded by my older children. Jackson was telling everyone a vision of the past, but Scryan was off in the future and not listening.

            “Mother?” Kair signed.

            “Yes, mother,” I replied.

            “Past Mother?” Kare asked for clarification.

            “Yes.”

            “Love you Past Father,” Kair signed.

            Kair and Kare crawled perpendicular to the tunnel of the wormhole and they broke through quickly in a flash of harsh white light. I tried to follow and force my body into the hole after them, but I just could not follow them. The tunnel was as hard to penetrate as ever, even where the hole was. And then it was over so quickly and the hole closed and then my chance of escape was gone.

            “Kair, Kare!” Alice exclaimed rushing to our twins and picking them up in a hug.     “Where’s Daddy?”

            “Stuck,” signed Kare.

            “Trapped,” signed Kair.

            I was a little surprised by the fact that my girls were still signing even though there was plenty of air for them to talk on their side of the wormhole. But the more I thought about how young they were, the more sense it made, because if the girls were only four years old, as they had said before, then they were likely to only be able to speak a few words.

            “Go back and get Dad,” Allison said. She and the rest of the kids had learned sign language from going to human school with Masen.

            “Can’t,” signed Kare.

            “Why not?” asked Scryan.

            “Stuck,” signed Kair.

            “Break through can’t,” signed Kare.

            “No pass through,” Kair added.

            “Try,” pleaded Alice. “Please girls, go to your father and try to bring him home to us.”

            Kare and Kair nodded and began to crawl back to me, opening up the hole for a second time. I reached out and tried to get my fingers into their hole, but it was no use and I was no closer to figuring out how to get through. The girls opened the hole for me a dozen more times and even held it open for a prolonged time, but I was not able to determine why they could pass through and I could not.

            Allison’s analysis of the hole yielded a few more clues than my own. She examined it each time it broke through on her side, even reaching her arm in, to see if she could reach me and pull me out. At first I did not know what she was doing, but when she did it a second time, I reached out to her, trying to grab her hand through the web. The fabric of space-time was too thick and coated both of our hands, so that we could never quite touch, but I could feel the shape of her hand as it pushed against mine.

            “I did it, I found Dad!” Allison exclaimed. “I can feel his hand touching mine.”

            “Let me try,” Ashley said moving towards the hole with her hand out.

            “Together; let’s all pull,” replied Allison.

            Jackson nodded and added his hands to the hole, while Ashley and Allison added their other hands. “Come help us, Mom,” Jackson requested and Alice joined them. They probably would have asked Scryan to help, but he was still off in a vision.

            It took them a while to find me, but they each eventually made contact with both hands to different parts of my body. Allison had my right arm, Jackson had my left, Ashley had a hand on each of my legs, and Alice had her arms around my torso. Their hands were not quite touching my body, but I could feel them pressed against me, with the web-like fabric in between us and separating us. They tried to pull me out, but they just could not get a solid grip on my body, even though I was trying to hold onto Allison and Jackson’s hands as tightly as I could. No matter how hard we tried, the fabric would not budge and in the end our hands would all slip and Kair and Kare would lose control of the hole and it would close.

            We tried three times before Scryan returned from his vision and said, “It’s no use. Kare and Kair are too young and not powerful enough to thin the fabric enough for Dad to be able to cross through the gateway. They’re toddlers, not babies, when they rescue him.”

And with that everyone stopped trying, the hole closed, and everyone in reality turned to Scryan asking for more answers. He did not have any additional knowledge, so I sat back down and waited.

            As my family debated what to do, Kair and Kare silently opened another wormhole and crawled back through to me. I pulled my girls into my lap and held them, cherishing the fact that at least I had them to love. If going through this wormhole was part of getting two new babies, then I could endure this a little while longer. I thanked them for trying and hugged and kissed them, but too soon their lights went off and they had to return to their own time.

            When six days had passed for Alice and the kids, Bella, Edward, and their kids arrived to offer Alice emotional support while I was away. They stayed for a few weeks and once they left Emmett and Rosalie arrived with their children to take Bella and Edward’s places. Then Carlisle and Esme stopped by, but by then it was fairly obvious that they were not needed, because Alice and my kids had everything under control. Plus, Peter and Charlotte were right next door and they stopped by every day to see how things were going.

            And although my twins came and went, I was never alone for long, because my twins from another day would come visit me just as soon as the current ones left. There were never more than one set at a time, but there was almost always one set here and when there was not, they were either coming or going. At first I had assumed that my girls were getting older each time they left and came back. They had on a fresh change of clothes each time, so it was natural to assume that a day had passed for them. But eventually it occurred to me that my girls were slightly smaller than when they first came to me; not much, just a millimeter shorter and an ounce lighter, I was sure of it, although they changed so slowly that it took me this long to notice. Their bodies seemed to be more tightly curled into the fetal position, which was a sign of recent emergence. And their hair seemed to be retracting inwards, because it had gotten a centimeter shorter. I began to get a nagging suspicion that they were getting younger, not older.

            “Old you?” I asked my girls again.

            This time they each raised three fingers, instead of the four they had raised last time. Could it be true? Had an entire year really passed for them this quickly? How many times had they visited me now? I had not been counting, but my memory was perfect, so I went back and started counting. Three hundred forty-two times was the number I came up with and if each visit, however short it was, represented a day in their lives, then a year really had passed for them. I was not sure how much time had passed for me, but I knew that only twenty-six days had passed for Alice and the kids back in reality, because Alice had a white board put up in the living room with the date on it, which I could see through the fabric of the wormhole. I wanted to say twenty-six days had passed for me too, but the concept of time did not quite exist in here, so maybe it was more like twenty-six undays had passed for me.

            Twenty-six days was longer than I had ever willingly gone without blood. It was not long enough to starve, but my throat was burning with thirst and the thought of blood was constantly on my mind. I began to wonder when I would get my next meal and just how long I could go before my eggs would be permanently damaged. I also began to fantasize about the taste of the warm succulent fluid and the way it feels going down my throat; the last time I had been so obsessed with blood I was still with Maria’s army.

            And then one day when the girls came, Kare had a backpack made of vampire leather strapped to her back and my blood worries ended. They crawled to me and Kare signed the word, “Off,” before pulling at the straps.

            I reached down to remove the pack for Kare, but she had already torn the straps and Kair and I had reached for the bag at the same time. It ripped in two as it was pulled in two directions at once, despite being made of the sturdiest material known to vampire, and six units of synthetic blood spilled out. Kare and Kair looked to me and signed the word, “Blood.”

            “Bag gone, blood no more,” signed Kare.

            I was just so happy to see blood again that I did not care that the bag had ripped. I would care tomorrow when the bag was not available to bring me more blood, but right now I was too excited to care. I sent my girls my excitement, joy, and gratitude for the blood and reached down to pick up a unit. I tore the top off and drank the cold vile blood straight from the bag, relishing each drop as it flowed through my mouth, over my tongue, down my throat, and into my empty stomach.

            “Blood cold disgust,” Kair signed.

            “Blood want you?” I signed to the girls, holding up a second bag after having discarded the first one.

            “No. Current mother blood warm me,” Kare signed.

            “No, three blood me,” signed Kair. “Stomach ache me.”

            “Stomach ache me,” agreed Kare.

            I should have comforted my daughters, but instead I smiled knowing that Alice must have fed the girls extra just before sending them so that there would be more blood for me. She probably even made the backpack just so that she could send me this blood, although I was not sure where she would get the leather from…maybe Peter and Charlotte helped her with that. And as I thought, I emptied the second unit of blood, before reaching down and picking up the remaining four units. I drank those too.

            “Current mother backpack make?” I asked when I finished the last of the blood. There was a lot of debris in the wormhole from the plastic pouches the blood was stored in and the torn backpack, so I began to gather it up into a pile, trying to think how I would get rid of it and wishing I had a trashcan.

            “No, current father and favorite uncle backpack make,” Kare signed.

            I had not thought that I would be present and sending the blood to myself, but it made sense because I would have to exist in their time or they would never have existed.

            “Stomach ache me,” Kair signed feeling queasy.

            I picked her up and tried to comfort her as I should have done earlier, but she was just too full of blood and I got the distinct impression that she was about to blow chunks; I had seen my first four kids vomit up blood when they were full, enough to know the look when I saw it. There was nothing I could do about it in here and I did not have anything with which to clean up the potential mess, so I decided to send the girls home.

            “Go home you,” I signed, but then I realized that they would never make it all the way to their home in time, so I added, “Past mother go you.” I put the girls down and pointed out of the wormhole to where Alice was keeping her vigil, waiting for me to reappear from the wormhole. She had noticed a blind spot in her visions for today so she was certain someone was coming out of the wormhole to visit her and she was already waiting.

            “Love you,” Kare signed and pulled Kair with her out of my prison and into reality with Alice.

            I watched as Kair vomited all over Alice. Then Scryan came into the room with Jackson on his heels and my two boys cleaned up the mess on the floor, while Alice set about cleaning herself and the girls. She took them into the bathroom that was just off of the living room and while she bathed the girls, she called out to Ashley and Allison.

            “Yes, Mom?” they asked, going into the bathroom and blocking my view of the girls, because I could not move my wormhole closer to them. Well I could, but only an inch at a time and it was just not worth it.

            “Can you go next door to Peter and Charlotte’s and borrow some of the clothes we bought for Kynna’s for your sisters? Their’s are ruined and Kynna’s are the same size and she’s not using them yet,” Alice said. Peter and Charlotte’s children were not due to emerge for years, but Alice had already taken Charlotte on the first shopping trip last year.

            “Sure, Mom,” Allison replied before taking off with Ashley.

            Ashley and Allison returned shortly with two nightgowns and by the time the twins were dressed in Kynna’s clothes, their LED lights from their discard clothes were flashing. Their eyes did not turn black this time and for once they did not ask for blood, but they opened up the gateway to my wormhole just the same. They crawled off to their own time, leaving me trapped, but no longer starving.

            The next time they came back I was surprised to see that the backpack was back and on Kare’s back again, but then I remembered that the girls were getting younger as time passed, so tomorrow for me was yesterday for them. That meant that tomorrow for them was yesterday for me and the reason I had not had blood up until now was that we had torn the backpack on the last visit. I was angry at myself and I considered telling Kare and Kair to tell me in the past to be more careful with the pack and not to damage it, but then it occurred to me that it was a bad idea to try to change the timeline and that the girls were too young to relay such complex instructions.

            I carefully removed the backpack this time and looked inside, only to be disappointed to find the pack almost empty. All that was inside was a note from my future self, which read:

 

            Dear Jasper,

            I’m sorry about the backpack breaking tomorrow (for me) or yesterday (for you). Please don’t dwell on it, because it wasn’t your fault. The girls have been bringing you these backpacks since they were born and they failed due to normal wear and tear. I wish that I’ll be able to obtain more leather to make another pair of bags, but I already know that I won’t, because I don’t remember the girls having another set of bags. It was really difficult for me to obtain the first batch, because of the source (Jane, if you’re wondering and I know you are, because I was).

            The important thing is that we got the blood to you before you starved and the eggs are fine. I’ve sent you blood in the backpacks since the day the twins emerged three years ago, so you can expect a constant supply of blood until then. It’s very important that you’re there to watch them in their first five years of life, because I can’t follow them in their travels. You did, or will do, a wonderful job watching them and making sure they’re safe and stay together. This will become more important as they get younger, because there’ll come a time when they don’t yet know the rules of time travel, which happens to be where most of the leather went too, because I had to replace those bracelets many times.

            It’s very important that you teach our girls to stay together and to mind the bracelets and the joining cord while they’re with you. You also teach them not to breath in the wormhole and sign language, which is how you’ve been able to communicate with them all of this time. And it’s with you that they first journey to other times and explore the furthest reaches of their powers. I would just like to remind you of how important it is that they don’t disturb the time-line, because you getting stuck in time is critical to the decision making process of choosing their hosts. Without a host, they’d never emerge, because it’s all interconnected. Plus if you weren’t stuck, there would be no one there to watch them.

            You won’t be stuck forever, because the girls rescue you, just as they rescued me. They can’t come to you now, because the babies are blocking the passage with their presence. The wormhole is narrow and they can’t exist in the same place at three times (they’re already existing there with you twice, because they’re both inside your egg pouch as embryos and with you as babies). But don’t worry, because the girls, as toddlers, will come and rescue you just as soon as the babies go back into their eggs within their hosts. You’ll enjoy the adventure you have with them.

            Sincerely Major Jasper Cullen Whitlock

            P.s. I’m having a great time living here with Peter and Charlotte and I’m really glad we moved the hosts here for the emergences, because the girls can’t travel across the country, only through time.

 

            I tucked the letter from myself into my back pocket and then proceeded to fill the backpack with the trash from yesterday. Once the wormhole was clean, I pulled the girls into my lap and began signing to them with the goal of teaching them sign language in mind. They already knew everything I signed, but I knew there would come a time when they would not, because of the letter. When their lights flashed, I reattached the backpack and happily sent the girls on their way, knowing that the blood would run freely from now on.

End Notes:

This chapter reveals the story arc for Jasper’s book. When he finishes doing everything he told himself to do in the letter, he’ll finally be able to go back home. And time will continue to flow in opposite directions for Jasper and the twins until the twins’ emergence, when they’ll go back inside their eggs.

I found a new twilight related feature to try out called [Pic Tease](http://pictease.twificnews.com/). Once a week they post pictures sent in by the authors that were inspired by the latest chapter of their stories. Now that I know how to use photoshop, I can very quickly make cool pictures, so I submitted the following picture featuring Jasper trapped inside a wormhole for this chapter this week: [](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=Jasperwormhole2.jpg)

Voting for [The Torch Awards](http://thetorchawards.blogspot.com/p/nominees.html) has started! Please vote for The Gall Stone of Doom for People's Choice. And don't forget to review this chapter!

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	7. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting is still open for [The Torch Awards](http://thetorchawards.blogspot.com/p/nominees.html). If you have not already voted for The Gall Stone of Doom for People's Choice, please do so now.

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 1- Carlisle- Chapter 4 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

Book 1- Carlisle- Chapter 4

 

 

 

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Carlisle POV:

            Rosalie and Edward traveled with the hosts and new parents to a dozen cities around the globe and organized secret vampire conventions so that our kind could come and see for themselves, because not everyone had made it to the first implantation. Word had already spread, but we wanted to prove the validity of the eggs by letting our people smell the change in scent associated with the hosts. And it was a safety issue, because we needed everyone to be able to differentiate the smell of the hosts, so that the hosts were not accidentally eaten, which would be vitally important if they were ever to leave our island. The drinking of a host was the type of thing the next great vampire war could be fought over.

 

            The hosts went with their new adoptive parents and were told that they were going to meet new potential donors, because we needed more money to make the next batch of cure, so that we could go out there and find more people to save. And since they were all young children, not one of them noticed that we were lying to them. They were all bonding with their new parents and it was going remarkably well, thanks in part to Rosalie and Esme’s parenting and human adoption classes that they were giving all of the new parents. And since these parents were all members of my extended family and staying on our island, it was easy for them to give the classes and help out with the new hosts by making them feel more comfortable.

 

            By the time three months passed the first set of hosts was properly settled into their new lives and Rosalie and Edward were free to go forth and obtain more hosts. This time it was easier because all of vampire society had their eyes open and were on the lookout for potential new hosts. Many vampires had even journeyed to our island to obtain egg-cells to store their own eggs for implantation. Esme registered each serial number of each unit to the expecting parents and gave them care instruction and enough venom and blood to last a year with orders to return next year for a refill.

 

            And so when we put the word out that we were planning another round of implantations, four vampires showed up with eggs and hosts in hand and dozens more came with hosts to donate. Most surprisingly the Nigerian coven came with sixteen North African Classic children who were infected with New Ebola. No one ever paid attention to the many North African Classics who died each year, at the border where Classics and Sudanese meet, because it was normal for thousands of these people to die every year. The population of Classics on the African continent decreased every year, so the number of infections went down every year, but the virus was still lethal to the hundred thousand or so Classics hiding in the Saharan desert and every year entire pockets of these people would become exposed and die.

 

            The Nigerian’s arrival on our island was a surprise to me because we had asked them to come both after Nessie’s birth and during our war with the Volturi and both times they had refused. Rosalie and Emmett spent a lot of time over the years on safari in Africa and we were all friendly, so I had hoped that they would come and support us. But every time we asked, they refused to stand against our leaders with us. I was beginning to think that it was personal and that they opposed our rule, but now that they were here Edward informed me that it was simply that they had been afraid. I could understand their fear, so I welcomed them with opened arms and thanked them for the hosts.

 

            The Nigerian coven was currently composed of a mated pair and a new single Sudanese male. Vertical reproduction was still new to vampires, and so Classic and Sudanese humans were still being bitten and transformed all of the time. It was natural for us to choose the best and brightest, so it was to be expected that vampires in Africa would chose Sudanese to bite. So now we had three types of vampires running around: Pureblood vampires, Classic vampires, and Sudanese vampires, but we were not dealing with the situation as badly as the Classics and Sudanese humans were.

 

            Instead of attacking or going to war with our brothers, we were mating with them and bringing them into our society, because we did not have to be wary of New Ebola. Uwa, the only Sudanese member of the Nigerian coven, recently found a mate here on Cullen Island. It was love at first sight for him and Stefan of the Romanian coven and I was particularly pleased when no one had anything bad to say about the pairing.

 

            In fact, everyone was happy for Stefan to find a new mate after losing his last one so many millennia ago to the Volturi; no one seemed to care that said mate was a Sudanese male, which showed just how much we were progressing as a society. The biggest piece of gossip going around about Stefan and Uwa was regarding how Uwa had come to join the Nigerian coven in the first place, because he was changed by Jideofor and intended to be his mate, but that had not worked out.

 

            Jideofor was one of the many single gay vampires that Esme had tried to set Edward up with in the nineteen nineties. It had not worked out, because Edward surprisingly turned out to be straight, but it had established the close friendship between our coven and that of the Nigerians and Emmett and Rosalie had continued to visit them regularly. I was happy to learn that his creation of Uwa was turning out for the best, despite the initial problems.

 

            Uwa was dazzled by Jideofor as any human is with any vampire, but once he was changed, it was clear that they were not mates. Jideofor had since tried again to find a mate and was more successful the second time. He and his new mate had split off from the coven, both because five members was too large a coven and because they wanted to get away from Uwa and any reminders of Jideofor’s past mistake. And so Uwa was left with the Nigerians by his creator and therefore traveled with this coven to our island to help deliver us hosts, which led to him meeting Stefan in the first place. Fate seems to have a way of making everything work out for the best.

 

            With sixteen hosts from the Nigerians and another eight donated from other vampires, we had more than enough hosts to cover all of the remaining eggs, including the orphaned ones. Tanya and Jason’s eggs, all eight eggs from the Amazonian coven, Benjamin and Tia’s eggs, Charles and Makenna’s eggs, and even the nomad Randall’s egg were all implanted, which was every egg in our store house. This time we had more hosts than eggs and freely offered the extra humans up to anyone who wanted one.

 

            Another mated pair arrived with newly disgorged eggs in a bucket of blood, but they were the only ones to respond to the announcement of extra hosts, because no one else had eggs that were ready. Eggs are only disgorged once every hundred years, so having fresh eggs was a rare event, meaning that many excess hosts would have to die. The children with New Ebola were the most critical, because victims only last on the order of two to four weeks, but the other children were dying more slowly. Thus I decided to implant the New Ebola infected children first and admitted the extra children, who did not have New Ebola and were dying more slowly, to our clinic. If we could just prolong their lives a little while longer, then maybe an egg would come along before they died. And this would allow us to keep a constant supply of hosts on hand for possible implantation, so that new parents would not have to wait in the future.

 

            Another twenty-one hosts were implanted, seventeen of which left our island immediately to go home with their families. It was a happy occasion, except for the fact that Esme was unable to find anyone to adopt Benjamin and Tia’s eggs. The entire Egyptian coven had been destroyed, so they had no family left to go to. Benjamin and Tia had been close with both the Irish and English covens, but both of those covens were decimated and down to just three adults and they already had six eggs between them. Maggie told me that she would take the orphaned eggs, but she already had her hands full with the orphaned eggs from their own coven.

 

            Esme asked everyone we knew if they wanted to adopt Tia and Benjamin’s eggs, but no one came forward. She was getting rather depressed about the whole situation, because she was able to find placements for all of the other eggs so easily, which made the ordeal with Tia and Benjamin’s eggs seem all the more tedious in comparison. Even the eggs of the nomads Charles and Makenna were adopted right away when her Uncle Luca came for them. Luca had shown up to the first implantation and learned of the orphaned eggs. He insisted that as the next of kin, he was not leaving without their flow cells, and so Esme had not even had to look for adoptive parents.

 

            The only eggs Esme had any trouble placing were Benjamin’s and Tia’s and she had even gone so far as contacting neighboring covens and nomadic friends of the pair, but to no avail. I did not want her to fall back into her funk, so I insisted that we implant the eggs without parents and look after the hosts ourselves. It would be difficult to have humans under the same roof as our own children, but these were not any humans; they were hosts. Hosts smell off and I was pleasantly surprised when Aiden and Adriel found the scent revolting.

 

            Esme was kept busy juggling the two sets of children, trying to pay attention to both, with them spending as little time as possible together. The task took away from the time she had to help with the implantation center and its related responsibilities, but she managed. She even still made time to continue her search for adoptive parents for the Egyptian eggs.

 

            Benjamin and Tia’s children would not be inside their hosts forever and Esme hoped that she would be able to find adoptive parents for them before they emerged. But she had already asked everyone who knew the couple and was now asking vampires who never even met them if they would consider adoption. And despite all of her efforts, she was still unsuccessful, because everyone who wanted children was concentrating on their own eggs.

 

            “We’ll adopt those eggs ourselves if no one comes forward,” I told my wife one day after yet another rejection in her attempts to place the eggs. She looked at me with wide, surprised eyes, but she nodded and for the first time since Carl’s death, she smiled at me. Maybe Emmett did have it right and the promise of new children could fix anything.

 

            And so with the implantation of the eggs, vampire society was starting to settle down and my job was becoming easier. It would never end, because I would always have to go out on missions to keep the peace, but within the first year, we really had reached a time of peace and happiness. Many of us were still grieving, but we had our friends and family to comfort us and we had our jobs to occupy us and keep our minds off of our lost loved ones.

 

            Emmett was keeping busy teaching our children and being a full-time dad when Rosalie was away. Bella was in charge of blood and venom production. Rosalie was busy with the hosts and helping Edward with converting the vacant shape-shifter apartment complex on the island into a new children’s hospital for potential hosts. Esme was helping with the remodel and had decided to add an implantation information room within the small hospital in lieu of an implantation center. I was kept busy playing gracious hosts to the myriad of vampires who were coming to our island in droves to meet us or to implant their eggs. And Alice was my right hand, making sure everything got done that needed to be done.

End Notes:

Author’s Note: Voting is still open for [The Torch Awards](http://thetorchawards.blogspot.com/p/nominees.html). If you have not already voted for The Gall Stone of Doom for People's Choice, please do so now.

 

Don’t forget to review and I am still looking for hybrid names, powers, and shapes, if anyone would like to contribute! Seth and Jennifer will be expecting soon...

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	8. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 3- Jasper- Chapter 4 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

 

 

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Book 3- Jasper- Chapter 4

Jasper’s POV:

 

            The girls continued to visit me and they brought the pack full of blood once every twelve visits. It still only held six units, and the twins were no longer full so I had to give them each one while I drank, so I only had four units left to myself. It was enough to placate the constant burn in my throat and keep me going, but it never truly satisfied me and I never felt full on the restrictive diet.

            I spent most of my time signing with the girls and as time went on I began to notice that they no longer understood the language as fluently; they no longer knew every word I signed and their grammar became more like English and less like American Sign Language. And they could no longer answer when I asked, “Old you?” I was not sure if it was because they did not understand the sign, the meaning of the phrase, or if they simple did not know how old they were right now.

            And then one day they each arrived wearing a button that read, “It’s my birthday, I’m 3.” They still could not answer my question that day, but the next day when I asked, they both put two fingers up, and so I decided that they understood the question, but no longer knew how old they were because they had just turned three. But then they would only know that they were two now if I had already taught it to them, so I set about teaching them how old they were.

            A few days later they arrived with two backpacks instead of one and I finally understood why the note I had written myself in the future referred to two packs when there had only been one; there had originally been two but one had broken, and judging by the fact that it was gone yesterday, it must have broken today. I reached down to remove Kair’s pack before it could tear, but she was faster than me and ripped it off before I could get to her. Oh well, I cannot change the timeline so I might as well stop trying.

            I then removed Kare’s pack, before it too could be damaged. When I opened it up and looked inside, I saw that it contained the usual six units of blood. Then I looked down at my feet to see that Kair had torn her pack to shreds, exposing another six units of synthetic blood. That meant there were twelve units of blood this time and I smiled as I realized that my family had sent me enough blood for a feast.

            “No, wait,” I signed, grabbing the units of blood that Kair and Kare had each been about to bite into. They had grabbed them when Kair tore open her pack, but I did not want them to make a mess or worse, possibly ingest plastic fragments.

            Not having cups, I made my usual small tear in the plastic and held the unit out to Kair, who greedily accepted it. She gulped it down quickly, destroying the neat hole with her sharp razor teeth, while I repeated the process with Kare, handing her the second unit. And then they were both feeding and I was free to open a unit of glorious blood for myself. I inhaled it and went for another, while Kare and Kair discarded their empty packets and began to lick the blood droplets from the floor of the wormhole.

            We feasted that day and it was a wonderful time of celebration and happiness. I drank seven of the blood units and the girls each had two and a half; it was finally enough to fill my stomach to the brim and stave off the incessant burning in my throat. I am not sure of the reason behind the sudden increase in blood supply, but I was more than happy to take advantage of it and continued to gorge myself on blood every twelve visits when the twelve units reappeared in the backpacks like clockwork.

            Seeing the second backpack reminded me of the letter I had sent myself, so I took it out of my back pocket and reread it. One thing in particular caught my eye: the bit about the vampire leather coming from Jane. Kair had told me before, on the day we met actually, that Jane would be the only member of the Volturi to survive our war and that she would die at a later date for future crimes.

            Jane had survived our attack on Volterra simply by not being present when our bomb was dropped, because she had been off on her own visiting a friend in France. We thought about waiting to drop the bomb until she came back, but she had the appearance of a twelve year old girl and none of us really wanted to murder a child, especially because we all had children of our own that age. There was some talk about postponing the blast until Alec, her twin, was out of the way too, but he had no plans to leave the city and we had a bomb to drop, so in the end, he died and she survived.

            Jane was not happy about her twin’s demise or that of Aro, who she considered her father, and she was all alone in the world and without a powerful coven to back her up for the first time in her existence. At the time she had conceded defeat and agreed to stay with her friend in France and was even adopted by the French Coven and so we had forgotten about her. But now that I reread the letter, it occurred to me that we should probably check on Jane and make sure she was not planning her revenge. If she was, then she would have to be executed and I would be able to harvest her skin to make the leather before her execution. I did not particularly want to torture the child-like vampire, but I needed the leather and I was willing to make her suffer the way she had made so many others suffer in order to get it. I would have to track Jane down and find out what she is up to just as soon as I get out of here and back to the present.

            I put the letter into my back pocket once again and went back to enjoying my time alone with my girls. It was during this period of time when Kair and Kare first led me back in time. I still could not walk forwards in time, but I realized that I could easily go backwards on my own and I did not even require their presence to do so. The biggest problem with going backwards was that I could not go forwards into my own time. I could go back to unyesterday, but then I would never be in untoday again. I could keep going and go into un-the-day-before yesterday, but then I could never get back into unyesterday again.

            While I was in unyesterday, I could see myself trapped in my wormhole, but I could not interact with myself. It was as if I was in a dimension located outside of the typical four dimensions of space-time and outside of the four dimensions of my original wormhole, but in fact I was sharing the dimension of time with my original wormhole, because the tunnel looped around so that it was in unyesterday twice. It was confusing even with my gigantic vampire brain, but it gave me new insights into how Kair and Kare traveled.

            Once my wormhole was bent and convoluted from traveling backwards in time, I had a new perspective with which to view Kare and Kair’s regular arrival and departures. They were not in the same wormhole as me, but were crawling in on a separate wormhole that linked with my own. And this knowledge helped me understand why it was that the girls could only be present twice at any one point in my wormhole; it was because there simply was not enough room in physical space for more than one of their wormholes to dock with mine and without a second docking site, they could not enter a second time. So their embryos could be present, because they entered the wormhole with me and one copy of their baby selves could attach on their wormhole and be present, but their older selves were permanently blocked out and therefore unable to assist me.

            But there was nothing I could do about being stuck in this wormhole until after the babies grew younger and stop visiting me, so I let them lead me further back in time. We journeyed to when we first moved to Houston to be with my brother Peter, which was a little more than a year ago. I could hear Alice and me speaking upstairs in our bedroom, but the only two vampires present in the living room, where my wormhole was located, were Ashley and Scryan. Ashley and Scryan were engaged in typical behavior for them, which meant that they were hanging upside down from the ceiling.

            I wanted to call out to them and see if they could hear me, but I stopped myself before I made such an egregious mistake, because there was still no nitrogen or oxygen molecules present in my wormhole and I would not be able to refill my lungs in this vacuum once they were emptied. It was beginning to become increasingly uncomfortable and painful to hold my breath and I began to wonder how much longer I would be able to hold it, because I had never held my breath for this long before. It was not even close. Allison said that we can hold our breath forever as long as we have fresh blood in our system and I guess that this will be the proof of principal for that hypothesis.

            Maybe that was even why my family was sending me more blood now. Maybe the increased blood was to compensate for my decreased oxygen levels. I certainly seemed to keep up with the bloated diet without ever feeling too full, so my body must be using all of the blood. But then that got me thinking about where the blood goes once my body finishes with it. We do not defecate and I remember Allison explaining that the excess weight of the blood is converted into carbon dioxide and water, which we exhale. Maybe that was why my lungs were burning so badly even though I had plenty of blood coursing through me. Maybe I needed to exhale in order to divest my body of its waste products.

            But in the end, it did not matter how much I wanted or needed to breathe, because without air, it was an impossibility. If I opened my lungs and exhaled I would empty them and be unable to refill them, which would be even worse than the heavy weight of excess carbon dioxide and water molecules. So I held my breath and decided to try to contact Ashley with empathy again. I called out to her with mischievousness, playfulness, and happiness.

            “Dad’s calling me,” Ashley said, jumping down from the ceiling. I was so excited that she had felt me when she had not been able to feel me before that I got my hopes up and started thinking about going home.

            “I don’t feel anything,” Scryan replied, staying put on the ceiling.

            “Yeah, Dad!” Ashley called.  “What do you want?”

            I tried to call out to her again, but she was not paying attention to me, because the other me was there and answering her much more forcefully than I could.

            “Nothing, I didn’t call you,” past me replied, coming into the room and leaving Alice alone in our room.

            “But I can feel my name,” Ashley countered and I forced out the mischievousness, playfulness, and happiness harder, so that she would not think it was a figment of her imagination.

            “I feel it too,” past me said walking around the room and obviously trying to locate the source. “I think it’s coming from Scry.” My wormhole was relatively close to Scryan’s location, with the major difference being that he was up above and I was down below, so I could understand how I could make that mistake. I started trying to push my wormhole away from Scryan so that Ashley and past me would be able to differentiate the two of us, but it was no use and I just could not move it quickly enough. I was getting weaker trapped in this vacuum prison, so I was not even able to move it as far as I was last time I had tried.

            “I’m not calling Ash; I can’t call anyone that way,” Scryan replied.

            “You’re not feeling particularly mischievous, playful, and happy today? I also sense a great deal of hope, with a foreboding sense of dread. How unusual,” past me said.

            “Nope, that’s not me,” Scryan replied.

            “Well then the ground beneath you is feeling that way. Maybe there’s an animal under the house,” past me said.

            “If there was an animal there, we’d hear its heartbeat,” Ashley said.

            “I don’t hear anything or feel anything. I don’t know what you two are talking about,” Scryan insisted, still clinging to the ceiling.

            “Well it’s gone now, so I guess we’ll never figure out the mystery,” Ashley replied before doing a backflip and catching hold of the ceiling. She planted her hands and feet back against the flat surface and resumed her earlier position.

            Past me left without figuring out that I was even here and Ashley and Scryan went on with their day. I tried calling out to Ashley a few more times, but she must not have been able to feel me. I thought for a moment that she might be ignoring me on purpose, but if that was the case I would be able to feel annoyance from her, which was not present. And then there was the fact that I could remember this day from when I had lived it the first time and I had not figured it out then, so I gave up and stopped trying to alter this timeline.

            Kare and Kair were waiting for me, ready to lead me on, further into the past, so I followed them and left my own time far behind. I saw Peter and Charlotte fixing up this house before we moved in and then I saw the Texas grassland before the land was disturbed. From here I could see across the field to where Peter and Charlotte’s house stood. I saw them coming out at night to hunt or to check on their hosts, but as I went further back in time, I saw them moving into their own house.

            I was reluctant to keep going back so I lingered, watching them paint their house under the cover of the moon-lit night, because the days were too sunny for vampires. And then Kare and Kair’s lights began to blink and they went back to their own time.

End Notes:

Again I submitted a picture for the pictease website. Here it is

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)   
[Make your own banner at MyBannerMaker.com!](http://www.mybannermaker.com/)

Please review!

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	9. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 1- Carlisle- Chapter 5 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

 

Book 1- Carlisle- Chapter 5

 

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Carlisle POV:

 

            Benjamin and Tia’s eggs were implanted into a pair of North African Classic children named Kadia and Kenwei. They were both girls from a small village in the Libyan desert and had been brought to us by the Nigerians after their village had been infected with New Ebola. They were not sisters, but they were first cousins and looked enough alike to pass for sisters. Having two children with the same background being adopted together made the transition easier.

            Kadia was eleven when she came to live with us and Kenwei was nine, so they were still young enough to overlook many of our peculiarities. Developmentally, they were of a similar age to our boys, but we did not want the two to mix any more than absolutely necessary, because if they did, the humans would eventually notice that our boys do not age. As it was we told the girls that our boys, like many Classic children, were the product of genetic engineering designed to extend their lifespans.

            The Classics were always trying to increase their lifespans by altering the genes involved in human aging and this type of experimentation often had unexpected consequences. So we told the hosts that our children’s slow growth rate was the result of a genetic modification gone wrong and that they were aging more slowly, as desired, but they were also growing up incredibly slowly. No one wanted to spend decades changing diapers, so the experiment had been labeled a failure and no one would again attempt to modify the same gene.

            And since the hosts would only be under our roof for a decade before they mature and move out, we were hoping that they would never notice just how slowly the children were aging or that they happened to drink blood. We would have to minimize the contact between our boys and the hosts, to minimize the possibility of the hosts noticing anything strange. And that would be a big inconvenience, but we had an extended family to help and I was sure we would manage.

            We arranged for our boys to hang out with friends after school until the humans went to sleep and set up separate schooling for the hosts. The Canadian government offered free computer-based homeschooling, a fact we took advantage of with our girls, because it meant that Esme only had to monitor them, not teach them. Typically she set the girls up on their laptops in her office while she worked on her various construction projects, although occasionally she set them up in a spare room in the children’s hospital while she tended to her duties at the egg implantation center.

            Caring for Kenwei and Kadia kept Esme busy, but she still made time to tend to her other responsibilities, such as caring for our two sons, managing all of our construction projects, and supervising the egg implantation center. We had a steady stream of guests with fresh eggs who journeyed to our island. There were not many, but at least a couple or two came every year and someone had to show them around, assign them hosts from our children’s hospital, supervise the implantation, and ensure that the new parents knew how to care for human hosts, and all of those jobs fell to my wife.

            I was so busy with matters of State, such as settling disputes among covens and making sure every vampire towed the line and kept the secret, that I normally let Esme do her thing with the new parents. I would introduce myself, congratulate them on becoming parents, and wish them the best, and it was only rarely that I took an interest in a particular pair of parents to be. But when Lefu and Nombeko of the Antarctic coven arrived with a pair of freshly disgorged eggs, I was very interested.

            The Antarctic coven had a pair of immortal children and I hoped that once they had pureblood children, they would decide on their own to destroy the monsters. Immortal children cannot grow, mature, or learn to control themselves like pureblood children, but they were incredibly cute and filled the void created by the absence of pureblood children. Once that void is filled, ideally the parents would see fit to destroy the substitutes and the immortal child controversy would end.

            So when Lefu and his mate Nombeko showed up, I let Esme do her thing, but kept tabs on them, seeing if I could discern any changing feelings regarding their immortal children that had been left back home with their other coven members. From what I gathered, their coven was determined to keep the immortals and raise purebloods in a mixed family of sorts. And it was not until Scryan saw their future for them that they changed their mind.

            Every new parent wanted to know if their eggs were boys or girls and many also wanted to know what they would look like, so it became a tradition for Alice or Scryan to scry the hatchlings for the new parents before they left the island. Sometimes Alice would even draw a sketch of the children, but she had her hands full with her other duties, so when she was busy, Scryan would fill in.

            When Scryan came back from his vision of the future, he told Nombeko and Lefu, “I’m sorry, but I can’t see your eggs.”

            Scryan had never failed to see a pair of hatchlings before, so Esme and I exchanged confused glances before he continued. “I see that you’ll take your hosts with you back to Antarctica and your coven. But then I see your immortal children drinking your hosts, because they’re too wild to control themselves, even when the smell is revolting. You can’t control them or teach them not to harm the hosts, so unless you decide not to rejoin your coven, your eggs won’t survive and I won’t be able to scry them.”

            The Antartician were both surprised and devastated by this news. At first they lashed out at me, because it was a member of my coven who had delivered the bad news and they thought it was just a ploy to make them destroy their immortal children. That was indeed exactly what I wanted, but I was not about to manipulate the situation to get my way and I would _never_ risk the lives of hatchlings to do so, because that would make me no better than Aro. No, this administration would be incorruptible and honest and I told Nombeko and Lefu as much. I had agreed to let the immortal children live and I stood by my word; it would be on them to destroy their children when they were ready. I just had to wait and wish that they would be ready soon.

            The argument which ensued got rather heated before Scryan interrupted. “Why don’t you decide to separate from your coven and keep the hosts away from the immortal children until your eggs hatch?” Scryan asked. “I can’t see the eggs, because of the immortal children, but if you decide to keep them separated, maybe I could see.”

            The Antartician must have listened, because Scryan went off into a vision right away. When he returned to us he grabbed a piece of paper and sketched two adorable children who looked very similar to Lefu and Nombeko. It was not as good as Alice’s, but it was good enough to make the new parents fall in love. He handed the sketch over and said, “There, it’s two girls. Now stop arguing and start figuring out where you’re going to move to.”

            Scryan left after that and Nombeko and Lefu had a lot of thinking to do, so Esme and I left them alone for a while. After a few days, they left our island with their hosts and relocated to Australia. They sent word to their coven members that they could not return and the remaining members agreed to watch the immortal children until the emergence, but that plan only lasted until the remaining two members disgorged eggs of their own.

            With both couples in the coven with eggs, there was no one left to care for the immortal children, so it was unanimously decided to destroy them. I was saddened by their deaths, but it was necessary to ensure all of our safety. Word of the burning spread quickly along with the warning that hosts are not safe around immortal children, giving vampires one more reason not to make such abominations in the future. I can only hope that these two will be the last immortal children in our history.

            And so one of the toughest dilemmas I had faced as a ruler, a problem so great I had worried it would tear our society apart before it was even fully formed, resolved itself peacefully and on its own. It gave me new hope that I was doing the right thing and everything was going so well that I was caught off guard when Jasper came to me and said, “Listen Carlisle, we need to move.”

            I had thought everything was going fine and that our island was the perfect capital for our new government. We had been living here for over a thousand years without issues and we already had many structures built. It was secluded, so that humans would not notice our strange activities. Sure it was small, but so far it was large enough for us. I definitely had not expected Jasper to tell me we needed to leave.

            “Why?” I asked, really not wanting to move.

            “The biggest reason is that we can’t keep your hosts isolated on our island forever. They need human contact and they need to go to regular school. We need to do everything right to set a proper example, but the example we’re currently setting is that it’s okay to lock your hosts up and imprison them for their own safety,” he answered and he had a point. “Everyone else with hosts is setting a better example than us, because even Peter and Charlotte have their hosts in human school.”

            The last thing I wanted to do was violate human rights, especially the rights of Kadia and Kenwei, so I nodded and he continued.

            “Also, we need to be closer to the center of our population, so that we’re not a seat of power isolated from our people. We need to turn this into a real democracy, which means a proper capital and elected officials outside of our family. Right now all we have is an empire with a pleasant, kind, absolute ruler, but what we need is a congress or parliament with representatives from all of the covens and from the nomads. We need to organize a meeting where vampires can come and give their opinions on how this country should be formed. We need everyone to help draft our constitution,” he said, making perfect sense.

            I had thought that I was the obvious leader in Aiden’s absence, but now I realized that it was Jasper who knew the most about politics and leadership.

            “I don’t want to take over. I’m more than happy with my job with the children. I’m just trying to help,” Jasper placated me. He must have thought I thought that he was butting in.

            “No, it’s not that. I was just thinking that I ought to have you as my advisor. Maybe even my vice president.”

            “And about that: you aren’t the president because no one has voted for you. Right now you are our emperor, king, monarch, pharaoh, or whatever else you want to call yourself. Once we have a constitution and a congress we can hold proper elections,” he replied.

            “Oh, I never thought about that. Your twins said Aiden would be president and I just assumed…” I trailed off. I did not know what I assumed, but I clearly had been of the mind to repeat what the Volturi had done without implementing any real change. The last thing I wanted was another absolute ruler. “You’re right: we’ll need elections.”

            “No matter what happens, as leader of the largest coven, you’ll always have a place in congress.”

            “As long as you’ll continue to advise me, I’ll do it.”

            “There’s nothing special about me other than a degree in history and a familiarity with politics. After a few decades, you’ll know the ropes and won’t need me. Besides, I really would like to keep my role with the children. And I’m in para now, so I don’t want to take on any additional stress that might harm my eggs,” he said placing his hand over his egg-pouch.

            “Oh, I didn’t realize…” I said realizing now that the passing of a year meant a parity for him. His twins were to be conceived on the one year anniversary of the helicopter battle and that date had passed without me thinking of anything other than the fact that the date was the one year anniversary of Carl and Rosita’s deaths. “Did you and Alice?”

            “Yes.”

            “Congratulations. They seem like great kids and they really helped us out of a tough spot,” I said and he nodded.

            “Thank you. But if we could get back to discussing the move?”

            “Yes, of course,” I replied and Jasper proceeded to tell me of his plans for our new democratic government.

            He wanted to get a congress together to approve a final constitution, but he already had a rough draft and a list of new vampire laws for us to start with. His constitution outlined what seemed to be a fair and impartial system for electing a congress and a president, which was similar to many successful human democratic systems, but because of expanded lifetimes, the number of years in a term was correspondingly increased.

            He thought one hundred years for us to every one human year was a good standard to go by, so he proposed that congressmen would be elected every two hundred years and the president every four hundred. I thought that this seemed a bit too long and was leaning towards half of that, but we agreed that it was a matter for the congress to decide. Either way, our system would turn over far slower than the human equivalent, but the people would still be free to control and change it as they saw fit.

            His list of new laws all concerned eggs, hosts, and children and most of them were common sense, like, “The drinking of another vampire’s host shall be punished by death.” But, a few of them were things I had not considered, such as, “Primary physical and legal custody of an egg and all decisions regarding said egg shall be awarded to the egg-bearer, with secondary custody going to the mate of the egg-bearer.” I had never considered what would happen to the eggs if a set of parents were not in agreement, but we already had one single father out there, a nomad named Randall, so it seemed a good idea to have laws established in case the other parent ever came forward. And Randall was not the only one to have a romantic encounter with someone who was not his sole-mate, so in all likelihood this would become a more serious problem in the future.

            There was even a law I was guilty of violating: “A host shall not be kept away from the corresponding egg-bearer; this act shall be considered egg-knapping, and is punishable with a penalty of death.” I had kept Emmett and Esme away from Violet and Adriel’s hosts, before we knew that it was important for the egg-bearer to smell the pheromones released by the hosts. I did it to minimize our interaction with the humans, not to be malicious, and I righted the situation as soon as I was aware of the problem, but it seemed Jasper thought poorly of it all and wanted to make it illegal for anyone to do so in the future. I agreed that in hindsight it was a cruel thing to do and so added it to the laws we would vote upon just as soon as we could elect a body of officials to do said voting.

End Notes:

 

            And so Jasper has set the stage for moving the family south, to Canada. It will be many years yet before they go, but I think it’s time to jump ahead to Masen’s story and the year they start school. Is anyone looking forward to seeing more of the kids?

I just found out that I'm currently nominated for multiple [Sparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)! Please vote for me, especially in the "You'll Quote Me Later" category. The nominated quote is: 'I vehemently insisted that Jasper had cheated; if he had not been making me feel horny with his gift, then I would never have been caught red handed with my piano: Jasper had ten thousand down on me being sexually attracted to my piano.'

If you remember that quote, please go [vote!](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/vote/4562312504)

Also, the Gall Stone of Doom has been nominated for an [eclipse award](http://twilighteclipseawards.blogspot.com), so check that out too!

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	10. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 2- Masen- Chapter 1 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

 

Book 2- Masen- Chapter 1

 

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Masen’s POV:

 

            Our parents had been talking about it for years and our teachers had been preparing us for it too, and now it was finally happening, because we were officially moving to Manitoba Canada. Grandma Esme finished building our new houses and Grandpa Carlisle finally had his congress up and running, so we all went south. And we had not even finished unpacking when my dad decided that he was taking us hiking.

            Dad and Uncle Emmett took us to the Caribou River Park Reserve, which was so close it was practically in our backyard. The park was not all that different from our island, but it was farther south, which meant that the trees were taller and thicker. There were none of the cold stunted trees we were used to, but giant towering coniferous monsters. We had a river too, but the river in this park made our river back home look like a tickle from a broken faucet. And the caribou here dwarf the ones we had back on the island.

            This was the first time we had ever left our island since we were newly emerged hatchlings and everyone was in awe of the scenery around us and itching to catch the biggest bull, or even better, the biggest wolf. We were all joking and laughing and running through the forest on the trail of a small herd. I was enjoying the feel of the wind in my hair and the squishy grass beneath my feet, and the musky scent of the caribou, but still, I was monitoring Scryan’s every thought.

            As the three mind readers, my sister, my dad, and I were in charge of sifting through every vision of the future as they happened. There were not many, because Scryan had to stop the hunt in order to see, but still, we were listening in, prepared to intervene at any moment to prevent whatever potential tragedy Scryan might see. We were not just watching for Scryan’s slips, but for everyone’s slips.

            Scryan, however, was a lot less concerned about looking for visions at this particular moment than he was about swinging through the trees and chasing after his two oldest siblings. The three Whitlock children were brachiating through the trees, demonstrating why vampires as a species evolutionarily belong in the ape clade. And since Uncle Jasper was at home with Ashley, there was no one present who even hoped of reining them in and making them run with the rest of us.

            Scryan was always on the ceiling with Ashley lying in wait for an unsuspecting victim and Jackson was into the extreme sports, so none of us were surprised when they took to the trees, but I was disappointed when Allison joined them. Allison was the least adventurous of the family and she was also my best friend, so I had hoped she would run next to me during this trip. And when we arrived and she took to the trees, I tried to follow after her, but my dad called me back and made me run with him and my sister Eliza.

            Eliza was the worst sister imaginable. She was bossy, stuck up, condescending, annoying, violent, mean spirited, and her hobbies included hitting me, punching me, pinching me, and kicking me. But by far the worst part about her was her mind shield and that I could not hear what she was thinking, ever. That meant that she could sneak up on me and subject me to whatever horrors she had planned without any warning, but that was not even the worst part about her shield.

            By far the worst part about Eliza and her shield was that she could not hear me telepath directly. She only heard me when I projected my thoughts into the minds of others; she heard me by reading their minds and that meant that I could only talk to her indirectly. And if that was not bad enough, she has always been difficult about it and tries to convince my parents that I need to speak out loud so that she can hear me. What is so wrong with listening to me through someone else? Sure it was a pain, but there is no reason to go to such barbaric extremes and expect me to learn to speak out loud!

            Unfortunately, speaking out loud was exactly what my parents wanted me to learn to do and not just for Eliza’s benefit. My mom was also a shield and could only hear me when she threw her shield, so she was taking Eliza’s side and insisting that I needed to speak. “What if something bad happens and I’m physically unable to throw my shield and you need to speak to me and no one else is around?” Mom would question whenever I argued with her.

            To Mom speech was a necessity, but to me it was a useless crutch that non-telepaths had to use because they lacked my ability. And to make matters worse, Dad was totally on Mom’s side. Dad was completely whipped, so he did whatever Mom said, and that included pestering me to speak. The only one in my family who is not completely lame is my sister Nessie, but she does not even live with us anymore.

            Nessie did have some lamer qualities, like being married to a shifter and insisting that Eliza and I treat each other civilly, but other than that she was pretty cool. Not only did she have the whole exotic vampire human hybrid thing going on, but also she was a shield breaker. With just a touch of her hand to the forehead, she could break any shield, including Eliza’s, Mom’s, and my own. She did not do it all the time, but she would do it for Eliza and me whenever we requested it; it was the only time I ever heard Eliza’s thoughts and vice versa.

            Being inside Eliza’s mind was pretty miserable, because there was an incessant onslaught of past thoughts in there, so I preferred her with her shield in place slighter more than without it, although any scenario without her present at all was vastly superior to either scenario with her present. Yeah, so I am sure you have figured this out by now, but I do not like her and I was not happy about having to run next to her during our first real hunting trip off of the island.

            Eliza was not happy about the situation either and she made her opinion very clear by tripping me. She stuck her foot out into my path as we ran and I went flying, while she burst out into a fit of giggles. I picked myself up and continued running, quickly catching back up to her and my dad, despite the large gap that had formed when I fell and the fact that they had kept moving. I was a lot faster than the two of them and they both were faster than the others, so all three of us were running far below our maximum speeds, and I just ran at full speed for a few seconds and was caught back up.

            ‘Just like his mother; my son is the world’s only clumsy vampire,’ my dad was thinking when I caught up.

            ‘I’m not clumsy, Eliza tripped me again!’ I countered.

            ‘I didn’t see that,’ he replied in his thoughts.

            ‘Well she did and you never see anything.’

            “Eliza, don’t trip your brother,” he scolded, turning to my sister, who had a giant grin plastered across her face.

            “Yes, Dad, it won’t happen again,” she replied, most likely lying. She always lied to him and got away with it, not because she was a good liar, but because of her shield.

            We ran for miles only encountering caribou, wolves, and small animals, stopping frequently to hunt. There were a few fights over wolves, because everyone wanted one and no one wanted to have caribou instead, but my dad and Uncle Emmett quickly put an end to the disputes. And we all stopped and waited whenever anyone brought down anything, because the adults wanted us to stick together, but once the animal was drained, we were off again.

            We were ten miles and a dozen animals in when Scryan stopped, because he felt a vision coming. One moment he was swinging from branch to branch, propelling himself over the large gaps between trees and the next he was putting the brakes on hard and clinging to the trunk of a pine tree. Eliza, Dad, and I had all been monitoring his thoughts and waiting for this, so the three of us were there instantly, watching from underneath the tree and waiting to find out what the vision would foretell.

            Jackson and Allison, the other two Whitlock children who had been swinging through the trees with Scryan, noticed too and doubled back around to wait for their brother. But Uncle Emmett, Lily, Violet, Aiden, and Adriel were all running ahead of us and none of them had noticed that we had stopped. Dad was telling me in my head that I had to call them back here, so I did, starting with Uncle Emmett.

            No sooner had I told everyone to fall back and wait for the vision, than Scryan finally saw what was so important that we all had to stop to see: there was a human close by in the forest and with his current trajectory, Adriel would run into him in two seconds. I instantly relayed the message to Adriel to halt in his tracks and then told Uncle Emmett of the danger and instructed him to grab Adriel.

            The warning came just in time, because Adriel had not yet smelled what was in front of him and Uncle Emmett was able to get his arms around him in time. Violet was also nearby and no one had warned her, so she kept on running, closing the distance between her and the unwitting human. But my dad was already running towards the human, trying to get closer to the source of the problem, just in case, when Scryan’s vision shifted.

            Dad was still monitoring Scryan’s vision, so he knew instantly that Violet was too close; he even knew a moment before she actually caught scent of the human. She lost all control over her body and there was not a rational thought in her head as she took off after the delicious scent. We had practiced smelling human before in a controlled environment, but never in the middle of a hunt, and she was not about to pass this test on her own. But luckily for her and the human, my dad was there.

            My dad intercepted Violet, being quite a bit faster than her, and wrapped her in his arms before she could make contact with the unsuspecting human. She thrashed, gnashed her teeth, and growled. Dad had her tight, so she did not break free, but the human heard the noise and turned around to look. He took a few steps in the direction of the noise, bringing him three feet closer to the danger, and saw Violet struggling in my dad’s arms.

            “Hey! What’re you doing to her? Let her go!” the human shouted, trying to be brave.

            I quickly scanned his thoughts, to see how this looked from his perspective and found out that his name was Jean. He was out here hunting for caribou, so he had a rifle with him, and he was foolish enough to want to use it against my dad. Dad was a lot bigger than Violet and Jean thought that he was either trying to rape or kidnap her.

            Jean did not notice the sharp snapping teeth or the hungry, wild look in Violet’s eyes and she looked to be about the age of a twelve year old human, so he quickly placed her in the role of damsel in distress. Dad had both of his arms wrapped around her middle and Jean assumed that the growling noises were coming from him, not Violet, so Dad looked like he was attacking her; the fact that Violet was kicking and screaming, trying to break free, was not helping.

            As the only telepath in the group, it was my responsibility to pass along information, so I quickly and silently told my dad and uncle what I had learned from Jean. Adriel was no longer in danger of coming too close to the human, because he had stopped long before he smelled him, and was still in control of his faculties, so Uncle Emmett decided to let him go. Aiden was right there waiting and took his little brother under his arm instantly, just in case something else were to happen.

            And once Emmett was free of his charge, he approached his daughter, saying, “Calm down Vi. Edward, give her to me.”

            Dad complied and handed Violet over to her father, making sure Emmett had a firm hold of her, before turning to the human.

            “Sorry about that. My niece, Violet, had a little lover’s quarrel with her boyfriend over there,” dad said pointing to Adriel, who was just visible through the trees. “She tried to run off, which would be very dangerous out here, and I was closest, so I grabbed her.”

            I thought that this was a good story and I would have bought it, but Jean was too fixated on how big of a guy Uncle Emmett was. Jean did not reply, but began to watch Uncle Emmett, listening to what he was saying.

            “Vi, remember what I taught you. You need to get a hold of yourself. Come on sweetie, you can do this,” Uncle Emmett was saying and Violet was listening. She was holding her breath, calming down, and beginning to come to her senses now that the smell was not overwhelming her. Her lungs and throat still burned from the polluted air already infiltrating her body, but it was bearable now and she was in control again.

            ‘Pretend to cry, Vi, and make it look like you and Adriel got in a fight about something,’ I projected, well aware that Jean had yet to buy our story.

            Then I projected similar messages to Adriel, Aiden, Uncle Emmett, and my dad, letting them all know what role they needed to play in this little charade. Aiden was the first to respond and he dropped his arms from around Adriel, taking his hand instead, so that it would look more like brotherly support after a fight than restraint during a kidnapping. Then the two brothers slowly stepped closer, so that Jean could see them more easily.

            “Sorry Vi, I didn’t mean it like that. I love you, please come back and talk to me,” Adriel said, playing along.

            Violet continued to regain control of herself and Uncle Emmett shifted from a more constraining hold to a more comforting pose, trying to make himself look more like an innocent father comforting his daughter than a kidnapper restraining a child.

            “You see?” my dad asked the human. “There’s nothing to worry about. Her dad’s here and he’ll take care of this little spat.”

            “Her dad?” Jean asked, not having realized yet that Emmett was Violet’s father, despite how much they looked alike.

            Violet was playing along now and had just enough air in her lungs to say a few words. “Dad, just let me get away from Adriel. He’s such a jerk,” she said. It sounded strained and forced, but Jean interpreted it as emotional.

            “No, I’m not going to let my baby girl run off into the forest by herself. Now if you really won’t let him apologize, then we can go home. Uncle Edward can stay here with the boys and pack up the camp ground,” Uncle Emmett said and Violet nodded.

            “Go ahead Em, I have the boys and the camp site under control,” Dad replied.

            Uncle Emmett turned to leave with Violet, but Jean was still not convinced and was considering calling the police, so I projected to Adriel, ‘The human’s not buying it, you need to stop them from leaving and try to apologize again.’

            “Wait! Vi, will you please just give me a chance to explain?” Adriel pleaded. He sounded sincere, but he was thinking, ‘Why me? Why do I have to keep apologizing when Uncle Edward’s the one who grabbed her?’

            “Fine, explain,” Violet spat, running out of breath, but not daring to breathe in more.

            Adriel did not know what to say, but Scryan, who was still clinging to his tree and stuck in the future, had heard several versions of what he could say next. I had been paying more attention to Jean’s thoughts and not enough to Scryan’s, so I had to get the visions after the fact from my dad. Dad had even already analyzed each possible scenario and chosen the one he thought sounded the most realistic. And as soon as I picked the appropriate lines out of Dad’s head, I passed them along to Adriel.

            “I’m sorry I kissed you Vi. I know that it was too soon and I should’ve waited, but your lips just looked too perfect! I won’t do it again if you’ll just forgive me,” Adriel said pleadingly. Jean thought he was pleading with Violet, but he was really pleading with Jean to buy it, because he thought kissing was gross, which was one of the many differences between humans and vampires; humans mature much more quickly than we do.

            Violet did not have enough air to reply, so she just nodded and buried her face in her father’s chest, and tried to make it look like she was crying. She was not a good actress and I was not buying it, but Jean bought it and thought she was really crying. And since he was finally convinced that there was no need to call the authorities, I passed along the good news and Uncle Emmett slipped back into the trees with his daughter.

            The threat was now over, but there was still a show to put on, so Dad turned to Adriel and said, “I better not find out that you’ve been kissing my niece again boy, now let’s pack up camp and you can explain to your father why you’re back so early.”

            “Yes sir,” Adriel replied, turning to leave with Aiden, following the same path Uncle Emmett and Violet had taken.

            “Again, sorry about that, but you know how melodramatic twelve year olds can be. The little tiff seems to be over for now and my brother and I will watch those two more carefully in the future,” Dad said to Jean, before turning and following the others.

            Jean nodded and went back to his hunting, Scryan came out of his vision, the crisis was avoided, and the hunt continued.

End Notes:

Quite a bit of time has passed since Carlisle's last chapter and this chapter. Next we'll go back to Carlisle and see what happened to delay their move south...

I normally don't tell anyone this, but this is my last one in my twenties, so...um...yeah...it's my birthday. I asked my 9 year old daughter three times to make me a card and she didn't. I never get what I ask for, which is why I never tell anyone (to avoid the dissappointment), but maybe someone could leave me a review for my birthday? Just don't leave me a chocolate one- I hate chocolate.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	11. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 1- Carlisle- Chapter 6 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

 

Book 1- Carlisle- ch.6

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Carlisle POV:

 

            Peter and Charlotte had already moved back to America. They went back to Texas and enrolled their children in public school, but they still stopped by regularly to help us out with various things. When they came they brought their hosts, allowing me to have one last chat with them. They still thought that I was a researcher working on the cure for New Ebola and I had told them that they and the other hosts received the last of the cure and that I was trying to raise more money to make another batch of the cure. Now I told them that all was not going well with the second batch and that I was having trouble reproducing the miraculous cure, so that they would not be expecting New Ebola to be cured any time soon.

            I told all of the formerly New Ebola infected hosts the same story when they left the island and I planned on announcing my complete failure in a few years. Once a decade passes and I still cannot recreate the medicine that had cure the hosts, they will begin to accept that the first batch was nothing more than a fluke and that I cannot do it again. It has to be this way, because we could never produce enough eggs to save everyone with New Ebola and the hosts have to be told something so that they do not get suspicious.

            Everyone was starting to disperse, including the Romanians who were going back to Africa to get acquainted with the Nigerian coven now that Stefan and Uwa were engaged. A wedding was coming up and the two families needed to get together to plan it. The Irish left too, because like Peter and Charlotte, they wanted to enroll their hosts in school back home. And the Amazonians, Denalis, and hybrids were the first to go, so that only left a few nomads passing by on the island. We always had guests stopping by and Esme would have to have accommodations built for them in addition to our regular four houses.

            Jasper and I spent a great deal of time discussing the details of the new government, but we were not ready to pack up and move south just yet. There were a lot of things that needed doing first, although moving south and setting up a new capital was always our goal. There was the usual stuff to deal with, like Esme had to find a property with enough land and build our new house. Only that was a lot more work now because we would need a lot of supplementary buildings, like we have here. We will need a school house, a capital building, a blood manufacturing facility, and an egg education facility. The kids wanted a racetrack, but as of right now, we were not planning on building them one. Maybe if we were there long enough they would get one, but for now they would have to make do without.

            And besides all the buildings that needed to be completed, there was a lot of political groundwork that had to be done. Most vampires had still not made the pilgrimage to our island to meet my family and see the children for themselves and we did not want to interrupt the steady flow of visitors we had been getting, so we would not move until everything was ready. At first vampires came to see the coven that had defeated the Volturi and were in charge now. But now the visitors tended to be mated pairs with eggs ready to implant or were expecting to disgorge eggs very shortly.

            I had been concentrating on organizing on recruiting vampires for our new congress when everything had to be put on hold, because Edward received a call from Renesmee. She and the other hybrids were living in La Push with their children, but she and Jacob had gone to Washington DC to meet with the Washington State representatives, because of his status as chief of the Quileutes. Everything was fine until Seth decided to join them and bring his pregnant wife and hybrid daughter along.

            The first hybrid children had been born on our island, but besides that, they had been confined to the La Push reservation for the entirety of their short lives. They were not a danger to others, but they were young and the hybrids wanted to protect their children from outsiders. And they did not know how the human, vampire, and shifter physiologies would combine, so in the beginning, they decided it was best to keep the children hidden away from prying eyes.

            Now Nessie has two children, Leah has three, and Jennifer has one and there had been no serious problems with any of those children. Sure they shifted shapes from the time they were born and having an archaeopteryx flying around, a species that has been extinct since the time of the dinosaurs, caused quite the stir. But once the children were a year or two old and knew how to control their shifting, there was no reason to keep them locked up away from human society, so Seth did not think twice about bringing his pregnant half vampire wife and their daughter Daniela with him to DC.

            Daniela was an adult now and although her skin sparkled slightly and she was a shade lighter than the Quileutes, she could pass for a regular hybrid shape-shifter, especially because she was the only one so far that took the shape of a wolf. No, it was not Daniela’s presence that caused a stir, but that of her mother Jennifer, who was quite obviously pregnant. The humans of course had no idea that there was anything unusual going on, but there were other shape-shifters from other tribes present.

            In addition to the Quileutes, there were two other tribes of Native Americans in the United States with shape-shifters. The shifters of the Iroquois in New York State took the shape of a giant beaver and the Navajo Nation in Arizona were giant eagles; both tribes at shifter representatives in DC. One of the New York congressmen, Chad Deerfoot, was even a shifter himself and when he came across Jennifer, he realized immediately that her pregnancy was unusual.

            Chad and the other shifters were aware that three of the Quileutes shifters had imprinted on and subsequently married vampire hybrids. They were morally outraged at the time, but their tribes had very little interaction or political authority back then, and since it was common knowledge that vampires were infertile, there was no way to mix species, so they let it go. But with the last American Revolution, all three tribes had increased in power and importance and were no longer isolated on their respective reservations.

            When Mr. Deerfoot noticed that Jennifer, a half-vampire, was pregnant, he was livid. Finding out that vampire and shifter hybrids could indeed reproduce and that a cross-breed was already on the way, was too much for him to tolerate and so he called up the chief of his tribe and relayed the news. From there the other tribe with shifters, the Navajo, were notified, and the situation spiraled out of control. And since Alice and Scryan could not see the hybrids, we had no warning.

            Nessie called Edward to tell him that she and the other hybrids were trapped in DC surrounded by a mob of angry shifters who had come in from New York and Arizona specifically to destroy them and the unborn abomination inside Jennifer. And since there were so few Quileute shifters present, they were outnumbered and had no chance of escape. Jacob was currently in talks with the other leaders, to buy them time, but it seemed inevitable that Jennifer’s baby would have to be sacrificed or they would all die.

            Luckily our family was now situated in a prime position to intervene and offer a third choice and a chance for Jennifer and the others to escape. We dropped everything and organized a rescue party. We were limited in our rescue options, because the hybrids were less resilient than vampires, so we could not arrange a rescue by water. A helicopter rescue was the obvious solution, but then the Navajo took the form of giant eagles and could fly, so it would be risky. Luckily DC is a highly human inhabited region and the Navajo would not be able to transform if humans were watching without drawing undue attention to themselves. Keeping the secret is vital to us all and they would not dare risk it.

            Thus it was decided that we would fly in during the middle of the day when there were the most witnesses to rescue the hybrids. We would need many strong fighters to hold off the massive mob of enemy shifters, which was a problem because a helicopter could only hold so many people and there were five hybrids who needed rescuing. It was decided that we would take two helicopters, with eleven vampires split between the two, to DC.

            Bella, Edward, Emmett, Vladimir, Stefan, Uwa, Randall, Fred, Peter, Garrett, and myself all agreed to go, but since we were scattered about the globe, it took a day just to get everyone gathered in one place. Peter ran north from Texas, meeting us and our helicopter in Virginia. Vladimir, Stefan, and Uwa swam from Romania, where they had been gathering up their things for their extended stay in Nigeria. And Garrett came from Alaska, while everyone else had been on our island to begin with.

            Jacob was good at both lying and stalling and had managed to convince the other shifters that Jennifer still have months to go in her pregnancy, and thus no rush to terminate. And he made certain not to give away the existence of the other vampire shifter hybrids, while insisting that this pregnancy was just a fluke, because in all of these years, this was the first pregnancy among the three. But as good of a liar as he was, by the time we arrived, it was apparent that he would not be able to stall for much longer. The hotel where the hybrids were staying was surrounded by shifters, in their human form. They were trying to keep a low profile and stay under the radar of the humans, but I could see dozens of them as we hovered overhead and that was just the ones who were out in the open. There was no telling how many were hiding in the many hotel rooms.

            Bella called Nessie and the hybrids as we were flying into the city and told them to be ready. She stayed on the line and gave them the play-by-play, so that the escape was perfectly timed. One moment we were just a speck in the distance and the next the hybrids were running out onto the roof of the hotel and we were coming in for a landing. Vladimir and Stefan, our two helicopter pilots, did not land the aircrafts, opting instead to hover above the ground for a fast and easy take off.

            Buying two helicopters and teaching Stefan, Vladimir, and several of the others, to fly turned out to be a very smart move, because they were proving increasingly useful. Having human pilots for this mission would never do and after that battle in Vienna when we eliminated Mario, the Volturi’s psychic, we did not think renting a helicopter would be prudent. We reimbursed the company, but I felt bad for putting the humans out like that while they waited for their helicopter to be replaced. Plus, the helicopters came in handy when I was flying around visiting the other covens in my efforts to put together the first vampire congress.

            Vladimir was an excellent pilot, because he had the most practice, what with flying me and the others all over the world on a regular basis. The vampires on his helicopter managed to pull Jennifer, Nessie, and Daniela aboard without even getting off the craft. Since they had the most defenseless members of the hybrid group with them, they flew off immediately, leaving my helicopter to pick up Seth and Jacob. Stefan flew in low and Edward and Emmett jumped off to help Seth and Jacob fend off the first of the shifters to respond.

            I saw Edward rush in so fast that he caused confusion among the shifters. In the moment it took the enemy to recover, Seth freed himself from the clutches of one of the Iroquois and ran towards Edward. Edward did not miss a beat, picking Seth up and throwing him up into the air, towards our helicopter before Seth even realized what the plan was. Peter and I reached out and caught him, before pulling him aboard. And then there was only one more to go.

            I was not worried about Emmett and Edward, because I was sure they could take care of themselves, even when surrounded by a homicidal mob of shifters in their human form. The shifters were not much of a threat as humans and our helicopter was well within range of Emmett and Edward’s jumping abilities. But the shifters were not staying human and my boys still had to rescue Jacob.

            Emmett was fighting with his back to Jacob and trying to keep the shifters off of themselves, without actually hurting our enemy. This was a rescue mission, not a battle, and we still had every hope that peace talks would eventually lead to a peaceful solution. But if we went for the kill now, it would be impossible to convince these people to sit down and discuss a truce later, so my boys were trying to incapacitate, not kill, their attackers, which would have been a lot easier if all of the shifters stayed in their human forms.

            As soon as it became apparent that they were losing, the shifters began to turn, one by one, into giant beavers and eagles. There were no humans on the roof to notice, but still, this was a risky situation to be in, because if a hotel employee happened to come up here, the shifters’ secret would be out. There was no way to hide dozens of giant eagles and beavers attacking what looked to be two humans.

            And to make matters worse, the eagles started flying up and attacking our helicopter. Peter climbed out onto the tail, to protect it from damage, while Seth and I each leaned out the open doors and knocked down any birds that we could reach. Stefan was just trying to keep us level with all of the eagles flying around us. Hitting one could damage the blades of our helicopter, which would impair balance and cause the aircraft to go down.

            “Can I fly us higher, to get away from them?” Stefan asked.

            “No,” I replied in between striking at the incessant eagles. I was trying to knock them out, without killing them. “If you fly too high, the humans on the ground outside might see and the boys won’t be able to get back on. Hold us steady for another minute.”

            Stefan complied and I was relieved to see that Edward had made his way over to help Emmett and Jacob. Again he was able to cause a distraction and this time Emmett tossed Jacob up to us, before jumping himself. I caught hold of Jacob’s hand from my door and pulled him up by one arm, while Emmett caught hold of the bar below Seth’s door and pulled himself up. A moment later Edward was jumping into the helicopter and Stefan started flying away.

            The eagles followed us for a mile or so, but once the humans started coming out of the buildings to see the sight of a helicopter being chased by giant eagles, they backed off and returned to the hotel roof. We all made it safely back to our island and the eagles in DC were a major story in the human news all afternoon, but then a group of humans took credit for it, claiming it was a clever publicity stunt to sell Eagle Eye brand designer sunglasses. The eagles were never seen again, so the story eventually died down, but the fight between the Quileutes and other shape-shifters was only just beginning.

            Jacob and Nessie’s two sons, Link and Alex, were still in La Push along with Nahuel and Leah, and their three children, Anaea, Oren, and River. And so no sooner had we arrived safely on Cullen Island than the first helicopter was taking off to retrieve the other seven hybrids. This second trip went much more smoothly, because there were no Iroquois or Navajo shifters waiting to attack. And so all of the hybrids were safe once more, but the dispute was not resolved and the other shifters would invariably retaliate.

End Notes:

I wanted to add more with the hybrids, but I didn't want to add another book, so we're stuck with Carlisle's POV. The beginning of the story is an odd place for the epic fight, but this is a story feature time discrepancies, so this is where it falls. Any ideas regarding what should happen? Fight scenes are not my strong point, so any and all ideas are welcome :)

Thank you all so much for the reviews! They were even better than the gift certificate I got from RedBox for a free birthday movie (I rented Breaking Dawn)!

 

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	12. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 2- Masen- Chapter 2 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

 

Book2-Masen-ch.2

 

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Masen’s POV:

 

            We went on several more hikes through the woods after that first trip and we came across a great many humans out hiking, hunting, and fishing. There were a few more close calls, but there were no accidents, so my dad and Uncle Emmett decided to move on to more crowded places, like a children’s playground. We had a playground back on our island, but none of us had played in it in years, because it was super lame and Grandma Esme always complained whenever anyone did anything remotely dangerous, so no one was particularly excited about going.

            “No laptops at the park,” Uncle Jasper said, grabbing Allison’s laptop just as we were about to leave for the playground.

            “Then just what exactly do you propose I do there?” she asked sarcastically.

            “Smell humans and try not to bite them,” he replied.

            “We’re supposed to be blending in! If I go up to them and start sniffing they’re gonna call the Royal Canadian Mounted Police or something. No kids our age are gonna be there,” Allison replied.

            “Yeah, Dad, and we can’t exactly go on the slide,” Jackson added. “Can’t we go snowboarding instead? There’ll be humans on the slopes.”

            “No, you’re going to the playground today and you’re gonna behave too. If you want to go snowboarding you can go tomorrow,” Uncle Jasper said, ending the conversation.

            After tha,t Uncle Emmett ushered Allison, Jackson, and the rest of us into the cars and we were off. We were all crammed into two stupid vans, with my dad driving one and Uncle Emmett driving the other. These were not the cool race cars that Aunt Rosalie builds for us, but big slow clunkers that seat seven people each; they were beyond lame. This whole trip was lame and I really hoped there were no human kids our age there to witness our humiliation.

            But luck was not on my side, because as soon as we got there we saw a group of kids our age playing quidditch. The sport had evolved from its days as a joke sport played by a bunch of college kids running around on a field chasing after a boy with a sock; it was now much more similar to the original game described in the books. The goal posts were only twenty feet in the air, the electric snitch was programmed to stay within the boundaries of the field, and the hover brooms had bicycle seats and made quite a racket like a motorcycle, but it looked totally awesome.

            “Can we go play with them?” Jackson asked my dad the moment we pulled up and saw them. The Whitlock kids were in our car, while the Cullen boys were in Uncle Emmett’s car.

            “No, you can talk to them, but you can’t play sports with them,” dad answered.

            “Why not?” Jackson asked petulantly.

            “It’s dangerous for the humans. Our competitiveness will cause us to show our real strength and speed and the humans will get hurt in the process,” Dad replied. Did I mention my dad was lame? Really lame.

            “Okay, then let’s go get our own quidditch set and play by ourselves. We can ask these kids where they bought theirs and that’ll count as our human interaction,” Jackson replied, still going on about playing.

            “No. If you want to play on our grounds, then we’ll get you a set, but no sports off of our property. What if you damage the goal posts, the ground, or the trees?” Dad asked in reply.

            “Scryan, why didn’t you tell me there was gonna be a quidditch pitch here?” Jackson asked, ignoring my father and turning to his brother.

            “One, I didn’t care, because I don’t wanna play. Two, Uncle Lame-o was never gonna let us play. Three, I was busy having a vision of the prank Ashley and I are gonna play on you tonight when we get home; it’s gonna be a good one,” Scryan replied. They used to call my dad Stupid Uncle, but he always complained about that, so they started calling him Uncle Lame-o years ago. Eliza and I thought it was an appropriate descriptor for him, so we encouraged it behind his back.

            “How can you not care about quidditch?” Jackson asked outraged.

            Scryan shrugged, but it was my dad who replied, “Are you kids ever going to get out of this car or are we just going to sit here all day?”

            “I vote for sit here all day,” Allison replied, folding her arms to show her displeasure with this trip. She was hoping they would leave her in the car so that she could use her cell phone to interlink with her laptop at home, but she was my best friend, and I was hoping she would entertain me today.

            “No, no laptop,” my dad replied, reading her mind. “You are all going to get out of this car and act normal or you will be grounded tonight and just have to come back here tomorrow.”

            ‘I knew I should have sat next to Masen,’ Allison thought, reaching back to touch me between the seats. She was in the row in front of me with Scryan, while I was in the back row with Jackson, and Eliza was in the front with Dad.

            “You can use Masen to shield yourself from me all you want, but I am not going to forget your plan,” Dad said. “Now Emmett’s group is already out of their car and setting up a pretend picnic, despite the fact that he drives like a snail and we got here ten minutes before him. So, either you kids can get out and get on with it, or we will be back tomorrow and I will be forced to tell your father. You can bet there will be no new quidditch set or anything else until you cooperate.”

            “Come on, Scry, let’s go,” Eliza said jumping out of the car.

            Scryan followed after her. He took her hand when she reached out for him and the two of them strolled over to Uncle Emmett’s picnic together. I stayed back with Jackson and Allison and waited for them to make a decision, because they were my two best friends and I was not about to move first. Plus, I did not want to be seen following Eliza, no matter what the circumstances and certainly not for something as trivial as one of Dad’s groundings.

            “Fine, we’ll go,” Jackson conceded, looking at Lily pick little white flowers from the grass. He wanted to join her and then convince her to take off to the forest with him where they could play with her shield.

            Allison nodded and thought, ‘Climb over the seat without letting go, so we don’t have to break skin contact. I still want to use my cell to link up to my laptop and I don’t want your dad to be suspicious when we sneak off.’

            I did as I was told and climbed over Scryan’s collapsed seat, then slid over towards Allison and out the door, without breaking skin contact. Jackson followed after us, but went out Scryan’s open door instead.

            “There, that was not so bad, was it?” my dad asked rhetorically.

            Since it was a rhetorical question, none of us bothered to answer him. Instead we went off in the direction of Uncle Emmett’s fake picnic and started pretending to eat. We had never done this before and it was rather disgusting and we were not even putting it in our mouths. We started by crumbling what Uncle Emmett called “crackers” and pieces of “plain bread,” because he said we would need to know what all of these food items were once we were in the human world.

            Uncle Emmett went on with his food lecture, progressing to nastier and nastier looking food and trying to explain how and when they were eaten and what they tasted like to humans. Of course all of these foods tasted like chalk to him and his explanations were pretty bad. For example, he said that something called “strawberries” taste like “sweet strawberries,” which was no help at all. Dad was a little better, because he said, “To humans, they taste kind of like they smell, even though to us they taste like rotten sludge.”

            After a very long, mostly boring, lecture on human food, they finally dismissed us to go play with the other kids and began to clean up the mess they had made. Allison and I followed the others to where the kids our age were taking a break from playing quidditch. They were all leaning up against a wall and drinking colored water and talking about who had the best broom. Apparently the more life-like ones were more fashionable, but the ones with the wider seats were more comfortable, and the ones with the bigger hover engine were more stable and flew better.

            “Hey, we could use a few more players, do any of you kids what to play?” one of the kids asked when he saw Jackson practically drooling over his broom.

            “I’d love to play, but my lame-ass uncles over there,” Jackson started, pointing to my dad and Uncle Emmett, “won’t let us play, because we might get hurt. And if we get hurt, our aunties will be mad at them and they won’t get laid for a week. We have to wait until my dad can take us.”

            “Hey, my dad will still get laid; it’s only Uncle Edward that won’t get laid,” Lily said, making sure she used the terms Uncle Emmett had taught us yesterday. He said that humans our age had dirty mouths and were always talking about sex and we needed to too in order to fit in.

            ‘Come on, we should sneak away now,’ Allison thought, tugging on my arm.

            I followed and she led me into the trees on the edge of the park. We climbed one that was about a hundred feet tall, stopping about halfway up to sit on a particularly wide branch. Once we were seated, she activated her cell phone by tapping on it. She wore her cell on her hand and chose the clear option, so that it blended in with her skin. Most of the others in our family did the same with theirs, but I noticed that flashy odd-placed cells were in fashion among the humans.

            Our cell phones were nothing like the big clunky phones that our parents had when we first emerged, but had long since evolved into the small, thin, square patches that we have today. We stick them on our skin or clothing, wherever we want, and they project whatever image we want. They contain a small computer and hold so much data that most kids would be happy to play on their cell for hours, but not Allison. Her laptop was a hundred times faster than her cell and she wanted the speed, because she hates waiting.

            So I watched and waited as Allison activated her phone, dialed into her laptop, and went back to work on her latest project. She was working on making a new flavor of synthetic blood and was obsessive with monitoring the project. She used blood stem cells from the Sudanese this time, when the original was made with Classic human, so this batch was expected to be nuttier, but not quite as sweet.

            ‘If I can just get the Sudanese blood to culture, then I can work on modifying it. I want to make it sweeter by crossing it with Classic human,’ she thought to me.

            ‘Okay, now you’ve checked and my mom plated the cells just like she was supposed to and added fresh media to all of the vats of cells, right?’ I asked.

            ‘Yeah, it looks like she did.’

            ‘And the oxygen and pH levels are within normal limits?’

            “Yeah.’

            ‘Well then can we play that online game of yours?’

            ‘In a minute, I just want to do this analysis real quick,’ she replied, pulling up a data set.

            I waited for a few minutes for her to finish and then she pulled up the alien game I liked. This game was really cool, because we could customize almost everything about it, from the way the aliens looked, to the details of their life cycle, to the planet they lived on, to their houses, and how they fight their wars. Allison and I had a pair of blob-like aliens that were commanding a squadron of spaceships and waging war against a stock planet of standard blue humanoids. Our blobs had to rendezvous with others of their kind to join together into a massive super creature that then sporulated to produce offspring, all of which were Allison’s ideas that we had programmed into the game. This game was really cool, so we played for hours.

            Allison and I played until Jackson and Lily came running through the trees, interrupting our concentration. They stopped just under our tree and Lily said, “My dad said it’s time to go.” She was thinking about how she and Jackson had been wreaking havoc with her shield when Scryan and Eliza came and found them and relayed the message from her father.

            Allison exited the game and we jumped down. “What’s our story regarding what we’ve been up to, ‘Son?” Allison asked.

            “Scry said that we were all chilling out here with a couple of humans our age,” Jackson replied.

            ‘And how are we gonna get away with that? My dad will know you’re lying,’ I projected.

            “You’ll have to maintain contact with us until we can ditch him,” Jackson replied.

            “And how’s he gonna touch everyone?” Allison asked.

            “He goes out with Lily first, while we hang back. Uncle Emmett will leave first. Scryan’s pretty good at hiding his thoughts, so you don’t need to shield him. Eliza’s in on it, but she has a shield of her own,” Jackson replied.

            “And what about me and you?” Allison asked her brother.

            “We hang back, talking to the imaginary humans. Uncle Edward will call for us, but we won’t come, so Masen will volunteer to go get us. Then he comes back with both of us and the three of us maintain skin contact all the way home. He’ll have to come in the house with us, but he can hang out for a few hours before going home,” Jackson replied.

            ‘My dad’s so gonna be suspicious,’ I said.

            “Yeah, but let’s just get it over with. It’s not like we actually wanted to hang out at this lame ass park with a bunch of humans,” Lily replied.

            I nodded and linked elbows with her for our walk out to Uncle Emmett’s car. Dad was suspicious, like I knew he would be, but not until after Lily left with her dad. There was a minute when she was unshielded as they drove away, but she made sure to think about something else during that period of time, so it was not her. It was me running back into the forest for Allison and Jackson and refusing to let go of either of them that set his alarm bells off.

            In the end Dad let me go over to their house and did not question me too much, but when I got home he had already gotten the truth out of Eliza. So we will have to go to the playground and actually interact with humans tomorrow, only this time Violet, Aiden, and Adriel do not have to go, because they followed directions the first time. Suck-ups.

End Notes:

I made a picture of Masen. What do you think? He's a little dark skinned, but I couldn't make him lighter without making his skin tone look even more off...I made the shirt though...

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

Where would you take the young monsters if you were in charge for the day?

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	13. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 1- Carlisle- Chapter 7 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

Carlisle POV:

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Book 1- Carlisle- Chapter 7

 

            Seth and Jacob were once again occupying the werewolves’ apartment complex, so I headed over there to talk with them. They saw this situation as their responsibility to solve and so they brushed me off with nothing more than a cursory, “Thank you,” and a “I assure you, we’re fine. Just concentrate on the women.” Then they retreated to Jacob’s study to discuss their options and wait for Edward’s return with the hybrids from La Push.

            And so I turned my attention to the female hybrids, who were gathered in the living room of Seth and Jennifer’s apartment. When I went there I found that I was not the only one interested in how they were doing, as Jasper had made his way over to the three hybrid women. Jasper had moved in to calm them, and of course greet his niece, Renesmee. They had not seen each other in a few years now; not since the birth of her second son Alex and the family’s ill-timed move back to La Push. And so Jasper calmed and relaxed the women and chatted idly with Nessie about all of the new developments in her life. And now that they were both parents, they had that to talk about too.

            While Jasper was attending to Renesmee, I turned to Jennifer, to check on her well-being and that of her unborn child. Physically, she seemed fine after the rescue, but mentally she was shaken up. “Just typical expectant mother worry,” Jasper said before dampening it down with his skill in that way that only he could.

            Jennifer’s pregnancy seemed normal, as far as I could tell with my limited experience of hybrid pregnancies. Being a half-vampire herself, her body was much more capable of carrying and nourishing a hybrid fetus than Bella’s had been all of those centuries ago. There was none of the bruising and cracked ribs and if it were not for the rock hard skin of the mother and the nearly impenetrable amniotic sack, I would say that this was a normal pregnancy. But just to be safe and mostly to give me the opportunity to test out my new machine, I offered, “I have a CAT-scan here. We could use it to look at your baby, the way humans do with ultrasounds.”

            Jennifer’s face lit up with happiness in response and she said, “Oh yes please, that’d be wonderful. I wonder if it can tell me if it’s a boy or a girl?”

            “We’ll see in a minute if you’ll just follow me,” I replied.

            Daniela looked back and forth between her mother and me for several seconds, before looking back at Nessie and Jasper, who were still talking animatedly. Apparently Jasper’s children were nearby and if Daniela stayed, she would get the chance to see them. The look on her face made it clear that she was anxious and excited to meat real vampire children, so I took action and said, “It would be best if you stayed here. Your mother will be perfectly safe with me and we’ll only be just down the way at our medical complex.”

            Daniela smiled brightly and gave her mother one last hug, before the two of us took off to the medical complex to find our one and only CAT-scan machine. It had been the latest model ten years ago when we started building up the facility for the hosts. It was a bit dusty, but it worked, and I was just thankful we had one now. I had wanted one so much when Nessie was pregnant the first time, but we were coming off of the war with the Volturi and I had so many more pressing concerns. Thus, I barely had time to see the birth of my first great-grandson and I was forced to take a backset to Edward and let him administer all of the prenatal care. He was the one with the specialty in shape-shifters anyway.

            It only took half an hour to complete the scan and then Jennifer and I were staring at the first three-dimensional picture ever taken of a hybrid fetus. She was halfway through the typical, if anything involving hybrids can be called typical, gestation period and the fetus looked to be half-way through a typical human gestation. If I did not know better, I would say that Jennifer was almost five months pregnant, when in reality I knew she was only three weeks, almost four.

            “Would you like to know the sex?” I asked, after making sure everything else looked normal and in place.

            “Yes, that would be so wonderful. I know that I’ll know within the next month anyway, but it would be so nice to know now. I could even do a little online shopping beforehand,” she rambled.

            “She’s another little girl,” I revealed. Before I even got the second word out she was jumping up and throwing her arms around me in a death-hug.

            “Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. Thank you so much for this. Not just for telling me that she’s a girl, but also checking to make sure she’s gonna be healthy. You don’t know how worried I was with Daniela and her turning into a wolf right after she was born. She was so tiny! You didn’t, ah, see anything weird with this one, did you?” She had started off with a high pitched screech, but by the end it was the desperate plea any mother uses when worried about her children.

            “I did see some minor fluctuating in bone structure, especially in the cranial shape. I gave up trying to get a read on the arms and legs, because they kept flipping back and forth between two structures. I can’t tell you what she will be, but it does seem fairly close to human and I would be willing to bet she’s a primate of some sort. But all of her internal organs are in the right place and she didn’t seem to be missing any pieces, as a human or in her other form,” I answered and braced myself for another round of thanks. I did not get it.

            It was in that moment that Edward came in with the other hybrids. “Dad, it was really close. We could see the sea turning from the flips of the beavers’ tails and a flock of eagles was approaching from the South East. We got out of there, but the tribe was left behind.”

            “Is everyone all right?” I asked taking my two great grandsons, Link and Alex, into my arms for a hug.

            “We’re all fine and I’m sure everyone in the tribe will be all right. Our presence was the real danger to them,” Nahuel answered.

            “I missed you two,” I whispered to each of them before letting them go. They were both young adults and far too old for this sort of affection from their great grandfather.

            “Please, we have plenty of warriors there to take care of both the Navajo and the Iroquois! Did you see them? There can’t be more than two dozen of each,” Leah said.

            “Well either way, Seth and Jacob need to be informed. Where are they?” Edward asked.

            “They’re in Jake’s apartment. And Nessie and Daniela were last seen talking with Jasper,” I answered.

            “I wish Alice and Scryan could see the hybrids,” Edward said before disappearing in the direction of the werewolf apartments. Nahuel and Leah went with them, taking their three children. That just left me with Jennifer, Link, and Alex. “Well let’s go find where Nessie and Daniela got off to, shall we?” I asked.

            We found them gathered in the living room of my house along with Bella and her two children, the entire Whitlock clan, and my wife with my two remaining sons. Daniela was physically much older than our children, but ours had hundreds of years of experience on her, so they seemed to be enjoying each other’s company. Nessie, on the other hand, had been speaking with the adults about possibly evacuating the island if the shifters find out about their presence. But once we entered the room, Link and Alex took off running to her and embraced her in a hug that belied how young they were at heart, despite having fully grown bodies.

            “Mom! We were so worried about you when we heard what had happened!” Link exclaimed, still hugging his mother.

            “Uncle Seth should’ve never let Aunt Jennifer be seen by the others like that! I can’t believe he put you at risk!” Alex added.

            “Alex, this had to happen sooner or later and there was no telling that they would over react like that. You shouldn’t blame your uncle for things that aren’t under his control,” Nessie admonished her youngest son.

            Alex was in that awkward stage in between a teenager and a young adult, but with the intellect of an adult and the emotional maturity of the six year old he was. The same had happened with Nessie’s development where she looked grown and was smart enough to be grown years and years before she was grown. It made for quite a bit of tension between Edward, Bella, and Jacob, because Jacob became attracted to Nessie long before she could return his affections. And once Nessie did reach puberty, there was another awkward phase where she thought of him as a protective older brother and not as a potential mate. But they somehow managed to get through it without ripping any heads off and I knew the same would hold true for little Alex. In another twenty years his maturity level would catch up with the rest of him and he would be a fully functional hybrid adult.

            Seeing the backwards way in which hybrids reach maturity made me feel oddly grateful for the slow and tedious maturation process in my own offspring. Not only do I have longer to bond with them and appreciate the joys of fatherhood, but also, their bodies to not finish maturing until their minds do. Sure the children were getting taller at a rate similar to humans, except a hundred times slower, but sexually they were already behind their human counterparts. Not one was entering puberty and if Alice was right, they would not do so until well after their brains were emotionally capable of understanding it. There is nothing worse than a sexually frustrated six year old hybrid who does not know what to do with it and I thanked the powers that watch over me every day for that.

            Eventually the reunion broke down when Jennifer and Nessie took their children back to their old werewolf apartments to get things set up for the night. Jasper, Alice, and Bella took their families home and I enjoyed some rare peaceful moments with my wife and children. And then it was morning again, I set off to check on Jacob and Seth. I was not at all surprised when I found that Edward was still there, never having gone home the previous night. But I was surprised to see Leah was right alongside him; the three shifters had neglected to sleep this night.

            “Carlisle, the other shifters are attacking the Quileutes,” Edward said as soon as I walked in the door of Jacob’s study.

            They were gathered around a large desk strewn with maps, treaties, and old books on native legends. The three shifters were clearly exhausted from being up all night and then the escape from DC before that. I began to wonder just how much sleep they had gotten the previous night, because they looked as if they had spent that night on high alert too. Edward, being the only one who did not need to sleep in the group, was still fresh as ever, but he had a defeated hollow look in his eyes, like he had resigned himself that there was nothing that we can do.

            “Our people can handle themselves,” Leah snarled, as if this point had already been debated _ad infinitum_.

            “We have more than enough wolves to handle to situation. There are only four dozen enemy shifters, total, and we have more than twice that in able bodied young wolves. More if we ask the older wolves to come out of retirement, which they will be more than willing to do to protect the tribe,” Jacob vehemently insisted, letting his exhaustion color his voice.

            “Our protectors won’t have to fight at all once the other shifters realize that we’re gone. I won’t have our people put at risk because of my stupid mistake,” Seth said, as if we would ever turn him and Jennifer over to the shifters to save the rest of us.

            “That’s exactly what he’s thinking,” Edward whispered to me. It was just within the hearing limits of the shifters, but they were too exhausted to notice.

            “All we can do now is wait and see. We already got that call from the current Quil. The other shifters are trying to surround them out on the water and in the sky, but he has everything under control. He said he would call when his meeting with their leaders is over and there is nothing we can do but wait until then,” Jacob added.

            And so we waited. Edward and I convinced the three shifters to lie down and rest while we stood guard over their cell phones, but they were only asleep for a few hours before one of the phones rang. It was Jacob’s and he was the first to spring up and answer it. The conversation was short and disjointed, what with only hearing Jacob’s short replies, but then it ended and we all looked to him for answers.

            “The shifters know that your helicopter came and took Leah and Nahuel away, along with several other people. None of them were close enough to see who we took or to guess why, other than possibly having guards to protect them. Quil is stalling, but the shifters want to know where we went. The Eagles tried to fly after the helicopter in La Push, but their flock was too far south when we arrived and they weren’t able to catch us. A storm eroded our scent, further impeding them, and they had to call off the pursuit completely when our trail disappeared over Seattle. That was a great idea you had Edward, having Vladimir fly right through the most populated areas,” Jacob said turning to Edward at the end.

            “You would have done the same if you had been there,” Edward replied curtly.

            “So what we’re left with is four dozen enemy shifters in La Push trying to get information out of Quil regarding our location. He said not to worry and that he quote, ‘Will never tell,’ and ‘Will eat those mangy beavers and eagles alive before he lets them on our land.’ So that buys us some time until the shifters find another way of figuring out where we are,” Jacob finished.

End Notes:

The second anniversary of when I started writing The Gall Stone of Doom is right around the corner! What would you like for your gallstoneversary present? The next chapter of Carlisle's, Masen's, or Jasper's story? Carlisle has the shape-shifter fight coming up. Masen and the other kids will attempt to eat human food for the first time. And the twins will be taking Jasper further back in time to visit his mother before she dies. Which will it be?

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	14. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 3- Jasper- Chapter 5 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

 

 

Book 3 – Jasper – Chapter5

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Jasper’s POV:

 

            It was only a matter of moments before another set of twins came to visit me. They started leading me back again, but I did not want to go. Before Charlotte and Peter moved back here to Houston there was no one in this State that I wanted to see again; in fact, there was no one left in this State that I had known that was still alive.

            I had been born here in Houston and I had traveled through this area plenty of times with Maria, but my human acquaintances were all long gone, as were their vampire counterparts. Not only had Maria and her army fallen in battle to another coven with another newborn army, but the coven that had controlled Houston back then was gone as well. The Volturi had wiped them and the rest of the newborn armies out long ago when they put an end to the newborn wars once and for all.

            It had happened during the period of time when we were in self-induced exile on Cullen Island. The newborn wars had reached a new fervor and the madness was spreading after a period of relative peace. We had all hoped that the feuds would die down and cease after a time, but when they picked back up with even more vengeance than had been present before, the Volturi stepped in and cleaned house. And so every coven I had ever met in the South was gone and I did not want to travel back through time and see their fate for myself.

            I stopped Kair and Kare and signed, “No, go back not I.”

            “I go Grandma,” Kair signed back.

            “Grandma sad you dead,” Kare added.

            This made absolutely no sense and I could not for the life of me figure out what my girls were talking about. I was not dead and Esme, their grandmother, was never in Houston, no matter how far back we went in time. “What?” I signed back, hoping for clarification that would bring about some much needed understanding.

            “Grandma,” Kair signed.

            “Grandma,” Kare agreed. “Now.”

            The girls were becoming less and less articulate by the day and after a few more attempts in which I gathered no additional information, I decided to give up and tell them my problem with going further back instead. “Go not me. See not dead friends,” I signed, wondering if they would be able to understand all of those signs.

            “I understand not,” Kare signed.

            “I go Grandma now,” Kair added.

            “Recent past go not I,” I replied.

            “We go fast,” Kare signed.

            “Pick up and run,” Kair added.

            I was not getting anywhere with them and I was stuck here with nowhere to go but back, so I decided to play along and see where they wanted to take me. Besides, I can always stop when we get to the end of the war. So I bent down and picked both girls up, ever mindful of their linker which connected their vampire leather bracelets. The short cord had been replaced with a longer one, so I coiled it up and handed it to Kare before walking into the past with my girls.

            At first it was the same as before, and I walked slowly straight back in time. But then the slope of the wormhole began to increase until I was walking up a steep mountain into the sun, with no ground beneath the hard mesh of space-time that was under my feet. I was somewhat worried by this new development, but mostly I was curious as to where this would take me. Kair and Kare were excited to be on this journey with me and their excitement was rubbing off.

            The wormhole looked to be about a mile above ground when it finally leveled off into a smooth peak before beginning to descend again. As we neared the ground and I took in the signs of the city below me, I realized that there was a huge difference. No longer were we in a modern city full of cars, flashing lights, and advertisements. Now we were in a field of long dry grass with cattle and the only human in sight was on a horse, galloping along a narrow dirt road that was on the other side of the field. This was a Houston similar to the one I had grown up in.

            “Down,” signed Kair about a hundred feet before the wormhole reached the ground.

            “Down,” agreed Kare.

            I stopped and put the girls down and then followed after them as they crawled. They were much slower crawlers now that they were only two years old, but they were going even slower than was typical of them. In fact, they stopped just about every foot to tug and pull at the wormhole, so we were practically stationary for a time. But then the wormhole shifted and I suddenly understood what they were doing: they were moving the location of the first three dimensions of the wormhole and changing the place where the hole would open up.

            Changing locales seemed like a good idea to me, because there was nothing but a ranch where our house will be, so I stopped and waited for them to finish. It took forever, because the tunnel only shifted by about one degree for every time the girls stopped and tried to turn it. And when they pushed it west, it only seemed to move about a foot each time. But then the tunnel had only moved an inch at a time for me, so they were obviously more skilled at it than I was.

            After a few minutes I began to understand how they were moving the wormhole and decided to join in and help. At first my added muscle did not make much of a contribution, but then I really got the hang of it and it started jumping with every push. And just when I thought that we might be almost there, where ever there was, the LED lights on the girls’ collars started to flash red and blue. “Love you,” I signed as I watched them crawl away back to their own time.

            I did not know where we were moving the wormhole too, so I sat down and waited for the girls to return, but then they were here again and we went right back to work moving the wormhole into position. We moved it past the ranch, down the road, past a farm and then a busy town center filled with shops and houses, until we got to another ranch. There was a barn and a chicken coop outside and I could hear chickens clucking and sheep baaing. There was a small garden, but it was hardly a farm and I doubted it would provide enough food to support the family that lived here; it was more of a supplement really.

            The main activity here was clearly the ranch with several dozen heads of cattle out roaming the pasture, grazing on the tall brown grass. I counted eighteen milking cows and six bulls, some of which were probably used for oxen too. There were a few horses roaming around, but no one was out riding them today. Plus three sheep and however many chickens meant that this family was probably middle class; not rich, but definitely not starving.

            It was unusual to see a ranch this size deserted and I began to wonder where everyone was. My question was answered when Kair and Kare steered our wormhole around to the front of the modest sized ranch house. The door was open and the house was clearly full of people. There seemed to be some sort of event going on inside and everyone was dressed in black. We pulled the wormhole in closer to the door and I was suddenly hit by a massive surge of grief. Some of the people were just sad, but many were absolutely heartbroken.

            It did not take me long to realize that someone had recently died and that this was a wake. I was not sure who the girls wanted to see, but I was in no mood for a funeral, especially when I did not even know the person, so I decided that we needed to go further back in time.

            “Go on,” I signed to the girls and pushed back in time.

            I saw the people leaving the house, walking backwards, and I kept going into the past until the coroner was gone and the deceased individual was still alive. But whoever she was, she was old and sick and I did not want to spent the last days of her life here with her, so I kept going back, hoping to find another less depressing time.

            “Stop. Grandma here,” Kair signed.

            “Yes Grandma,” Kare added, shattering what little hope I had that the person they wanted to see was not the person who lay dying in that house. Anything would be better than that, but later when I stopped to think about it, I realized that we would have to meet at the end of her life, given that I was traveling backwards in time. And so we stopped and watched.

            “Doc, how’s Mam doing?” asked a tall man, standing in the living room, just outside the bedroom. I watched the scene unfold through the open front door with my wormhole still out on the front lawn. He had curly blond hair that was cropped short, but it was flecked with numerous silver strands, showing his age. His sad brown eyes spoke of his concern and he reminded me of my Grandpa; he was even around the age my grandpa was in my memories of him, back when I was a little boy.

            “Jeremiah, I’m afraid it doesn’t look good for Mrs. Ashley. She’s old and weak and just can’t fight off this infection,” another man, presumably the doctor, answered. He was of average height with a thick build and black hair and he did not remind me of anyone I knew. From what he said, I gathered that the blond man was named Jeremiah and the old woman was Mrs. Ashley. Ashley seemed to live here in this ranch house with her middle aged son Jeremiah and his family.

            “Your Mam’s a fighter; she could still pull through,” said a woman who was holding Jeremiah’s hand and standing by his side, but angled slightly behind him. She was of average height with long brown hair and I could feel her love for him, so I knew that she was his wife, but I still did not know her name.

            “She doesn’t have long left now,” the doctor said.

            “I understand,” Jeremiah replied before sending the doctor on his way.

            Jeremiah went into the back bedroom to check on his mother, before returning to take care of the ranch. His children were already hard at work outside and when his wife joined them, poor old Ashley was left all alone. I wanted to go to her and ease her final moments, but I had my girls with me and I did not want them to see this. I wanted to take the girls out of that house and further into the past, but they were already pushing the wormhole through the living room and closer to the back bedroom, so I had no choice.

            And then we were through the door and I saw Ashley with my own eyes and recognized her. She was old now, not by modern standards, but she must be in her sixties judging by the wrinkles and laugh lines that adorned her face. Her hair was silver and thin, but it curled and framed her face. Her eyes were the same brilliant brown I remembered, but now they were weary with years and sickness. She was frail, but I could picture her when she was young and strong.

            I did not call her Ashley when I knew her; I called her mam, like Jeremiah had done. When I was little I had called her Mama, but I stopped doing that a long time ago. This woman was my mother, which probably meant that Jeremiah was a brother I could not remember. I had not seen Mam in over fifteen hundred years, not since I left home at the age of sixteen to join the cavalry, but I could never forget my own mother. I had no idea her name was Ashley, but now that I did, I began to wonder if Alice knew my mother’s name back when she chose the same name for our middle daughter. Surely she would have told me if she was naming our daughter after my mother, right?

            Before I had an answer to my question, Kare and Kair interrupted my thoughts by signing, “Grandma,” and pointing to my mother.

            “Yes, Grandma,” I replied, finally understanding that my girls had been right all along and that this woman really was their grandmother.

            “Grandma sad you dead,” Kair signed.

            “Everyone dead now,” Kare added.

            Could it be true that my mother was still saddened over my death? Did she even remember me? It must have been twenty years since I lost my first life, did it really leave a lasting impact on her? I wanted to go to her and take her hand and ask her all of these questions, but I was still trapped inside my wormhole prison.

            “You speak Grandma,” Kare signed.

            “How?” I asked.

            “Talk against web,” Kare answered.

            “No air,” I replied.

            “Little air from blood,” Kair replied.

            My lungs were burning with the water vapor and carbon dioxide that was trapped from all of this time without breathing, so the thought of exhaling was irresistible. And if they said it was okay, then it probably was, because they had been in my future yesterday; if it was dangerous they would not be alive to tell me to do it. But still, I was cautious not to empty my lungs and I let out only the smallest bit of air when I spoke, making my voice come out as a barely audible whisper. And I kept my words as brief and minimal as possible while I pressed my lips against the fabric of space-time.

            “Mam? It’s Jasper,” I said.

            “Jasper? Where’re ya my sweet boy?” Mam asked me. Her voice was shaky and she sounded like she had fluid in her lungs. I wished that I could save her, maybe even take her to a modern hospital where they could fix whatever it was that was wrong with her, but I could not. I could no more bring her inside my wormhole than I could escape from it.

            “Here.”

            “Will ya tell me now what happened to ya? How’d ya die?” she asked.

            This was the last thing she wanted to know to be at peace and it could not possibly cause any harm to tell her, since she would be dead tomorrow. She would not tell and she needed to know, so I told her.

            “Evacuating civilians.”

            “You were always my young little hero. They told me ya’re a Major and a hero, but it jus’ seemed too surreal. Ya’re a little boy the last time I saw ya.”

            “Sixteen.”

            “Yes and ya thought that made ya a man. Ya went off to war to make some’in of yaself and look where that gotcha. But how’d you die? What happened baby?”

            “Killed by three women.”

            “How’d three little lasses take down my big strong son?”

            “Like me,” I said, still not wanting to give it all away. I had spent so many years keeping the secret from humans that I could not even bear to break it for my own mother on her death bed.

            “Ghosts?” she asked, jumping to the wrong conclusion. I let her.

            “Yes.”

            “Then what’d ya do?”

            “More wars.”

            “Ghosts have wars too?”

            “Yes.”

            “Then what? What’d ya do after the war?”

            “I’m married with six kids.” This was my longest sentence so far, but I wanted her to know that I was happy now, despite what had happened to me back then; my wife and children were the reasons for my happiness.

            “How can ghosts marry and have children?”

            “Like me.”

            “Ya have six ghost children?”

            “Yes.”

            “Is ya father and all ya brothers and sisters and my Pa there with ya on the other side?”

            “No, I didn’t go on. I won’t contact you again,” I said, ending the conversation, because I was running low on air. I still had some air left in my lungs and they were no longer painfully burning now that I had let so much out, but I did not know how much longer I would be trapped here and I did not want to be without air in my lungs for the rest of my imprisonment.

            “Jasper! Don’t go yet! Come back,” she called, but it was no use, because I was already moving backwards in time, trying to find a time when she was not calling to me and did not need me, so that I would not be forced to endure her last moments of suffering, especially because I did not want the twins to see.

            And then Kair and Kare’s lights went off and they went back to their own time.

End Notes:

I hope you enjoyed Jasper's chat with his mother. Happy GallStoneversary everyone! Can you believe it's been two years?

Please review!

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	15. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 2- Masen- Chapter 3 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

Book2-Masen-ch.3

 

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Masen’s POV:

 

            Dad and Uncle Emmett took us to the park several dozen times and actually made us spend the entire allotted human interaction time actually interacting with humans! And every day before the park we would have endless lectures on human food and customs, so it was way worse than going to school on the island had been. After the playground was exhausted, we went to the mall, repeatedly, which was absolutely awful.

            There was nothing worse than being swarmed by a mob of tasty Classics and not being able to drink even one of them! The first time I went to the mall I thought I was going to die of thirst, even though we all had just had our fill of synthetic blood. It felt like I was surrounded by sweet warm pulsating juicy delicious blood calling out for me to drink it. My throat was on fire and it was all I could do to hold my breath long enough to clear the fog from my brain.

            Fresh human blood seems so much more appetizing than drinking from a cup. Allison even decided that she needed to develop a better delivery system after that first trip to the mall. Her synthetic Sudanese blood project was still ongoing, but it was going well, so she shifted all of her efforts into this new obsession of hers. She wanted to make something small and discrete, in case a Classic happened across it, but that would heat and pump blood, while emitting just the right amount of fragrance. It was still in the draft stage, but I had every confidence that she could do it.

            The desire for human blood that first day was excruciating for everyone, especially for Jackson. He almost exposed us all in the middle of that mall and it was only a vision from Scryan that stopped him. Jackson made the decision to step a little too close to a human, the vision hit, and Scryan zoned out right there in the middle of the crowd. Before Scryan had even come back to us, my dad and I were cornering Jackson. And as I moved, I telepathed what was going on to Uncle Emmett, who stepped in and put Jackson in a headlock.

            A group of human security guards kicked us out of the mall for wrestling, but at least no one realized what was really happening and the secret was safe. We could not go back to that mall again, so after that we had to go to another mall. Luckily neither mall was in our own town, because Uncle Jasper has insisted that going to a mall where our neighbors might be was an extremely bad idea, but that just meant that we had to drive really far every time they took us to the mall.

            Going to the mall was torture, but at least our parents bought us our own quidditch set, so we could play at home. We split into two teams of five, which meant we only had one beater and two chasers, but still, we had a lot of really fun quidditch matches. And if none of us cheated at the mall or the park, our folks would take us snowboarding as a reward. Snowboarding with the humans was almost as cool as snowboarding back on our island had been. We could not go nearly as fast as normal or do any cool tricks, but we still had fun, especially once we started treating the humans as obstacles to avoid.

            My dad and Uncle Emmett did not make us interact with humans every day. Some days we stayed on the compound and had normal classes with Uncle Jasper and Ashley, like we used to do back on our island. They could not go out into the human world with us, because of Ashley’s empathy thing, but they were still doing the typical school stuff at home; even when the rest of us were out, she still had lessons at home with her dad. They normally went over the same stuff that the rest of us learned while we were out, except without the actual human interaction.

            On the compound we would go over the more sensitive of the human related issues, like urination and bowel excretions. It was really gross, but if we were going to blend in, we would have to know about this stuff and act like it was normal. We might even be forced to pretend we did these things too, so we all had to practice how to fake being human. Some things would be impossible to fake, like the male custom of urinating in front of other males, and in cases like that, we had to memorize lists of excuses to get out of it.

            Since most Classics our age had already gone through puberty, we had to learn to hide the fact that all of us had not. The girls all had flat chests, so they had to practice with training bras and Eliza and Lily even started wearing little falsies, to make them look like they had A cups. Violet was the youngest, so it was conceivable that she was a late bloomer, and Allison’s mom was flat chested herself, so the adults thought she could get away with being completely flat. Ashley does not even have to worry about that, since she gets to stay home.

            Like the girls, us boys had things we needed to hide too, but at least ours were in our pants. And since we were not urinating in public like humans, it was easier to hide it, but still, there would be occasions when we would have to be careful. Apparently boys change in front of each other in P.E.. Most of the time we would be allowed to keep our underwear on, but we will have a major problem when the swimming unit starts.

            Dad recommended that we go to school in our bathing suits, saving us the trouble of changing into them at the start of class. But we would still have to change out of them afterwards, and for that we were to take turns going into the bathroom stalls to change. And if that was not possible, Uncle Emmett said to face the lockers and stand really close to them, to minimize the line of sight, because if we get caught, it will lead to rumors.

            I was not sure why being so small down there was such big news, but my uncles both had endless memories referencing this type of thing. Humans, it seemed, were fixated on sex, even at such a young age. In fact, from what I have seen from middle school aged Classics so far, sex was all they ever thought about and many of them were even having it. And since none of us were remotely interested in sex or making out, that was another thing we would have to hide.

            But the biggest thing that we would have to learn was to fake eat and a list of excuses to not actually eat if someone called us out on it. The absolute worst part about schooling at home was that my dad kept insisting that we actually had to practice _eating_ human _food_. He had tried to force us to eat human food years ago, back when we were still on the island, but we had unanimously vetoed that idea. And by unanimously, I mean even Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett agreed with us kids. In fact, Uncle Jasper was our biggest supporter and said that there was no reason to teach us such a horrid skill until it was absolutely necessary.

            “The day will come when you have no choice but to eat something in front of a human and you will need to be able to do it convincingly. So, we are going to practice today,” Dad announced one summer day, when Scryan could not will it off any longer.

            “And it’ll take a lot of practice, because human food is super disgusting. The first time I tried to eat it after I was changed, I gagged on it. And then once I managed to swallow it, I puked right away,” Uncle Emmett said.

            “We’ll start with something relatively easy: meat,” Uncle Jasper said, coming into the room with a bunch of what he thought were rare steaks from a cow.

            My dad and two uncles then proceeded to demonstrate how humans sit down at a table with a knife, a fork, and a plate and eat these slabs of meat. I watched intently as my dad carefully cut his into neat little squares and then popped one into his mouth and swallowed, without grimacing. Then Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett did the same thing. I almost gagged just watching it. Violet did gag just watching it.

            “Meat like this still has a little bit of the blood in it, so it tastes like really bland caribou with this squishy rubbery texture, but it feels like lead in my stomach,” Uncle Jasper explained.

            “This is commonly eaten with some form of potato and a vegetable side, like green beans. Potatoes are really unpleasant to choke back up, so always stay away from them. You can use the excuse that they’re bad for you to get out of eating them. Vegetables are good for humans, but even they agree they taste horrible, so you can normally get out of eating them too just by saying you don’t like them. But all humans like steak, unless they are one of the crazy ones who like vegetables, so you’ll have to know how to eat the steak,” Uncle Emmett lectured. “Does anyone have any questions?”

            “Yeah, how long will it stay in your stomach before you puke?” Lily asked.

            “That depends. The first time it’ll come up on its own almost immediately, but with practice you can keep it down for short periods of time. But don’t push it, so I recommend excusing yourself to use the bathroom within the hour. Humans frequently use the bathroom after eating,” he answered.

            “I’m anorexic. Can I get my steak made for someone who’s anorexic?” Allison asked, already thinking about her human disguise for when we start school. She had told me that anorexia was a fashionable human disease where teens refuse to eat so that they become very skinny.

            ‘Me too,’ I projected to everyone, wanting to make it clear that I was with my best friend on this one.

            “Scryan and me as well,” Eliza added.

            “I think we all want to be anorexic,” Jackson said for the group.

            “Not me: I’m not going to school, so I don’t think I should be forced to eat that at all,” Ashley replied.

            “Children, you can’t all be anorexic,” Uncle Jasper said. “First of all, the disease is only common in young girls, so Allison, you can go ahead and have it, because you called it first. There are several other eating disorders found in female Classics, so I encourage the rest of you to do a little research and find one for yourself. As for the boys, eating disorders are very rare in male Classics, so you will all have to learn to eat your food.”

            “But Dad, that’s not fair,” Jackson complained.

            “Yeah,” added Scryan.

            “Scryan, a Classic your size would be expected to eat twice as much as your average Classic, so fair would mean making you eat twice as much as everyone else. And Jackson, the same goes for you because of how active you are, so don’t be whining about fairness,” he replied.

            “And there is no special way to make food for anorexic Classics. They eat normal food, just smaller quantities and you will already be eating small quantities because you are vampires,” Dad said.

            There was a lot of grumbling after that, but no one had any more questions, so our dads came around and put nasty steaks in front of each of us. We were then graded on our ability to cut them up without grimacing. And then everyone except for Ashley had to put it in their mouths and try to swallow. I say try, because no one succeeded in swallowing. It barely touched my tongue before I was expelling my stomach contents in the middle of our new classroom and Mom had made an exceptionally good batch of synthetic blood too.

            Allison, Jackson, Scryan, Lily, Adriel, and Violet barfed also, but after varying amounts of time. Adriel actually held his hunk of steak in his mouth for thirty full seconds before he puked and that was only because he had made the mistake of trying to swallow it. And believe it or not, but Aiden actually got through the exercise without vomiting, although he spit his piece out after gagging on it for forty-five seconds, which was the record for the day. Ashley even gagged just watching us.

            All of us kids were completely grossed out by the exercise and we all hoped that that would be the end of eating human food, but no, my dad was a slave driver and made us keep practicing every day. We kept working with the steak until we could swallow it and not puke immediately, and that took a long time. It took so long that it became just one more thing we worked on for fifteen minutes every school day. And even when human school started, we still had to work on eating human food with my dad and my uncles.

            Dad thought that the day might come when we actually had to eat some of it and he wanted us to be familiar enough with it that we could swallow it without gagging, puking, spitting it back up, or even making faces. It was an unrealistic disgusting goal and my stomach hurt for days afterwards, even after I threw the offending item back up. And normally a good portion of my latest blood meal would come up as well, so we would always have to drink again.

End Notes:

I was very pleased with the responses from Jasper's POV last chapter :)

What did you think of Masen and the kids eating steak? His story is going to get more interesting, because he starts speech therapy next chapter! But out of all three stories, Masen's is the one giving me the hardest time. They will be starting school soon and before long, the Whitlock kids will be quiting school, but there needs to be more mischief inbetween. So if anyone has any ideas regarding what any of the kids would do at human school, please let me know. I need some inspiration.

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

And I made a picture of Ashley for you all to enjoy. Does she look the way you imagined her?

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	16. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 1- Carlisle- Chapter 8 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

 

Book 1 – Carlisle – Chapter 8

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Carlisle POV:

 

 

            A week passed before the shifters realized that they were grossly outnumbered in La Push and never going to get any information out of the remaining wolves. From there they spent another week tracking vampires around North America until they got wind of a major crossroads of vampire occupation in North Eastern Canada. From there it took them only two days to track the various scent trails back to their point of origin on our island and find us. Alice and Scryan knew they were getting close by the spreading and engulfing of the blind spots in their visions. We all knew they were near, by a shift in the wind and a pooling of the tide.

            The Quileutes had informed us that the other shifter tribes each had a single telepathic power. Like the wolves every member of the tribe who shifted had the same power and could only use it in their shifted form. But unlike the wolves, the eagles and beavers could not read minds or telepath to each other. Neither creature is a pack hunter, instead preferring to hunt on their own and bring their prey back to share with their mates and offspring. This made them far less efficient at killing vampires, but then protecting humans from vampires was not what shifters evolved to do; it was simply a mantel the Quileutes took up and the others attempted to follow.

            Instead of non-verbal communication, the eagles and beavers possessed the power to harness the winds and the seas, respectively. These powers enabled the eagles to fly farther with less exertion and to move unwanted storms out of their way; this skill was particularly useful in bringing rain clouds to the parched deserts of their reservations. The beavers were also able to control the elements, by swelling rivers, lakes, and other bodies of water, so that they could more easily navigate within and between them. Being an aquatic animal, there was not much they could do without water and so they brought it with them. At least they had plenty to work with, being that they come from a miserable, wet place.

            That morning the salty sea air blowing across the island from the south seemed warmer and moister than usual. It had a salty tinge to it, but then we live on an island and it had just come in off of the sea. But there was something about this air that was odd. The climate of our island had slowly been changing over the last millennia that we have occupied it; between global warming and the shifting of the continental plates, the weather all around the world had shifted. Was this just the first of many warmer air currents we would begin to receive from the warm southern waters that were now being trapped by South America’s Northward movement?

            It was only a moment after I thought this when Aiden pointed out the first eagle. We had been out on a leisurely family hike through the woods. Our trees were still scarred and stunted from centuries of growing beyond the tree line, but the tree line had moved centuries ago and now it was hard to picture what our island looked like back when we first arrived; back when large expanses of tundra still dominated the landscape. Allison has preserved samples, in a cold house, of hundreds of species unique to our tundra, mostly for prosperity’s sake, but also in case we ever need to reintroduce the increasingly rare species back out into the wild.

            “Look Dad, that must be the largest bird I’ve ever seen! How does it stay up with a body that massive?” Aiden asked.

            “Those giant wings,” Adriel answered, “and it’s riding on the northwestern that’s blowing in.” As my youngest son spoke, more eagles flew into sight.

            “I thought this was going to be a pleasant day, but this warm breeze is really picking up,” Esme said and as she spoke, the entire flock of two dozen eagles flew into sight.

            We watched for a moment more as the birds began to encircle the island and the winds started blowing in earnest. When the rain started, I ordered everyone back to the house. We could withstand rain, but I had a feeling we were in for a lot more than rain with the eagles around. They typically used their power to keep a steady current of air under their enormous wings so that they could stay airborne, but they had been known to whip up storms when they were angry.

            We entered our home at full speed, discarding our wet clothes and reaching for towels, but we could not strip and change right there, because Rosalie was there waiting for us.

            “The beavers are here too,” Rosalie said. “Emmett and I were taking the girls hunting along the ice shelf when we noticed them popping their heads up through the seal holes. They haven’t tried to make land yet, not even on the ice shelf. Alice’s preparing to turn on the ring of fire. We were just waiting on you.”

            “Who is keeping watch in the meantime?” Esme asked. We could not just leave the beavers unattended on the northern side of the island.

            “The mutts,” Rosalie replied with only a hint of disdain in her voice. “It’s their fault the beavers are here in the first place.

            “It’s up!” Alice announced walking in the door. “Bloody shifters, now I can’t even predict the weather.” She seemed to be in an unusually bad mood.

            “The fire wall?” Esme asked for clarification and Alice nodded.

            “The kids are all in the school building,” Rosalie said indicating that Aiden and Adriel should join them. “The rest of us should keep watch until we figure out what those birds and rodents are up to.”

            “Agreed,” I said handing Adriel his backpack. He could take his dry clothes with him and get changed at the school house.

            Esme handed Aiden his backpack and we both hugged the boys before sending them on their way.

            “We really should build underground tunnels between the buildings for weather like this,” Vladimir said coming up the stairs from the basement. Now that Stefan was mated, Vladimir was frequently the odd vampire out and it was not uncommon to find him lurking about the island. I had thought he would have left with Stefan and Uwa right after we finished the rescue, but the lovers had gone off and he had stayed. “I remember old Amun and I used to have tunnels stretching clear from my castle in Romania to his temple in Egypt. Whenever Aro and Caius came after one of us we’d disappear and turn up on the other side of the continent! Oh we made them so mad! Why they even tore up Israel just because they came across one of our tunnels passing through that desolate country.”

            Vladimir was laughing at his own story, like an elderly human telling the stories of their youth, but at the same time he was following behind us. I did not mind his eccentric ways too much now that I got to know him. He was an asset to me, but more importantly he was my friend.

            When we got back outside, it was clear what the beavers and eagles were up to and why neither had tried to land on our island. The beavers were no longer exploring the northern shelf and even if they were, they would never be able to make it past our firewall. The fire sizzled and cackled in the rain, with large tendrils flying off in all directions when hit by large gusts of wind. But it held strong and shifters were no more fireproof than vampires were. The eagles could have flown passed it but they did not; instead they were circling an open bit of ocean to the south. The rain clouds whirled in an obedient circle turning ever darker shades of gray as the eagles beat their wings in unison and used their power to control the air. Down below, the beavers did the same with the sea, flooding more salt water into the basin and encouraging it to be sucked up by the storm clouds ahead.

            “They’re gonna make a hurricane,” Alice said, stating the obvious.

            “Someone needs to get the mutts,” Rosalie added.

            “No need, the mutts already figured out that we were no use on the northern side; we popped back over to this side right before that fire ring turned on,” Nahuel said appearing through the trees with three wolves and Nessie by his side.

            “What’s the plan?” I asked Jacob. This was a shifter issue, so as leader of the hybrids, this responsibility had to be on him.

            Jacob nodded to me, before turning to Seth and giving him the floor. Seth was the expectant father and it was his wife and unborn child the shifters wanted dead.

            “Jenny’s due any day now; we just need to hold out another week,” Seth answered.

            “This is turning into a hurricane. I’m not sure how strong they're capable of producing, but I’m not willing to take any chances. We need to get all of the kids into the basement of the main house; it’s the most protected underground structure on the island,” Alice said.

            “Agreed,” Nessie said. “We’ll get our kids.”

            I nodded and Nessie took off with Nahuel to retrieve the hybrid children. They were all adults, except for Leah’s youngest, River, who was only two, but she was the size of a ten year old. They all wanted to join in the fight, especially because their unique powers and shapes were unknown to the other shifters and would therefore throw them off guard, but it was too risky and would only enrage our enemy. They wanted Jennifer’s head just for being pregnant with a hybrid; if they knew of the others, they would not rest until all were dead. And so Jacob had ordered all of the hybrid children to stay put in the werewolf apartments indefinitely, but now they would need to join us in the basement to hideout from the hurricane.

            Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Vladimir, and I went into the school house to update Jasper, Emmett, Bella, and Edward on the situation, but they had already overheard our conversation through the walls and were preparing to move. We all got drenched, even more so than before, making the short trip from the school house back to the main house, because the rain had really started to pick up. Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, and Bella went to work rounding up dry clothes and towels and we were all dry again in a matter of minutes.

            Edward lit a fire in the basement fireplace and we gathered around it to warm up while we waited. The children were not near their critical temperature and so were in no danger of hypothermia and developmental damage, but it was nice to be warm. It had a comforting feeling, despite its destructive powers, so we watched the flames dance as Vladimir told us the story of how his coven was destroyed, again, to pass the time.

            “When the Volturi first attacked with Jane and Alec,” Vladimir said, spitting the names of the twins like they burned his tongue, “Stefan and I weren’t there; that’s how we survived. He was off on a reconnaissance mission to the north, because there had been a number of werewolf sightings. He left his mate for what was supposed to be a short trip, to see if there were still werewolves in our territory; find their camp, scare them off, and come back. He was the one heading out into the danger. He never imagined that when he returned, our castle would be in ruins and his mate would be gone.

            “And so Stefan thought for a time that he was the only survivor from our once prodigious and vibrant family. He stuck to the shadows, but kept his ear to the ground, trying to discern what had happened, because he still did not know about the witch twins or how the smaller force had so spectacularly overwhelmed our own, although it was clear from the start that it involved a pair of miniscule twins. The rumors of those twins spread like wild fire among the nomads. One day the story was the twins, all of knee high, had taken one look at our coven and they had burst into flames! Then there was the story that the twins were not vampires at all, but a dark and sinister creature that ate vampires! The werewolves had threatened us with them, but if they ever existed, they were long gone by this time.

            “Eventually Caius set the record straight regarding the twins and word of just how our family and friends were murdered reached both Stefan and I. We were devastated, but separately, because he still had not learned of my survival. You see, while Stefan had been on a mission in the north, my mate and I had been on a mission to the south. We had heard rumors of unusual happenings down in Volterra and Lucinda and I had gone to investigate.

            “My Lucinda was the most beautiful creature ever imaginable. She had curly raven locks and perfect red eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. She had a laugh like bells that could light up the whole night sky with her beauty. And her mind! She was one of the most conniving little vampires I have ever seen, even to this day! Although she was not gifted, she had a knack for stealth and a penchant for spy work, so she was asked to see what was going on to the south and I went with her.

            “We got word of the disaster even before Stefan. I immediately assumed that he had been lost, same as all of my other brothers. Lucinda was in utter despair, because they were her family too. Mary had even been her human sister before the pair was changed together. We had all spent two thousand years together living in as close to peace as it is possible for our kind to do. And then just like that, in a blink of the eye, they’re all gone and there was nothing I could do.

            “The one and only thing I could do was to gather up my Lucinda and take her away from that place. She didn’t need to continue to look at the ruins or try to sift through the ashes for reminders of what we lost. So I led her away, deep into the mountains, and I hid us in a cave until I was sure the Volturi were out of Romania. Lucinda and I left Romania after that. We were sad and grieving, but we had each other and our dreams of revenge. We could never forget or move on and so our loss was always first and foremost on our minds.

            “It was in that state of mind that we agreed to take a risk. We decided to resume our original mission to spy on the Volturi, but this time with the aim of plotting our vengeance. We went south again and kept our ear to the streets, as they say today. We questioned nomads and slunk back into the shadows, remaining unseen while we gathered intelligence. That is how we learned of the witch twins and that is how we learned of a lone survivor, Stefan.

            “Lucinda and I found Stefan and the three of us went back to Romania to live. We built a new castle in honor of the memories of our fallen brothers and sisters, but we hid it so deep in the Transylvanian mountains that we thought the Volturi would never find it. This was ages before Demetri, so we were not worried about being tracked. And although we wanted our revenge against them, we had seen just how impossible that would be, and we had no idea that they were planning our demise as well, so we had agree to wait. But then, it wouldn’t come to a clash for another two hundred years,” Vladimir said as the hybrids arrived.

            “We were living there for a hundred years before our existence ever reached Aro’s hand. He just happened to touch the hand of a nomad who Stefan had crossed paths with early on, before he had found my mate and me. Aro thought he had wiped us all out, but he was livid to find that he missed one. He took his full Guard north to search us out and destroy us, but they could not find out castle.

            “It was built into the natural mountain with only one stone door visible from the outside. When we heard the Volturi were in Romania looking for vampires, we covered that up with a landslide of rocks. We stayed inside that mountain, never daring to venture out for fear of never seeing each other again. But eventually, we got thirsty.

            “We decided then to build tunnels through the mountain to the nearest city. It took us years, but we were very thirsty and therefore very motivated. Up until we finally broke through, Stefan, Lucinda, and I would take turns sneaking out at night to get a few drinks for ourselves. But then we were through the rock and we thought the drought was over and that we would be able to drink to our cold hearts’ content.

            “We drank a lot those first few nights, but it was not long before we realized just what we were doing to the people. There were not that many of them left and we had to stop ourselves before there would not be enough people to run the small farms that were in the area. That and we did not want rumors spreading about strange creatures in the dark Transylvanian Mountains, so we agreed then that we couldn’t take too many or too often. We set to work digging more tunnels through the rocks to more small farming villages. After another decade, we had another ten tunnels and could rotate between eleven different human villages.

            “But even with eleven villages, there were no more than a hundred people in each, and there were three of us, so we were always thirsty. We were rationing out the humans and we had every birth and death recorded, because we invented the census! We took the oldest ones first; the grandparents. Then we looked for signs of disease, taking the sick before they could succumb to death. And we even scavenged, if we came across a fresh accident in the woods. Anything to slake the burning in our throats.

            “We tried to be careful, but in the end, it did not matter, because we were trapped in those mountains. If we tried to leave, there were nomads everywhere with their eyes and ears on the look-out for us. By now Caius had informed the masses that there was a prize on our heads and everyone was anxious to cash in. We thought that if we could just stay put, the mayhem would die down and we could slip out into the world unseen and unmolested. But instead, Aro came across a nomad who thought that there was something suspicious going on in our mountains.

            “The Guard came to investigate. They didn’t find us at first, but they kept on us and had vampires stationed at every village. They too started counting the villagers to make sure none of them disappeared. They even began asking around about any strange deaths. They learned of a peculiar illness that was going around that culminated in the throat falling apart, but yet there was never that much blood left behind. And so the Volturi found evidence of our feeding habits, but what was worst was when they found one of our scent trails.

            “It was my Lucinda. It was an old trail, but it still led the way into our mountain of caverns. The passageways were hidden so well, even from within one passage, that they had trouble finding the joining sectors to the next passage and they did not find our castle. But what they did find was our small pen of humans and they waited there until Lucinda went to fetch one. They tortured her for information, but she wouldn’t give Stefan and me up. She wouldn’t tell them how to get to the castle or how to look for the secret doors that sealed the various passage ways.

            “They burned her, before Stefan and I realized she was missing. I was devastated and utterly useless. I wanted to charge right in there after Lucinda and make Alec pay for what he did to my sweet precious Lucinda. In all of his years, he never knew love. He never knew what he took away from me. He never knew what he did. My only consolation is that he never had what I had. He was an immortal child; the very thing Aro forbade to enter into existence. Sure he had control, so Aro made an exception, but the truth was that he employed two children to do his dirty work and murder thousands of vampires; innocents like my Lucinda and otherwise.

            “I would have gone after Aro in a blind rage after that, if it weren’t for Stefan. He forced me to see reason and to flee. And that is what we did for thousands of years. We did go back to our castle hidden in the mountain, because the Volturi had never fully located it, but we were never truly safe until the war ended and the tyrants fell,” Vladimir finished just as the hybrids finally arrived with their children.

            “I need to convince their leaders to have a meeting with me, so I can talk them into calling off this attack. Seth and I are going outside and we’re gonna get their attention. We need to talk and they need to listen,” Jacob said.

            “We can hear them now,” Eliza said.

            She was clearly implying that Masen could talk to them if he wanted to, but the hybrids did not seem to get the message, so Edward added, “Masen could deliver a message for you, if you’d like. Maybe along the lines of suggesting that your three groups meet on Walrus Island.”

            Jacob, Seth, and the other shifters all turned their attention to Masen, who was sitting in the corner looking bored and annoyed. Masen had spoken through his telepathy to the hybrids before, but Edward had warned him against doing so now, unless spoken to. It was unnerving to have a voice suddenly pop into your head and it has been years since the hybrids had been here to experience the sensation. And with increased tension going around, Edward thought it best if Masen kept quiet.

            “Who, the deaf one Mommy?” River asked Leah. She was a cute girl, but despite her physical appearance, she was only two years old and it showed at times.

            “Hush,” Leah admonished taking the young girl into her arms. She continued with a whispered explanation meant only for her daughter, but we all heard it anyway. “He can hear fine. And I told you before that he can talk, just in a different way. You’ll see soon enough.”

            “I’m not sure if that will enrage or confuse them, but it’s worth a shot,” Seth replied to Edward.

            “We should go outside and make visual contact. We’re already telepathic and my little bro can make it seem like his voice is coming from us,” Jacob said, mostly to Seth and Leah, making clear that only the wolves would be going out in the storm.

            “This is a shifter fight, after all,” Leah said, handing her daughter over to Nahuel.

            “No, I should go,” Nahuel argued, but there was no real argument and Leah silenced him with a single look.

            And so Leah, Seth, and Jacob went up the stairs and out into the storm. Masen, Eliza, and Edward went to the other side of the room with the rest of the hybrids to work on the potential plan from the inside. Eliza and Edward were clearly monitoring thoughts and relaying vital information to Masen, so that he could concentrate on Seth, Jacob, and the two shifter leaders. Nessie and the others were mostly useless at this point, but had such a vested interest in the outcome that they wanted to feel like they were included and at least hear what was going on first hand.

            While Masen negotiated a shifter meeting, the rest of us stayed by the fire. Emmett tried to keep morale up by suggesting games we could play indoors and various activities to occupy our time, but the air of war was around us and no amount of distraction could lessen the sound of the howling winds beating against the house.

            “Dad, why do they have to have this fight here? The winds are gonna break my window and get my stuff all wet!” Adriel complained.

            “Why aren’t you playing with your brother?” I asked looking for Aiden. It was then that I noticed that my oldest son was not here among the other children. It took me a second, but I spotted him in the third corner of the room next to Jasper and Ashley. “He should calm you down.”

            “If I have to endure one more moment of being calm I’m gonna freak,” Adriel replied. “I’m sick of his peace.”

            “Jasper?” I called, heading towards him and wondering why he wasn’t keeping the kids calm and relaxed. Adriel followed me.

            “Sorry Carlisle, but we’re busy trying to calm down the shifters. We’re trying to see if we can avoid this fight and force peace talks,” Jasper replied.

            “Yeah Dad, these creatures are way easier to break than vampires,” Aiden added, clearly pleased that his power was finally working on someone. I have hopes that someday his power will be strong enough to encourage peace in everyone, but he was deeply disappointed when he was unable to break through the tide of war with the Volturi.

            “They’re shifters, son. They’re sentient, just like you and me; don’t ever forget that,” I replied, before turning to Jasper. “Do you think it will work?”

            “Yes, but only if all three of us concentrate,” he replied.

            I got the message and led Adriel away from their group and back over to the largest gathering of vampires, where Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella were entertaining most of the children. “Why don’t you go play with Violet?”

            “Whatever,” Adriel huffed, but went to join his friends anyway.

            I headed back over to the hybrid group, where Masen was busy telepathing back and forth between Jacob and the leader of the eagles. “How’s it going?” I asked Nessie.

            “Well, I think Masen seems to have the leader’s agreement to talk face to face. They’re just arguing over details now,” Nessie replied.

            “What sort of details?” I asked.

            “They want to meet with just the three leaders. The three chiefs: the chief of the eagles, the chief of the beavers, and Jacob,” she answered.

            “Then he’ll be outnumbered!” I protested. If it were someone under my control, I would never agree to such a meeting. But as a shifter, Jacob was not under my control, so although I was appalled, I resigned myself to stay out of this as much as possible.

End Notes:

 

I’m against cliff hangers in general, because I like my chapters to wrap up into neat little packages…but this chapter was too long and the next was too short, so I put one in. What do you think? Will Jacob be okay?

I need to give a special thanks to [xanath](viewuser.php?uid=142534), who reviewed the previous chapter and gave me many ideas for Masen's story. I wrote three more chapters! Thank you Xanath!

BTW, I still like reviews and giving me one will cause me to post the next chapter, Masen in speech therapy, faster.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	17. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 2- Masen- Chapter 4 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

 

 

Book 2 – Masen – Chapter 4

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Masen’s POV:

 

            My stomach still hurt from my dad’s latest human food lesson when he announced, “Get ready, Masen, today’s the day you start speech therapy.”

            I really did not want to go and not just because it involved interacting with Classics, but because it involved the human teaching me to speak, out loud. I have no use for such frivolous nonsense and even worse, I am no good at it. Eliza always makes fun of me whenever I try. I can only imagine how much worse it will be when it is a human that I am forced to speak to; I am sure it will be infinitely worse, because I will not be able to telepath to a human.

            ‘I don’t wanna go,’ I insisted.

            “Masen, don’t even start this today. You are going and that is the end of it,” Dad replied. He was considering grounding me for the rest of the summer and not letting me hang out with Allison or Jackson or do anything else remotely fun.

            ‘Fine, let’s get this over with.’ I gave in, not wanting to be grounded, and trudged off to the garage.

            I got to the garage first, climbed in the only cool hover sports car we had, and waited for my dad. Dad was pretty fast, so he arrived just as I was shutting my door and proclaimed, “Sorry, Masen, but that car is for recreational activities only. When we interact with the humans, we have to take the clunker.” Then he got into our boring eight passenger van.

            ‘But there are only two of us going! Why do we have to take the van when we’ll fit in the car?’

            “Because those hover cars are only sold by the Sudanese and it will stand out if the Classics see it. We need to blend in and appear poorer than we are, so we need to always be seen in the same car. Now get in or we’ll be late.”

            ‘Whatever,’ I projected and got in.

            Dad drove us to a big boring looking white building he called a medical office, parked, and led me to the office where my appointment was. We waited outside for a few minutes until we were called into the back room by a Classic wearing a white coat who introduced himself as Dr. Swartz.

            “Good day, Dr. Swartz, I’m Dr. Swan. I will be taking a position in emergency at the local hospital come this fall. This is my son, Masen,” Dad said. We were dropping the Cullen from our last name and adding my mom’s maiden name, so that no one would think that we were related to Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme. Our families were just friends.

            “It’s good to meet you. What brings you and your family to our neck of the woods?” Dr. Swartz asked.

            “We just moved to the area from up north in Nunavut. We used to live in British Columbia before the children were born. But when my wife had twins, we decided to get away from city life. I quit my job at the hospital and the four of us have been living off of the land until now. But it seems that I’m just not capable of helping my son with his speech problem, so we decided to move here. We also wanted to enroll the kids in regular school to work on their social skills,” Dad replied, giving way too much information as usual.

            “Did he ever have interaction outside your immediate family?” Dr. Swartz asked.

            “Yes, there were three other families in our commune. We all had children about the same age and wanted to get away from it all, so it worked out rather well. Masen is friends with all the other children.”

            “Can you tell me about how his problem started? When did he start talking?”

            “He didn’t say his first word until he was two and a half. Eliza, his twin, was talking up a storm by then and my wife noticed that he had never said a word, so she made it her mission in life to make him say hi.”

            “Did he ever babble as a baby?”

            “No, but he cried.”

            “Why did it take you and your wife two and a half years to notice that your son was mute?”

            “Because he never needed words. He learned sign language as a baby from one of the other parents. We had a little daycare going where we each took turns watching the kids and one day Masen came home signing.”

            “How old was he when he started signing?”

            “About eleven months. I remember we were gearing up for their first birthday.”

            “Did you understand him right away, or did you and your wife have to learn sign language?”

            “I already spoke sign language, but my wife had to learn it.”

            “I must say this is quite an unusual story; there’re just so few people with hearing impairments these days that almost no one speaks sign language anymore. My parents thought I was crazy when I decided to learn it. I’m glad I did, because I’m the only speech therapist in the providence that does speak it, so I get all of the deaf children once their hearing is repaired. But I’ve never heard of children with perfect hearing learning it.”

            “Jasper, one of the other parents, was hearing impaired when he was little. He had the surgery, like everyone else, but he has always remembered his first language. He likes to practice it so that he doesn’t forget it.”

            “Masen, have you ever wanted to speak out loud?” Dr. Swartz asked me.

            “No,” I signed. I have been learning sign language ever since the adults decided we would be moving into human territory, so that I would be able to communicate with them.

            “And why not? Don’t you think it’d be easier to speak out loud?”

            “No, much harder,” I signed.

            “It’ll get easier with practice.”

            “I doubt it,” I signed.

            “And why’s that?”

            “Hard,” I signed, shrugging.

            “Well why don’t we get started? Dr. Swan, can you wait out in the lobby?”

            “Stay father,” I signed, not wanting to be left alone with a human.

            “He can stay if you’d like,” Dr. Swartz replied.

            “Yes,” I signed.

            “Can you start by speaking to me, so I can see where we are?”

            I tried to say that we are at the beginning, but it came out more of a grunt with a long warble. It was absolutely horrible and I was sure no one understood me, so I sat there waiting for the laughter to start.

            ‘It’s worse than I thought. I’ve never seen a kid this old this bad before. I’m not sure if I can fix this…it’ll take a lot of work…a lot of hours. At least the pay is good and I can really use the money right now,’ Dr. Swartz thought before thinking about all of his money problems, but he did not laugh.

            ‘He’s gotten worse; it’s like when he was a baby all over again. We should never have caved and stopped working on speech with him. But he fights me so and makes it so difficult that I let it slip from my mind. I am a horrible father,’ my dad was thinking, but he did not laugh either and was closer to crying.

            “When was the last time he tried to speak?" Dr. Swartz asked Dad.

            “When he was five or six. We used to work with him every day from the time we realized he couldn’t talk to when he was five. But they started Kindergarten and we were busy with school work and I guess speech just fell by the wayside,” Dad answered.

            “How was his speech when you were working with him regularly?”

            “It was bad, but understandable. He had a stutter and spoke too softly, which made it worse.”

            “A major part of his problem seems to be lack of use. The muscles in the face and mouth responsible for speech are probably atrophied. We need to start exercising those muscles again, but that’s not the only issue. I think that there’s a mental health issue here, preventing your son from wanting to speak. I’d like to recommend that he see a psychiatrist to deal with his other problems, but we don’t have any in the region that speak sign language.”

            “I can translate,” Dad volunteered.

            “Well we’ll have to make do, but it’d be preferable if someone outside the family did the translating, because Masen may feel uncomfortable talking about you in front of you.”

            ‘Allison could translate for me,’ I projected to Dad, not wanting him to go with me. Plus Allison and I could probably use the time to goof off together if she was translating for me.

            ‘She won’t want to leave her experiments,’ Dad thought.

            “Maybe I can get someone else to translate; everyone in our commune has learned, since Masen refuses to speak anything else. Just give me the referral and I will work on it later,” Dad replied.

            “Okay, very well. Masen, you need to start with basic tongue and mouth exercises. Since you didn’t babble as a baby, you’ll have to start now. One of the easiest sounds to make is the D sound, duh. I want you to try to say duh for me.”

            ‘You’ve gotta be kidding me,’ I projected to Dad.

            ‘Just do what he says; he is the expert,’ he thought back to me.

            “Uh,” I said out loud.

            “Well at least you can say the short U sound, so I can cross that off my list,” Dr. Swartz said crossing off one of the letters on his clipboard. “Now to make the D sound, the first thing we need to do is move the tip of the tongue up. Can you do that for me?”

            ‘Can I eat him instead?’

            ‘No.’

            ‘Fine,’ I project to Dad, lifting up my tongue while letting my mouth hang open so that Dr. Swartz could see.

            “Very good, I see you can do it, but I still think the muscles have atrophied. You need to lift your tongue up and down and side to side every day to regain the strength in your tongue. I want you to do ten reps of each every two hours while you’re awake. One rep is lifting your tongue up, then down, then back to resting. Or, it’s to the left, to the right, then back to resting. Got it?” he asked.

            I nodded.

            “I want you to try to answer with words, even if we can’t understand you yet. You can nod or sign at the same time, but always attempt the words as well.”

            “Uh,” I said, nodding again.

            “Good. Now the next thing you need to know to make the D sound’s that you’ve gotta place that tongue tip behind the front teeth. Can you try that for me?”

            I tried to do exactly what he said, but all that came out was, “Nnnnnn…Nnnnn…Nnnnn.”

            “Well that’s the N sound, but for the D you have to click your tongue on the alveolar ridge, which’s what the skin in back of your front teeth’s called. Can you try it again, but with a clicking motion?”

            “Can’t try easier sound me?” I signed, while saying, “Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhg.”

            “No, we’re starting with D. Remember, you need to click the tongue,” he replied.

            ‘Stop being so difficult, Masen,’ my dad thought at me.

            ‘I’m not being difficult; he’s giving me difficult sounds! Why can’t we start with vowels?’

            ‘Because Mr. Swartz is the professional, not you.’

            ‘Of course not me. Imagine me trying to teach Classics to talk?’ I asked laughing.

            “See, you can made sounds that the rest of us can recognize. But what’s so funny Masen?” Dr. Swartz asked.

            “This where give up father,” I signed and pointed to my Dad.

            “Well I can assure you that I’m not so easily deterred. And remember to speak out loud when you sign.”

            “Yes,” I signed and said, “Uh.”

            “Now, please click your tongue behind your front teeth for me.”

            “Ta,” I said, clicking my tongue.

            “Good, you made the T sound, which is very close to the D sound. Now all you need to add is the vocalization. Add some sound and force behind that tongue clicking, like this: Duh.”

            “Ta,” I tried again.

            “Keep trying until you get it,” he insisted.

            I tried several dozen more times before I finally got it and said, “Duh.”

            “Excellent! You’re learning already. Now I want you to repeat it one hundred times. How about you do ten reps of ten?”

            “Too many,” I signed and said, “T-uhhh,” trying to incorporate what I had learned.

            “Very good! I think you just might have the T sound down, which is really good, because we’ll be doing that one next.”

            ‘Great,’ I projected to Dad, wishing Mom was here. At least Mom would have spent so much time hugging me that there would only be time to say the D sound once or twice.

            “Now back to work: ten reps of ten Ds please,” Dr. Swartz continued.

            I tried to repeat the miraculous D sound, but it was difficult and I got out about a dozen Ts and several Ns for every one D. By the time I had gotten to ten, I was getting very frustrated with this exercise.

            “Well I’ll stop you there and we can pick back up next session. Normally I’d recommend two hour long sessions once or twice a week, but is there any way you could bring this one in every day?” Dr. Swartz asked Dad.

            “I’ll have to discuss it with his mother first,” Dad said thinking, ‘What do you think, Masen? It would mean having to leave your human interaction lessons early.’

            Human interaction lessons were pretty boring and I would do almost anything to get out of them, but speech therapy was even worse and it was one of the few things that I would not trade human interaction lessons for. ‘No, I’d rather go to the lessons,’ I replied.

            “Certainly Dr. Swan. You can make your next appointment with my receptionist out front or you can call in. And as for you, Masen, I still want you to do the other nine reps today,” Dr. Swartz said and I made a face. “It’ll get easier with practice, trust me. And don’t forget to do your tongue exercises too.”

            “Will I,” I signed and said, “Uh.”

            And then my first session of speech torture was over. Dad decided that interacting with Dr. Swartz counted as human interaction time, so that I did not need to be present for the entire human interaction class every day. Then he called Dr. Swartz’s receptionist and schedule an appointment for me for every weekday afternoon at three, officially turning this into the worst summer ever.

            “You should just be grateful he didn’t try to stick his hand in your mouth to make sure that you have all the right parts,” Dad said when he got off the phone. Then he started thinking about his initial phone conversation with my doctor in which he had to assure him that he was a doctor and was therefore one hundred percent certain that there was nothing wrong with my anatomy. ‘It was only when I claimed you had a phobia of other people sticking their hands in your mouth that he gave up on the idea of examining you himself.’

            ‘Why would I have such a ridiculous phobia? He’s welcome to drain his precious blood into my mouth if he likes,’ I replied.

            ‘I said it was because of all of the times I stuck my hands in your mouth as a child, trying to determine why you couldn’t speak.’

            ‘Well I’m gonna tell him that I have no such phobia tomorrow. I bet he tastes as sweet as he smells.’

            “Don’t joke like that, Masen,” he scolded me, ending the conversation.

            I went off to play with Allison after that, but true to his word, Dad made me go back to Dr. Swartz’ the next afternoon and every afternoon thereafter. I learned to say the D, T, and N sounds and all of the other sounds. I even learned how to put each sound into a syllable by the end of the summer, although I was far from being able to talk or even make words. Dr. Swartz planned on teaching me words and sentences during the course of the school year.

            I also started going to therapy every Saturday and Uncle Emmett agreed to take me, so that I could talk about Dad and how annoying he was behind his back. My therapist’s name was Dr. Lefevre and he let me spend the entire sessions telling him about how lame my parents were and how mean my sister is. He even had my parents come in for a session in which he blamed them for all of my speech problems.

            “The two of you and your daughter have made Masen here feel insignificant and unworthy of your attention; it’s no wonder he doesn’t speak when no one’s listening,” Dr. Lefevre said to my parents.

            Then he went on to tell my parents that they needed to be more supportive of me and pay me more attention. And he said Eliza was the biggest problem, because she made fun of me whenever I was practicing my babbling. She even gave me the nickname little babbling baby Masen and Dr. Lefevre did not like that at all. He went as far as to say that being in the same house as Eliza was psychologically damaging for me and recommended that my parents separate and each take a child so that I would not have to be subjected to her.

            I did not want my parents to separate, but I was all for getting rid of Eliza. And I did see one way to work the situation to my advantage, so I suggested that I be allowed to spend all of my free time at Allison’s house. I could practice my babbling at her house without anyone making fun of me and I could spend all of my time with my two best friends. Plus, this also meant that Eliza was not allowed over to Allison’s house while I was there and Scryan was her best friend, so this plan would piss her off. I was all for pissing Eliza off.

            My parents agreed, but with one modification, which was that I only spend my nights at Allison’s house. During the evenings they wanted Allison to come over to my house, so that Eliza could go over to Scryan’s house and that they could see me. And if for some reason the Whitlocks were away, one of us would have to go to the Hale or Cullen homes, so that I did not have to be subjected to my sister. So at least one good thing came from therapy.

End Notes:

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

So here is a picture of Allison. She was a hard one, because she looks like Jasper and turning a grown man into a teenaged girl is hard. What do you think?

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	18. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 3- Jasper- Chapter 6 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

Book 3- Jasper- Chapter 6

 

 

 

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Jasper’s POV:

            When Kair and Kare’s came back again, I took them further back in time, to before my mother got sick. We watched her sit in her living room and knit a blanket while watching a sleeping toddler. He was Jeremiah’s youngest boy and when he woke up from his nap, Mam fed him cookies. Then she played with him and sang him songs; Kair, Kare, and I enjoyed watching them interact and I even translated the songs to sign language, since I could not sing along.

            Like clockwork, the girls vanished and reappeared and this time we watched as my mother sat down to supper with Jeremiah’s family. His wife had cooked and the table was filled with children. The oldest child was a boy who looked to be around twelve years old and the youngest was the little boy from before, and there were three children in the middle. They truly seemed to be a happy family.

            The next time Kair and Kare came we went back in time again and watched Jeremiah and his oldest two kids work on the ranch. His wife was in her garden with the younger two and Mam was on the porch rocking the baby. Then we went further back and the baby was a tiny little newborn, fresh out of the womb. Our journey back in time was not terribly interesting, but every once in a while we would happen across a family reunion or one of my other siblings would drop by for a visit. I did not recognize any of the people who came to the family reunions, so I mostly concentrated on my sibling’s visits.

            My sisters Lidia and Mariam came when Jeremiah’s fifth child was born. I remembered Lidia, because she was only one year older than me. Mariam was not that much younger than me, but I just could not remember her, because those years of my life had faded. Luckily for me, Lidia and Mariam loved to gossip about the olden days and Jeremiah’s two daughters, Annabelle and Ruth, loved to sit at their aunts’ feet and ask questions, so they filled me in on what I was missing.

            “Just how many children were there? There seemed to be quite a few of ya in that last story…” Annabelle, the older girl, asked after Lidia had finished telling a story about how we had all snuck out to the pasture and tried to ride the bulls. Joseph, my older brother and the only one I could remember, had fallen off and gotten hurt, because he just kept trying to copy me. For some reason he thought that just because he was older that he should be able to do everything I could.

            “Well Joseph was the oldest and he went off to war when he was twenty. The war was just startin’ then and my pa went with him and neither of them ever came back,” Lidia began. I knew Joseph and Pa had left, but I did not know what had happened to them, because I had never returned either. Maybe word of them had gotten to me on the battlefield, but I do not even remember what I did and did not know. “I was the second child and since I was the oldest girl, I was always watchin’ out for the others and what not.”

            Mariam, my younger but well-aged sister, gasped and exclaimed, “When did ya ever watch out for me? I was the one that almost got trampled by that bull when Joseph fell off and broke his arm!”

            “I did stop ya from tryin’ to get on the next time and all the many times after that when Jasper went out bull riding again,” Lidia replied.

            “Which one’s Jasper again?” Ruth, Jeremiah’s youngest daughter, asked. She was probably only five or six at the time.

            “Jasper was right between me and Lidia. He had a way with the animals and could ride a horse by the time he was four. The cows would fight over which one got to get milked by him,” Mariam answered.

            “What happened to him?” Annabelle asked.

            “He ran away when he was sixteen so he could fight in that blasted awful war,” Lidia said. “He left just after Pa and Joseph did and he never came back, but a Coronel did come to our house after the war ended. We lost ya know. He told us about what happened to Joseph, Pa, and Jasper. Pa, being older, died first in his very first battle. Joseph lasted a little longer, but he too fell in battle within the first year. Jasper, the Coronel said, had done very well for himself in that war, not that he lived through it. He got himself a fancy title and everything. What was his title again Mariam?”

            “General Jasper Whitlock, I think,” Mariam answered.

            “No that wasn’t it, I think he was a lieutenant,” Lidia replied. “Well whatever it was, it was important because this Coronel was coming to tell us he had died. He wouldn’t’ve come and told us ‘bout Pa and Joseph if he didn’t already hafta come by to tell us ‘bout Jasper, ‘cause so many other men had died in that war and they just couldn’t possibly visit all the houses of the next of kin. And there were so few men left doing their jobs and telling the families…”

            “And some of ‘em soldiers they never found the bodies for and they didn’t know what happened to ‘em. And with our side losing and all, the system completely broke down and most of the families were just left wonderin’ what had happened to their men. I think our three were only on his list because they had all died fairly early on in the war, before it all went to pot,” Mariam added.

            “So you were the fourth child Auntie Mariam?” Annabelle asked, changing the subject.

            “No, I was the seventh, because there was one still birth and Johnnie and Suzanne died before I was born,” Mariam answered.

            “The measles came through when Johnnie and Suzy were just babies. Jasper wasn’t much older, but he was strong enough to survive. The still birth happened after that and I think it was ‘cause of the measles too. I remember Mam was gonna name her Georgia. After losing baby Suzy, I had been looking forward to having a little sister so much,” Lidia said.

            “And then you finally got one and look how ya treat me!” Mariam countered.

            “I think I treated ya fairly well, if I do say so myself. You’re alive, ain’t’cha?” Lidia asked.

            “So after Auntie Mariam, it was Pa?” Annabelle piped up, distracting her aunts from their bickering.

            “No, then it was two miscarriages and then Elijah,” Mariam answered.

            “What happened to Elijah?” Ruth asked shyly. I had begun to notice that Ruth was the shy one of Jeremiah’s girls.

            “Elijah was the man of the house once Jasper left, even though he was only ten. He died six years later, at the age of sixteen, which made him the youngest son to die, except for Johnnie, but Johnnie didn’t make it passed the age of three,” Mariam answered.

            “How’d he die?” Annabelle asked.

            “Well when the war was ending, the confederacy was dissolved along with all of the local law enforcement. The Union didn’t send us no help and the city broke down into one lawless mess. People were setting fires, destroying our cattle and crops, pillaging our houses and stores, and kidnapping and raping our women. Someone might kill ya just for the shirt off ya back it was that bad,” Lidia answered, reminding me of all of the reasons why I had gone to war in the first place, because it had nothing to do with slaves.

            Sure my family had used slave labor; every family with a ranch or a farm did, but I had no issues with setting them free or giving them rights. What I took issue with was the North telling us folk down here how we could and could not live our lives. They were taking away the freedom of the states to formulate our own laws and transforming the country from a republic to an empire. That was something I was willing to take up arms against. And more importantly, I knew that if we lost our people would suffer from the destruction that the Union army would lay behind them. But really, I was just a boy whose older brother and father were going off to war and I did not want to get left behind.

            “That’s awful,” cried Annabelle, burying her face in her hands.

            “But that’s how it was then child. You ought to know this stuff so that ya can make a proper decision about goin’ to war next time ‘round,” Mariam said gruffly.

            “How’d he die?” Ruth asked, saving her older sister from the scrutiny of their aunts.

            “Elijah tried to protect us all. It was just our Mam and us three girls and little Jeremiah. Your father was only seven years old at the time. He was so young when the war started and the men left that he don’t remember none of ‘em,” Mariam answered.

            “A gang of lawless men came by to look at Mam, because they knew she was a widow and all. They were ruthless, nasty, and mean, so Mam sent them on their way. But they came back and set fire to the house in the middle of the night. Mam and Elijah got all of us but Margery out and Mam took us into the barn to hide behind the cows for the night, while she went off trying to find help to put out the fire. Elijah got so mad that Margery was dead that he decided he had to do some’in ‘bout those men and he went after ‘em with his riffle. He got one of ‘em too, before they turned on him and strung him up,” Lidia finished.

            “So we lost our third brother, a sister, and the house all in one blow. Mam had to sell all our cattle to pay for this one to be built,” Mariam added.

            And then I suddenly realized that this house was in the same spot as the one I had grown up in. The house was new, because of the fire, explaining why I did not recognize it, but I had lived here for the first sixteen years of my life. Now that I knew the property was the same, I began to recognize little things that seemed familiar, like the curved slope of the hill in back of the chicken coop. I could almost remember playing on that hill with my brothers. And the well was the same, right down to the cracked brick on the bottom left corner, from when Joseph’s bull had rammed it with his horns, before throwing Joseph off and breaking his arm.

            “And then was it Pa?” Annabelle asked.

            “Pa was the man of the house after that, yes, but there were three children in between him and Elijah. There was a miscarriage, a still birth, and of course little Margery. Margery was between Elijah and your pa until that fire took her from us. She was nine,” Mariam explained.

            “Pa’s been the man of this house since he was seven, right?” Annabelle asked.

            “He sure has. He even helped build it,” Lidia replied. “Out of all ‘em children, only three, Mariam, your pa, and me lived long enough to have children of our own.”

            “Why didn’t you bring our cousins today?” Ruth asked.

            “Well we didn’t wanna have all of ‘em runnin’ ‘round the house when your mam’s in the room trying to rest after havin’ your new brother. We just wanted to pop in and see the baby,” Mariam answered.

            “And then you two little ones roped us into babysitting ya and telling ya stories while your dad and older brother are out in the field working,” Lidia added.

            “Oh please tell us another story, Auntie Lidia. A happy one this time,” Annabelle requested.

            “Did I ever tell you about how we all usesta go out fishin’ down by the creek?” Lidia asked.

            “No,” Ruth and Annabelle replied simultaneously.

            “Well we all usesta go fishin’ ‘bout once a week. We’d take our nets and our rods and our buckets and see what we could catch for supper. But my late brother Jasper never wanted to be bothered with carryin’ all that stuff, so he’d just go down to the water with nothin’ but his trousers on. He’d dive into the water and swim ‘round and laugh at the rest of us for workin’ hard to catch the fish,” Mariam began.

            “Then once we’d all caught what we were gonna catch or given up for the day, scrawny little Jasper would reach into the water and pull up a fish with his bare hands. He’d toss it at us and go for another, not carin’ that they’d wiggle away from us; I don’t think he ever understood that those fish were only complacent for him. Within about five minutes he’d catch more fish than the rest of us, combined, had caught all day. Then we’d have to fill our empty buckets with his fish and carry ‘em back home, because he was too lazy to even bring his own bucket,” Lidia finished.

            “He always said it was ‘cause he couldn’t possibly fit all ‘em fish in one bucket,” Mariam added. I did not remember ever saying that or going fishing for that matter, but being that I was still trapped in this wormhole, I was not about to argue with her.

            “Didn’t Grandma yell at him and tell him to bring his own bucket?” Annabelle asked.

            “Of course not after seeing how many fish he had caught! She’d just order Joseph and Pa to clean ‘em so that we could cook ‘em,” Mariam answered.

            “Was he the favorite then? Did he get out of doin’ all his chores?” Ruth asked with envy.

            “Oh no, he still did plenty chores, ‘cause while we’re all helpin’ with cleanin’ and cookin’ the fish, he’d be out in the barn milkin’ the cows. He’d always be takin’ care of those animals, ‘cause it wasn’t just the fish that liked him. I swear his horse could read his mind the way it listened to him,” Lidia said.

            “Well I hate to break up the chitchat ladies, but our mam needs help with the baby,” Jeremiah said walking into the room. And just like that, the gossip session was over for the day and Kare and Kair would have to get going soon anyway.

End Notes:

I've been busy writing several new chapters for this story, thanks to the inspiration I've gotten from your reviews. It seems everytime I go to post another Carlisle chapter, I get an idea for yet another crisis he should deal with before we get to the beginning of Masen's book. But there is still a fifty year gap; does anyone have any ideas for how to fill it?

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	19. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 2- Masen- Chapter 5 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

 

Book 2 – Masen – Chapter5

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Masen’s POV:

            Once we mastered the mall, Uncle Emmett decided that we needed to take it to the next level of human interaction and actually get to know Classic children our age. He thought that a group home would be the perfect place to do so. Group homes were places where a large number of Classic children lived; children who either did not have parents or were not allowed to live with their parents for various reasons. Specifically, it was where children in need of adoption lived, which was why Uncle Emmett wanted to go there.

            Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie were in para again and although it would still be about twenty years until they would need hosts, they were already thinking about it and planning ahead. They could always go out at the last moment and get a host infected with New Ebola, like most vampires did, but they did not want to do that. They wanted to adopt humans now, raise them as their own, and then implant them, similarly to what they had done the first time they had hosts.

            The big difference between the first time and this time though, was that last time they had adopted dying babies and implanted right away. This time they were considering taking in children and waiting twenty years to implant, but if they just chose any random human children and implanted in twenty years, then those humans will die during the emergence, in only one hundred twenty years. One hundred and twenty years was a long lifespan for a human back in the day, but that was no longer the case; today it would amount to a relatively short lifespan.

            Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie did not want to cut a human’s life short, so they were hoping to find one of the many Classics with a genetic health condition. Classics have been genetically modifying genetic diseases out of their germ lines ever since Aunt Alice and Allison’s host Zakaira introduced the technique. The traditional diseases were gone, but new ones had emerged in their place. It seemed that new diseases were popping up in newborn Classics at an accelerating rate.

            Genetic testing was commonly done on newborns, so parents knew within the first year of life the life expectancy of the child. Parents did not want to spend the energy raising and the money educating defective children that would not make it passed the age of fifty, so they would commonly relinquish custody to the state. The state would then place the children in group homes and pay their medical bills for the duration of their short lives.

            Uncle Emmett was hoping that there might be a few such genetically defectives at our local group home and volunteering there would be the perfect excuse to meet them. And if someday they become hosts, they would be guaranteed a hundred years of life from the time they were implanted, which would increase their life expectancy, making my uncle the hero, not the murderer. His conscience would be clean and he and his wife would get their pair of babies.

            Forcing us kids to volunteer at group homes and interact with Classics our age there would thus be killing two birds with one stone. I went along with it mostly because Uncle Emmett had been really cool about helping me play pranks on my human therapist. Dad got wind of it and put a stop to it by taking me himself, which meant it was harder to talk about him, but Uncle Emmett and I got in a really awesome prank before Dad found out what we were up to. Dad was more mad at Uncle Emmett, because he was supposed to be the grown up and well, it was his idea. You see, the easiest way to get my uncle to play a prank is to wait for one to pop into his head, read his mind, and then convince him that it will be all right if he does not play the strict parental figure role for once and just goes with it.

            And so we were once again loaded into the two slow vans and driven to yet another human interaction scenario, but not before Aunt Alice gave my dad and Uncle Emmett a warning.

            “Eliza isn’t going to be able to handle their thoughts today, because some of those children have seen too much,” Aunt Alice said, thinking, ‘Many of them were taken away from their parents because they were abused.’ “And Jackson and Scryan shouldn’t be surrounded by Classics when they see visions of those children for the first time.” ‘Some of them have unpleasant pasts and the others have unpleasant futures.’

            ‘See, I told you the three of us just end up sitting in the car the whole time,’ Scryan thought to Eliza, but she cannot project her shield onto others, so I overheard.

            ‘They get to sit in the car while we have to go inside? That’s so unfair,’ I projected to my dad. Suddenly helping my uncle out with this was sounding more like a chore. And if Jackson, Scryan, and Eliza were left in a van alone together, you can bet that they will be having fun. The van might not even survive.

            ‘I don’t want to hear it Masen. Besides, you won’t have to speak to them and your mom is picking you up early for your speech therapy appointment. You will only be there half of the time,’ my dad thought giving me a pointed look.

            ‘Whatever,’ I replied. I really did want to go, but I could not let my dad know that.

            The drive out to the group home was uneventful. When we arrived, my dad said, “Jackson, Eliza, and Scryan, I want you three to stay put inside this van at all times. I do not want to hear that you have left it for any reason. As for Allison and Masen, some of the children you will be meeting today attend the school you will be starting in the fall. I suggest you seek them out and attempt to make friends, so that you will blend in in the fall.”

            “Yeah, sure,” Allison replied.

            Dad gave Eliza one last look and mentally told her not to get into any trouble while he was gone and warned her that he would be within mind-reading range at all times. He could not read her mind, but she could not shield Jackson and Scryan, so he would know what was going on through them. Then we got out of the car and met up with Uncle Emmett’s van, which was just pulling in. The eight of us walked into a squat ugly old building that smelled of mold and decay. The wall paper was peeling off the walls and there were gouges in the outdated vinyl tiles. We stopped at a weird half-wall and signed our names in a log book, and then sat down to wait.

            A fat middle aged woman came out and introduced herself as Mrs. Smith.

            “Hello Mrs. Smith, I’m Dr. Swan and this is my brother Mr. Hale. These are our children, Masen, Allison, Lily, Violet, Aiden, and Adriel,” Dad said, pointing to each of us in turn.

            “It’s a pleasure to meet you all. May I ask why you’ve decided to volunteer your time here? It’ll help me in divvying up tasks for each of you to help with,” she replied.

            “We are quite well off financially and the children are very spoiled. We would like them to get to know some less fortunate children so that they will be more appreciative of what they have,” Dad answered.

            “In that case I’ll pair each child with an appropriate mentee. As for you two, we could use some help with the cleaning,” she replied.

            “Let’s get started,” Uncle Emmett said enthusiastically.

            Mrs. Smith was one of the caretakers at the facility and she showed us around once the introductions were over. There were two sides to the compound, one for girls and the other for boys, and they were completely separate from each other. The girls stayed on the girl’s side and vice versa, so Allison, Lily, and Violet got paired up with their mentees first. Lily had cheated and found out from Scryan before-hand which mentee to pick, so she went straight for a Classic girl named Megan that she would have fun playing with. Allison also had help and chose a nerdy girl named Brooke, while Violet picked a shy one named Coralie.

            Then we went over to the boy’s side so that Aiden, Adriel, and I could get to meet our mentees. Mrs. Smith noticed how hyper Adriel is, so she decided to do opposites and pair him with Kyle, who was kind of depressing. Aiden had even worse luck; he got paired with Brent, not because they have anything in common, but because Mrs. Smith really thought Brent needed a mentor.        

            “What types of activities do you like to do?” Mrs. Smith asked me when it was my turn. I was last, so Adriel and Aiden were already talking with their mentees.

            “He doesn’t talk,” my dad supplied for me. “But, he likes video games.”

            Mrs. Smith nodded and decided to put me with Robby, thinking that we might have a lot in common. Dad and Uncle Emmett were then led off to the bathrooms by Mrs. Smith, while a man named Mr. Williamson came over to tell us what mentors do.

            “Basically, each mentee mentor pair just has to talk to each other. The goal is for each pair to become friends. Do you all understand?” Mr. Williamson asked.

            The other children all said yes and I nodded. We were then sent out to the lawn to chat. It was another overcast day and the clouds were plastered thick in the sky, so there was no danger in any sunlight peeking through and ruining our day. My mentee, Robby, was a scrawny boy who was an inch taller than me, although he was only twelve years old and I was eleven hundred years old. I let him lead me over to a tree and then followed him when he climbed up it and sat on a low-lying branch.

            “My name’s Robby, what’s yours?” he asked me.

            I already knew what his name was, because I had heard both Mrs. Smith’s and Mr. Williamson call him that, but that did not seem to be the best response to his introduction. Plus I remembered that humans were very forgetful, so I decided to repeat my name for him. The only problem was that I could not speak and he could not sign, so I activated my cell phone and turned on my translation program.

            “My name M-A-S-E-N,” I signed in front of the sensor and the phone said, “My name is Masen.”

            Mom and Dad did not want to get me this program at first. They even swore that I was not going to get it, despite what Scryan saw, because they viewed it as a crutch and thought that it would allow me to avoid speaking out loud. Part of the reason they were pushing me to interact with humans was that it would force me to learn to speak, so they did not want me to have a speech program on my phone. But after Uncle Emmett and I convinced my therapist that he was crazy and Dad started taking me instead, my parents had to get me the translation program; my therapist said so, because Dad was not allowed to be in the room with me and the human needed a way to communicate with me. He did not speak sign language, so he insisted that they get me the program, despite my parents’ reservation. He really wanted Dad to not come at all and send me with another translator or even send Uncle Emmett back, because he did not know that it was us messing with him, but we all compromised and I got the translator program and Dad watched me from just outside the room on the other side of the door.

            “Um, what program are ya using?” Robby asked, but he wanted to know why I was making the funny gestures with my hands and having my cell talk for me.

            “Sign language translator. Can’t speak me,” I signed and it translated, “It’s a sign language translator. I can’t speak.”

            “Why not?” he asked, but he thought, ‘Are you a defective too? Why didn’t your parents give you away like mine did me? I wish I had a dad like yours.’

            “I don’t want to,” my translator told him.

            “Why not?”

            “It’s hard for me and my sister makes fun of me because I sound weird when I try. Dad’s making me go to this really awful thing called speech therapy where this guy tries to teach me. Mom’s picking me up early today to take me, because I have to go every weekday.”

            “That sucks,” he said, but he was thinking about how lucky I was that my problem was fixable and that my parents had not given up on me.

            I nodded my head.

            “So have you learned to say anything in speech therapy?”

            “I,” I said out loud, picking something easy.

            “That’s it? No sentences yet?”

            I shook my head.

            “Do you want to learn?”

            I shook my head again and signed, “Hard.”

            “Oh.”

            “How long have you been here?” my cell translated.

            “I’ve been in this home for a little over a year, but I’ve been in group homes as long as I can remember.”

            “Have you ever met your parents?”

            “No,” he answered looking down at his feet dangling in the air below the branch. He was ashamed and embarrassed.

            “Parents are lame. Besides, my therapist said that I would be better off if mine got a divorce.”

            “Your parents aren’t divorced?” he asked and I shook my head. “Not even a little?” Marriage was rare, but staying married was unheard of.

            “No, neither one is divorced. They were virgins on wedding night, like fairytales.”

            “No way!”

            I nodded.

            “Do you have any brothers or sisters?” he asked, clearly forgetting I mentioned my sister.

            “Two sisters.”

            “Tell me about them?”

            “Nessie is the oldest. My parents got pregnant on their honeymoon, just like in a fairy tale. She is pretty cool, but she doesn’t live with us. She is already grown with children of her own. My parents didn’t plan on having any more children, but then they had an accident and that’s how they got me and Eliza. We’re twins.”

            “Are you and your twin close?” he asked, clearly not remembering what I had told him earlier.

            “No, we hate each other. She’s so mean to me that my therapist said that it’s her fault that I don’t talk. He told my parents to separate us, so I get to spend most of my time at my girlfriend’s house now. And whenever I go home, they send Eliza to her boyfriend’s house.”

            Uncle Emmett had covered boyfriends and girlfriends in class and he said it would save us all a lot of trouble if we paired off and pretended to be dating amongst ourselves. He then had us each chose an unrelated member of the opposite sex to pretend date. I chose my best friend Allison and she chose me and somehow everyone else paired off without any fighting. Jackson and Lily chose each other. Eliza and Scryan chose each other. Ashley and Aiden chose each other. And Adriel and Violet chose each other.

            “When was the last time you saw her?” Robby asked.

            “Right now in the car. We were all homeschooled in Nunavut, which is where we’re from, and we still have to go to homeschool together every weekday until school starts unless we come here.”

            “How many kids are there?” he asked wondering how many families made up our group and just what kind of group we had.

            “Ten kids from four families. My parents joined a nature commune and decided to live off the land when Eliza and I were born. Before that my dad was a doctor and Mom was a splicer, so they decided to move down here and go back to work.” Splicer was the term for a genetic engineer that does germ-line modifications in humans, which was what Mom would be doing in the fall.

            “There are a maximum of thirty-six boys here, but there are only thirty-five here now.”

            “What do you boys do all day?”

            “During the school year, we go to school, but because it’s summer, we get to play. There are computers and books in the library and games in the game room. There are no toys here, but in the home I was in before they had toys. We can go outside and play sports or climb trees, but we have to stay within the boundary. We can pretty much do whatever we want as long as we show up at meal time.”

            “Do you have a schedule? My parents keep us on stupid schedule even during summer and even when I’m at my girlfriend’s house.”

            “Yeah. We get up at seven thirty every morning and make our beds and get dressed. Breakfast is at eight sharp and then we brush our teeth. Lunch’s at noon and dinner’s at six. After dinner we have chores before we can watch TV. After that it’s shower time and then we can read until bedtime, but light’s out is at 9:30,” he said, leaving out that he too has a doctor’s appointment this afternoon.

            Robby was thinking about his genetic disease and how he had to go have treatments twice a week. The treatments added back the correct protein and filtered out the bad proteins, but they would not cure him, even though they would extend his life. Without the treatments, he would be dead by now. But with the treatments, he could expect to live between thirty and fifty years, which was perfect for Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett.

            “My dad said that I didn’t have to be afraid to talk to you, because you are sick too. Is that true?” the translator asked. It was a lie that my dad told me, because I only knew that I was being paired with a defective because of his thoughts and what I had read in Mrs. Smith’s mind. She decided to pair me with Robby the moment she found out that I could not speak. But I wanted to bring up the subject of his disease and this seemed to be my least creepy option. Mom is always pointing out when Eliza and I say creepy things.

            “Yeah,” he replied looking at his feet hanging over the tree branch again.

            “You don’t have to be embarrassed about it around me, because I can’t talk. I’m going to start school in fall not knowing how to talk.”

            “But your parents didn’t give you up; they love you.”

            “Yeah, but it’s not your fault your parents did that to you. You didn’t choose to be sick, but I did choose not to speak. I use to be able to speak a little when I was little, but I gave it up because it was hard.”  
            “And now you’ve gotta learn it all over again?” he asked and I nodded. “Hey, what school are you going to in the fall?”

            “Pizza H-U-T Junior High School,” I answered. All of the schools around here were named after the corporations that sponsored them. Dad said that the pizza was our school mascot and our day planners had pizza’s on the cover with the words, “We deliver.” The school’s motto was, “We deliver academic achievements and pizza.” They also served pizza in the cafeteria every day, explaining why Dad was making us learn how to eat pizza.

            “Me too. I made the breadstick roll last year. I even did so well in history, my worst subject, that they considered moving me up from remedial history to regular. But then I failed this big test they gave me at the end, so I’m stuck in remedial history for another year,” he replied thinking about his classes, the school’s version of the honor roll, and his desire to do better. He got to go to a fancy pizza dinner where he received his award.

            “That’s cool. Are class announcements really printed on the back of coupon flyers?”

            “Yeah, but we never get to order pizza here,” he replied dejectedly.

            “That’s okay, I don’t really like pizza that much.”

            “Why not?”

            “I never had it up north. When we moved and dad found out our school sponsorship, he started making us eat it every day.”

            “Too much of a good thing.”

            “No, it’s kind of weird, because I never had it before. I would prefer caribou stakes.”

            “We have caribou a lot here,” he said as I heard a car pull up. He did not hear it, so he kept talking. “The government mandates what we eat, so our meals have to be unusually healthy and free of processed imitation food. Real food doesn’t taste as good and is more expensive, but my doctor says it’s good for me. And a lot of the other kids here are allergic to mealworm flour.”

            ‘Masen, I’m here. If you don’t want me to come in and get you then you need to come outside now,’ I heard my mom think once she threw her shield.

            “Time for me to leave. My doctor’s appointment soon. I go to front to see if mother’s here yet,” the cell phone translated. It did not always do the best job translating what I said. Sign language was not English, so it was not a simple word for word translation and the program did on occasion produce a choppy translation, like this one.

            “Okay, see you later,” he said, but he was wondering if I would ever come back.

            “I’ll be back tomorrow.” Then I climbed down the tree and walked back through the facility to the front.

            As I went, I found my dad’s mind in one of the bathrooms and projected, ‘Mom’s here. I’m leaving.’

            ‘Work hard, son,’ he thought as he cleaned a very nasty toilet.

            And so Mom took me to speech therapy, but I came back the next day and many days after that and made friends with Robby. Jackson and Scryan had some shocking visions, but after a few days they got used to them and were able to come inside and get mentees of their own. And since my dad said that they both had epilepsy, to explain their visions, Mrs. Smith paired them with defectives too. Eliza had a hard time getting used to all of the horrible memories these children held, but eventually she got tired of waiting in the car by herself and tried to give it a go. And since Dad said that she was even more messed up than me, except for that she could speak, Mrs. Smith gave her a defective too. Lily had already been paired with a defective, because she had asked for her, so that made five of us. And so Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie now had five defectives they knew of to choose from.

End Notes:

So there's our first look at Robby and a little more on their new school, Pizza Hut Junior High. And look, I made a banner for Masen's story:

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)   
[](http://www.mybannermaker.com/)

What do you think? Please review- it'll spead up my posting of the next chapter.

Breaking News: I've been nominated for an Emerging Swan award for best oldie but goodie author! Woohoo! And The Gall Stone of Doom has been nominated in the Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual/Sci/Fi and the Best Humor categories for completed full length stories. This story, Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow, has been nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP. Yay! Go here to vote: [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)

I keep getting nominated, but I have yet to win anything. I would really like to win one of these someday and that can't happen without you, the readers. So if you enjoy my writing, this story, and/or The Gall Stone of Doom, please go vote.

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	20. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 1- Carlisle- Chapter 9 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

 

 

Book 1 – Carlisle – Chapter 9

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Carlisle POV:

 

 

            “Yes, but that’s how they’ve always met before, with just the three chiefs. Right now Masen is suggesting that they take the meeting over to Walrus Island and that they call off the storm. They agreed to the meeting place, but they’re only willing to turn down the storm, not stop it all together, because it’s a lot of work to make a hurricane and they don’t want to start from scratch if they can’t work out an agreement,” Nessie replied.

            I nodded and waited in silence for a minute before Masen telepathed the latest news to our group. ‘They’re in agreement to talk at Walrus Island. We just need to turn down the ring of fire long enough for Jake to cross.’

            “I’m on it,” Nahuel replied, getting up from his chair and heading up the stairs, presumably to let Jacob pass through the ring. We used to have a tunnel that went under it, but we destroyed it ourselves during the Volturi conflict. It was probably for the best that we had never built a replacement, because the beavers might have found it and used it to get in.

            It was another ten minutes before Masen announced that Jacob and the other chiefs had all made it safely through the storm to Walrus Island and were talking. Normally Masen, Eliza, and Edward could not hear thoughts all of the way from Walrus Island, so I asked, “How are you hearing this?”

            “From Seth and Leah. They were all in their wolf forms up until a minute ago. Seth and Leah were keeping tabs on Jacob,” Edward answered.

            “But now he’s human again?” I asked.

            “And we won’t know what happened until he transforms back,” Nessie finished.

            We all waited in silence for half an hour until Jacob turned back into a wolf and Masen began relaying his thoughts. ‘They wanted me to hand over Jennifer again, but this time they just wanted to perform an abortion and then they promised they would return her alive, instead of dead like they were insisting on last meeting. I offered that we would perform the abortion ourselves, because we have two doctors on our side and they have none. They agreed, but then there was a lot of arguing over the specifics, because they wanted it done now and they wanted to watch. I told them no and asked for two weeks to determine the safest means of abortion, so that we don’t hurt Jennifer. We eventually settled on one and that they can inspect her once it’s over. Seth, I really hope you’re right about the due date and that she goes into labor right on time, otherwise they’re gonna be on us again.’

            Like Bella’s pregnancy with Nessie, all of the hybrid pregnancies had lasted no more than six weeks. Jennifer was five weeks in already, so she needed just one more week to come to term. Like the Quileutes before Leah, all the shifters in the other two tribes were male, so they had no experience with female shifters or hybrid pregnancies. They assumed that Jennifer’s pregnancy would last nine months, same as a human’s would. She had only appeared to be about four months pregnant when they had seen her, so they were expecting her to be about five months pregnant now, but if we could just stall them another week until she has her baby, Jacob should be able to convince them that she has gone through with the abortion and that he has held up his end of the agreement. It all pivots on the baby being born as soon as possible.

            At least Jacob had bought us another week and the hurricane was downgraded to a tropical storm, before heading back out into the Atlantic.

            Jennifer’s baby was born two days early and we were all relieved to hear the cracking sound associated with the amniotic sack breaking. She was recovered and most importantly, not pregnant, when the agreed upon deadline arrived. And with our end of the bargain apparently held up, the shifters left our island. The Quileutes thought then about returning to La Push, but instead decided it was not safe enough, because they were worried their children would be discovered and the conflict with the other shifters would resume. And so the hybrids choose to stay on our island. Edward and Bella were happy with the situation, because it meant they got to spend more time with their two grandsons.

            And so the situation was under control, but not quite over. I still had a new country to run, Esme and I still had two wonderful children at home, and now we had two new hosts, Kadia and Kenwei, to raise. Esme never was able to find someone to adopt Benjamin and Tia’s eggs and so we had to decide what to do with the hosts. We had planned on keeping them in our house with our boys, but keeping the two sets of children apart was a lot of work. It was even more work keeping them from seeing the hybrid residents of the island, the youngest of which would spontaneously transform into their animal shapes.

            I think the turning point for Esme and me was during the hurricane, when we were all gathered in our basement to wait out the storm. Kenwei and Kadia had been spending the night at a friend’s house on the mainland, but what if they had not? What if they had been here in the middle of the danger and surrounded by vampires using their power? By shape-shifters shifting into wolves and running around in winds that could lift a human? What if they had seen the eagles or the beavers causing the storm? Their sleepover was only a hundred miles away, so they got hit by the edges of the storm, but it would have been a lot worse if they had been here on the Island at the time and seen everything. And like Jasper had said years ago, the hosts should get to go to regular human school with their own kind; they should have their own lives and not be sequestered on our island indefinitely.

            Therefore, Esme and I sent the hosts to boarding school. We were their adoptive parents and tried our best to raise them and Esme still spent a great deal of her time with them, only now that time was mostly off the island and the hosts were not living in our house. The boarding school we choose allowed parental visits on the weekends, during holidays, and sent the kids home over the summer and for winter break, so Esme went to visit them every weekend and holiday and they came back to live with us on Cullen island twice a year.

            We still had issues with keeping the secret from them during the summer, but that was a mere two months a year and was relatively easy. The first year we told the hosts that Aiden and Adriel were spending the summer at a summer camp, when in reality Aiden was at the Whitlock’s house and Adriel was at the Hale’s house during the day and they came home every night after the hosts went to sleep. There was still some contact between the two pairs of children, because they were all present during the winter break, but that was only two weeks a year.

            It just so happened that those two weeks started yesterday when Vladimir and I picked the hosts up in the helicopter and brought them home. They were still sleeping this morning when I left them to do some paperwork at the office, but then that was typical for teenagers their age. Kadia was now nineteen and in her senior year of high school, while Kenwei was seventeen and a junior; they were a bit behind in school because of their move across the globe and the Libyan schools they came from were not up to par with the Canadian schools. Esme had worked with them and home schooled them in an effort to get them caught up with their peers, but humans can only learn so fast, so Kadia was two years behind and Kenwei was one.

            One of the things that has not changed in the last millennium is that teenagers love to sleep. They had been up all night the night before, because of their usual wild end of term party at their school, and so had fallen asleep last night even before Aiden and Adriel came home from their baseball game. This was the first time the two sets of children would be seeing each other in a year and Esme and I had been hoping to get it over with last night when we were both home. But then the humans fell asleep too early and threw a wrench into our plans. I could not stay home from work today, because I had promised to video chat with one of the Asian coven leaders at noon and I wanted to be prepared for it first, so I had to go. Thus I was understandably anxious about leaving Esme at home all day with our four kids and I came home as soon as my meeting was over.

            “Where is everyone?” I asked Esme after giving her a kiss on the lips. I had expected to come home to a full house, but all I heard was a pair of heart beats and even breathing from upstairs. The humans could not possibly be asleep again, could they?

            “The boys took off to go snowboarding. Emmett came over with his girls and offered to take them. Our girls were still asleep, so after the morning I had, I let them go. They promised to be back just after dinner,” Esme answered.

            “The girls slept the entire day?” I asked for clarification. If the girls really were sleeping this much, then I would have to call the school and complain that the end of term party had been too wild. Sure the kids should be allowed to celebrate, but the school normally shuts the party down by two in the morning, which means the girls normally only sleep an extra four hours or so. But they were out by six last night and it was now two in the afternoon and that was too long for humans to sleep.

            “They woke up right after the boys left. They ate and used the restroom, but they were still yawning, so I sent them back to bed. I questioned them on why they were so tired and they blamed it on studying too hard for finals. Do you think we’re putting too much pressure on them to get good grades?”

            “No, I think the school officials let their end of term party go all night and into the morning.”

            “I guess...”

            “I know you like giving the girls the benefit of the doubt, but we can ask one of the mind-readers to tell us what happened.”

            “Or we can ask Jackson when Emmett gets back with the kids. He was here earlier and he went with them. Either way, I’ll have to call the school about this problem as soon as term resumes,” Esme said, but she looked like she had something else on her mind that was bothering her.

            “What’s wrong?”

            “I confiscated a disturbing comic book from Jackson earlier,” she revealed, retrieving a comic from its hiding place in the china cabinet. “He makes them himself.” I took the comic book from her and flipped through the hand drawn pages. “I’ll have to call his parents, but then with Alice’s gift, maybe she already knows. I can’t believe that they would just let him see this kind of stuff…maybe they can’t stop his visions? But they should at least be able to stop him from making them into comic books and sharing them with all of the kids.”

            While Esme continued on expounding her worries and concerns, I read the comic. It started out with a scene I recognized as the second implantation we had held on our island and it seemed to focus on Randall and the implantation of his host. He was one of the nomads who had fought with us during both wars and he was also one of my dear friends. I met him not long after he was turned, when he was just starting his life as a nomad. I was able to convince him of the value of human life, but he never did come around to my diet, not even more recently when we offered him synthetic. But that being said, he was very civilized for a carnivorous vampire.

            Randall had a mate once, back in the twenty-second century. Not long after our family went into hiding with the hatchlings, he and Denise, his mate, got into a fight with another pair of nomads over hunting rights. She died, but he got away and was able to separate and pick off his enemies one at a time. I was upset that we had been unable to help, but I had not learned of the conflict until long after the fact, when he stayed with us on our island during the Volturi War, so there was nothing I could do.

            Not long after we learned that Denise had been dead for hundreds of years, Randall surprised us all by disgorging an egg. It turns out my old friend had been with many nomad females and could not figure out who the mother was. Whoever she was, she was not his beloved Denise, just someone he could relieve tension with. She was not someone he wanted to be the mother of his egg, so he decided he did not want to think about it and he would just raise his egg on his own. And that is what he did; he placed his egg in a flow cell, waited until the end of the war, and implanted it the first chance he got.

            His host was one of the oldest hosts we had to choose from that day. Randall was not quite certain what to do with a human, so he picked a young woman named Shada, who he thought looked like she could take care of herself. At the age of sixteen, she knew how to meet her basic needs, so as long as he provided money and a roof over her head, she could cook and clean and get herself to school on time. Jackson’s comic book showed a page on Shada doing just that, as Randall stayed back and watched.

            Shada was very lonely living with Randall. He was too preoccupied with his fear that he might hurt her and thereby damage his egg, so he would go about his usual nomadic ways and leave her alone for weeks at a time. Shada was new to Canada, having been brought here by the Nigerian coven after being infected with New Ebola, so she did not have any friends and it was hard for her to make new ones. When a young male human named Rainier, who was only a few years older, started paying her attention, she was very receptive. She got pregnant and when he got kicked out of his parents’ house, she let him move in with her. There was a sketch of him moving in while she had a clearly defined baby-bump.

            The cabin Randall built her was small and he was a bit surprised to come back from a particularly long hunting trip to find two and a half humans where he had left only one. He took off again to wrap his head around this idea and he came back determined to make this work. He valued human life and he was going to ensure that his human got one. She was not quite twenty and not even close to being done with her Bachelor’s degree, but if she wanted a family, he would help her have one. And Rainier kept her company, which meant he did not have to, so he could be gone for longer periods of time.

            Rainier got used to Randall not being around and decided that as the man of the house, he had free rein. He took care of Shada and baby Brooke for a while, but he became frustrated with his situation and began to take it out on Shada, first with his words and then with his fists. And then Randall came home to find Rainier choking Shada. Jackson probably did not know what he was drawing, but judging from the way Rainier had Shada pinned up against the wall and had his hand under her skirt, he looked like he was about to rape her.

            Randall rushed in, pulled Rainier off of his human, and drank him dry before Shada even knew what was happening. Brooke had been cowering under the table, trying to hide from the screaming and fighting, but she was peeking out in Jackson’s drawing. Most likely, the toddler saw her father’s death. I wanted to know how Randall resolved the situation, but everything was fine again, minus one human, on the next page. He stayed home more and added on another two rooms to the cabin to give the growing family more space, but there was nothing about what the humans had seen him do or what he did with the body.

            Randall must have been growing more attached to his humans, because on the next page he was making dinner with them, helping out around the house, and watching little Brooke so that Shada could study. When another man came around looking for Shada’s affection, Randall over-reacted and drank him too, and this time it was very clear that both she and Brooke saw. There was even a scene where they watched with wide eyes through the window as he buried the body in the woods outside their cabin. And then everything was fine again and there were more happy domestic scenes.

            The Mounties came around asking about the where-a-bouts of the dead human and neither Brooke nor Shada said anything. Instead they packed up and moved with Randall when he asked them too. They stayed in an apartment in the city while he built a new, even larger, cabin in the woods on the other side of Canada. They moved in with him again, as if they were not the least bit afraid of him. In fact, Shada seemed to be in love with him, because there were several scenes showing her advances. Randall ducked and dodged her kisses and hugs at first, but she was carrying his egg and he enjoyed being around her. He seemed to find her smell intoxicating, so he would try to get as close as possible to her, smell her, and then pull away, but she would turn around and hug him and pull her body too close to his. Judging by the amount Brooke grew, they played this game for some time, but then Randall must have given in, because there was a drawing of him and Shada naked in bed together. The last picture in the comic book showed the three of them, the vampire, the host, and the human child, together as a happy family.

            Now I knew why Esme was so concerned. Alice and Jasper would probably be most concerned by the sex scenes Jackson had drawn, although I am sure the boy did not know what he was drawing; the scenes with the human carnage were the most detailed, so they were the most likely subject that had fascinated our young artist. That and Jackson had a thing for hosts. He liked battle scenes and fighting, but there were almost always hosts involved somewhere, unless it was from that dark period of our past when hosts were unknown.

            “I’ll have to pay Randall a visit to talk about this,” I said. I had just seen Randall a few days ago, because he was one of the people who frequently volunteered to help me with my governmental duties, but I had no idea of what was happening with him back home with his host. I did not even know that Shada had a daughter or that he was romantically involved with her. Normally I like to keep out of other people’s private lives, but this could not be ignored. Shada’s life was at risk.

            Not only were there all the usual risks involved with being intimate with a human, but this could turn into another Bella all over again. What if Shada got pregnant with a hybrid? The hybrid will grow and tear open the mother long before Randall’s egg has completed its parasitism. Sure we knew from Masen’s parasitism of Noah that hosts could regenerate faster than humans, but hybrid births are violent and I doubted whether the host would live long enough for the egg to have a chance of healing her.

            I can only hope that Randall has been taking his egg-control blood regularly. Egg-blood prevents gamete formation, so it should protect against all forms of parity, including hybrid pregnancies, because if he is not making sperm, then there is no way that Shada could get pregnant. That probably explains why Randall is on the list of egg-blood recipients in the first place, despite the fact that he is currently unmated. I had assumed that he was worried about having another motherless egg, but now that I knew about his relationship with his hosts, I was sure that this was the real reason, because he had not been taking it before he left the island.

            Okay, so Shada probably would not get pregnant and if she had survived this long, Randall probably knew what he was doing in the bedroom, but even so, I would have to talk to him about this. Both his host and her daughter had seen him kill, drink blood, and bury the body. Shada had even lied to the local authorities about it. Maybe the host knowing too much was forgivable, inevitable even, but the next generation should be protected and insulated from our peculiarities. The secret, at the very least, had to be kept and Randall was clearly not keeping it from Shada and Brooke.

            “Yes, that poor child: just think what she must have seen?” Esme replied concerned.

            “We can start by calling Alice and Jasper and letting them know what is going on,” I suggested and that is just what we did. Alice said that they would have a talk with her son.

            Then our girls finally woke up and Esme fed them dinner. We said that we ate while they were sleeping and then we gave them a lecture on staying up all night having wild parties.

            “Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad,” Aiden announced, coming in the front door with his brother behind him, as we were loading the last of the dishes into the dishwasher.

            “How was snowboarding with Uncle Emmett?” Esme asked, as we all moved into the living room.

            “Awesome! I did some really cool tricks Mom!” Adriel replied.

            “Yeah, we had a great time. Uncle Emmett walked us up to the tree-line, but he let us walk the rest of the way home by ourselves,” Aiden said, answering the question that his mother was implying.

            “That’s great. Kadia and Kenwei are home,” I said, trying to break the ice between the two sets of kids. They were looking at each other, but not saying anything.

            “Finally,” Aiden said going up to hug his sisters. He did not breathe while he was doing it, which meant he also did not talk, and waited until he restored his personal space before continuing. “Adriel and I were wondering all morning if you were ever gonna wake up. You missed a really awesome snowboarding trip.”

            “Yeah,” Adriel said, following his brother’s lead and swiftly hugging his sisters.

            The six of us sat down in the living room and told stories about the events of the last five months, covering everything that has happened since summer vacation ended and the girls left again for boarding school. There were new boyfriends for both of them, dances, and school yard fights about backpacks and pencils. But after an hour, the stories ran out and Kenwei turned to Aiden and asked, “What about you? What have you and Adriel been up to while we were gone?”

            This was an awkward question for my boys to answer, because they had not done anything new in the last five months. They still have all the same friends and they have not learned anything new in school, because they already finished every class we could think of to subject them too. Well, except for human lessons, but the boys could not very well announce that they had been learning about the five human food groups. Well they could, but whenever they did they repeated Vladimir’s joke about the five food groups being Sudanese, Asian, Mexican, Filipino, and European.

            “We went snowboarding with Uncle Emmett this morning,” Adriel offered.

            “No, I mean like at school. What grade are you in now?” Kenwei persisted.

            “Um seventh grade,” Aiden answered. That was the answer Emmett was teaching the kids for when we move south and integrate them into human society. That was also the answer he had given his sisters eight years ago, when they were first adopted. We told the girls that our boys had received faulty genetic engineering and therefore aged slowly, but it was only now, when eight years had passed and our boys did not look a day older, that the realization of what that meant dawned on the girls.

            “You were in seventh grade back when we were adopted,” Kadia said. “We used to play together, because we were the same age.”

            “Yeah, what happened?” Kenwei asked.

            “You remember that we told you about their genetic engineering modifying the wrong gene. They age slowly,” I said, hoping to steer this conversation onto the right track.

            “Yeah, but they don’t learn slowly. I know for a fact that they’re really smart. Why haven’t they gone on to the next grade?” Kenwei asked.

            “Because they haven’t matured enough. They mature as slowly as they grow and we were hoping to send them away to school soon, but they haven’t reached puberty, so we decided to keep them home for a few years until they catch up,” Esme answered.

            “Oh,” Kadia replied.

            “I guess…but Mom, I think you should just keep homeschooling them. It’s not fair to them that they’re still in junior high and it’s been almost a decade,” Kenwei replied.

            “Okay, sweetie, I’ll work on it,” Esme replied.

            Kadia and Kenwei were satisfied with that and Esme brought out Monopoly, so the six of us had a family game night until the girls went to bed. Then Esme and I enjoyed a peaceful night of reading with our boys. In the morning the boys went off on another adventure with Emmett and Esme took the girls shopping, leaving me free and clear to track down Randall.

            Randall was surprised to find me knocking on his cabin door, when normally I called and he came to me. “Why are you here, Carlisle?” he asked.

            “I found out about your family and I’m worried that your activities with Shada might harm your egg,” I explained.

            “You don’t have to worry about that; she heals real quickly whenever I’m a bit rough and her blood doesn’t appeal to me that way. It’s more of a flower that I want to smell, but not eat.”

            Well that was one concern out of the way, but I had several more. “What about protection? If she gets pregnant, she could die and you can’t just bite her to save her like we did with Bella. If you bite her, the egg dies,” I said.

            “I’m on egg-blood.”

            “Yes, but is she on birth control? It would make me feel better if you were both taking something.”

            “Okay, that’s reasonable. I can ask her to start. Is there anything else you want?”

            “Yes. I know you said Shada’s blood doesn’t bother you, but what about Brooke’s? You’re living awfully close to a young child and they tend to get a lot of scrapes.”

            “Brooke just turned five; she hardly ever falls now. There were a few close calls before, but I managed to control myself and Shada got her cleaned up. I’m a very old vampire now, my friend, you don’t have to worry about me so much.”

            “Well there is one other thing I am worried about: you’ve broken the secret,” I said rather gravely. The law says that those who violate the secret must be killed. Randall was my friend and the last thing I wanted to do was to have to enforce that law, but the law would not hold unless someone enforced it.

            “No, I haven’t. Shada’s my host. Sure she knows, but she’s not going anywhere. She stays in this cabin and attends all of her classes online. We even get the groceries delivered. Surely you won’t kill me for telling my host?”

            “And what about Brooke? She’s not your host. Our family has always gone to great lengths to hide what we are from the children of our hosts.”

            “Brooke? She’s my daughter, of course it’s alright that I told her! I’m going to change her as soon as she’s old enough; that’s the main reason I don’t let them leave anymore. Shada, I can trust to keep quiet, but Brooke is a little too young to trust with something like that.”

            “You plan on changing Brooke?” I asked, slightly perplexed. I had not even considered this response.

            “Yes, I’ve adopted her. She’s very excited to grow up so that I can change her already.”

            “She knows that you’re planning on changing her into a vampire?”

            “Yes.”

            “And she’s not afraid?”

            “No, why would she be?”

            “Because you’ve killed at least two men in front of her.”

            “Yeah, but I was protecting her and her mother. I’m their hero.”

            “Even so, don’t do it again. Humans scare easily. They could run away from you one day and tell the world what they saw you do.”

            “They wouldn’t leave me.”

            “If you freaked them out enough, they would.”

            “Fine, I won’t do it again. I’ll be on my best behavior; promise,” he said holding his hand up to his heart.

            I believed my friend, but I did not leave without questioning Shada and Brooke. Shada seemed madly in love with Randall and Brooke seemed enthralled with her future as a vampire. Neither of them accepted my offer to take them away from him, even though I promised to protect them. He was their protector and they did not feel they needed any protecting from him. They wanted to stay. And since everything was above board with Randall, I went home.

            We had a stressful two weeks, with the boys dodging meal times and the girls increasingly noticing the little things, like how cold we all are. But we did our best to keep up the façade and soon enough the girls went back to school and it was over again until the next summer vacation.

 

End Notes:

So what do you think of Randall and his relationship with his human host? Do you think he should try to save her by changing her at the end of the parasitism?

Masen is up next and the kids will be registering for school at Pizza Hut Junior High! What are the odds they'll all be on their best behavior?

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	21. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 2- Masen- Chapter 6 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

 

 

Book 2 – Masen – Chapter6

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Masen’s POV:

 

 

            We only went to the group home four days a week, because the adults always had something else for us to do on the fifth weekday, like this week when they announced we would be registering for school today. Allison and I were standing around outside our van and watching Jackson. He was supposed to be climbing into our van, but instead he was talking to Lily and Aiden near Uncle Emmett’s van. He had a couple of his hand-made comics in his hands and I watched as Jackson “accidentally” left one of them in between the seats for Uncle Emmett to find.

            Jackson had just finished writing this particular story last night, so I knew it was about a female vampire named Ides that lost her mate, back in the time when vampires still knew the secret of the eggs. They had only been together for eight decades, but Ides never got over his loss. Twenty years after his death, she decided to become a single parent and implant her egg. That child, Tacitus, was her only reminder she had left of her mate and she loved him dearly, but it still was not enough to take away the pain of her loss.

            Ides wanted to die and join her mate, but she also knew she had to remain alive to care for her son. And then she thought she could cure her grief with more children, the way Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie were currently trying to do. She was in para with her third egg when it exploded and killed her, leaving two little kids to raise themselves. According to Allison, a child’s power was controlled epigenetically and partially based on what the parents _wanted_. As long as the parents _want_ to live, powers that might be lethal are selected out. Ides _wanted_ death and so produced an egg with the power to explode into a violent death.

            Tacitus tried to take care of himself and his little sister, but he was only five hundred years old. He was old enough to hide in a cave during the day and to lure humans to their deaths, but he was no match for a full grown vampire. A nomad came across the pair of orphans and decided it was best to put them out of their misery by ending their lives. And without Ides there to protect them, they were defenseless and died a swift death.

            The point of the comic was that it is dangerous to go around wishing for your own death, because you just might get your wish and drag your kids down with you. Jackson was hoping that the comic about Ides and her children would make Uncle Emmett realize that it is dangerous to wish for death. Uncle Emmett was still struggling with the death of his daughter Angie. With any luck, he might even come out of his depression, if only for his children’s sake. And that was why Jackson was leaving the comic between the car seats, where our uncle will find when he cleans out the van.

            “Jackson, you’re in our van!” my dad called, trying to get our group of kids to actually climb inside the van and wait patiently. He knew what Jackson was up to and had waited until the comic was in position to call attention to him, but none of us knew if it was going to work and Dad had other things, like getting us into the van, on the forefront of his mind.

            Eliza and Scryan were already seated in the back of our van and Allison and I were at least standing nearby. We were doing a pretty good job of milling around and making it look like we were not actively disobeying my dad’s requests to get in the van. If we just had Jackson with us, then Dad could make us all get in and wait for Grandma Esme in a more controlled manner. And more importantly, Dad could win his bet with Uncle Emmett that he would get to the school first. Uncle Emmett was already loosing, because none of his kids, not even Lily, who was posturing for the front seat, was yet in Uncle Emmett’s van. Grandma Esme, who stood a good chance of getting the front seat from Lily, was not even here yet and we could not leave without her, so no one wanted to hurry up and trap ourselves inside, just so we could wait longer.

            And then Kair and Kare materialized for the second time. Their wormhole opened up right next to Uncle Emmett’s van and they were out of their hole, climbing over the back seat, and settling into the far back seat before anyone had a chance to realize what was happening. We had not seen them since they told us to drop the atomic bomb on Volterra and that they would be coming for human school with us, so their sudden appearance was a bit of a shock.

            After nearly eighty years without any contact, everyone had started to think that they were not coming for school like they had said. They probably wanted to come but their parents had vetoed their idea and not allowed it. Or maybe something came up in the future and it just was not a good time for them to visit us. But now here they were buckling themselves into the back of Uncle Emmett’s van. Everyone turned to stare at the new arrivals.

            “What’re you two doing here?” Uncle Jasper asked, climbing into the backseat of Uncle Emmett’s van. The twins were in the way back, so he was in the row in front of them, kneeled on the seat facing backwards. He was going with us today, because a parent was required for each child, so Ashley was spending the day with her mom. There had been some talk that Aunt Alice might register the kids for school, but if she did that, Scryan and Jackson would pull a prank and we would never get to the school today. Sometimes life would be funner without the psychics around; at least I got to see the prank in vision form.

            “Registering for school with everybody else,” Kare answered. She looked and sounded exactly like her twin, so I only knew that this one was Kare because I heard her think her sister’s name in her thoughts.

            “We thought you weren’t coming. You haven’t been around,” Uncle Jasper said.

            “No, we’re coming. We’ve just been busy at more interesting times,” Kair replied.

            “And what’s the story?” he asked, referring to what story we were going to tell the humans. We had already worked out our story, minus two time traveling twins.

            “Same as before, except you have three sets of twins. We’re the same grade as Violet and Adriel, just a few months younger,” Kair answered.

            “Alright, but this isn’t a game: you have to show up for school on time every weekday.”

            “We will,” both girls chimed simultaneously.

            “Now give me a hug; it’s so good to see you two again,” he said sharing his happiness, joy, and love. “And you have to stick around and see your mother this evening.”

            The twins agreed and Grandma Esme finally arrived, so we all piled in the vans to leave. Uncle Jasper climbed out of Uncle Emmett’s car and got into the front passenger’s seat in our van, because with the addition of Kair and Kare, Uncle Emmett’s was full. Grandma Esme had been planning on ridding with Uncle Emmett, but now there was no room, so she decided to take her own car. Her car was not nearly as lame, but it was still just a simple sedan without a hover engine or missile-proof armor or anything.

            When we got to the school, we all went into the office together and the four adults asked for enrollment forms for the eleven of us. There were not enough seats for everyone, so we kids went back outside to wait, but we could still hear them through the wall and their thoughts were perfectly clear, so we were listening in.

            “There seem to be a lot of you in here all at once; do you know each other?” the receptionist asked.

            “Yes, we were all part of the same nature commune up in Nunavut. We decided to rejoin civilization, so we all moved here together,” Grandma Esme answered.

            There were a lot of nature communes in northern Canada right now; it has been a popular fad ever since a Classic celebrity decided to start one in Yukon. Because of the clockwise rotation of the North American plate over the last thousand years, Yukon was now quite a bit further north than Nunavut. They had both started off in the Arctic circle, but now only Yukon was within the ever diminishing circle; it still had the permafrost, no trees, and everything. So Yukon was a more desirable place for a nature commune than Nunavut and was home to the most expensive communes, but Nunavut was home to its fair share of communes too.

            The goal of the communes was to get away from the big cities, modern conveniences, and live off of the land the way their ancestors did before they invented farming. Hunting and gathering requires a lot of land, so it was something only the super wealthy could afford to do. Humans normally bored with commune life quickly, so they would frequently sell their commune shares and move back to civilization. And since that was similar to what our family had done, it fit perfectly with our cover story.

            “Very good. I’m sure your children will fit right in here at Pizza Hut Junior High,” the human replied. “With splicing like yours I’m sure they’ll be very popular.”

            Splicing was the common term for germ-line genetic modification. The filthy rich tended to modify their children more, but everyone had had at least the basic life extending modifications sometime in their ancestry; splicing was what allowed the Classics to extend their lifespans so drastically in such a short period of time.

            “Oh no, our children haven’t been spliced, they’re natural. No one has been spliced in generations. We’re Antisplicitarians; it’s one of the commune laws,” Grandma Esme replied.

            Antisplicitarianism was a religion for people who did not believe in splicing and wanted natural selection to be able to take its course. Of course the only people who belonged to this religion had already had extensive splicing done in their past to remove all deleterious alleles and extend their lifespans so that they could afford not to splice their children.

            “Oh, sorry, I just assumed…” the human replied embarrassed.

            “No worries, but actually that is something I’d like to talk with the principal about; there’s a minor defect in my family,” Uncle Jasper said.

            “And my son has a speech problem,” Dad added.

            There was a bit of a backlash in the community regarding the burden placed on society from the defective children of Antisplicitarians, but religious discrimination was still illegal, so school officials were not allowed to pass judgment on parents like mine. Never the less, this one was thinking that something should be done about this problem. ‘Maybe the Antisplicitarians should pay a higher tax’.

            “I’ll go see if he’s available,” the human said, not knowing that Scryan and Aunt Alice had already seen that he would be available today.

            By the time she came back, all our parents were done with their forms and had everything ready. Once the forms were turned in and checked, Grandma Esme left and Uncle Emmett came outside to wait with us kids. And then the principal was ready, so Uncle Jasper called his five kids in to go meet him and Dad called Eliza and me in.

            Once introductions were done, Uncle Jasper began his explanation of what was wrong with his children. There was nothing wrong with Kair, Kare, and Allison, but Scryan and Jackson were going to pretend to have epilepsy, in case either of them had a vision during school. As for Ashley, she was supposed to have such severe schizophrenia that she would not be able to go to school at all and was being home schooled.

            Two different genetic defects running in the same family was very unusual, which is why we all had to learn an elaborate explanation for it. “When I was younger, I had very mild schizophrenia,” Uncle Jasper began and I sat down next to Allison, to appear more human. “It was treatable and didn’t affect my lifespan, so my parents chose to keep me. My wife was in a similar situation with her epilepsy, only her parents didn’t keep her and she grew up in a group home. We met at University, fell in love, got married, moved to the Antisplicitarian commune, had six children, and lived happily ever after.”

            “Why did you choose to become Antisplicitarians? If you knew you had defects that needed splicing out, why didn’t you splice?” Principal Patel asked.

            “We didn’t want to splice our children, especially after the way my wife grew up in that group home, even though she had a perfectly normal life expectancy and only a few seizures every now and then. Plus, we were advised that the two affected genes both happen to be very close to genes affecting intelligence. My wife and I are both geniuses and if we spliced, then the odds were that our children would be of only average intelligence. We didn’t want to risk it,” Uncle Jasper answered.

            “And do any of your children share your intelligence?” the principal asked. While he spoke, he was thinking, ‘Yes! I might actually be able to win the county science fair this year! Or the State spelling bee; we were so close last year. If one of these kids is a genius, they might offset our abysmal standardized test results and get me some recognition.’

            “Yes, all of them are very intelligent, but the oldest two are geniuses. Allison’s specialty is math and science; Jackson’s is history. I know you won’t have classes advanced enough for them, but I doubt any school would,” Uncle Jasper said.

            “They’re already in the highest grade we offer here, so I can’t move them up a grade. But, I can make sure they get into the advanced placement classes,” the principal said. ‘The science fair is in the bag then,’ he thought with an almost predatory smile on his lips. But then he started thinking of all the trouble his star pupil, Yara, was causing. ‘I’ll need to keep them away from Yara and her crusade to eliminate pepperoni from the cafeteria. There’ll be no stopping her if two more genius kids get involved with that health-science club of hers. Okay, maybe pepperoni _is_ linked to heart disease. So what? Replacement hearts are cheap and I’ll get fired if pepperoni is banned and the corporation will just bring in a new principal that _is_ willing to serve it.’

            “I think all of my children will qualify for advanced placement. They have a placement test scheduled for this afternoon,” Uncle Jasper replied.

            “Oh yes, I see. Very good. It looks like all of the children from your commune are scheduled for testing.” ‘I’ll have to keep the lot of them away from Yara.’

            “Yes, they were all home schooled and are very bright.”

            “Now I do have some concerns about your sixth child, the one who won’t be attending my school. I see you’ve registered with the district to homeschool her because of medical issues. I know you were homeschooling the children before, but as they get older, teaching can become more difficult. We do have a program for special needs children here that I highly recommend. You can try it and if it doesn’t work out, you could always go back to homeschooling,” the principal suggested.

            “No thank you. I’m well aware of what special needs programs are like. They assume that all children with medical or physical disabilities also suffer from mental impairments, but my Ashley is just as bright as the rest of them.”

            “Very good. Oh, there must be something wrong here…it says that Ashley is the same age as Brandon, which would make them twins. That can’t be right. You already have two sets of twins,” the principal said. From his thoughts I could tell he was just now looking at the paperwork for the Whitlock kids, instead of worrying about the growing pepperoni crisis.

            Scryan would be going by his middle name, Brandon, while in school. Scryan was a unique name with a very specific meaning and we did not want the humans guessing at what it meant, so we had all been practicing calling him Brandon.

            “Yes, that’s right. My wife and I have three sets of twins. We had trouble conceiving so we used fertility treatments and got pregnant with multiples each time. The doctor didn’t advise carrying more than two, so we had each pregnancy reduced to just two,” Uncle Jasper lied. “We actually tried to reduce Zakaira and Zikare down to one baby, but since they’re identical twins, they were both in the same embryonic sack and the doctor didn’t notice until after we had aborted the other embryos.”

            Zakaira and Zikare were common names for twins, thanks to Allison and Jackson’s hosts, who were the original owners of those names. They were both famous scientists amongst the human and Zakaira’s contribution to the field of genetic engineering was so great that she was considered the founder of splicing. Her human descendants even have a popular reality show where they fight over control of the premier splicing company in the world, which she founded. As a result, her name and that of her twin were household names and commonly used for twins.

            “That is some coincidence,” Principal Patel replied, readjusting his paper-weight, so it sat just right on his desk. It had his name on it and was centered on his desk, as if someone else would accidentally mistake his desk for their own. Or maybe he just forgot his name sometimes. Humans do that sort of thing; Uncle Emmett said so.

            “Yes it is. But back to the matter at hand: Jackson and Brandon could potentially have seizures while at school, even though they’re on medication for it. Jackson’s epilepsy is much more under control than Brandon’s, so I’m mostly concerned that Brandon will seize during class. He isn’t a danger to himself, because he doesn’t fall down or bite his tongue or anything, but he does freeze for the duration and is unaware of his surroundings. If that happens, you should call me and I’ll pick him up immediately. I’ll have to take him to the doctor’s and get him checked out. But still, we would be more comfortable if one of the other children his grade could be in every class with him,” Uncle Jasper said.

            “And I would like to suggest that my son Masen be the one paired with Brandon,” my dad added, pointing to me. “Masen is in the same grade and I also think it’s best if one of our other children his age is in every class with him, because of his speech impairment.”

            “Ah yes, Dr. Swan, I see here you’ve also got a set of twins that’ll be starting here this fall?” he asked, thinking that four sets of twins in his office at one time was very odd.

            “Yes, but unlike Mr. Whitlock here, my set were an accident. My wife and I were not trying to get pregnant at all, but it is what it is, so let’s move on. Masen’s speech impairment is so severe that he can’t speak. We were working with him when he was little, but we recently came to the conclusion that he needs a professional, which is why my family decided to move back to civilization.

            “Masen has been in speech therapy all summer, but he still has several years of therapy left before he will be able to communicate effectively. He speaks sign language at home and he has a translator program on his cell, but technology might fail. All of the children from our commune speak sign language, because of Masen, so I would like one of them to be in all of his classes. Since Brandon requires the same, it makes since to pair them,” my dad concluded.

            “Very well, I’ll arrange it. Normally cell use isn’t permitted except during technology class, but I’ll make sure all of his teachers are made aware of the situation. Does his twin also have a similar problem?” the principal asked.

            “No, I talk just fine,” Eliza answered snippily, like she could not believe someone was accusing her of being like me. I am pretty sure she was upset about having to be my twin, just because we are the same age. Or maybe she was upset that people were going to think we were related.

            After that the meeting ended so we all went for a walk around the grounds to wait for our placement tests. We spent a lot of time talking about how much a human our age would know and how to answer the questions on the tests. Our parents wanted us to place no higher than the honors classes of our grade level, because we would really stand out if the humans knew we were really at University level in terms of classes.

            When it was finally time, we went into a classroom filled with much flimsier desks, walls, and floors than in our classroom back on the island. Our parents had to wait outside, while we filled out thick white packets full of very elementary questions. I made sure to get the hardest question or two wrong in each section and not work too quickly. We were all doing everything so slowly around the humans that I even had time to monitor everyone else’s answers.

            I had to remind Allison that she was only supposed to be super smart when it came to math and science, so she should make sure to get a few of the English questions wrong. I stopped Lily and Aiden from accidentally choosing the same questions to get wrong, so that their tests would not look identical. And most importantly, I transferred questions and answered back and forth between us and our parents, so that they could help us with the human specific questions. We wanted to get some questions wrong, but not the human specific ones, like the five food groups.

            We had already covered the basics, but there were a lot of things the humans still had wrong that we would have to pretend were right and we needed help answering those questions. No one ever bothers to teach their children the obscure things humans do not know, but with our parents helping us, we were confident that our tests would not stand out.

 

End Notes:

Now that the twins are here, the mayem can really begin :) Please review!

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	22. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 3- Jasper- Chapter 7 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

 

 

Book 3 – Jasper – Chapter7

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Jasper’s POV:

 

 

            Kair, Kare, and I spent a long time going back in time and looking for interesting days at that ranch house. My baby brother Jeremiah got younger, his children ceased to be born, and my twins got younger right along with them. Shortly after my sister’s visits Kare and Kair arrived with, “It’s my birthday! I’m 2,” buttons pinned to their nightgowns. That meant there would only be twenty-four months left before they would go back inside their own hosts and stop visiting me. Part of me was sad that my time with my babies was coming to an end, but a big part of me was really looking forward to when my older twins would rescue me from this wormhole.

            We combed through the past so slowly that another year had passed in reverse for the twins before we made it back to the civil war, which was the when I really wanted to get to. I wanted to see my mother again and tell her about my death myself. Kair and Kare came in wearing party hats and buttons that read, “It’s my first birthday!” around the time that law and order was being restored to Texas in the post war era.

            Now their hair was reduced to just one inch wisps of blond curls and they kept breaking their leather leash practically every other visit or accidentally letting out their breath. They could not exit the wormhole this far back, so I had to send them home for air and also when they needed to get a new leash put on. Between the breathing and leash breaking our visits were often cut short now, so more visits were packed into the standard unit of untime than before and my girls were growing younger quicker.

            I did not want my babies to see the horror that my sisters had said occurred during this time, so I picked them up and ran us further into the past, stopping only once during the entire civil war. I mildly regretted this decision, because it meant that I would never be able to see my brother Elijah and my sister Margery’s deaths, but there was nothing I could do about that and it was more important to me to not scar my daughters for life.

            Even though the civil war was ragging on around us, this day was relatively calm and mild. The Union troops were holding Galveston to the South, but that city was already evacuated and the Confederates were guarding and protecting our fair Houston. Sure there was a certain amount of dread and despair loaming in the air, but there always was in times of war and today was a good day.

            The sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky, even though it was autumn. It was the sixth day of October, eighteen sixty-two and it was also the day Maria took my human life from me. My heart would not stop beating for another two and a half days, but I was already dead. I was determined to tell my mother of my death on this day so that she would know what happened to me. I did not want her waiting around here for her men to come home, because none of us were coming home. Maybe I could even convince her to leave Texas and change history. If she moved, then my younger siblings, Elijah and Margery, might still be alive.

            “Grandma?” Kare signed when she arrived with Kair, but Kair was crawling away from her, pulling the leather leash too taught. With Kare’s hand gesture, it snapped.

            “Not now. Go home you,” I answered, sending the girls home to get another joining cord, because I did not want to risk them getting separated and stuck in time. As it was, I took the broken ends and tied them back together, hoping that this quick fix would last until they got home.

            “No pull,” Kair signed at her sister and then started to crawl away into the future, without her sister.

            “Home,” Kare signed and started following after, before the leash could snap again.

            While the girls were away, obtaining a new leather leash, I located my mother in the living room, mending socks. I did not wait for them to return, because I wanted this conversation to be private.

            “Mam, it’s Jasper,” I whispered into the mesh of space-time. My lungs were not burning fully like they had been last time, but they were no longer dangerously empty, thanks to the passage of time and a regular diet of blood. But it would have to do, so I decided this conversation would have to be kept short.

            “Jasper? Jasper? Jasper, where are you? Didja come back from the war already? Ya didn’t get hurt, didja? Where are ya? Did I just imagine it all? I must be one cracked egg away from the loony bin if I’m hearin’ voices,” Mam said looking around and not seeing anything.

            “I’m here.”

            “Jasper, but where are ya? Are ya hiding from me? It’s not polite to frighten your poor old mother like this.”

            “I died today.”

            “No, it can’t be! If you’re dead, how am I hearing ya? I must be imaginin’ this.”

            “I’m a ghost,” I said, remembering my last conversation with my mother in which she asked me if I was a ghost.

            “A ghost? No! Not my boy!” she screamed before starting to cry hysterically. I stroked the fabric of space-time on my side of the wormhole, right above where her shoulder was, but I could not make contact and it just made Mam shudder and cry worse. There was nothing I could do, so I let her cry, just waiting for it to stop.

            When her tears finally stopped, I spoke again. “Joseph, Pa, dead; not coming back,” I said, setting off another wave of sobs from my mother.

            “Not my Joseph too,” she said, finally starting to calm down.

            I waited until she was calm and collected again and it was perfectly quiet before I spoke again. “Lose war; Elijah, Margery die.”

            “No, no, no, not my babies,” she whispered, apparently done with all the screaming, but not with the crying. “What can I do to change it all? Please, I’ll do anything.”

            “Leave Texas,” I answered, hoping but not believing that she would. If she had, Elijah and Margery would have been alive in the future and I would not have known to warn my mother. If I had not warned her, then they would be dead. It was a vicious cycle without end.

            It was a long time before my mother spoke, but when she did, she promised me, “Jasper, I’ll pack the family up and take them away before the Union troops come.” She said it so sincerely that I almost believed her. Sure she meant what she said now, but in time, she would forget the danger and forget that she had promised, because human memories fade. And the Union troops never really came…it was lawless Texans that killed my brother and sister.

            “Remember we love you, even in death,” I said, speaking my final words to my mother, because I was now completely out of breath. It was then that I saw the distinct golden curls move behind me, indicating that my daughters had just arrived. They must have seen the end of our conversation and this must be how they knew that I could talk to my mother through the wormhole if I spoke into the fabric.

            “I love you too Jazzybear.” The nickname Jazzybear sounded familiar, but I could not remember anyone ever using it before.

            I did not want the twins to see my mother like this, so I picked them up and ran further into the past, to before the war started.

            “Grandma sad,” Kair signed when we stopped.

            “Yes,” I replied.

            “Why?” Kare signed.

            “Dead me,” I replied.

            “No,” both girls signed simultaneous.

            “Grandma think dead me. Grandma sad,” I added. “Air and R know alive me.”

            The girls nodded and began to look around their surroundings.

            “Horse,” Kare signed, pointing to the barn where we kept the horses and other animals.

            “Ride,” added Kair.

            I looked more closely at the barn. We were still in the living room of the first house, the one I remembered as a child; the one that was later burned down, but the door was open. I could see the barn from this angle and I decided that I wanted to go inside the barn to see if any of my old animals were there. I had taken my horse to war with me, but we were now before the start of the war, so there was a chance that Sugar was just across the way. I loved Sugar with all of my heart when I was a boy and she was my best friend.

            “Move worm hole barn,” I signed. I wanted to sign wormhole, but I did not know the sign for that, so I signed the words separately instead.

            I bent down and began to push the wormhole in the direction of the barn. The girls helped, but it seemed that the tables were turned now. Before they had been adept at moving the hole and I had been barely budging it, but now I was doing most of the work and they were unskilled in the fine art of wormhole adjusting. But even so, the barn was only twenty-three and a half feet away and we were there in no time.

            When we went through the side wall of the barn, I was pleasantly surprised to find not just my horse Sugar, but also my younger self. I was milking my cows and judging by the fullness of my buckets, I would say that I was almost done.

            “Cow,” I signed to the girls before pointing to the cow I was milking.

            “Past past father,” Kair replied and I smiled and nodded. If the father that lives in her time was current father and I was past father, then past past father seemed as fair of a description as any.

            “Yes,” I signed as I watched my younger self finish with the cows and carry the milk into the house.

            Our cows produced more milk than we could drink, so we used to sell some of it to supplement our income. We sold a lot of things to make do for our large family. We never had extra wool or lamb and pig meat, but I always caught more fish than we could eat, so Mam would fry the extras up and sell them. We also sold extra eggs from our chickens. And then there was our main source of income, our cattle and the occasional horse, so we made enough to get by. But then with all those kids there were always so many things we needed to buy, like cloth, wheat, and produce, which we did not produce on the ranch.

            We waited and watched as my younger self returned to the barn and started grooming my horse, Sugar. I wanted to ride her again more than anything, but I could not reach her. I lost her when she ran away from Maria and I always regretted it and wondered what happened to her. I should have run with her, but at least one of us got away. I always hoped she had gone back home to Mam and not back to Galveston and the war.

            “Name Sugar,” I signed and pointed at my horse.

            “Horse,” Kair signed.

            “Ride,” Kare added.

            And just as the girls said, teenage Jasper saddled up Sugar and went galloping off.

            “Follow?” asked Kair.

            “Follow,” agreed Kare.

            “Yes,” I signed, wanting to see more of my horse, even if I could not ride her myself.

            I pushed the wormhole out of the barn, with minimal help from the girls, and out to the pasture of our ranch, where the other me was galloping around. I pulled the girls into my arms and we watched until the sun set and the other me put Sugar away, before going in the house to eat.

            The next day the girls and I went back to the day before that and we spent the morning observing life on the ranch. I made sure to point out all of the animals and name my family members, but we all knew what we were waiting for. Around noon my younger self came out of the barn riding Sugar after having finished all of his chores. But instead of galloping around the yard, young Jasper took off down one of the many trails. He had a basket of eggs and several pints of milk strapped to his saddle and he was heading down a trail that was very familiar to me.

            “Follow?” I signed to the girls.

            “What?” Kair signed back.

            “No understand,” Kare signed.

            “Go with horse and past past father?” I asked it another way, thinking that I had not taught them the sign for follow yet. Sure they knew it yesterday, but my yesterday was six days in the future for them.

            “What?” Kare asked.

            “No understand,” Kair added.

            “Ride horse,” I replied, not knowing how to make this any simpler.

            “Yes,” both girls replied.

            I started pushing on the wormhole, but neither girl moved to help me. Instead, they were watching me with confused looks on their faces.

            “Help me move worm hole,” I signed, taking a break from pushing, because I was not getting very far with just myself pushing.

            “How?” Kare and Kair signed simultaneously.

            “Push,” I signed before demonstrating a push. It was a little more complicated than that, because I had to grab hold of the individual strands in the fabric of time and the strands had to be tugged just so, but I did not know how to explain it, so I settled for showing them.

            I showed them a few more times, before signing, “Try you,” because I wanted them to help me.

            “How?” they repeated.

            “Come Air. Show you,” I signed, kneeling down so that I was at her level. She crawled closer to me and I took her hand in mine and showed her how to pull at the strings. “Go north, pull like this.”

            It took her about a dozen tries, but finally she got it and the wormhole jumped and lurched for her. She kept at it, while I signed, “Come R,” and repeated the lesson with my other daughter. It took a while, but eventually they were both controlling the wormhole as well as they had been yesterday; or I guess it was tomorrow for them. That must mean that since I taught them this today, tomorrow, their yesterday, they will not know how to control the wormhole at all.

 

End Notes:

Jasper's time in the wormhole with the babies is coming to an end, but there is one more chapter left before he gets rescued!

I would once again like to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews! They inspire me to write more :)

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	23. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 1- Carlisle- Chapter 10 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

 

 

Book 1 – Carlisle – Chapter 10

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Carlisle POV:

 

 

            Sending the hosts to human school worked out better than our original plan, as was the case for all of Jasper’s suggestions. After boarding school Kadia and Kenwei went off to college together and stayed in the dorms. But even though they were off of the island, they were only twenty-seven miles away and Esme would run to campus to check up on them several times a week. And when she was not there in person, she was calling them on the phone to make sure they were all right and felt the love of a caring mother figure. She wanted them to know that they were not alone in this world.

            After university, they moved south and started their lives with the humans and Esme continued to visit them regularly. Taking care of two humans took up a lot of Esme’s time, which detracted from the time she had to build our new compound in Manitoba, but it made her happy. She has been so sad ever since Carl died, but now she has two more children who need her. She was so determined to take care of them and Aiden and Adriel, that she hardly had time to be depressed. She was finally getting back to her old self.

            The issues that came from raising vampires and humans in the same house were ongoing, as was the situation with the hybrids, who were still running around the island. And all the while, I still had a new country to run. I continued my mission to contact every vampire in the world, time passed, and things had settled down when the next emergency arose. This time the problem was the Amazonian coven; well what was left of it anyway.

            Senna, Kachiri, Huilen, and their mates were all killed in the Volturi War. Zafrina and her mate Fernando survived, along with an extended network of Amazonians that had not come to our aid. These were very carnivorous vampires and although they were not quarrelsome, we stayed away from each other due to the polar opposites of our diets and lifestyles. They were the most wild and feral of our kind, roaming over vast stretches of sparsely inhabited jungle like a cat on the prowl. These were vampires who came into contact with people only to eat them, so blending in was not even on their to-do list.

            The wild side of the Amazonian coven was composed of Serena, Roberto, Thiago, and Uiara. Thiago was Enrique’s brother and Enrique was mated to Kachiri before they were both killed in the war. Uiara was Thiago’s mate and the pair had been allied with Roberto since hundreds of years before he even met Serena. Roberto was Serena’s mate and Serena was Nahuel’s oldest half-sister. She was not originally from the Amazon, but met Roberto while       visiting her brother and has been there ever since. She was the most civilized of the three, but she was raised by Johaim, so that was not saying much.

            Roberto and Serena had taken Huilen and her mate’s eggs, while Uiara and Thiago had adopted Enrique and Kachiri’s eggs. That left Zafrina and Fernando with both their own two eggs and two from Senna and Josue. All eight eggs were implanted during the second round of implantations after the war and the eight hosts were taken back to the Amazon. And to support all those future hatchlings, Alice and Esme were working with them to set up a blood manufacturing plant in Brazil. Neither had the time to go in person, but they were sending supplies and building plans south and were in regular communication as to how it was going.

            That was the last I had heard from them. As far as I knew, everything was fine. The blood plant was up to a rough start, but there was still plenty of time to iron out the kinks and get it going full blast. Zafrina and Fernando were probably still depressed over the loss of so many of their friends and family, but they were coping. That all changed when I got a call from Fernando.

            “Carlisle, help! They’re after Zafrina! They’re gonna kill her,” Fernando cried into the phone.

            “What’s happened? Why are they after her?” I asked.

            “The hosts are dead and they blame her. Please hurry.”

            “How many vampires are we dealing with?”

            “Four: Thiago, Roberto, Serena, and Uiara. Don’t bring Nahuel; he’ll side with them,” Fernando answered.

            Given that Nahuel was still living on our island with the other hybrids, he was an obvious choice to bring. He was strong and a good fighter and he had a vested interest in the Amazonian coven, because both his aunt and oldest sister had joined it through marriage. But maybe he was too close to the situation. If his sister was on the side that was trying to kill Zafrina, he might side with her and cause us more problems if we were to take him with us. No, it would be easier if the hybrids were not involved with this one. I will wait to tell them about what is going on until I get back.

            “All right, we’re on our way. Tell the others I ordered them to stop and wait for us,” I said before hanging up the phone.

            I tried to call all four of them and Zafrina on their cell phones, but none of them were answering, so I gathered up as many of our fighters as I could. It did not help that Serena was a hybrid, because that meant that neither Scryan nor Alice could see what was going on. Without a psychic report on the safety, no one wanted to go; instead they wanted to stay and watch their hosts and let the commotion in Brazil sort itself out. But I was able to get Edward, Emmett, Vladimir, Stefan, Uwa, Randall, and Fred to go with me.

            It was pouring down rain when we arrived at the airport in Brazil. We were spread out over the globe, so rather than take our helicopter, it was faster for everyone to take separate jets and meet up at the Cruzeiro do Sul airport just south of the Amazonian coven’s current territory; speed was a necessity when a life was at stake. We ran north through the forest in formation at lightening speeds. I could tell Edward wanted to break the pack and run ahead of us, to see if he could get to Zafrina before she was killed. But we were in their territory and they had a strong coven of four and he knew the danger, so he stayed. I regretted it the instant we found our quarry. Fernando was dry sobbing over a pile of ash, with the other four standing guard at the back of the clearing. His eyes had the hollow desolate look of a vampire who has just lost his mate.

            The Amazonians were not preparing to fight us, that much was clear. Between the four of them they were carrying eight large containers full of blood. A few of the containers were paint buckets, likely left over from painting the new blood facility, but most of them were the large ceramic basins that were popular in this area among the humans and used for storing and transporting water. From the smell of it, I would guess it was synthetic blood, but there was host blood in the air too; lots of it.

            “Please, you have to help us,” Uiara pleaded, coming forward with her two paint buckets.

            “The eggs have to be re-planted,” Serena cried.

            “They murdered Zafrina! That’s against the law! They need to pay!” Fernando shouted with a grief-stricken air to his voice.

            “She murdered the hosts!” Roberto retorted.

            “She left us no choice!” Thiago exclaimed.

            “We all agreed to let the Cullens settle our disputes. Why didn’t you wait?!?” Fernando wailed.

            “What happened to the hosts?” I questioned.

            “We agreed for intercoven disputes. This one was intracoven,” Serena replied.

            “We can handle our own outlaws,” Roberto added.

            “What we need help with is replanting,” Thiago said.

            “I’m going to kill you all for this!” Fernando shouted and lunged for Thiago, but Edward and Emmett were there to stop him.

            “No one is killing anyone until we sort this out,” I ordered.

            “We should’ve burned you too, for trying to protect the murderer,” Uiara said.

            “Stop it!” I shouted and waited for silence before continuing. “Now Roberto, what happened to the hosts?”

            “Zafrina killed them all. She went crazy and said the eggs were better off with Senna and Kachiri. Then she slit their throats and let them bleed out,” Roberto answered.

            “We tried to stop her and save the hosts, but it was too late, so we rescued the eggs and put them in these buckets,” Thiago added.

            “Wait, Zafrina killed all of the hosts? Hers and Fernando’s too?” Edward asked.

            “Yes! Even our own beautiful eggs! All gone,” Fernando wailed.

            This was a first. Not only had a vampire murdered another vampire’s eggs, but she had also taken hers as well. It was no wonder why the Amazonians killed her and did not wait for us.

            “Fernando, why did Zafrina do it?” I asked. Could it really be grief, like the others claimed?

            “She missed her sisters. She couldn’t bear the idea that there were going to be four little reminders of them running around soon,” Fernando answered in between dry sobs.

            “What about the other four? Why did she kill Huilen’s eggs? Why her own?” I asked.

            “She said they all had to go. She couldn’t let any of them survive in this world without her sisters. She said the entire world was tainted and unfit for children,” Serena answered.

            “She only said that because you were torturing her!” Fernando accused.

            “Did you torture Zafrina?” I asked sternly.

            “No, we just tore off her limbs, before asking her head why she did it. Then we put the whole thing in the fire, same as any other death,” Thiago answered.

            “Carlisle, I think it is clear that Zafrina went mad,” Edward said softly. He was clearly unsettled by the situation.

            “All right, here’s my decision,” I said. “Zafrina had the right to kill her host and only her host. For the murder of the other seven, I rule that you four were within your rights as her coven to destroy her.”

            “What about the eggs?” Uiara asked.

            “Will you help us?” Serena pleaded.

            “I’m not sure what can be done, but I will contact Allison and ask,” I said, turning to make the call.

            “Wait!” Fernando cried, so I turned back around and waited. “Kill me too! Please, please, please don’t make me live in this world without Zafrina and my eggs.”

            “I’m sorry, but you haven’t been accused of breaking the law. There is nothing I can do for you,” I said sternly. I did not want to become the instrument of a suicide.

            “Carlisle, may I honor his request?” Roberto asked.

            “Not yet. Wait until I find out about the eggs,” I answered.

            “Hurry; this one is already cracking,” Uiara said of one of her egg buckets.

            I glanced inside and sure enough there appeared to be a hatching egg, only it was not nearly big enough. It looked more like an ostrich egg than a vampire egg, which corresponded with the fact that it was not even halfway through the parasitism. I nodded and left the clearing to call Allison. Emmett followed me, most likely to protect me, but the others all stayed.

            Allison had bad news for us, “Sorry, but eggs can’t be re-implanted, because they’re only capable of forming the attachment once. It’s similar to placental formation, where the placenta is only formed once in embryogenesis.”

            “So the eggs have to hatch now?” I asked.

            “They’ll hatch, but they’re better off dead. They’re only four decades into the parasitism, when it takes a minimum of seven to produce viable hatchlings. They’ll be too small to survive properly; alive, but unable to grow and develop. They might not even be able to digest blood, so they’ll be perpetually thirsty. It’ll be torture,” Allison answered.

            “Well what should we do?”

            “Burn them in the fire,” she answered.

            I ended the call and went back to the vampires waiting for me in the clearing. They were all saddened by the news of the fate of the eggs. Everyone there agreed that the eggs should be burned; even the one that was already hatching. It was hard for me to stand back and not try to help the tiny creature inside that cracked egg, but I knew it had to be done, so I stood back and watched. Fernando, on the other hand, decided to act.

            “No, not that one: that’s Zafrina’s. I want it,” Fernando said, jumping up and snatching the hatching egg.

            “It’s no use, Fernando,” I said calmly, walking towards him. I would have put my arm around him and comforted him, but he jerked back, not allowing me to make contact.

            “But with Zafrina dead, her egg belongs to me, right?” Fernando asked and I nodded. “And that one,” he pointed to a ceramic basin Serena carried, “that one is mine too and I want it. They’re all I have left of my beloved Zafrina.”

            Serena handed over the basin that held Fernando’s egg and he took it greedily. Then Uiara handed over the hatching egg that had belonged to Zafrina. He scooped the second one up and examined it in awe of the little fingers that were already prying their way out.

            “Can we toss the other ones now, before cuckoo over there says he wants them too?” Roberto asked.

            “Yes,” I answered and six eggs went into the fire.

            Fernando scooped up his first egg, his own egg, and proclaimed that it was hatching too; indeed it was already covered in cracks. We all watched in horror as first one and then the other egg hatched. The creatures that came out looked alien, with large heads and giant pitch black eyes. Their fingers and toes were webbed and their necks not yet strong enough to support their heads. They were each the size of one of Fernando’s hands. They were wrinkled and hairless, but covered in a thick white film.

            “They’re in pain. This air hurts their lungs, the wind prickles their skin, and their throats burn of thirst,” Edward said.

            “Well help me feed them,” Fernando said, sitting down besides one of the buckets of blood and cradling a hatchling in each arm.

            No one moved to help him, so I did. I sat down and took one of the babies from him and examined it. I looked in the ears and nose and although they were small, they appeared functional. But then I examined the rear and noticed that there was a small nub sticking out, meaning that the embryonic tail had not yet receded fully. There were also no genitalia, likely because it was too early for them to form, and the legs were splayed too wide on the hips, like the fins of a fish. This hatchling was clearly not ready, but I tried anyway, because its father asked.

            I opened the mouth and examined it. It was a mouth, but without teeth; no wonder these eggs had taken so long to hatch. Without teeth they had to claw their way out with just their hands. I turned then to the hands, placing my pinky finger inside the palm. It grabbed hold, making a weak fist around my finger. It was almost like holding a premature human baby, so I took my finger back, scooped up some blood, and dribbled it into the mouth. Only the baby did not know how to swallow and started choking. I turned it over and patted gently until all the blood dribbled out onto the ground.

            “Possibly feeding tubes,” Edward said, but otherwise kept quiet.

            We could try feeding tubes. If the babies could not swallow, then a feeding tube was the only way to get blood into them. While I sat there and thought, Fernando tried to feed the other hatchling and met similar results. He turned it over and patted it and I noticed Thiago turn away and take off into the woods. I could hear movement while I worked on the first baby, but now that I looked up, all of the Amazonian vampires, except for Roberto, were gone.

            “They couldn’t stand to watch, but he still wants to take care of Fernando when he’s ready,” Edward said of Roberto.

            I considered what I should do. Should I attempt to save the babies? Allison said it was impossible, but could I just give up, without trying? I was not that kind of a doctor. I should fight to the last.

            I was just considering flying Fernando and the hatchlings back to Cullen Island and starting a blood drip on them when Edward’s phone rang. The conversation only lasted a moment, with most of it occurring on the other end, because Edward made only the occasional murmur of assent, before hanging up.

            “That was Alice. Now that the hybrid is gone she saw the babies. She said that they will not be able to digest the blood, even if you insert feeding tubes directly into their stomachs. They will get gaunter and weaker, but they won’t be able to die. Their skin, unlike ours, is fragile and will break open, but they will not die. They will be in pain, but they cannot cry. Their throats will burn and they will forever feel tortured. They will never grow,” Edward explained.

            Fernando looked at the baby he held in his arms and then motioned for me to hand over the second one, which I did. He gently kissed them each on the forehead, before jumping into the fire that was still raging from the destruction of the first six eggs. He screamed in pain as he was burned alive, but he did not try to jump back out. He stayed put in that fire, with his legs turning to ash before his face, until all three of them were gone.

            When it was over, we put out the fire, tracked down the remaining members of the Amazon coven, and told them what happened, before warning them against taking matters into their own hands again. Then we took off towards the airport and each boarded planes to our separate destinations. Edward and a few others went with me, back to Canada, but we did not talk again until we were alone. We were each too busy absorbing what had happened and the loss of our friends and all those eggs.

            “She snapped,” Edward finally said. “An accident happened and her host died. She was grieving and selfish and killed all of the other hosts without thinking. If she couldn’t have hers, she couldn’t let the others have theirs. She didn’t want to be stuck raising all of those babies and not one of them was her egg. You would have had to sentence her to death for her crimes if the Amazonians had not taken justice into their own hands.”

            “I wish it weren’t so,” I said, but it was and I still had to inform Nahuel of the loss of Huilen’s eggs.

            Nahuel would be devastated without a doubt, because Huilen had raised him and protected him all of his life and now that she was gone and it was his turn to protect her children, he had left them with his half-sister on a different continent. His reasoning made sense, because those eggs were full vampires, while he was a hybrid living among shifters and humans. They were better off with their own kind and he had responsibilities to take care of with his own wife and children here in North America. He had had so much going on lately with the shifter stand-off that he just had not had the time to think about Huilen’s eggs and now it was too late.

 

End Notes:

Happy holidays and thanks for all the reviews! I'm going back to California for Christmas. What about you? Do you have any exciting plans?

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	24. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 2- Masen- Chapter 7 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

 

 

Book 2 – Masen – Chapter7

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Masen’s POV:

 

 

 

            My human, Robby, turned out to be pretty cool and I began to look forward to our little trips to the group home, which was a good thing because we went four times a week for the last five weeks of summer. We spent a lot of time talking and playing video games together and sometimes we even hung out with the other kids, but mostly we would climb up in our tree together.

            Robby was smart for a human. He was not in the honors program, but he did well in all of his classes. He put a lot of his time into studying to get good grades and get a scholarship to University. “As a ward of the state, I hafta have at least a B average in high school or the government won’t foot the bill for college,” he told me.

            “But we’re only in junior high. We’ve got plenty of time to worry about that later,” my cell translated.

            “Yeah, but I’m preparing now. If I don’t get good grades now, I won’t get into the right classes in high school. It’s the only way to get the government to pay,” he replied.

            “You don’t have any inheritance or relatives at all?”

            “Nope. My parents didn’t leave me anything when they abandoned me and I never met any of my other family.”

            “What happens to you when you grow up? If the government doesn’t pay for you to go to school and you can’t get a job, then what are you supposed to do?”

            “They automatically pay for everything until I’m eighteen. And since I’m defective, they’ll pay for a lot of things after eighteen too. For the rest of my life, they’ll pay for food, housing, and most importantly, medical bills. But they’ll only pay for a Bachelor’s degree for kids that have good grades. And you hafta get a Bachelor’s degree before grad school,” he replied.

            To make it in today’s society, you need a graduate degree. To be a manager at a fast food chain, you had to have a Master’s in business and communication and all of the other jobs available were like that too. The manual laborers around here all had Bachelor’s degrees and the people with only high school degrees were basically unemployable.

            “You get a free-ride on the government, so you have to work, and the government doesn’t have to pay to make you employable?”

            “Yep. It’s a lota money with little chance of return, because of my life expectancy. I might even die before I finish grad school,” he said.

            Robby was left with two choices: give up, as most defectives do, or study hard and make sure that he gets into all of the right high school classes and gets good enough grades in them to get to University. From there he could get first a Bachelor’s degree and then a Graduate degree and at least have a chance of making something of himself. He would not have long to do it, because his life would practically be over by the time he finished school, but it was his only hope. Plus, he was always thinking about his desire to be normal and finishing school was the normal thing to do.

            Then Robby started thinking about his problems with his history class. The biggest hurdle to Robby’s plan was history. “Maybe I could tutor you and help you get into university?” I suggested. Tutoring was an acceptable mentor thing. “My dad told me that I need to pick something and start tutoring you,” I signed. My dad had of course said nothing of the sort, but he was a good scape-goat to blame my ideas on; it was a lot better than signing, “I read your mind and I want to help you with history.”

            “Really? You could help me with history?” Robby asked excitedly and I nodded. “I hate history. It’s the most boring subject in the world! I try to study, do my homework, and pay attention in class, but it’s just sooo _boring!_ ”

            “Can’t stop yourself from daydreaming instead of focusing?” I teased.

            “Well I was only ten when they gave us those placement tests!” he exclaimed. Ten year old humans are not very good at focusing anyway. “It’s not my fault I failed and got put in the remedial history class last year, but I tried really hard last year. I studied my notes every day and did all of my homework; I even tried not to daydream too much!”

            “What grade did you get last year?” I asked.

            “I got an A. That’s why I got on the pizza roll, even though I’m in the remedial class,” he answered. “I hoped that I’d pass my placement test this time, but I got my results last week and it wasn’t good.” They called the honor roll the “pizza roll” at our school.

            Robby started thinking about how I could help him with studying for history. “I have one more chance to pass the placement test- a retest during the first day of school. And if I study really hard and pass, I’ll be moved into the normal class,” he said.

            Once he was in the normal class, he would only have to maintain a C in the subject to be able to stay at grade level. He needed a B average overall, but if he got a few As in his other subjects, it would cancel out and he would be fine. We started taking a history book up into the tree every day with us to study. We did not spend the whole time studying, so we still had plenty of time to talk about how things were going too.

            The nice part about the tree was that the leaves would shade me from any errant rays of sun. We only ever went to the home on cloudy days and most of the days were cloudy anyway, but every once in a while a gap would burst open between the layers of clouds. Aunt Alice and Scryan both foresaw exactly when these gaps would open and close, so we were all well aware of the issue and planned around it. We would not go outside with our mentees if the time was getting close for a ray of sunshine to strike. If we were already outside, we would take cover until it passed. But with the leaves of our tree, all I had to do was stay put and let the leaves shield me from the photons.

            There was only one day that my tree failed me and let through just the faintest sliver of sunlight. The light caught the back of my hand and made it shimmer, but it was not strong enough to cause all-out sparkling. Robby would not have even noticed if not for the bite mark on my hand from when Eliza had bit me as a baby. The mark was the same shade as the rest of me, but the skin was raised there and in the light, it stood out.

            “What’s that on your hand?” Robby asked.

            “Just a scar from when Eliza bit me,” my cell phone translated. The sun had gone back behind the clouds and I hoped that he would take my excuse and not question what he saw further, because at this point, he had not realized that my hand had been shimmering.

            “She bit you!?! I mean, I know you said she was mean and all, but she seriously bit you?” he asked and I nodded. “Like a wild animal?” I nodded again.

            “We were babies and she had sharp teeth. She bit Jackson once too, but mostly she bit herself. She has scars all over her own hands from it.” At least if he was focused on how awful Eliza was, he would not have time to worry about why my hand had shimmered.

            “Wow! Did you have to get stitches?” Stitches had been made out of a type of synthetic glue for over a thousand years now, but they still called them stitches after the original material used in the wound-healing process. At least that is what Dad said.

            “No, it wasn’t all that bad. It healed really quickly; it just left a nasty scar,” I said thinking back to how Carl had helped me heal faster.

            I really miss Carl, because he was a great kid. He was a little less adventurous than the Whitlock kids, but he was more down to Earth. And he was more normal than Aiden; Aiden is such a suck-up that he can get annoying really quickly, but Carl was not like that. Angie was cool too and we used to play some awesome pranks together. The pranks on the Cullen estate will never be the same without her.

            Everyone missed Angie and Carl, but no one more so than their parents. If we so much as mentioned their names around their parents, there would be tearless sobbing and uncontrollable never-ending grief. Grandpa Carlisle seemed to be okay and we all tipped-toed around Aunt Rosalie and Grandma Esme, but Uncle Emmett had it the worst, which was why Jackson tried leaving that comic book for him a few weeks ago. I could see in his mind that he read it, but he has yet to understand the meaning of it, so nothing has changed. Sure he participates in our outings and in the classroom, but his mental processing has been in an almost never ending mental fog of depression. It was so bad that it was an unspoken rule among us kids to never mention them in front of the adults, especially Uncle Emmett. The adults were always with us, so we tended not to talk about it at all.

            The only person I could talk to about it was Robby. Uncle Emmett was always on the girl’s side of the home, watching the girls interact with their mentees. And he stayed in the front and cleaned toilets most of the time, while Robby and I were always way out back in our tree, so he was almost always just out of earshot when I was here. Dad could still hear me, but I did not have to worry about my dad breaking down the way I did Uncle Emmett, so the home was the perfect place to talk to someone my own age about what had happened.

            I could not tell Robby the truth about it, so instead I signed, “Aiden and Adriel had an older brother named Carl and Lily and Violet had an older sister named Angie and they both died.” There were already enough twins in the family, so it was decided that if the subject ever came up with the humans, we would say that Carl and Angie were Allison and Jackson’s age and not twins with Aiden and Lily.

            “What happened to them?” Robby asked.

            “Angie and Carl ran off into the wilderness and were killed by a pack of wolves before our parents could find them.” It was not entirely true but it was close enough to give him a vague idea of what happened.

            “But why’d they do it? Why’d they run away when they had parents who loved them?”

            “Our parents, especially Carl and Angie’s parents, were over protective. They never let us do anything. Angie and Carl just wanted to have an adventure,” my cell translated.

            “They must be even more over protective now that they lost their children,” Robby replied.

            “They’re still over protective, which is part of the reason why we moved down here and away from the nature commune. After two of us being killed up there, our parents didn’t feel safe and decided to move back to civilization. They hover now even more than they did before.”

            “That sucks.”

            “But you have to keep this a secret. You can’t tell the other kids- promise?”

            “Why?”

            “Uncle Emmett, Angie’s father, flips every time someone mentions her. I don’t want him to overhear the other kids talking about her.”

            He thought about it for half a minute and then replied, “Yeah, okay, I promise.”

            After I told my story he told me one of his own. “Before living in this group home, I lived in another one for younger kids and one of those kids died. It was a little boy I knew. He was one of the abuse victims. He was taken away from his parents, but they were taking classes and trying to get him back. The judge let him go to his grandma’s house for a visit on his birthday and the parents kidnapped him from there. I don’t know what happened after that, but a few months later we went to a funeral for him.”

            I told Robby about the tragedy in my family and he told me about the one in his home and we both had someone to talk to. It was pretty nice, which is a phrase that also sums up my entire mentor experience. Sure I had to spend time with a human, but I actually ended up friends with him and my dad did not even have to force me into it too much.

 

End Notes:

This chapter i hot off the presses for the holiday! Okay, so it's not very festive, but it's still August in Masen's timeline. Happy Holidays and please review!

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	25. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 3- Jasper- Chapter 8 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

 

 

Jasper’s POV:

Book 3 – Jasper – Chapter8

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

 

 

            We kept pushing the wormhole closer to our final destination. We were in a cotton plantation and surrounded by row after row of cotton, which meant we were almost to where my younger self had gone, when the LED lights started flashing.

            “Blood?” the twins signed.

            I gave my typical response and signed, “No blood. Go home you.”

            The girls left and came back another day younger. We were almost there, so I kept pushing on the wormhole, knowing that the girls were no longer old enough to help.

            “What do?” Kair signed, looking puzzled and confused.

            “No destroy,” Kare signed. They must have thought that I was destroying the worm hole, which meant that today was the first time they had ever seen me move the wormhole. And since they were oriented in the opposite direction in time as myself, that must mean that this plantation was the last place we were going before they rescued me.

            I was so happy that a huge smile broke across my face and I leaned down and smothered both girls in kisses. “Old you?” I asked, finally letting the girls go. Neither one answered, shrugging instead. I repeated the question, but when they still did not answer, I answered it for them. “Zero you.” I wanted to tell them the number of months they were, but I did not know that. All I knew was that they were some time before their first birthday.

            “Zero me,” Kair signed, copying me.

            Kare tried to copy me as well, but she messed up the sign for zero. Messing it up was particularly difficult to do because it was simply making an “O” with the fingers of the right hand. Kare had only made her sign with her thumb and pointer finger, letting the other three stick out like how someone not fluent in sign language would sign, “Okay.” Of course, “Okay,” was signed differently in sign language, so in reality she was not even signing that.

            I leaned down and fixed Kare’s fingers, showing her how to make the sign properly and realizing that this must be the time when I taught my girls to tell me how old they were. I made them each repeat their ages to me a few dozen times and then went back to pushing the wormhole into position.

            My twins were radiating confusion and surprise as the wormhole shifted and picked up speed. They began to get scared, so I stopped to explain. “Move worm hole me,” I signed.

            “Destroy?” Kare asked.

            “No, only move,” I answered.

            They seemed satisfied with that answer, so I went back to work moving the hole into position. I only had a few hundred feet left to go before I arrived at my Grandfather’s plantation, the Allen Plantation, just a few miles north of our ranch. My younger self had already dismounted Sugar and delivered his cargo of eggs and milk and was now playing with a mixed girl his age who worked in my Grandpa’s kitchen. Her mother was one of the house servants here and also my father’s mistress, so this girl was my half-sister and I knew it.

            Her name was Keisha and she had very curly golden brown hair and expressive dark brown eyes. Her skin was a light brown color, only a few shades darker than mine, and she looked pale in comparison to her mother’s medium brown. She was six months younger than me, which made her the closest to me in age out of all of my siblings. She was very pretty and smart too, but what I liked most about her was how fun she was to be around. She was the life of the party, so to speak, because she was full of life and energy. And most importantly, she just oozed happiness and joy every time she saw me. And like me, she was charismatic.

            Needless to say, I came over to play with her as often as I could, even offering to deliver the milk and eggs as an excuse to stop by. This plantation had cows and chickens of its own, but they had so many slaves here that they could always use more, so my grandpa bought our extra off of us. Mam was all for me doing the delivering, because she did not like my pa stopping by. She knew what he was up to with Keisha’s Mam; how could she not know when this was her father’s plantation? Keisha’s Mam had three more of my half-siblings in addition to Keisha and my Mam did not like it.

            My grandpa knew everything that went on around here and he told it all to Mam, not that he minded what my pa was doing. Back in those days it was socially acceptable for men to cheat on their wives and not even the father of said wife cared, just as long as the woman was being taken care of properly. Plus my pa’s activities made my grandfather richer, because he now owned my four half-siblings, who were legally his slaves. Keisha’s mother was not married, so she would not have produced children without Pa, and since their children were of a lighter skin tone, they were more valuable than the average slave. The light skinned ones could work in the house, so they sold for more.

            And most importantly, Keisha’s Mam, Aunt Alicia, was actually my Mam’s half-sister, because my grandfather had done the same as my pa and cheated on Grandmother Allen with one of his slaves. Well technically he did not cheat on Grandma Allen, because she was dead before he took up with Keisha’s grandmother, but he never married Grandma Dinah, so I still did not think it was right. Grandma Dinah ran the house and slept in his bed, but they were not married and their children were his house slaves. That was how things were back then.

            There were rumors about masters setting slaves free in the North and there were even some free Negros in town that could be hired. The men were used as extra farm hands during harvesting and the women were extra maids during a large celebration. But free Negros were not the norm, they did not have any rights, and they were not safe from the Whites. Anyone could accuse them of anything and have them executed for the color of their skin. At least slaves could not be murdered without their owner’s consent and Grandpa was not about to consent. With Grandpa in charge, his children and grandchildren were safe, sheltered, and protected as slaves. As a human, I never even thought twice about it, because that was just how it was.

            Grandpa had bought wives for his black sons, Tom and Jim, and put them in charge of his other slaves, running the plantation. My Uncle Tom was even in charge of the family finances, because my mam was the only surviving child from his marriage and Grandpa was too old now to do most of the running of the family business. Uncle Jim was in charge of scheduling and he was the one that would bring slaves over to our ranch to help us out when the cotton fields did not need them.

            Grandpa did not want to marry off Aunt Alicia, because women slaves were sold to the owners of their husbands. He wanted to keep his children in his house so that he could ensure they were treated properly. The other slaves were whipped and beaten, but my aunt and uncles never were, because Grandpa treated them just as well as he did my mam. So Grandpa kept Aunt Alicia in his house and let her procreate with his son-in-law, because if Pa was good enough for Mam, then he was good enough for his other daughter too. I did not think it was right that Aunt Alicia was not allowed to marry and was stuck with just occasional visits from Pa. And it was rather disgusting if you ask me, but no one asked me.

            But whatever was going on with the grownups, Keisha and I were oblivious and not involved; instead we were innocently playing tag out on the lawn. She was almost as tall as me and with those long legs of hers, she ran just as fast. We must have been about twelve at the time, judging by our height and the fact that we were still playing tag. When we were eleven, Keisha was taller than me, but I passed her up when I was twelve. And when we were thirteen, we stopped playing tag and started playing other games.

            Keisha and I grew up together and we grew closer during puberty, because we shared something else in common: we both liked to go out to the cabins behind the cotton fields and spy on the slaves. There were two slave children our age and we were not supposed to play with them, but Keisha and I did anyway. The boy’s name was Brett and the girl was MaryLynn. Keisha had a crush on Brett, while I had a huge crush on MaryLynn.

            MaryLynn was a foot shorter than me with ebony colored skin that made her bright white smile pop and light up her face. Her dark brown eyes twinkled in the moonlight and her dark brown hair was worn in an elegant afro. I loved girls with short hair and I still do. And she was forbidden, which made me want her more. And just as MaryLynn was forbidden to me, Brett was forbidden to Keisha and she was just as rebellious as me.

            We used to sneak out at night, after Uncle Jim and Uncle Tom had gone home to their cabins, and convince MaryLynn and Brett to follow us out to the local swimming hole. The four of us would go skinny dipping and talk and laugh and just have fun being kids. Back when I was thirteen I thought MaryLynn was the perfect girl for me and when I was fourteen, I thought I was going to marry her when I grew up. When I was fifteen, we started fooling around. And when I was sixteen we lost our virginities to each other and my grandfather had her hanged.

            Keisha and I had managed to keep our relationships with Brett and MaryLynn a complete secret for a long time, but Keisha did everything I did, only she and Brett did it first. They had sex a year before we did, Keisha got pregnant, and my grandfather was livid. Grandpa forced Keisha to tell him who the father was, but she would not reveal the truth; instead she lied and said it was me. Grandpa, for whatever sick reason, liked that idea and let her keep the baby.

            “Keisha! What’re ya thinkin’? Once that baby’s born they’re gonna know it’s not mine,” I said as soon as we were alone for the first time since she told Grandpa.

            “Sorry, but I couldn’t think of anythin’ else ta say. You know Grandpa, he’d freak if he found out I was with a Negro boy. You’re the only white boy who talks to me,” she replied.

            “But I’m your brother, from Pa, and your cousin from our Mams. That’s gross,” I complained.

            “Yeah, but this way neither of us’ll get in trouble.”

            “But what ‘bout when it’s born and doesn’t look like me?”

            “Negro kids don’t look like the white parent, just look at my Mam; she only looks like Grandma Dinah. And look at me, I look more like my Mam than I do like our Pa. So if the baby don’t look white, they won’t even notice. Besides, I’m gonna name him Jasper Junior if he’s a boy and Jasmine if she’s a girl; that’ll distract the grownups.”

            I went along with it, because Keisha wanted me to and I was worried that Grandpa Allen might hurt her or the baby if he knew the truth, but my parents were not nearly as happy about it as Grandpa was. My pa was mad, because Keisha was my sister and the supposed relationship was incest, and my Mam and brother Joseph were mad because Keisha was a Negro. My chances of marrying a white woman suddenly were not looking too good now that everyone thought I had an illegitimate Negro baby.

            I was not concerned about not being able to marry a white woman anyway, because I wanted to marry MaryLynn. MaryLynn knew that I was not the father of Keisha’s baby and she also thought that it was very noble of me to help my sister out like that, so my chances of marrying her were just as good as ever. Well they were never good, because Texas law stated that Whites could not marry Negros, but somehow that had not sunk in for me. I knew that she was forbidden and that we had to hide our relationship and sneak around, but I thought that that was just because we were kids and that my mother did not like slaves; I had no idea that our relationship was as forbidden as it was. It was not until my father and brother took me aside and explained things to me that I understood.

            “Where’ve you been all night?” Pa asked me one night when I returned from the Allen plantation.

            I had just finished having sex with MaryLynn and I still smelled of it, but before that I had been with Keisha. I made my appearance with Grandpa Allen and Grandma Dinah and Aunt Alicia, so that they would think I was the doting father to be. I made a show of rubbing her belly and kissing her on the cheek. I even told Aunt Alicia that I wanted to move in and help with the baby, because I planned on supporting my son or daughter. Keisha’s baby might not have been mine, but she was my favorite sister and I wanted to help her out. Plus, if I lived with her, I would be closer to MaryLynn.

            “At the plantation with Keisha,” I said jumping off of Sugar and putting her away in the barn. Joseph and my father followed after me.

            “That’s the problem. Elijah was over there and he came home tellin’ us all ‘bout your little visit,” Joseph sneered.

            “I don’t understand,” I replied, walking over to the other side of the barn, with the cows. I was going to check on them before going to bed for the night.

            “You’re over there playing house with that girl,” Pa said angrily.

            “What do ya mean, that girl? She’s your daughter!” I replied, my own anger getting the best of me. I still did not understand what their problem was.

            “And that makes her ya sister. I can’t believe I’m even havin’ this conversation,” Pa said.

            “The point’s that your little Negro girl’s with child now and that looks bad for all of us, but what’s worse’s that you’re goin’ ‘round actin’ like you’re gonna marry her or some’in!” Joseph yelled.

            “So? I thought I was supposed to act like that,” I insisted.

            “Jasper, you can’t marry a Negro, it’s against the law,” Pa told me, but I did not want to believe him, even though I knew he was being truthful. I could tell when someone was being dishonest and he was not.

            “No, Pastor Morris always says that if we lay with a girl and get her with child that we’ve gotta get married,” I said, clinging to the possibility that MaryLynn and I would be able to get married someday.

            “He means of your own race. It’s illegal to marry a Negro and it ain’t much better to have a baby with one,” Joseph said.

            “But what about Pa and Grandpa? No one ever said nothin’ about ‘em havin’ Negro babies,” I replied.

            “But neither of us tried to marry a Negro and we were both married to white women first. If you do it that way, no one cares. But you’re doin’ it all backwards boy,” Pa said.

            “Sorry, but what am I supposed to do now?” I asked, trying to think of a way to salvage the situation. Even if I could not be with MaryLynn out in the open, I might still be able to find a way for us to be together.

            “You’ve got to stop seeing Keisha. I don’t wanna hear no more reports of you goin’ over there and playin’ house. People will forget ‘bout it and we can find you a wife from another city,” Pa said.

            “And wash off your cock to get the Negro off,” Joseph added, making absolutely no sense whatsoever, but that was typical for him, so I did not think much of it.

            “But what about my baby?”

            “That ain’t your baby no more; it belongs to Grandpa Allen, same as Keisha,” Pa said.

            “And what about getting laid,” I asked, suddenly full of cockiness. Pa had told me it was important to bed as many girls as possible as much as I could when he told me about the birds and the bees, so he was contradicting himself.

            “Find a white girl to lay with,” Pa answered.

            “But I like ‘em dark,” I said, trying to make him angry, because I was heartbroken over the idea that I would not be able to see MaryLynn and Keisha again and I wanted him to feel some of my pain.

            “That’s enough boy! Now hold your tongue and stop seeing that girl,” Pa replied tersely.

            “And what if I refuse?” I asked.

            “Then we’ll make’ya,” Joseph said making a fist and slamming it into his open palm, to demonstrate how he planned on making me.

            I did not back down, so Pa let Joseph punch me a few times to drive their point through my thick skull. And from then on, everyone at the ranch watched my every move. I was no longer allowed to make deliveries to the plantation, nor was I allowed social visits and Keisha was not allowed over to our house either. And since I could not go to the plantation, I could not see MaryLynn.

            Mam and Pa were fighting with Grandpa Allen and Aunt Alicia, so Keisha and I were stuck in the middle and that was how things stayed until the baby was born. She was a little girl and as promised, Keisha named her Jasmine after me. But Jasmine was born the color of mahogany and so everyone knew we had lied and that I was not the father; the baby was just too dark for it to be otherwise. Grandpa sent Tom and Jim out to question the slaves and they did not come back until they knew about both Brett and MaryLynn. Grandpa Allen hanged them at dawn the next day.

            Normally I can make people see things my way, but there was a limit to my powers back when I was human and I just could not save MaryLynn. I did not even know that Jasmine had been born or that Grandpa Allen had found out about MaryLynn until it was too late and my first girlfriend was hanging from her noose. Grandpa Allen came to our ranch first thing in the morning and apologized to my parents. Then he told them what had happened and requested that I be allowed to come back to the plantation to view the corpse, so that I would be scared straight.

            My parents agreed, even though Keisha and the baby were there crying over Brett’s body. That was the first and only time I ever saw little Jasmine and I was too busy grieving over MaryLynn to notice my niece. I do not even know what happened to my sister and her baby, because I was so furious about the whole thing that I ran away the first chance I got. It hurt so bad that this was the one human memory I could not forget, even though I never allowed myself to think about it.

            I wish I had not gone so far back into the past or that I could travel to the future, because I really wanted to see Keisha and Jasmine one last time. I would go back and save them from life in the South if I could, because I loved them so much. I have a new family now, but I still miss my old family. I will have to ask Jackson to look and see if his cousin turned out alright when I get back to my proper time. I would have asked him to look before, but I had forced Jasmine and Keisha out of my mind so thoroughly that I had not thought to have Jackson look for them until just now when I saw Keisha.

            Mam, Pa, and my older siblings, Lidia and Joseph, watched me like a hawk after MaryLynn died, because they did not want me going to see little Jasmine or Keisha, even though they now knew that the baby was not mine. The fact that I had been sleeping with MaryLynn, a full blooded Negro, was far worse than diddling my sister, who was only a quarter Negro. Everyone was mad at me and they were worried that if left to my own devices, I would come back home with another slave girlfriend.

            But even still, I tried to sneak out of the house to see my sister, because she was the only one who understood what I was going through; she was going through the same thing with the loss of Brett, only she had a baby to take care of, so her situation was worse. But whenever I tried to go to the plantation, Pa and Joseph would hold me down and throw punches until I no longer wanted to see my sister. I was so much smaller than them that I could not do much about it, so I vowed to teach myself to fight. I was already bulking up by the time the war started. I even got a few punches in of my own the last time Joseph beat me up.

            The first chance I had to run away from my messed up family was when the civil war broke out and my pa and brother volunteered to fight, and I did not even think twice about running after them and signing up myself. It is rather ironic that I went off to war to fight for a country that wanted to continue the very practices that caused me to run away in the first place and that I was following after the very people who tormented me, but I was sixteen at the time and I did not see any other options regarding where to run. Plus, I wanted to be a war hero and make a name for myself, so the cavalry suited me perfectly. At least I had enough sense to head to a different recruitment camp than they had gone to, or I probably would never have gotten away from those people.

 

End Notes:

What chapter would you prefer next- Masen or Carlisle?

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	26. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 1- Carlisle- Chapter 11 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

Book 1 – Carlisle – Chapter 11

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

 

Carlisle POV:

 

 

 

            Time went on. The oldest and most respected of the tribal elders of both the Iroquois and the Navajo died. The next oldest of the elders took their place and the old Chiefs gave up shifting to take their place among the elders. New young shifters with open minds took their places as Chiefs and the tribes became more open to the suggestions they received from the Quileutes. In fact, the Quileutes began to wear them down and make them question their belief that the hybrids were a threat at all. Jacob and the other Quileutes were slowly but surely able to bring them over to their side. Eventually they got to the point where Jacob felt safe showing Link off to the Navajo Chief and since Link does not even drink animal blood and prefers human food, the Chief agreed that he was harmless and that the shifter vampire hybrids should be allowed to live.

            The Iroquois leader took a bit more convincing, but after half a century of disagreement, he was finally forced to concede that the hybrids were harmless. And so Nessie and the other hybrids once again moved back to La Push and I went back to work planning the first vampire congress. I never stopped planning it and going on trips to talk with the other coven leaders about it, but with the threat of a shifter war, I had put the first congressional meeting on hold indefinitely. Now it was back on, but there was still a lot of work to do.

            Most importantly, we needed a congress for the new government. Eventually we would hold open elections for congress positions, but for now, we were asking for the head of each coven of four or more to come. And everyone who was not in a coven of four or more and wanted to come, we were asking that they put their name in a lottery. Not everyone who we invited wanted to come, so we were going to pull however many names from the lottery to get our total number up to fifty.

            I did not want to simply send out invitations to join congress or make an announcement that applications were welcome, because I wanted to do this right. I took Edward and Alice with me and the three of us went to every single coven of vampires in the world and tracked down every single nomad. We made the announcements in person and that took a lot of time. And we all had children at home waiting for us, so we tried to make our forays away from the island as short as possible to limit the amount of time we spent away from our kids.

            And as always, my main mission of establishing the first congress was continuously interrupted by vampiric disputes, which were becoming increasingly egg centric, like when Imogen of the Brisbane coven showed up requesting genetic testing. She had been in a coven of three with her mate Hayden and another female named Skylie, but when all three of them disgorged eggs the same week, Imogen got suspicious and came to us for help. Skylie denied cheating with Hayden and claimed it was a local nomad, Patrick, who had fathered her egg.

            We brought all four of them and their eggs to Cullen Island so that Allison could perform genetic testing. It took her some time, but she was able to develop a procedure for the isolation of vampiric cells both from adults and from eggs. Imogen’s egg belonged to her and Hayden, as expected and also as she expected, Skylie was proved a cheat. Hayden was the father of Skylie’s egg and she was the mother of his. But she was also the mother of Patrick’s egg, only Patrick was not the father of his own egg. Hayden was the father of Patrick’s egg, proving that gametes could be picked up and implanted into any vampire, regardless of whether or not he or she is the biological parent.

            Patrick had been about to implant his egg before we called him in for genetic testing, but once he got the results, he decided to abort. Normally I am against abortion, but in his case, I thought it was understandable since he turned out not to be the father of his own egg. Skylie too destroyed her egg, because she was really in love with Patrick and did not want Hayden’s child. Hayden in return did not want Skylie’s child, so he aborted his egg as well. Imogen broke up with Hayden and was about to make it even by destroying her egg, but Hayden asked for it and she let him adopt it. He really was in love with her, despite his affair with Skylie, and now that Imogen had left him, that egg was all he had left of her, so he decided to adopt and implant it.

            Two mated couples were broken up over the results of the genetic testing of their eggs and one man was left to be a single father to the egg he adopted from his ex-mate, and that was only the most extreme example of the egg-related drama I had to deal with as acting ruler. Another example that hit closer to home was a dispute between Jideofor and his mate Malik. Jideofor was good friends with Emmett and Rosalie and was the creator of Uwa, Stefan’s mate. He, like the rest of vampiredom, wanted an egg, but unfortunately, since Malik was also male, they were unable to create one together.

            Jideofor’s solution caused quite the uproar with Malik. Malik was a relatively young vampire and it did not bother him so much that he and his mate were unable to conceive eggs, but Jideofor was thirteen hundred years old and very much wanting to be a father already and to do that, he planned on obtaining an egg donor. He wanted to mix his sperm with the unfertilized eggs of a female vampire and swallow. He was even willing to mix a sample from his mate in there, so that there would be an equal chance of them each being the father. There was not even a need for sex with the donor, so he thought it was a wonderful idea.

            Malik, on the other hand, thought the idea sounded disgusting and repulsive. He did not want a child from a random stranger and he did not like the idea that the child would only contain the genetic material from one of them. Jideofor had come from Classic human stalk, while Malik had been Sudanese, so it would be blatantly obvious which one of them was the father, because the child would either be one race or the other. So Malik did not want to do it and he did not want Jideofor to do it either, therefor the bickering pair turned up on our doorstep asking me to settle their dispute.

            My first thought was to turn the couple away and tell them to sort this out themselves, but Edward pointed out that it could easily turn into a legal issue if Jideofor went through with it. What if he kissed his mate and transferred fertilized embryos and Malik ended up with an egg he did not want? What if somehow Jideofor ended up in para with Malik’s baby, like with what had happened with the Brisbane coven? What if Malik tried to stop Jideofor? These were all questions I did not have the answer to.

            I asked Alice, but she said she could not see. Scryan also could not see, but he said he had a feeling it would all work out in the end. Jasper said not to get involved until one of them had broken a clearly definable law. But it was Rosalie who came up with the solution Jideofor and Malik went with.

            “If you don’t like what your mate is doing, then break up,” Rosalie said.

            Jideofor, having known Rosalie and Emmett for almost his entire existence, decided to take this advice and broke up with Malik. Last I heard, he was still looking for a fertile female to give him an egg donation. Rosalie and a few other females were considering it. There was a female of Classic origins in the Nigerian coven and Jideofor had met a female of Sudanese heritage that was also willing. But Rosalie was currently with egg, as was the Nigerian, and so neither of them would be able to donate unfertilized eggs for years. The Sudanese female vampire was in a position where she could produce viable oocytes anytime she wanted, but her mate was against it and she was friends with Malik too. So although Jideofor’s plans did not fall right into place, there was still hope for the future, especially because Scryan still says everything will work out in the end.

            With all of the drama, Fifty-five years passed before we finished our mission to contact every vampire in the world and then another five before we heard back from every coven with news of whether or not they would come. Once we knew how many were coming we drew the remaining names from the lottery and waited to hear back from them. And then some of the winners had to decline because they now had eggs to look after and we had to draw more names and send out more announcements and wait to hear back again.

            In the end it was seventy three years after the end of the Cullen Volturi War before we were ready to move south to Manitoba Canada. Manitoba was perfect, because it was not too far from Cullen Island. Any vampire could make the journey in only a few hours. And Manitoba was in the belt of what is considered prime nomad land and the center of the vampire population. The band encircled the globe and was not particularly thick in Manitoba, but it was thick enough. Besides, the largest density of vampires corresponded to large human cities in the north, and we did not want too many humans around, so large cities were out and Manitoba was perfect.

            We wanted to stay in Canada instead of going back to America, because the United States has been a second world country ever since the last revolution, while Canada was still clinging on to first world country status, but barely. We had become accustomed to a certain way of life and our wealth would stand out like a sore thumb in a poor country like America. We would still be considered wealthy by Canadian standards, but at least we would not stand out so much.

            Before we left for Manitoba, Jasper came to me again with another suggestion.

            “We’ve been keeping the children here for their protection from the Volturi, but now that we’re moving south, we really need to expose them to humans more and vampire society needs to see them out in the open. They need to see that they’re real and healthy and wonderful and they need to know that they aren’t a threat. The easiest way to do that is to show them interacting with humans. I think it’s time to enroll the kids in human school,” he said.

            “But they look so young,” I protested. The kids had already finished learning everything we could teach them and were at the post-Bachelorette level in a dozen subjects. They could get graduate degrees with the humans, but they were pre-teens and looked far too young for any of that.

            “They’ll go to junior high. It’s not about academic learning, but learning proper human interaction and how to control their thirst. I’d like to bring some humans in here to test them with.”

            The children had rarely even seen regular humans. They had all seen helicopter pilots from a distance, but have never gotten close enough to truly test their control, so that did not count. Allison, Jackson, and Eliza had all lived in human territory for a short period of time after their births, but that was so long ago and they were just babies then. They never had any up close and personal contact with a human who was not a host. There was no reason to think that the children would be able to resist human blood or be able to blend in with humans their age.

            My boys had some experience being around hosts, because of Kenwei and Kadia, and there were enough hosts on the island that all of the children had been exposed to them at one point or another, so we were confident that no harm would come to the hosts. But hosts do not smell appetizing like regular humans do and so we would still have to test them against regular humans before returning to human society.

            “And you’ll stop them if they get too close?” I asked, concerned for the human test subjects.

            “No, I want to really test them and see if they can stop themselves. They’re more than old enough to exhibit self-control, but the test subjects will see too much and will have to be destroyed. I’ll use serial killers from death row. They won’t be missed,” he said cool and calculating.

            I thought about it for several minutes, but in the end I realized that this would have to come sooner or later and Jasper was right, because if one of the children slipped, the human would see too much and have to be destroyed, so it was best to use humans that would die either way.

            “All right, let’s do it,” I conceded against my better judgment. I did not like the idea of killing human test subjects, even if they were monsters, but it was more important that our children learn not to harm innocent humans than to keep tainted blood off of our hands.

 

 

End Notes:

I just got back from Hawaii where I went snorkeling with giant Manta Rays and Sea Turtles. It was awesome! Aloha.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	27. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 2- Masen- Chapter 8 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

 

 

Book 2 – Masen – Chapter 8

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Masen’s POV:

 

 

            On the last Friday before the start of school we had a pizza party to celebrate how well the mentor experience turned out. My dad bought pizza for the entire group home and both sides had parties. Pizza was normally not allowed because it was not healthy enough, but my dad ordered special pizza made out of real food. Apparently there was a very expensive pizza restaurant that catered to the all-natural crowd and still made pizza out of wheat dough, tomato based sauce, and a product derived from the secretions of a lactating goat, just like it was done in the olden days. And as long as Dad only ordered the low-fat goat product variety, the home would let him serve it to the kids here.

            The cafeteria area, where the pizza was, was way too crowded with too many pulsating heart beats, so I grabbed Robby’s hand and led him out back to sit on the grass. Jackson, Scryan, Aiden, and Adriel followed us out with their mentees Josh, Draco, Brent, and Kyle. We had a party of our own and we did not even have to eat pizza, because all of our mentees knew that we hated the stuff.

            “Will you all be coming back to visit us once school starts?” Kyle, Adriel’s mentee, asked.

            Kyle was only eleven, but he had some pretty intense thoughts sometimes. He was one of the kids that were taken away from their parents because of neglect. Both his parents worked, so they left him at home with a robot sitter all day and they were too busy to deal with him when they came home, so they left him with the robot then too. Robot sitters do an okay job of watching your kid and preventing possible injuries, but they are only approved for short term use; most parents leave their kids for only two or three hours at a time, not for days and weeks on end.

            Robot sitters were no substitute for human interaction and kids who were left with them too long would become antisocial, stop talking, and even become depressed. Kyle’s teacher realized that he was a robot kid when his parents took him to Kindergarten for the first time. Starting school with Kindergarten and skipping the two years of free preschool that were offered by the state was unusual, so Kyle had already been red-flagged before the teacher ever even met him.

            Kyle’s parents thought leaving the robot on the preschool setting during the day was good enough and they did not want to deal with the hassle of taking him to school every day, so he had not gone to preschool. And by the time he was old enough for Kindergarten, he had already been left with the robot for five years with barely any human interaction. He had RSS, Robot Sitting Syndrome, so bad that he curled himself into a ball and refused to speak when his Kindergarten teacher tried to question him about his home preschooling.

            The kindergarten teacher called the police, who came immediately and took Kyle to the RSS ward of the local pediatric psychiatric hospital. He spent two years in intense treatment with actual humans, because robots are not allowed in the RSS ward, and then he was moved to a group home. He talks now and seems mostly normal on the outside, but his thought patterns were way off.

            Kyle seemed to think in binary and everything was a string of zeros and ones. He was also extremely analytical and logical and could not handle spontaneity at all. He needed to know what was going to happen at least a week in advance so that he could plan for all eventualities. Adriel was very spontaneous, so Mrs. Smith thought that they were a good match for each other, because Kyle could learn to be more spontaneous from Adriel and Adriel could learn to be more methodical from Kyle.

            “Not often. We might come back like once a month,” Adriel answered. “But we’re in the same grade, so we can see each other every day at school.”

            “Are you still going to be friends with me at school?” Kyle asked, unsure if we would willingly damage our social status by associating with kids from the group. His speech was still stiff like a robot’s.

            “Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” Adriel asked.

            “You’re really cool; you could make friends with the other cool kids and become popular,” Kyle replied.

            “I don’t have any other male friends in my grade, because we’re new here. I certainly don’t expect to be popular and you’re plenty cool yourself,” Adriel replied.

            “Will you guys still talk to us once we’re in school?” Aiden asked, turning the question around on them. “We don’t wanna show up and not have any friends.”

            All of the Classics, except for Aiden’s, agreed. Aiden was paired with Brent, who remained silent and thought, ‘Only if I have to; I’d rather keep to myself.’

            Brent was one of the many humans here who were abused before being taken away from their parents. He showed up to school with one too many bruises from his father’s drunken rages and his teacher decided to start an investigation. Brent had two older brothers, Blare and Blake, and their parents had always said that the bruises were from the three boys wrestling and fighting. But when questioned by the school, Blare and Blake did not remember that they had supposedly beat Brent up the night before. Social services were called, an investigation began, and now Blare, Blake, and Brent all live here.

            Brent was the most messed up out of our humans, at least over here on the boy’s side, if not out of all of them. He had serious mental health issues from all the years of abuse, including frequent mood swings. He would be happy that we got pizza one minute, mad that it was cheese the next, and then he would be sullen because he did not think he was good enough to hang out with us, and that was on a good day. On a bad day, he would have thoughts of suicide, although he was not ready to attempt anything yet.

            Aiden was a good match for Brent, because he calmed his mentee down and evened out his emotions, but Brent was the type of human that Aunt Alice had warned us about. His past was unpleasant and Jackson had seen several horrible visions to prove it. His future was disturbing and Scryan had seen a suicide or three. And his memories were so bad that Eliza still was not used to the onslaught of being around him, even after a month of visiting here.

            ‘Aiden, tell Brent we mean him too. His thoughts are depressing again,’ I projected, but only to the vampires. If Brent’s memories bothered Eliza, then I was all for keeping him around more.

            ‘Why’d you have to go and project that Masen?’ Jackson thought.

            ‘We don’t want Brent around; his suicidal tendencies are sickening,’ Scryan thought at me.

            “Brent, that means you too,” Aiden said, not having heard Jackson or Scryan’s inner grumbling.

            “Yeah, Brent,” Adriel agree and the other humans and I nodded.

            “Come on, Brent, you have to hang with us this year. We group kids gotta stick together,” Robby said.

            “Fine, whatever,” Brent said, thinking, ‘Maybe they really do like me.’

            I shared Brent’s thoughts with Aiden, who replied, “Brent, I have to say I thought this mentard stuff was gonna majorly blow, but you’re pretty cool. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I had a lot of fun here this summer, just don’t tell my uncles. Kay?” Brent had come up with the word mentard to both make fun of the mentee mentor relationship and shorten its name. Nobody ever said depressed kids could not be funny too.

            “Al’ight man,” Brent replied putting his fist out to be bumped and Aiden bumped it.

            It was already getting close to the time I had to leave and I wanted to say farewell to Robby privately, so I stood up and walked to our tree. He followed after me, just like I knew he would, and we climbed the tree in silence. When we got to our spot, I turned on my translator program.

            “I’m really glad I got to know you,” my translator said.

            “Me too,” Robby replied.

            “I want you to come over to my house sometime after school. My dad said it’s all right with him; we just have to get permission from your home.”

            “That’d be way cool!” he replied thinking about all of the cool video games I told him about that I have at home.

            “But I still have speech therapy every afternoon, so you can only come over on days when it’s canceled.”

            “When will it be canceled?” he asked hopefully.

            “Whenever my therapist gets sick or goes on vacation. It’s bound to happen sometime.” I smiled.

            “Awesome! I’ll get Mr. Williamson to approve me for visits to your house so I can come over whenever you’re free. Are the others coming too?”

            “My dad said that only the mentees that are defectives are allowed over, because of Brandon’s twin sister. She’ll probably freak with whoever we bring over, but she is even worse with people who have emotional problems.” The defectives tend to be the more emotionally stable kids when compared to the abused and neglected ones.

            “Brandon has a twin too? How is it that there are three sets of twins and two belong to the same family?”

            “Eliza and I happened by chance, but Jackson and Brandon’s parents did it on purpose. They had to use fertility meds to get pregnant. Each pregnancy was multiplies and they reduced them down to twins, because they wanted two at a time.”

            “Why would anyone want two sets of twins in a row?” Robby wondered out loud.

            “Three. They have three sets of twins in a row. There is another set of twin girls after Brandon and Ashley.”

            Now that Kair and Kare were going to school with us, our human mentees would have to be aware of them, because it would not do for two more of us to materialize out of thin air. Scryan and Jackson had already mentioned to their mentees that they had two little sisters who were at home with Scryan’s twin, but I had never found reason to mention it to Robby before today.

            “Wow, six kids must drive your aunt and uncle crazy,” he said thinking that they must have a lot of sitter bots in their house. He shuddered at the thought, thinking about Kyle’s story.

            “Yes and they don’t even have a sitter robot. That’s why Uncle Jasper always has to stay home and take care of his kids.”

            “How long do you have until you have to leave?” he asked me, hoping to show me off to some of the older, cooler kids. Everyone was envious of us and if this was the last time we would be here, he wanted it known that he was one of the lucky mentees. There were a lot of other kids with mentors, but because of our wealth, everyone wanted one of the Cullen kids as their mentor.

            “Half an hour. Do you want to go back to the party?” I was not opposed to doing Robby a favor and helping him look cool in front of his friends.

            “Yeah. Could we?”

            I nodded and slowly climbed down the tree. He followed me back into the party and grabbed another slice of pizza, before leading me around the room and introducing me to all of the other boys. He had introduced me to his friends before, but that only amounted to the other eight boys who were in his year. There were four boy’s bedrooms here and each had three triple decker bunk beds, for a total of nine boys in each room. All the boys in the same room were the same age, so this home held four years’ worth of boys. There were four years’ worth of girls on the other side.

            Robby was friends with all of the boys in his room, so now he was mostly introducing me to boys in other rooms. There was one room of younger boys Kyle’s age and another room for boys Josh’s age; Josh was Jackson’s mentee. Jackson looked to be a year older than us, so he was in the next grade up and got an appropriately aged mentee. And then there was one last room full of boys two years older than Robby and these were the kids he really wanted to impress; these boys were freshmen in high school.

            Robby was introducing me to a fourteen year old boy named Jerry when I first noticed another boy thinking about him. The other boy was looking at Jerry and trying to make sure he stayed out of his line of sight at all times. They were in the same room and Jerry would bother and threatened him after lights out and probably would do it during the day too, which was why he was trying to remain unseen. He had not been to the party earlier, having hid out in the game room. But since the party was almost over, he had been hoping Jerry would have cleared out and that it would be safe to get some pizza. Now that he knew he was wrong, he was grabbing pizza and trying to escape without being seen.

            My dad was nearby, cleaning up used cups and plates from the party, so I projected, ‘Dad, did you know that Jerry hurts other boys?’

            ‘There are many children in here that bully other kids; that is one of the many things that bother Jackson, Scryan, and Eliza. I’m surprised this is the first time you’re noticing,’ Dad thought in reply.

            ‘Well I’m only here half as long as the others and I always spend all of my time outside with Robby. Are you really just going to let the bullying continue?’

            ‘No, I have already passed along information regarding several other children, many of whom are worse than Jerry. Two were kicked out of this home before Eliza would come in. But Jerry was not as bad as the others so he was let off with a warning.’

            ‘Well, it’s not working.’

            ‘I will tell Mrs. Smith that Jerry is bothering the other children again. It may not solve the problem though.’

            ‘Will she get suspicious that you know?’

            ‘No, I tell her that you kids tell me these things and that your mentees tell them to you.’

            ‘Okay.’

            ‘Your mom’s here.’

            ‘I don’t hear her.’

            ‘I don’t either, but I heard her car just now,’ he thought and sure enough I heard my mom’s mind unshield seconds later. ‘You better go.’

            ‘See you at home,’ I projected before going to find Robby. I looked him in the eyes and waved, so that he would know that I was leaving.

            “See you in class, Masen,” he said extending his hand. I shook his hand and then went out to meet my mom and go to speech therapy.

 

End Notes:

The school year is about to start, but first Jasper finally gets out of that wormhole next chapter!

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	28. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 3- Jasper- Chapter 9 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

 

 

Book 3 – Jasper – Chapter 9

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Jasper’s POV:

 

 

            The twins and I spent the rest of our time together exploring the plantation as much as we could without moving the wormhole, because it was too difficult for me to move it by myself. Luckily we had a good vantage point from the front lawn outside the main house and almost everyone and everything passed by. I showed the girls the animals and the people, especially my grandfather and half-siblings, as well as the slaves. We were limited to whoever happened to be on that lawn, so they never saw most of the slaves, but my MaryLynn did pass by once. She was a beautiful little girl even then.

            “First girlfriend me,” I told my girls, pointing at MaryLynn, but they did not understand me; they were too young now and did not know enough sign language for that.

            My younger self came back almost every day and we would watch him play on that lawn with Keisha as the girls grew progressively younger. One day I noticed a sticky substance on Kair’s hands and when I licked it, I realized that it was celery juice. Celery juice is the most vile thing in existence and Edward had discovered that it stopped Eliza from biting her hands if he coated them in the stuff. And so I realized that my girls were now into their first few months of life, because it was common for newborns to bite their hands on accident.

            When I inspected Kare, she also had celery juice on her hands and both girls had on hats and matching booties, something Alice would insist on for the first few months, depending on how adept the children were at removing or shredding them. Jackson had tolerated the booties and hats the longest, letting Alice dress him like that for three solid months, while Scryan had tried to eat his booties during his very first day of life. No one wanted to have to pump his stomach, so excess clothing was not utilized.

            Just as I was thinking about the booties and hats, Kare ripped her hat off of her head and Kair started to chew on her right bootie. I removed the offensive garments and put them in the backpack, with the remains of today’s blood meal, before deciding that today was a good day to start teaching them the basics.

            “Past father me,” I signed, pointing at myself. I repeated the phrase several times until the girls copied me and then began to work on their finger and hand position, ensuring that they had each word down perfectly, before moving on to the next phrase.

            We went over the signs for blood, worm hole, and home that day. The next day we went over father, love, you, and me, but I kept having to stop and tell the girls not to bite themselves, because their hands would invariably drift into their mouths. Then I taught them the word destroy when they tore their leather leash and I had to send them home early to get another one.

The day after that I taught them their names and the following day they seemed too little to do anything but hold and cuddle. I held them for about a week in their time, only trying to teach them to keep their hands away from their sharp teeth and not break their leash, and then they were gone.

            My little tiny babies left and toddlers came back in their place and I wanted to cry. I was sad, because my precious time with my babies was over, but I was also overjoyed with relief that I was finally being rescued. The intense emotions caused a distinct tingling in my eyes. The girls looked to be about the size of three year old humans and the size Allison was when she was two hundred years old, so I guessed that they were around two hundred.

            “Hello past father,” Kair signed and Kare jumped into my arms. The leather leashes were gone now, so there was no cord joining the girls and preventing them from accidentally getting separated. But the leather bracelets were still decorating their wrists.

            “Hello R and Air,” I signed back, as soon as my hands were free again after setting Kare down. “Happy see you me. Love you.”

            “Love you,” they both signed back.

            “Rescue me you?” I asked, putting all of my limited hope into this question. I was never good with hope, so I did not have much of it, but I did have some.

            “Yes,” Kare signed.

            “Take off home?” I asked. “Break down worm hole?”

            “Yes,” Kair signed. “Great Grandma home.”

            “Yes, Great Grandma help,” Kare added.

            “Lead way,” I signed with a smile on my face. I did not know who the girls were talking about when they signed Great Grandma, but as long as it meant that I would be out of this blasted wormhole and free to breathe air again and drink fresh blood, it was all right by me. And I was extremely excited about the prospects of seeing Alice again. This was not our longest separation, but it was the longest without any contact what so ever.

            “Follow us,” the girls signed simultaneously and then went to work repositioning the wormhole. They did not move it far, just a few hundred yards to the east of the plantation to the untamed marshland. The creek I had played in as a boy was over this way, only the water was clearer and cleaner; this water was a brownish green muck that only the alligators and the fish would dare swim in. It was curious that the water could run so clear there and be so vile here when the two were only a few yards apart.

            Once we were in position, Kare signed, “Past go.”

            I did not want to go further into the past, because we were already so far back in time that I was just a little boy. There was not much left to see of my human life and right now what I really wanted to see was my present. “Future go? Present go?” I asked confused.

            “No. First past go,” Kare signed.

            When I did not reply, Kair added, “First pick up hosts. Then future go.”

            I still did not quite understand what the plan was, but I decided to just go along with them. The note I had, said something about finding their hosts. “Lead way,” I signed and followed them into the past.

            We traveled for a long time, but not nearly as long as we had the first time, because the slope of this hill was mild in comparison to the mountain we had climbed to get from the present to my baby brother Jeremiah’s time. At least a few years ticked by, but I was not at all aware of just how many years passed.

            As time passed the swamp land changed. The land dried up and a few small hills rose out of the marshes, forcing the water into defined channels. The land was still wet and boggy, but it was just enough of a difference that humans could now walk across most of the area, whereas before there was at least a foot of water covering the entire field. I could see humans walking across the area now.

            There was a set of teenaged twins with curly blond hair, walking across the hills carrying a basket of laundry each. I thought at first that these girls were my girls, because their backs were turned to me. But then we followed after them, pushing the wormhole in the direction they were headed, stopping only when we found them washing clothes at the head of the stream, right below a small waterfall. The water here was even cleaner than it was downstream and did not resemble the muck of the future in the slightest.

            We positioned the wormhole right next to the teenagers and were able to see their faces for the first time. I knew immediately that they were not my twins and that they were human, but they also seemed eerily familiar. They both looked like me and even more like my mother, but it was a few minutes before I realized where I had seen these faces before: there was a painting of one of them with my grandfather at the Allen Plantation. I had not gone inside the plantation house during our recent visit, but I still remembered that face from that painting. It was of my grandfather’s wedding and he always said that she was my Grandmother Allen.

            And now that I saw their faces, I put two and two together and realized that one of these girls was the great grandmother my girls had said would help us. “Great Grandma help us?” I asked Kair and Kare.

            “Yes,” signed Kare.

            “Nana Mariam, Nana Mariel, we’re here,” Kair spoke out loud into the fabric of time. This was the first time I had ever heard her speak out loud in the wormhole, because of the risk of emptying her lungs completely. Whenever this happened the girls would either have to exit the wormhole at whatever time we were in, which they could not do this far in the past, or go home to the future to breathe. But if we were getting out of here very shortly, however that would occur, then that would not be a significant problem.

            “It’s Kare and Kair,” Kare added. “Pull us out please.”

            The teenagers looked at each other and smiled, before putting their wash down on the shore and reaching into our wormhole. Bright shafts of ultraviolet and infrared light broke through the wormhole from their fingertips. Then their hands broke through and were inside our wormhole, while their bodies stayed firmly rooted in reality. Kair put each of her hands in the hands of one twin, while Kare did the same with the other. Mariam and Mariel tighten their grip on my girls before pulling them through to reality.

            “Nana! We’ve finally got him!” Kair shouted excitedly.

            “Nana, help us rescue Daddy!” Kare shouted at the same time.

            “Calm down, one thing at a time,” the twin holding Kare said. She had on a beige colored dress, while the other one was dressed in a tan colored dress.

            “Now what’s goin’ on sweat pea?” the girl holding Kair asked.

            “Daddy’s trapped in that wormhole,” Kair said.

            “Pull him through Nana, please?” Kare begged.

            “Where?” “How?” the teenagers asked simultaneously.

            “He fell in and can’t get out,” Kare answered.

            “He’s right here. You’ve gotta help us pull him out. Pretty please?” Kair begged.

            “Okay, let’s try,” the girl in the tan dress said.

            The teenagers set the toddlers down, before reaching into the wormhole for me. I inched closer to them, placing my left hand in the hand of the twin in the beige dress and my right in the other twin’s left hand. The girls felt around with their free hands until they made contact with my body. One twin wrapped her arm around me, while the other one grabbed hold of my arm, and then they started pulling. I planted my feet firmly in the mesh of time and tried to use the leverage to force myself out of the wormhole to freedom. I pushed with all of my might and the twins pulled with all of theirs, but in the end they gave up without pulling me through.

            “We’ll have to get Monroe,” the twin with the beige dress said.

            “I’ll go, Mariam, you stay with Arianna and Ariel,” the girl in the tan dress, presumably Mariel said. She seemed to be indicating my twins when she said Arianna and Ariel, but I was not sure why, other than the fact that these names started with the same syllable as my twin’s names; Arianna started with air, while Ariel started with are.

            “Don’t lose him, Mariel,” Mariam said, picking Kair and Kare up from the ground, while Mariel ran off to find Monroe.

            “Is it really him? My grandson from the future?” Mariam asked my girls, once her sister was gone.

            “Yep, we’ve got Daddy!” Kair proclaimed.

            “He’s a good daddy; you’ll like him,” Kare added.

            “How did he fall into a timehole?” Mariam asked.

            “We were in his tummy before we came out. The hole opened up and we all fell in,” Kare answered.

            “You were in Daddy’s tummy?” Mariam asked confused.

            “Yep,” Kair answered.

            “Of course,” Kare added. “We’re Daddy’s twins, we told you that.”

            “Sorry, I just assumed you were Daddy’s twins but were in your Mommy’s tummy,” Mariam replied.

            “You’re funny! Why’d we be in Mommy’s tummy when we’re Daddy’s?” Kare asked.

            Mariam did not get a chance to answer, because Mariel came running back with a young man, who I presumed to be Monroe. He looked like me and like the teenagers and I could feel a family tie between the three.

            “Where’s the hole?” the young man asked.

            “Right here, Monroe,” Mariam answered, setting my girls down.

            Mariam reached into the wormhole again, but it took her a minute to find my hand and arm again. Mariel quickly joined her, locating my other hand and arm. As before, their hands completely entered the wormhole, sending rays of light scattering, and clasped mine tightly. Monroe inserted himself in between the twins, but his hands did not penetrate on his own, so each twin lead one of his hands through. He grabbed hold of my waist and each twin hooked an arm under my armpits and then the three pulled in unison, I kicked and pushed with my legs, and I finally slid out of the hole.

 

End Notes:

Jasper is finally out of the wormhole! But he isn't home- did I surprise anyone with this plot twist? Can you guess who the hosts are and why they would be perfect for Kair and Kare? Remember when Allison said if you combine Alice and Jasper’s genetics, you can get time travel? This chapter should help explain how: Jasper has opening up wormholes in his family history and Alice has looking forward through time. Please review!

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	29. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 1- Carlisle- Chapter 12 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

 

 

Book 1 – Carlisle – Chapter 12

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Carlisle POV:

 

 

 

            After our talk, I gave the go ahead and Jasper went to work on preparing our children to enter human society. He called up the American prison system and arranged to acquire ten serial murderers to test out a new form of execution that he was allegedly inventing.

            “It was as easy as taking candy from a baby, the Americans were so eager to get rid of their murderers,” Jasper said when he came back with ten humans sentenced to death. “I just showed up with my transfer orders and my squadron of prison guards and promised to return the corpses as proof that the executions had been carried out.”

            There was a time when the Americans would insist on executing their own prisoners, but they were long since over that and would now gladly pay other countries to take their criminals off of their hands and we were doing it for free.

            “And the children? Are you sure they’re prepared for this?” I asked concerned.

            “We’ve been discussing it in class for months now. And we’ve been covering human rights once a year since they were in Kindergarten.”

            “All right. Who’s first?”

            “I think we should go in order of age and let the younger children watch the video footage. That way they see what they’re up against.”

            “Where are we doing this?” I asked.

            “The school house. I already have the room and video camera set up. Do you want to watch?”

            “Is anyone else coming?”

            “Just Emmett and Edward. The three of us will be more than enough to keep ten children under control.”

            “I’d like to see how my boys do and if all of the other fathers are there, then I don’t want them to feel left out,” I said.

            He nodded and I followed him to the school house to check on the prisoners. We did not tell the humans the truth about what awaited them, but we did tell them that we were going to test a new method of execution on them and that beforehand we wanted to interview them each separately.

            The next morning we had one final preparation session at school for the children and in the afternoon, we started the tests. I waited in the classroom with the children while we watched what was happening in the interrogation room, aka the modified music room, on the big screen. Edward brought in the first prisoner and said, “We want you to meet our children before you die, as sort of a scared straight program. The kids aren’t that bad, but Warden Jasper’s daughter Allison has a thing for rockets.”

            “It’s not me you’ve gotta worry ‘bout, I’m not the child killer in this group,” the man replied.

            Edward nodded and then opened the door to let Jasper and Allison in. Jasper introduced Allison to the human subject and she shook his hand. She paused a moment to smell him and then calmly sat down at the table and he followed her lead. She and her litter mate had lived amongst the humans for their entire first year of life, while this compound was being built, so if anyone could do this, she and Jackson could.

            Edward and Jasper stood back and let the human give a, “Don’t be like me,” lecture that he must have learned in American prison. At the end, Allison shook his hand, smelled him again, and thanked him for his time. Then she came back and we all cheered and congratulated her, before sending Jackson in. Jackson’s meeting went as well as Allison’s had, but he came back saying how delicious the human had smelled. After Jackson we switched to a new prisoner and repeated the process with Eliza and Masen, who both managed to leave their humans alive, but were clearly more tempted than the first two.

            Aiden kept his cool during his test and I was so proud of him. The first time we had to intervene was when Lily entered the room and went straight for her prisoner’s neck. Emmett grabbed her and got her to focus and she was able to continue and keep herself under control for the duration of the meeting. It must have been going too well, because Lily’s mishap was the beginning of a slew of them.

            We switched prisoners again, before Ashley’s turn. She entered the room, fell to her knees, and started screaming. Jasper tried to calm her, but it was not working and the human got up and approached her as if to attack. Ashley must have gotten the child sex offender, because Edward intervened and held him back saying, “You won’t touch this one you disgusting repulsive vile creature. I cannot stand animals that would do such awful things to children. You are the lowest of the low.”

            Between the predator misbehaving and Ashley screaming, Jasper escorted Ashley out of there before her time was up. She did not even get in a solid sniff.

            Jasper let Scryan have the same human that had tried to attack Ashley, which was probably a bad move. Scryan was taller than the human and male and the human only had a thing for helpless little girls, so the sexual predator probably would not try to make a move on him. And even if he did, Scryan was more than capable of defending himself against a human, but the sexual predator was not safe from him. He was upset over the audacity the human had had to think such impure thoughts about his sister. We learned after the fact that Masen had given Scryan the play-by-play of the human’s thoughts and of course Scryan had not been able to see his own encounter with the human beforehand, because he could not see humans. Or maybe it was his bloodlust, but either way, the human did not survive and neither Jasper nor Edward stopped him.

            We all watched as Scryan failed. At first he snapped the neck and drank deeply, but then he paused mid-suck as a vision overtook him. He was frozen in place kneeling over the dead human as the vision consumed him and a small stream of blood trickled down his victim’s neck onto his shirt. Not even Edward or Jasper moved to remove the remaining temptation from Scryan’s grasp as they too stood frozen in time. And on my side of the wall, Masen and Eliza seemed equally entranced by what Scryan was seeing, while all of the other children just sat in silent confusion.

            It was Emmett who moved first. “Stay here and watch the children, Carlisle,” he said, rushing out of the room.

            It was only a second latter that Emmett could be seen on the screen entering the interview room. He pulled the dead human away from Scryan and then Jasper and Edward snapped into action. Jasper went to help Emmett with the body, while Edward put his hand on Scryan’s shoulder. I had thought it would be the other way around and that Jasper would go to comfort his son and Edward would help Emmett clean up the premises, but there was clearly something else going on, because Scryan did not seem to be upset with himself.

            A huge smile lit up Scryan’s face long before he came out of the vision and said, “I can see. I can see them all!”

            “He saw the humans,” Eliza explained, turning to Allison. “How’s this possible? I thought your Mom said that they can only see what they are or have been?”

            “Why are you all looking at me?” Allison asked incredulously. “Just because I know everything about the natural world doesn’t make me psychic! I have no more insight into individual vampire’s powers than anyone else. All I know is that Scryan’s powers stem from the prefrontal cortex of the brain and work the same way as Mom’s do.”

            “Mom drank human when she was new, so she can see humans?” Jackson asked looking at Allison who shrugged in response.

            “No, Aunt Alice could see the humans before she ever drank one. She had a vision of herself drinking him before she ever saw him,” Eliza said.

            There was silence for the next few minutes while Emmett, Edward, and Jasper cleaned up and Scryan went back into his visions, clearly enthralled by his newfound sight. They were silent when Jasper came into the newly cleaned room and took his son into his arms. Then they all came back into the classroom. I would have hoped Scryan would be repentant for what he had done, but instead he still had that smile on his face.

            “Mom could see humans when she was turned because she still had her own human blood in her system,” Scryan began when he walked into the room. He had everyone’s rapt attention. “I couldn’t see humans when I emerged, because I never had any human blood of my own. I had my host’s blood, but that was different, because it was fed to me through my umbilical cord. The placenta within the egg filters and modifies the blood to make it perfect for fetal consumption. Even when I severed the cord and drank freely from it, the blood was still from the cord and had passed through the placenta. And the synthetic blood we drink is also modified; it’s only now, that I’ve had pure unaltered human that I can see them.”

            “How do you know all that?” Jasper asked.

            “Allison will figure it out now that she’s decided to think about it. She already knows the clues; she just hasn’t put them together yet,” Scryan replied.

            “Okay, but even if that’s true, then why can you see werewolf?” Jackson asked. “You’ve never had werewolf blood.”

            Scryan shrugged, but Allison answered for him, “Werewolves don’t have blood, like us, and they’re closely related to us. He probably doesn’t need a sample of their blood and DNA to see them.”

            “Then why can’t he see the shape-shifters? They’re closer to us than the werewolves,” Jackson replied.

            “The shape-shifters are hybrid shape-shifters. If there were any full-blood shifters he could probably see them,” Allison said.

            “Scry, can you see the hybrids now?” Jackson asked curiously.

            “Let me see,” Scryan answered, before entering another vision. He searched for several minutes before returning with a shake of his head. “No, I still can’t see them.”

            “He’s never had hybrid blood,” Allison replied. “Maybe if he drank a hybrid shifter he would be able to see them.”

            “Well he’s not going to drink one, so we’ll never know,” I said ending that line of thought. “It’s bad enough that he just took human blood into his system.”

            A few of the children agreed with me and nodded their heads, but most everyone else, including my three adoptive adult sons, were so intrigued by this new discovery that they were not thinking about the life that was just lost. No one was particularly sad to see that the vilest human specimen we had did not survive, which saddened me. I had hoped that my family would have more compassion, despite what he had done. These prisoners were serving a purpose for us and although I knew they could not be rehabilitated, I was upset about the death just as I would be upset over any death.

            And I was bothered by the fact that Edward and Jasper had not tried to prevent it and that my grandson had taken a murderer into his body. But the worst part was that Scryan said that he had not even tried to resist, because he was so mad about what the human had thought about Ashley. He was very protective over his littermate. And after a lengthy discussion on human rights, we decided to stop for the day and regroup tomorrow to continue with the human tests.

            The next day Jasper and Emmett went over the same lecture they had given the children the day before and espoused the value of human life and the negative effects of drinking humans. Then it was Violet’s turn. She was fine at first, but she got inappropriately close to her human in order to get a better whiff of him. Then she just kept sniffing the guy and Emmett had to pull her off of him, although she had kept her control the entire time.

            Adriel did better, although he did sniff his human four times, and then it was Scryan’s turn to go again. And again, Scryan lost control and went right for the neck, but this time Jasper and Edward both stopped him before the human died. But it was too late, because Scryan had broken the skin and his venom was already in the human’s blood stream. This time Scryan had a vision of it, but not until it was too late and already happening.

            Jasper and Edward decided that the best thing to do was to kill the human so that he would not suffer and because we could not allow him to be turned. Once he was dead, they made Scryan stay in the room and smell the blood without drinking any of it. After that we had to let the kids out for the day to clean up the room and prepare the body to be sent back with the other one from yesterday. It was worse today because a lot of blood had spilled this time, when yesterday it had been a clean kill and the victim did not bleed much, because his heart had stopped before his skin was broken.

            “I think the kids have done remarkably well, considering,” Edward said while we were cleaning up.

            “I agree. Eight of the ten are still alive,” Emmett added.

            “I think we should keep going until Scryan drinks them all,” Jasper said, somewhat disappointed in his son.

            “He was trying today, Jasper, he really was determined to resist until the moment he smelled him and all thought and reason left his mind,” Edward replied.

            “I know he feels really bad. I had just hoped that it would be someone else’s kid who messed up,” Jasper said.

            “Well you’ve got twice as many kids as the rest of us, so odds were pretty good that one of yours would slip. Look how well Jackson and Allison did. And I think we can safely say that Ashley will _never_ slip, because she can’t even get close to them,” Emmett replied.

            “Don’t remind me. I think her response was the worst,” Jasper said sighing.

            “Well we can start from the top tomorrow and maybe someone else’s kid will mess up. I know both of mine were a tad too friendly to take out in public. Can you imagine going to the mall and Lily and Violet just walking up to some random stranger and sniffing?” Emmett asked laughing.

            “You shouldn’t be laughing about this, it’s a very serious matter,” I said scolding my grown sons.

            “Sorry, Dad,” “Sorry,” “You’re right,” Emmett, Jasper, and Edward replied in unison.

            We cleaned up the room and the next day was day three of testing the children. This time Lily and Violet did better and behaved normally, but Jackson sniffed his human a little too closely and Ashley freaked again. Eliza, Aiden, Adriel, and Allison did wonderfully again, but Masen did not. Masen started off sniffing his human a little too closely and then had to be restrained when he lost control. Luckily Jasper was right there grabbing his arm and holding him back, so he did not manage to get a bite in.

            The big news this time around was that Scryan’s human survived, although I think it was more vigilance on Edward and Jasper’s part than control and restraint on Scryan’s part. Scryan’s eyes went black and he lost control, but Jasper and Edward each grabbed hold of him when he entered the room and they did not let go when he lost control. The good news was that Scryan was able to regather his control and finally had a successful meeting with a human.

            We all celebrated when Scryan left the room with the human still intact and breathing, although now we were left with a bit of a problem, because we had two humans who had been attacked by our children and we did not want to put them back in the same holding cell with the ones who did not know what was going on. But we did not want to kill them either and they were both rather traumatized by the experience, so I ended up sedating the pair before placing them back in the holding cell.

            We repeated the tests day after day until the surviving humans went crazy, because they all knew that we were vampires. At first they were in denial, but after two weeks they had each been in the room with a thirsty vampire child who had given us away. One man was particularly disturbed by what he had seen and he just kept screaming that he wanted to know what we were planning on doing with him.

            “Relax; we are just using you as cannon fodder so the little vampires can learn to control themselves,” Edward explained. “You were sentenced to death and the state doesn’t really care if you die by lethal injection or if you bleed out.”

            “That big blond one that tried to eat me wasn’t no child,” the human replied.

            “He is a child. He’s only eleven and he’s my youngest,” Jasper replied. “He’s even twins with the tiny black haired girl who screamed at you. Now I’m sorry that my children disturb you, but you can either get over it and help us teach them to control themselves, or we can kill you right now.”

            “Which will it be?” Edward asked holding up the needle.

            That particular human chose the needle and by the end of a month, all of the surviving humans chose the needle too. Not that there were that many left, because Masen, Violet, and Jackson had each killed a human and Scryan had killed three more, so in the end, only four humans chose lethal injection. It was the humane thing to do and we now felt confident that we could take the children out into human society and they would be fine. Well everyone except for Ashley, because she never did stop screaming at the humans and she will have to stay away from them when we move.

            As for the corpses, we sent them back to America with a note explaining that the new method of execution was not successful and that four of the prisoners had to be killed by lethal injection and that several more accidentally broke their necks in the process. We thanked them for the use of their humans, but we would not need them again.

            And so with the children properly prepared and the estate built, we moved and the first all vampire congress was called to order in Manitoba Canada. The first thing on our agenda was writing a constitution and we spent months and months going over every little detail that should and should not be in it. Almost a year passed before we even wrote anything down, besides the draft that Jasper had produced for us, and then we spent even more time debating every single little nuance of each word. This was the first time a vampire constitution was actually being written down, because of our need for secrecy, and I wanted to get it just right. We were still worried about secrecy, but our computers had the latest encryption software and Allison assured us it was safe.

            And while I was busy working on the constitution, Edward, Esme, Jasper, and Emmett took the children down to the local middle school and enrolled them all, except for Ashley. Ashley had never gotten used to human emotions and Jasper had a story in place to explain why she would not be attending school with the others; he was going to claim that Ashley was mentally ill, which was the same excuse he and Alice had used when they had first started going to high school together.

            Back in the nineteen sixties we had told the humans that Alice had epilepsy to disguise her visions as seizures. And since Scryan and Jackson also had visions, the default plan was to claim that they also had epilepsy, if an unexpected vision hit. The boys were instructed not to use their powers at school, but visions were not always controllable, so a backup plan was very important. Epilepsy had been cured a thousand years ago, but a new form of the old disease was back and growing increasingly common, so it would be the perfect cover story.

            But Ashley did not have visions and epilepsy did not fit well with her powers, so she would be claiming to have a different mental illness. Schizophrenia was a better fit and although that disease had also been cured, there was another new disease, called Markov’s Disease, growing in prevalence with similar symptoms. Markov’s Disease had all the classic symptoms of Schizophrenia, but was caused by a retrovirus that infected the brain.

            Ashley, Scryan, and Jackson were not the only ones with powers, but they were the ones with the most noticeable powers and we were hoping that the others could all learn to hide their gifts from the humans. They had had practice with not eating humans, but they had yet to practice being in a situation with lots of human children and blending in, which was why we chose to move to Manitoba at the beginning of the summer, so that they would have the entire summer to meet, interact with, and blend in with humans.

            Jasper normally would help out with this type of thing, but he could not do so this time, because he had to stay home with Ashley. Our compound was secluded enough that Ashley would be fine, as long as no one stopped by for an unexpected visit, but there were hundreds of thousands of humans in Manitoba and Alice and Scryan could not ensure that none of them would suddenly change their mind and decide to drop by unexpectedly, so Jasper had to stay. Alice might also be useful to go with the children, but I needed her here with me working on the constitution and giving me insight into each little facet of the law and the other vampires in the congress. And with Scryan already there with the children, sending Alice was redundant.

            Edward was chosen to supervise the children and devise a series of increasingly difficult challenges to test the children, because with his mind reading, he could tell when something was going wrong more quickly than the others. And since Emmett was the usual teacher, he was assigned to help Edward with the children. Since coming out of his depression, Emmett has been doing better and returning to his old duties more and more. He was making lesson plans again, and with Edward’s guidance, I was confident that he would return to his normal gregarious self.

            The two of them planned on starting with simple exercises, like taking the kids hiking on secluded trails and happening across a few stray humans. All nine of Edward and Emmett’s pupils passed the first test, because they all had experience with single humans at a time, because of the helicopter pilots that regularly visited our island. The children had never gotten very close to the pilots before, but that experience combined well with the training with the convicts, and prepared them for the lone hiker scenario. They quickly moved on to meeting a dozen or so humans at once in the park, which took a lot more practice and not just because of the increase scent concentration. With the park, the children actually began to hold conversations of their own with human children.

            Once human interaction was mastered at the park, Emmett and Edward took them on other outings chosen to be more similar to what they could expect from school, such as children’s art classes organized by the city and volunteering at children’s homes. But by far the assignment that was most challenging was shopping at the mall, because of the sheer number of humans involves. There were a few close calls, but all of the children passed, so we were sure they were ready for human school.

 

 

End Notes:

This was the last Carlisle chapter and I hope you can see how we've now come around to the beginning of Masen's story. Although, I haven't finished everything Carlisle has to say, so I think I will have to have a few Carlisle chapters in the next installment of this saga, which I've already begun thinking about. I think it's time that the hybrids form a new species- I'm thinking more like Nessie and less like Jake, so drinking blood and not shifting. What do you think? What should they be called? First one to volunteer a species name gets to choose the species name.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	30. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 2- Masen- Chapter 9 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

 

 

Book 2 – Masen – Chapter9

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Masen’s POV:

 

 

 

            We were all nervous today for our first day of school, including our parents. Once we packed our backpacks and got dressed, we went out to the vans, but we were like an hour early, so our parents did not leave; instead they were running around reminding us of weird stuff that we were or were not supposed to do in school.

            My dad said, “Don’t forget to breathe more often,” and, ‘Don’t project to a human or let them know that you know their thoughts.’ The second bit was aimed specifically at me and Eliza, because we were the only mind readers in the group, so we were the only ones who heard it.

My mom said, “Don’t drink at school, because the humans won’t approve if they see you. And even if you think you’re being sneaky about it, you could still accidentally dribble some down your shirt.” Mom and Uncle Emmett may be messy eaters and occasionally get blood on their clothes, but the rest of us were much more careful, so I did not share her concern. I only got blood on my clothes if Eliza was somehow involved.

            “And once you smell blood, it’ll make it harder for you to resist the blood of the other students,” Uncle Jasper added, making a much more effective point.

            “Don’t drink the other students,” Grandpa Carlisle said. “They’re people too.”

            ‘Duh.’

            “And try to blend in,” Aunt Rosalie added, as if there was anyway someone as beautiful as Violet could ever blend in.

            “And don’t take off your sweaters, because we want the humans to get used to you all covering up: it’ll make things easier when the sun actually comes out,” Aunt Alice said.

            “And we don’t want them to see how hot your bodies are and get their hormones going,” Uncle Emmett joked.

            I remember Uncle Jasper thinking once during our wrestling matches that our prepubescent bodies come in handy in a fight, since we were so flat that there was nothing extra hanging out for our opponents to grab. Why put it out there to be irrevocably damaged during a fight if it was not going to be used for thousands of years? He had even gone so far as to ask Allison and Jackson if they knew anything about a possible link between selection pressures for lean fighters and delayed puberty. And as soon as their father brought the subject up, Allison of course knew him to be right and Jackson went off in search of the perfect vision to prove the theory.

            My point in bringing up this story now was that I highly doubt the humans will be all over our prepubescent bodies. Evolutionarily humans were not subjected to excess fighting before their reproductive years and from the looks of them, prepubescent was not a term that could be used to describe our class mates. I projected as much to Allison.

            ‘Don’t be so sure: they’ll be attracted to our pretty faces before they notice our bodies,’ Allison thought back to me and I shrugged.

            Her face was beautiful enough that I could not disagree, but I had taken to asking Scryan if he could see me having a growth spurt down there, ever, because that was how worried I was about the subject. Of course he always said no and only partly out of humor or spite; mostly he just could not see that far ahead. Eventually he told me to stop asking about things that were more than a hundred years ahead or he was going to stop looking for visions for me. I had no choice but to acquiesce, and with Aunt Alice, Kair, and Kare all being girls, I could not ask them, so it seemed that I would just have to wait and find out the old fashioned way: through the torture of having to live my own life as it comes.

            ‘Your face is way more than pretty; stunning is probably a better word to describe it. I think you’ll have more trouble than me,’ I teased.

            ‘Masen, are you paying attention?’ my dad asked in his thoughts.

            ‘Yeah, why?’ I projected.

            I had been paying attention before I got sidetracked with Allison. I was pretty sure Aunt Alice had just said something to Scryan about not telling the humans their futures, before ordering Jackson not to tell them their pasts, and finally imploring Allison to not tell them the truth. I was sure of this last bit, because Allison had turned away from my comment about her stunning face to say, “Yes, Mom.”

            ‘Your talents are on a need to know basis and the humans don’t need to know,’ was a quote still banging around Allison’s head, but it had the pitch of her mother’s voice, so I was prepared to use it as proof of the attention I had been paying.

            ‘Because I just reminded you to speak through Scryan in the event of an emergency and your translating program quits working. But don’t forget to sign to him and the others too when you project to them,’ Dad thought.

            ‘Yeah, I heard all that the first time, which was why I didn’t reply this time, the sixty-third time,’ I lied. I did already know all of this from the first sixty-two times, but I did not want him to know that I had been tuning him out in favor of Allison just now. Normally I could follow several trains of thought at once and keep loose tabs on a whole room full of people, but I tended to get tunnel vision around Allison; sometimes it is like she is the only one in the room even in a room full of people. That is one of the many things I like about her: she silences the voices in my head.

            “And don’t forget that you all are supposed to be dating. Hold your boyfriend or girlfriend’s hand as much as possible and don’t hold anyone else’s hand,” Grandma Esme was saying.

            ‘That goes for you too Masen: no shielding anyone other than Allison at school,’ Dad added.

            ‘That’s not fair! I have every class with Scryan. What if something happens that we don’t want Eliza to know about? The humans won’t think holding his hand counts as cheating on his sister, because he’s a boy,’ I protested.

            ‘Yes they will: they’ll think you’re gay, trust me. I know you still haven’t been through puberty, but they have and their thoughts will be in the gutter. Little boys in elementary school hold hands, but only gay boys hold hands in middle school.’

            We had a pair of gay vampires running around our island for several years, because Stefan had finally found his mate, so I was familiar with the concept. I just had never thought that anyone would ever equate my hand holding tendencies with homosexuality. It was inconvenient, but not that big of a deal. So what if the humans thought I liked boys? So what if I really did end up liking boys? I could not see why this was a problem.

            ‘Well, Scryan is fairly good looking,’ I goaded my dad.

            ‘This isn’t funny, Masen. Odd children, children like you, are more likely to get singled out as possible homosexuals. If you hold his hand, that will just add to it and rumors will spread,’ Dad replied, as if this was a big deal. Maybe it was a big deal to him, but to me it was a bigger deal not to be able to shield others.

            I had not been paying attention to where Eliza was in all of this, especially just then, because that was the moment Kair and Kare had chosen to arrive. There were two new minds to scan in the periphery of my brain and there was no indication that I should be looking for my sister. The last time I had looked for Eliza she was over on the other side of the driveway with Scryan and I did not notice her approaching me silently from behind. I did notice when she decked me and sent me skidding across the asphalt on my face. The asphalt gave way like mush and did not hurt me, but my head throbbed where her fist came in contact with it.

            “There will be no shielding _my_ Scryan from me for any reason, period, end of story. And there won’t be any thinking to Dad about it either,” Eliza said before I came to a stop, digging my fingers into the pavement to slow my body down.

            “And there won’t be any decking your brother in school either!” Mom scolded. “Look at what happened to the poor ground.” I sat up and looked at the marks I had made during my brief trip across the asphalt. Not only had my fingers left gouges, but my nose had too, because my face was harder than the ground. At least the crack in my head was sealing already.

            “Here, go change,” Aunt Alice said handing me a bag of spare clothes. The friction from being caught between the ground and my body had damaged my sweater and my pants, creating several holes. Even my shoes were all scuffed up. “And don’t get any ideas for asphalt surfing Jackson or you’re grounded for life.”

            “Yes, Mom,” Jackson replied, looking sheepish. Only Jackson could see Eliza beating me up and think it looked fun. Ideas of swimming in slightly molten asphalt came to his mind, but he could not think of a single reason why it might pose an advantage to swimming in water, so he dropped it.

            I took the bag and went into the nearest bathroom, which was located inside the garage, to change. Aunt Rosalie had insisted on a full bathroom being built into the garage so that she could wash the oil out of her hair after working on the cars without having to walk all the way back to her house. It was convenient now.

The clothes in the bag were exactly the same as the ones I had on, meaning that Aunt Alice had not only known someone would get hurt before school started, but she had known that it would be me specifically. She could have stopped it, but no, she let Eliza get away with it. Come to think of it, Scryan must have seen it too and he had not said anything either. But then he was supposed to be her boyfriend and he really was her best friend, so it was not unusual for him to hide something from the grown-ups to cover for her. But Aunt Alice should not have been on her side. She should have warned me or my parents and put a stop to it. My life was so unfair.

            ‘Masen, I didn’t know what would happen, because of Kare and Kair’s arrival: I can’t see anything with those two around. Eliza knows that and she must have timed this perfectly. Scryan told me he saw something about you needing a change of clothes and I had assumed that you would spill your breakfast. I’m sorry,’ Aunt Alice was thinking when I looked for her thoughts.

            ‘Whatever,’ I projected back to her. ‘You could’ve warned me.’

            ‘If I start warning you, Scryan will stop telling me things about what he sees. And then no one will have spare clothes for you and you’ll have to go to school with holes in your clothes and explain to the humans that your sister beats you up every morning. But I agree that she’s out of control, which is why I let you stay at my house so much,’ she replied.

            There was nothing more I could do about it now, so I finished getting dressed and tried to brush the asphalt off of my skin. It took me a while to get it off of my nose and out from under my finger nails, so by the time I came out of the bathroom, everyone was loaded in the vans and waiting for me. The adults had finally backed off with their hovering and with Kair and Kare’s recent arrival, it was time to go.

            Eliza seemed to be getting away with what she had done without being punished. The only obvious sign that she was in trouble of any kind was that she was not in my dad’s van with me or sitting next to Scryan as usual. Instead Allison and I were next to Scryan, Jackson was in the front seat, and the twins were in the back, while Eliza was in Uncle Emmett’s van.

            ‘Masen, Eliza is grounded from seeing Scryan for a month for what she did to you, so I don’t want you to think she’s gotten away with it,’ my dad thought as he drove. ‘She won’t be leaving our house and he won’t be coming over. She already doesn’t have many classes with him and now she won’t be riding in the same van with him. The only problem is that means she will always be at our house, so you will be living at the Whitlock’s and Mom and I will visit you there.’

            Eliza was getting off pretty easy in my opinion, but then again she and Scryan were best friends and she was not being allowed to see him or leave the house, so she would probably be fairly miserable for the next month. I cannot imagine how awful it would be if I was banned from seeing Allison for a month.

            ‘Sorry I didn’t warn you, Masen,’ Scryan thought at me, ‘but you know how Eliza is: she’d deck me for warning you.’

            I did not respond, because I was still mad at him for being involved, so he continued in his thoughts. ‘Masen, will you please forgive me? I told her not to do it, but she wouldn’t listen to me. I even told my mom to get you new clothes, hoping that she’d figure it out and stop it. I know what it’s like having an older sister who picks on you,’ he thought, bringing an image of Ashley tormenting him to the forefront of his mind.

            ‘If I could control your sister, I would, but we both know I can’t. We should be together on this, because we’re about to head off to a school full of humans! I’d like to know that you’ve got my back if I slip into a vision. Mom says that I’m big enough that the humans won’t bother me, but I think they’ll eventually figure out that that doesn’t mean anything. I mean I’m pretty good at defending myself in a fight with other vampire kids, but I don’t know how to take on a human!’

            Scryan could more than handle himself in our wrestling classes and was even one of the best fighters among us, but what he was concerned about was how to restrain a human from getting too close to him without hurting the human.

            ‘Why’s my baby brother freaking out? What’re you telepathing to him?’ Allison asked. She was in between the two of us and she was fairly protective of her brother and had obviously picked up on his worry. ‘You know that he’s just a big baby and can’t be blamed for Eliza’s actions. He still cuddles in Dad’s lap every night for Darwin’s sake! She pushes him around just like she does you.’

            ‘I wasn’t thinking anything to him. I was giving him the silent treatment. And if that’s true, then why do you all let him see her?’

            ‘He likes being dominated by females. Besides, after that time he had the vision of him marrying her when they grow up, Mom and Dad think they’re mates and won’t do anything about it. Think about how awful that’s going to be for him: having to spend eternity as Eliza’s lapdog?’

            I laughed at that- my shoulders moved and a soft chuckling sound came out- it was one of only two sounds I seemed to naturally possess. ‘All right, I’ll go easy on him; he does have it pretty bad,’ I projected to Allison.

            ‘Relax Scry, I’ll still have your back with the humans,’ I projected to Scryan. He had been thinking about the humans beating him up and not being able to defend himself, for fear of breaking the secret, which was a little unrealistic.

            ‘Good, because if you let them get me, I’ve got this older sister who’ll make you pay for it,’ he teased, thinking again of Ashley. Even though she was mean to him some of the time, she was a lot nicer than Eliza was to me. They would play and get along fine, just as long as he did everything she said without questioning her. In fact, that relationship probably prepared him for his relationship with Eliza, because the two were very similar. The poor kid had it way worse than me.

 

End Notes:

I didn't get any reviews for last chapter :( Well I did some reviews for this story, but they were all flames for the story in general, not for last chapter in particular.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	31. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 3- Jasper- Chapter 10 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

 

 

Book 3 – Jasper – Chapter 10

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Jasper’s POV:

 

 

            The moment I was pulled out of that wormhole was just as shocking to my system as the moment I fell in had been. The bright light was too much for my eyes and blinded me, because I had grown acclimated to the dim light of the wormhole, while the hot Texan sun was shining brightly here in reality. The air pressure left a tingly sensation on my skin. And worst of all, the nausea was back. I had not felt this way since I first entered the wormhole and it had not taken me more than a few days to adjust, but now it seemed that I had to adjust back to normal. The whole thing reminded me of being on a confederate ship when I was human, because I had seasickness when I got on and landsickness when I got off.

            “Well the girls were right, he’s definitely a Jackson,” Monroe said.

            “Of course he is, he’s my grandson after all,” Mariam said.

            “No, he’s a Whitlock,” Kair said.

            “He looks just like you,” Mariel said to Mariam.

            “Daddy, you don’t look so good,” Kare told me, clinging to my leg.

            “He’s pregnant, he should lay down,” Mariam said.

            “He’s a man, how can he be pregnant?” Monroe asked in shock.

            “What?” Mariel asked confused.

            “I don’t know, but that’s what the girls told me and he looks sick. He’s been trapped in that hole for who knows how long, so I think we need to get him inside to lie down,” Mariam answered.

            “Thirsty Daddy?” Kair asked, looking up at me with her big round honey eyes.

            “Yes sweetie,” I said, in between gulping down breaths of fresh air. I was thirsty, but not as much as I was oxygen starved. I did not want to go inside and give up this wonderfully clean, fresh, luxurious air, especially not if it meant having to smell the stench of human up close. Plus, I did not want to risk my grandmother’s life when I was somewhat thirsty. If I killed her before my mother was born, then my children would never exist.

            “Daddy needs blood,” Kare told Mariel.

            “Do you have any cows, pigs, or sheep he could have?” Kair asked.

            “He eats the same as you? Mariam asked my girls and they nodded.

            “We have old Betsy in the barn. We were gonna slaughter her next week anyway, but we need that meat,” Monroe said.

            “I won’t touch the meat,” I replied, still breathing heavily. “Which way?”

            Monroe led us back towards their homestead and Mariel and Mariam took my girls inside the house, while I went inside the barn, alone. I examined all of the cows until I determined which one was likely to be Betsy; she was the oldest cow and would no longer be good for milking and I drank her in a matter of seconds. I was not that thirsty, because the babies had been bringing me blood, so one cow was enough to top me off.

            When I finished with Betsy, I left her there on the dirt floor and curled up in a ball under the loft, wishing the room would stop spinning. I was no longer panting for breath, but I was still breathing deeply, and again the nausea was the worst part of it all. I sat there trying to pull myself together for five minutes until I heard voices on the other side of the barn wall.

            “Do you think he’s okay? I think we need to check on him,” one of the teenagers said, but I did not know which one.

            “Don’t go in there,” one of my twins warned.

            “Daddy’s dangerous when he’s drinking,” my other twin added.

            “I agree, we shouldn’t bother him until he’s ready to come out,” Monroe said.

            “But if he’s pregnant with these twins then he could be in there havin’ a miscarriage or some’in. He’s been stuck in that timehole unable to breathe or eat,” one of the teenagers replied.

            “I’m worried about him too,” the other teenager agreed. “Maybe we could just ask him if he’s all right or if he needs help?”

            “I’m all right,” I said standing up slowly. I could not hide away from them forever and I was completely full, so I would not be dangerous. I might as well get it over with.

            “Do you need to drink more?” Monroe asked. “There’s no need to put anybody at risk, because we can always get more cows.”

            “No, I’m fine. The girls were bringing me blood while I was in the wormhole, so I wasn’t that thirsty. I just haven’t been around humans in a while,” I said, opening the barn door. “Sorry I didn’t clean Betsy up for you, but I’m feeling a bit landsick.”

            “I know how that is; when we came over on that boat from Mississippi I was seasick the whole time. And then when we landed, I was landsick. It took me ‘bout a week before I stopped puking my guts out,” Monroe said, revealing too much information.

            “Why don’t you go inside and rest on one of the beds?” Mariam asked.

            “I don’t think that’s such a good idea, ‘cause Bethie is in there with Monty Junior,” Monroe said. “And Ma’s in there too.” Judging by the way he referred to his mother, I would say that all three shared the same mother.

            “Bethany is Monroe’s wife and she has a newborn son,” Mariel explained.

            “And Monroe is your brother?” I asked for clarification.

            “Yes.”

            “I don’t need to go in the house, this right here is fine,” I replied, flopping down in a pile of hay inside the barn. Kair and Kare immediately walked over to me and crawled in the hay with me, before cuddling into my sides.

            “All right,” Mariel said, pulling up a stool and taking a seat next to me.

            “I’m gonna go in and check on Bethie and Monty and then get back to fishing. I left my rod and tackle and everything,” Monroe said, heading back towards the house.

            “So are you really pregnant with the twins?” Mariam asked me.

            “Yes,” I answered, not knowing what else to say. I could deny it, but then I did not have any other explanation for how I fell into the wormhole and these people already seemed to know everything about my kind. They understood when the twins said I needed blood and did not even balk once. And they knew I could be dangerous without blood and posed a risk to their family members. Just how much did Kare and Kair tell them? And just how many times have the girls come to them before?

            “How’s that possible?” Mariel asked.

            “The men in my species can get pregnant too. My wife was pregnant with my son Jackson and my daughter Ashley. I carried Allison, Scryan, and now Kare and Kair within my own body,” I answered. I did not want to tell them about the eggs or the human parasitism, because I did not want to scare them anymore than they already were. “How did you pull me out? How did you pull the girls out?”

            “Oh that? We’ve been pullin’ those twins out of timeholes since we moved here,” Mariel answered.

            “Like them, we’re talented too. We could open the holes and step in ourselves, but there’s no air in there, so we can’t breathe. And our holes aren’t timeholes, ‘cause they don’t go nowhen,” Mariam continued.

            “We’ve never actually gone all of the way inside though, because once we get our heads in, we need to take a breath and then it’s all over,” Mariel added.

            “Okay,” I replied. It was not that much of a stretch to think that I had human family members that were gifted, but I was still shocked to hear just how gifted they were. Although, as long as they were human, opening wormholes was rather useless to them; it was very useful to me and I was very grateful for their talent. “What about Monroe? Is he special?”

            “He thinks he is, but he’s really not,” Mariel replied.

            “What about you? Are you gifted Jasper?” Mariam asked.

            “Yes, I’m an empath,” I answered, sharing my happiness and gratefulness at being rescued.

            “Are you doing that?” Mariam asked in shocked surprise.

            “Yes,” I answered.

            “Wow!” Mariel exclaimed.

            “Wow indeed. Are there any other talents in your family?” Mariam asked.

            “Well my half-sister was also an empath and my wife’s a psychic. And when both parents are my kind, all of the children are talented.”

            “A psychic? Wow,” Mariel said.

            “It comes in handy with two time-traveling babies, but it’s limited,” I replied.

            “What talents do my other great grandchildren have?” Mariam asked.

            “Allison is all-knowing when it comes to math and the sciences. Jackson can see the past; I should ask him to look for you when I get back, but I bet he’s watching us right now. His mom’s bound to be worried sick about me and wondering where I am. Then Ashley’s also an empath, like me, and Scryan’s a psychic like his mother.”

            “Jackson, did you name him after us?” Mariel asked, referring to the fact that their last name was Jackson.

            “I honestly didn’t know your last name was Jackson before today. My wife named him and she always said it was the closest thing to Jasper Jr., without actually naming him Junior, that she could find,” I explained.

            “What about us? We’re talented too,” Kair said, motioning between herself and her sister.

            “And my precious babies are time travelers,” I concluded, hugging the girls to my chest and kissing them each on the forehead. They giggled and laughed. “What about you? What other talents are on your side of the family?”

            “Ma makes people happy and I have a second cousin in Mississippi who’s lucky,” Mariam answered.

            “And don’t forget Great Grandpa knew stuff he shouldn’t have known,  
 Mariel added.

            “That’s just what Ma says; we never actually met him ourselves,” Mariam replied.

            “Y'all came from Mississippi?” I asked and they nodded. “My wife’s from Biloxi, Mississippi.”

            “What’s her last name?” Mariel asked.

            “Brandon,” I answered. “Mary Alice Brandon.”

            “We’re not related to them, but there’re a ton of Brandons in Mississippi. I think every other person there’s named Brandon,” Mariam replied.

            “Well that’s good: I’d hate to find out that I’m related to my wife.”

            “So tell me something Grandson of mine: what’s my daughter Ashley like? That’s her name, right? The girls told me your mother’s name was Ashley,” Mariam rambled.

            “Why do you get to go first? I want to know what my children are like too!” Mariel complained.

            “I never met you or any of your children,” I informed Mariel and she pouted. “I never met Grandma either, because you died when Mam was a little girl. And yes, I believe Mam’s name was Ashley,” I said leaving out the epithet Allen that I had always added as a human, because her last name was not Allen yet.

            “I die? No, I don’t wanna die,” Mariam protested. “Mariel, we can switch and you can name your daughter Ashley and be the grandmother.”

            “Those twins’ve always said it was you that spawned the woman who spawned their Daddy. Such a funny word, Daddy. I wonder why Pa went out of fashion?” Mariel asked.

            “Daddy was easier for babies to say. It was all of the rage two hundred years in the future, although I think it’s out again,” I answered.

            “Okay, so I get that you’ve never met me, but did you at least hear some’in ‘bout me?” Mariel asked.

            “I heard that my dead grandmother had a sister who married some rich guy over in Arizona,” I replied. I did not remember hearing this as a human, but my mother had mentioned it during one of the family reunions during Jeremiah’s time that I witnessed through the wormhole.

            “A rich man? What’s he do?” Mariel asked.

            “I don’t know, that’s all I heard.”

            “Don’t pester him, Mari,” Mariam said. “Now what else do you know ‘bout me? Who’d I marry?”

            “Grandpa’s name was Augustus Allen Jr., but the grownups called him Augie. He started the Allen plantation in Houston when he was a young man with money from his mother. There was a big inheritance when she died, but he had two other brothers to split it with,” I said.

            “Augie? I marry Augie?” Mariam asked with disdain.

            “Maybe they do have us mixed up and I’m the one who dies,” Mariel said.

            “Augie is courting Mariel, not me,” Mariam added, clarifying the situation. “Lenny is courting me.”

            “I never heard of a Lenny,” I replied.

            “Lenny Cook. His parents are Joshua and Linda Cook and his brothers’ names are Lyle and Larry,” Mariam clarified.

            “I knew Lyle and Lawrence Cook, but their brother Lenny died long before my time,” I lied. Old Mr. Lenard Cook was alive even in Jeremiah’s time, but he was crazy and not exactly the type of man I wanted my grandmother to date. Besides, he was not my grandfather, so she does not marry him anyway and all I was doing was saving her the heartbreak.

            “Oh no! Poor Lenny,” Mariel replied and Mariam just put her hand over her mouth in shock.

            “I’m not positive which one of you is my grandmother, but my mother always said that she named my little sister Mariam after her dead mother. Mariam was one of only three of my siblings to make it to old age,” I said changing the subject and making everyone involved forget the rather unpleasant conversation we had been having.

            “What about Aunts and Uncles? Did Ashley have any siblings?” Mariam asked.

            “Not full-blood, no, but Grandpa Augie remarried after she died. And I think there was a brother, Augustus the III, who died in childhood,” I lied; not about little Augustus dying, but about Grandpa marrying Grandma Dinah. I did not see the point in sharing all of the details with my grandmother and she did not need to know that she was replaced by a slave. I was not sure how racist she was, but everyone was during this time and I did not want to bring the subject up.

            “Oh…so I die after only having one or two children…” Mariam replied dejectedly.

            “But my Mam did have lots of children. Quite a few of us made it to adulthood too, but Joseph and I died during the Civil War and Elijah and Margery died during the lawlessness that came after. If it wasn’t for that war, seven of us would’ve survived, instead of three.”

            “Well I’m glad I’m not alive to see that,” Mariam said.

            “What’s the Civil War?” Mariel asked.

            “A horrible awful pointless war. We lose, so y'all should just get out of Texas while you still can. Come to think of it, Arizona doesn’t sound too bad. They were involved in the war, but they didn’t make out as badly as Texas,” I answered.

            “Maybe I will,” Mariel replied.

            “But I’ll have to stay if I’m gonna marry Augie,” Mariam said making a sour face when she said my grandfather’s name.

            “He’s not that bad. He took real good care of my mam,” I offered, but left out all of the bad things the man did, because my grandmother did not need to worry about what she could not change. Plus, I did not want to talk my mother, and therefore myself and my children, out of existence.

            “Well, he does have a lot of money,” Mariam conceded. “And he’s a little bit handsome.”

            “What about Monroe? Didja ever meet him?” Mariel asked.

            ‘Nope. I heard he went west with my grandmother’s aunt during the war, but I think he might’ve come back afterwards. Someone mentioned that he moved back into Texas, but it was some new city northwest of here.”

            “So all our family’s gone? Who came over for holidays?” Mariel asked.

            “My Pa’s family and Grandpa’s family mostly; the Allens and the Whitlocks,” I answered. Even during that family reunion in Jeremiah’s time, everyone there was either a Whitlock or an Allen. “I don’t ever remember meeting a Jackson and I didn’t even know your maiden name was Jackson. But it’s my turn to ask one now: why’d you call Kair and Kare Arianna and Ariel before?”

            “Aren’t those their names?” Mariam asked confused.

            “Are is short for Ariel and Air is short for Arianna,” Mariel insisted.

            “No, Kare, with a silent K, is short for Zikare. And Kair, also with a silent K, is short for Zakaira,” I revealed.

            “You mean you didn’t name Kare after me?” Mariel asked. Now that she mentioned it, Ariel did rhyme with Mariel, but that was a coincidence.

            “No, I named them after I set of twins my wife Alice and I knew. They were human, so they died of old age before Allison and Jackson were born.” How they died was a lie, but again, I did not want to frighten these young ladies.

            “Oh, well at least my granddaughter Mariam will be named after me,” Mariam said.

            “You know, they look just like us and we’re twins too. I think you should name them after us,” Mariel said.

            “Mari! They already have names!” Mariam hissed at her sister.

            “I know Mary, but they’re not born yet. That grandson of yours isn’t even showing!” Mariel hissed back. “And look how thin he is: he can’t be very far along at all.”

            And just then Kair and Kare’s LED lights started flashing red and blue and we all turned our attention to the girls snuggled up in my arms.

            “Blood?” they asked simultaneously.

            “No, you’ll have to go home. Tell Mommy I love her,” I answered. There were more animals, but my girls needed to go back to their own time, because my future self will be worried about them. “And thank you for rescuing me. I love the two of you so much.” And as I said this, I pushed them my love so that they could feel how much I loved them.

            “Will you open the wormhole for us?” Kair asked.

            “Love you too, Daddy,” Kare said.

            “Of course,” Mariam said.

            “Come back soon,” Mariel added and then they were opening the wormhole and my girls were climbing back inside.

 

End Notes:

This is one of my favorite chapters. Next chapter is the first day of Pizza Hut Junior High!

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	32. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 2- Masen- Chapter 10 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

 

 

Book 2 – Masen – Chapter 10

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Masen’s POV:

 

 

            By the time we finally got to school, we were late. We had planned on being early so that Uncle Emmett and my dad could walk us around and help us find all of our classes before school starts. And they wanted to give us time to adjust to the smell and make sure that we were all right being left there by ourselves and that none of us were about to freak out, but after Eliza’s stunt and the inordinate amount of time it took me to get the asphalt out from under my nails, we showed up just as the first bell rang.

            We already had our schedules and maps of the school, because our family was nothing if not prepared. And it was hard to get lost here, because all of the buildings at Pizza Hut Junior High were decorated with humongous murals depicting the building names. For example, Scryan and I had history first in the Meat Lovers building and the walls both inside and outside this building were painted with gigantic Meat Lovers pizzas. The placards outside the doors with the room numbers even had a Canadian bacon, pepperoni, and sausage background, as did the lighting fixtures. And if that were not obvious enough, the linoleum was printed with pictures of Meat Lovers pizzas.

            It was hard for me and the rest of the kids to distinguish the Meat lovers from the Vegetarian, Works, Hawaiian, Barbeque Chicken, Pepperoni, and Cheese pizzas the first time Uncle Emmett had shown them to us. They all looked and smelled revolting. But we had known that our new school would be laid out by pizza type for months now, so we had been practicing. I no longer had any trouble recognizing the different flavors of pizza.

            Cheese and Hawaiian were the easiest, because Cheese was plain with nothing on it but little dark spots where it was burnt, while Hawaiian had little yellow wedges of fruit-like substance. It was a little difficult at first to separate out Barbeque Chicken from Pepperoni, but once Uncle Emmett pointed out that pepperoni were round and chicken were strips, it made sense. The three most difficult to distinguish were Meat Lovers, Works, and Vegetarian, because all three of those had multiple toppings. The key was that Vegetarian did not have any of the red round pepperonis, Meat Lovers did not have any of the weird green strips, and the works had both pepperonis and green strips. Once we knew that, it was fairly easy to find the correct building and get to class.

            When we got to our first class, our history teacher told the class that her name was Mrs. Breadstick, which matched what was printed on my schedule, but in her thoughts she gave away that that was not her real last name, because the school made all of the teachers use stupid Pizza Hut related names. Pizza Hut was footing the bill for this whole thing and paying her salary, so it was the least she could do to pretend that her last name was Breadstick, instead of Brunner. Brunner was not pizza-y enough, but at least Breadstick was better than Wal-Burner, which she had been forced to use at her last school, which was sponsored by Wal-Mart. There all of the teachers had picked names that started with Wal-.

            Mrs. Breadstick had assigned seating for the entire class and she made sure to sit Scryan and me next to each other. This was one of our classes without any of the other kids, because Scryan had accidentally gotten a few too many of the history questions wrong and we were thus in the normal history class, instead of the advanced placement class with Aiden and Eliza. Lily was not in that class with them, because she had scored too high and had been bumped up to eighth grade advanced history with Jackson and Allison.

            Mrs. Breadstick had heard that Scryan and I were special order kids, so she wanted us up front. Scryan’s head would have obstructed the view of half the class, if we were not in a row cut short by the wall film, computer, and projection equipment. But even with our shortened row, there was still one boy sitting behind us that had trouble seeing over Scryan.

            Pizza Hut may have been footing the bill, but they did not seem to be going all out on electronics the way they were with pizza murals. All of the electronics in the room looked like they were hundreds of years old. They were big and bulky and that weird shade of yellow that only happens when plastic starts to age. But then the basics of teaching had not changed much in the last several hundred years and the equipment still worked, so Mrs. Breadstick made do with very few internal complaints about the situation. She was just glad there were still physical schools around to employ her.

            Before the Canadian government farmed school funding out to the corporations in exchange for limitless exclusive promotion, they had cut all school funding and forced all students to stay home and learn on-line. There were many acclaimed computer-based school teaching programs and software packages. The government made them available for free, just as long as the parents promised to keep their kids home and out of the public schools. But with the economic down-turn caused by the first Sudanese wars, the government had shut down all of the schools and instated mandatory computer based home education. It was the corporations that had decided to save the public schools.

            Having exclusive home schooling was a bad idea, because it led to an increase in the number of cases of Robot Sitting Syndrome. Without the human interaction gained from teachers and fellow students, the humans were increasingly sensitive to the few hours they were being left with the sitting bots, and even older children and teenagers started developing the disease. When one of the heirs to the Jack in the Box fortune developed RSS, Jack stepped forward and put together his proposal to fund public schools.

            Jack in the Box funded the renovation and re-opening of the first public schools and it was such a success, with all of the parents wanting to send their kids to Jack in the Box High school, Junior High, and Elementary, and all of the students therefore demanding to be fed Jack in the Box food, that all of the other corporations jumped on board and started taking over the rest of the defunct schools. There was some competition between corporations for the best schools in the best locations at first, but by now the feuding had died down and claims to school districts had been made and settled.

            This lesson on the history of the corporation in the Canadian school systems was what Mrs. Breadstick chose to spend our first class going over. She briefly went over our syllabus and what would be required of us at the end of class, but she spent most of the lesson time telling us how wonderful the corporations, including Pizza Hut, were for stepping in and saving the schools. In her mind she complained that Pizza Hut spent a lot of money over the summer on fixing the stupid pizza floors and were considering putting in wall films in the hallway to act as a changeable and updateable mural that could include current pricing, instead of getting her a modern computer, but over all she believed what she was saying about the current situation being good for our education.

            When the bell rang, she excused the other kids, but made Scryan and me stay back so that she could talk to us. We both knew that this was going to happen and Scryan had even had a vision of it happening at home yesterday, so we were prepared.

            “I understand that you’re both special order students, so I’ll want you up close to me throughout the school year, but I’ll do my best to help you fit in and not call attention to your special requests,” Mrs. Breadstick said. Every other phrase she used was pizza related. Special order was the pizza related way of using the politically correct phrase special education.

            “Yes, Mrs. Breadstick,” Scryan said and I nodded.

            “I didn’t realize you were so tall. I might rearrange the class and put the row with the electronic equipment by the door. That should keep you out of the way so that your head doesn’t block the view so much,” Mrs. Breadstick continued.

            She was talking more to herself than to us, so I did not respond at first. But Mrs. Breadstick just kept going on and on about how tall Scryan was and I noticed him looking down at his shoes and the embarrassment in his thoughts, so I decided it was time to speak up for the first time at school. I turned my cell’s translation program on and signed, “Brandon doesn’t like it when people point out how tall he is. He thinks it’s embarrassing because he’s taller than his older brother.” We were still supposed to be calling Scryan by his middle name.

            “Oh,” Mrs. Breadstick said, stopping in her tracks. “Being tall’s nothing to be ashamed off. I mean sure you’re the tallest in your class, but there are some boys taller than you in the older classes. Is that how you speak, Masen?” I nodded. “Well that’s wonderful! I thought your cousin was gonna translate for you in class, but you two should go on ahead to your next class and don’t worry about a thing, because I’m sure you’ll fit right in here at Pizza Hut, where we always have room for special requests.”

            I nodded and led Scryan out the door, because half of our between period time was already gone and Mrs. Breadstick’s next class was already filing in.

            ‘You got through an entire hour without a vision Scry!’ I proclaimed as we walked to our next class, math, and sat down.

            We did not have assigned seats in this class, but Aiden and Eliza had saved us a pair of seats in the back. I would have sat anywhere other than next to my sister, but they were the only two open seats in the room, so I had no choice. At least I chose the seat further from Eliza and let Scryan sit in front of her; her desk was not touching mine, nor was it within arm’s length, so she would have to get up to punch me.

            Our teacher started talking almost immediately, because we were late, so our silent conversation was being thought over Mrs. Marinara and her lecture on our math syllabus and the exciting world of math. We should have been paying attention to our teacher, but I wanted to take Scryan’s mind off of his height. He had always been big for his age and he was used to humans and other vampires mistaking him for a much older boy, but that did not mean he liked it. Plus, this was my first class of the day with Eliza and I wanted to piss her off. By the end of class she will be furious that Scryan and I spent the entire time thinking to each other and leaving her out of it. And it is not like she could do anything about it without drawing the attention of our teacher, because she was not a telepath, so she would have to sit back and take it. If she did not and caused a stir, she would get grounded for an extended period of time and probably moved to a different math class; especially after what she did to me this morning.

            ‘Yeah, I did. I felt the visions tugging at me, but instead of giving in I kept listening to that boring lecture on the history of corporations in public schools. That was the most boring class I’ve ever been to. Dad said history was about wars and fighting and stuff, but from what I can tell, we’re in for the complete history of the Pizza Hut Corporation this year and they haven’t been involved in too many wars,’ he thought to me.

            ‘They were involved in all those Sudanese Wars. They were backing the Classics until their operation expanded into Sudanese territory. Who knew the Sudanese would like pizza too?’ I projected.

            ‘Yeah, but Pizza Hut in Sudan is a lot different than Pizza Hut here. There’s no cheese and it’s just sauce, meat, and vegetables on low-fat bread,’ Scryan replied in his thoughts.

            ‘But at least it doesn’t drip grease like the pizza here. I can see the grease pooling on top of the cheese from the picture on the floor,’ I projected, looking down at the cheese pizzaed floor. The math classrooms were all in the Cheese building.

            ‘And in Sudan the pepperoni, chicken, and Canadian bacon are made out of beef, chicken, and pig. Do you know how confusing it is to take Uncle Emmett’s test on what is really in Classic food? I still don’t understand why pepperoni is made out of ground up crickets and roaches, chicken is made out of beans, and Canadian bacon is fly larvae. And the green things on the works and vegetarian pizzas, what are those anyway?’ Scryan thought at me.

            Class was moving right along and Mrs. Marinara started her lecture on line segments and what we would need to know for tonight’s homework, but instead of tuning in, we kept communicating silently and staring at the front of the room. We were in the second to last row of an overcrowded classroom, so our teacher never noticed.

            ‘Dad said that they were green bell peppers back in his day and that they still use green bell peppers in Sudan, but here they’re genetically engineered potato dipped in green food dye. They’re supposed to be mildly spicy, just like a real pepper,’ I replied. Dad did not actually say it out loud, but rather thought about it during one of the many pizza-based lectures he gave us. ‘The red ones are gelatinized corn product dyed red with the spice artificially added in.’

            ‘What is spicy supposed to mean anyway? And how are we supposed to understand that a food is mimicking the flavor of another food when we can’t eat either of them? It’s not like Ali can just make spicy tasting blood…’ he continued to rant in his head.

            This class was exceedingly boring, because it was pre-algebra and we had already completed advanced calculus, so neither of us paid attention for the entire hour. Instead, we continued to rant to each other on how annoying human foods were and how pointless it was that we were supposed to learn the difference. We scribbled down our homework assignment in our agenda, made sure we had the right book, and that was all we needed to know for math class.

            After that we had technology with Eliza, Lily, and Aiden, which was the one of two classes the five of us had together. I made sure to get there early and ask that the teacher, Mr. Meatball, not seat me next to my horrible sister. I had to use my translator program on my cell again and I had to go into how Eliza had beat me up for talking about spending time with Scryan this morning and some of the other kids who arrived to class early overheard, but in the end it was worth it because Eliza and I were separated to opposite sides of the classroom. Scryan was on my side and Aiden and Lily were on hers. It was great.

            We were all more than relieved to have made it through the first three classes of the day and very happy to have our fifteen minute snack period in addition to our regular ten minutes in between classes, even though we would not be able to snack. It was enough that we would be able to get away from the constant smell of humans and the burning in our throats and that we would finally be able to talk openly without having to worry about being overheard by humans.

            Yesterday Scryan had had a short vision in which he saw all of us getting together on the roof of the Hawaiian building. The Hawaiian building was where all of the science classrooms and labs were and the roof had a greenhouse for the horticulture students. Horticulture was a class that the most advanced science kids could take as an elective, instead of things like home economics, music, art, Spanish, and pizza cooking class. And that is where we found Allison and Jackson waiting for us. Kair, Kare, Violet, and Adriel took a little longer to find our secret meeting place, but they followed our scent through the maze of pizzas and up the stairs until they found us.

            “Good work finding this place, Scry,” Eliza said coming over to him once she finally arrived.

            She was the last to arrive, even though she had been in class with the rest of us, because Mr. Meatball held her after class to talk to her about her behavior. Evidently my story of abuse at my sister’s hands did not fall on deaf ears and he was concerned that she would use his classroom to torture me some more, especially because he had a report from my therapist and my parents telling him to watch out for that very possibility. He wanted to move her to a different technology class right then and there, but Eliza had insisted that she would not hurt me, go near me, or speak to me during his class and that false promise satisfied him.

            “Actually, Jackson and I found it this morning; Scry just saw us finding it last night. We had science first period and Mrs. Stuffed Crust told us about the greenhouse and some of the other elective science classes and asked if we’d be interested. She even suggested that we stop by during snack or lunch and check it out, so if the humans catch us, we’ve got an excuse,” Allison said.

            “Yeah, Mrs. Stuffed Crust started off by giving us all placement tests to make sure we were in the right class, because she’s the advanced science teacher. Allison and I aced it,” Jackson added.

            ‘You know you’re not supposed to be getting the top score in every class,’ I chided Allison. And since this was our first chance to have everyone, including the kids in other grades, together at school, I let them all hear what I was projecting.

            “Yeah, but Dad says we can with history, math, and science, because he already told the principal that we were geniuses in those subjects. Do you have any idea how annoying it is to pretend that I don’t already know everything when it comes to science?” Allison asked me.

            “Oh, and if any of you get Mrs. Stuffed Crust, it’s pronounced Crust, as in pizza crust. It’s that rim of bread around the edge of the pizza. And stuffed ones are filled with cheese,” Jackson said. “It took us forever to figure out what her name meant. We kept thinking she was saying Stuff Crushed, which sounds more like a brand of orange soda than something pizza related.”

            “Well she kept slurring her name too. She has a bit of a lisp,” Allison added.

            The ten of us talked and hung out up there on top of the Hawaiian building until the bell rang, signaling it was time to get to our third class of the day. We made sure to hold hands with our designated boyfriend or girlfriend as we came down from rooftop; Kair and Kare held each other’s hands and did not have boyfriends, but they were counting on being a year younger to save them from the human hormones. Allison and I parted in the quad and I made sure to give her a peck on the cheek to mark my territory before I let her go on to her next class.

            On the way to fourth period it seemed like this day would never end and that human school would just go on and on forever. But then I was pleasantly surprised when we got to our physical education class and found that Robby, Draco, Brent, and the rest of the kids from the home were in our class with us. Scryan, Aiden, and I were in an all-boys class, while the girls were in an all-girls class on the other side of the field. So even though I technically had this class with Eliza according to our schedules, we did not actually have this class together.

            Physical education had seemed like it would be the worst class of the day, but with our three human friends in it with us, it turned out to be kind of fun. We could not push our bodies anywhere near their limits and had to put in a lot of effort not to hurt the other kids or the equipment and make sure that no one noticed our true strength and speed, but at least we had a group of kids we could talk to while doing so.

            We played volleyball today and the six of us got put on the same team together. The other six kids from Robby’s home were also in our class, but there were nine of them total, so it worked out perfectly to split into two teams like that. Our team even got to play against the other group home team and we won. To Robby it looked like Aiden, Scryan, and I were all super athletic, but to us it was like playing in slow motion and hitting like babies.

            After physical education we had band practice, in the Vegetarian building. This was another one of my classes with Eliza, but she was on the other side of the room playing a different instrument, so she had little opportunity to torment me. And we were all getting to play instruments we had never played before, so it was not too boring and monotonous. I rather liked the flute and the best part was I got to sit right next to Allison while doing so, because she had picked the same instrument as me.

            From music we went to lunch and Robby let us sit with him and the other kids from the home. With them surrounding us, not one of us had to take a bite of the pizza, because they all knew we hated pizza. And they acted as a shield, so none of the other kids noticed that we were not eating when they looked over. All they saw was that we started off the meal with pizza on our plates and at the end of the meal it was gone. No one noticed when I pushed my pizza onto Robby’s plate, except for Robby, who smiled and thanked me. The home kids had to get the healthy meal prepared by the government, so none of them had pizza on their plates and they were more than happy to throw their apples, authentic wheat-tofu-seaweed sandwiches, and carrot sticks away in favor of eating our pizza for us.

            We finished off the day with Science and English classes after lunch, neither of which contained Eliza. Eliza scored low on the science placement exam, so she was not in the advanced class with the rest of us. As for English, Scryan bombed a human-centric essay in the English section, so we were in regular English, while Eliza was in advanced English with Lily and Aiden. Eliza was livid that she had so few classes with her best friend, but I liked it this way.

            After English we went home. Well I went to the Whitlock’s with Allison, but for the next month, that would be my home. My mom was there to greet me and she had a suitcase full of my things with her. I had already been spending a lot of time at the Whitlock’s, but now that it was official that I would not being going home because of Eliza’s grounding, my mom was bringing me my things. And the best part was that I would be sharing a room with Allison.

            Uncle Jasper did not like me staying in Allison’s room at first when my therapist said that I should be separated from Eliza. He had some hang up regarding what human kids our age would do: something rather disturbing, judging from his thoughts. But after a few nights of me staying over and Allison bringing all of her science stuff out into the living room so that she could play with me, Uncle Jasper gave in. We were not going to be sleeping, because we do not sleep, and we had not reached puberty yet, so his fears were completely unfounded and I was allowed in Allison’s room as much as I wanted, just like when we were kids on the island.

            Robby was absolutely horrible at history and had been put in the remedial history class instead of the regular one. Normally all of the boys from his home had classes together, except for the ones in the remedial classes. Robby did not like the kids from his home in the remedial classes, because they were bullies, so he really wanted to get up into the regular history class with Draco, Brent, Dodge, and Roran. Dodge and Roran were two of the other boys from the home in Robby’s room and they ate lunch with us.

            During one of our early mentard sessions Robby had asked me to help teach him history, so he could get out of the remedial class. And as his mentor, I agreed and spent a portion of our summer together up in our tree with a history book. He had learned a lot of history from me and we were hoping that it would be enough to get him moved up, but we would have to wait for the results of his placement test to be sure. He had already been tested at the end of the previous school year and failed, but he was asking to be re-tested now.

            It was not a sure thing, because the type of history I knew, like wars, vampires, guns, and stuff, was completely different from what Mrs. Breadstick was teaching us here. I was really worried for him after that first class when I realized that they would only be teaching us pizza related history and I had not gone over anything pizza related during our summer lessons, but then the next day he showed up in my history class saying, “Isn’t this great? I totally passed that history test yesterday and they changed my schedule this morning!”

            The history class that the other boys in the home were taking was full and Robby had asked if they could put him in my history class, which just happened to be at the same time as his old history class, so everything worked out well for him and Scryan and I got another friend in class with us. Mrs. Breadstick moved the shortened row over to the edge of the classroom and put Robby in the seat in front of me, with Scryan in the back, because there was only room for three seats in the shortened row. And so history turned out to be a lot of fun with Scryan and Robby to share it with and I even started helping Robby with his history homework during lunch so that he would not fall behind.

 

 

End Notes:

So what do you think of Pizza Hut Junior High? Please Review (it's my 30th birthday) :)

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	33. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 3- Jasper- Chapter 11 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

 

 

Book 3 – Jasper – Chapter 11

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Jasper’s POV:

 

 

 

            My girls left, but they did not come back right away. There was no set of twins waiting in the fathoms of space-time for their opportunity to spend time with me, like there had been every moment up until now.

            “Where are Kare and Kair?” I asked Mariam and Mariel.

            “You just saw them leave, didn’t’cha?” Mariel asked.

            “Yes, but why haven’t they come back yet?” I asked.

            “Jasper, dear, they never come back right away. They only visit us ‘bout once a month,” Mariam explained kindly.

            “They always come right back for me,” I explained, getting depressed. “They’re supposed to rescue me and bring me back to my own time. I thought we were just making a quick detour here and then we’d be on our way back to the present.”

            “When exactly is the present for you? You don’t seem much older than us,” Mariel said.

            “I’m from the thirty-third century AD, approximately twenty-four and a half centuries in the future,” I answered.

            “How can you be from that far in the future if you’re my grandson?” Mariam asked.

            “I died in eighteen sixty-two, at the age of eighteen. I’ll be eighteen forever,” I answered.

            “Ya said that before, that you’re dead, but I don’t really understand how that’s possible,” Mariel replied. “Dead people can’t be pregnant with twins.”

            “Well I’m not really dead, but transforming from human to my kind is so painful it’s like dying. We like to think that our human selves died on the date of our transformation and we were reborn into our second lives.”

            “And how’s that work? The transformation?” Mariam asked.

            “Mary, you can’t possibly be considering this! He just said it was so painful that it was worse than death!” Mariel exclaimed.

            “Well you’re not the one expected to be dead in ten years, are ya?” Mariam retorted. “If his kind live forever, then it’d be worth the pain.”

            “I’m not gonna change you, because then you wouldn’t be able to give birth to my mother and I wouldn’t exist so that I wouldn’t be able to go back in time to change you and you wouldn’t be changed and then I would exist again. You see, it’s a vicious cycle that I’m not gonna start,” I explained.

            “An’ how exactly would one go ‘bout transforming?” Mariam asked.

            “Mary!” Mariel hissed.

            “I’m not gonna tell you the specifics, but you have to be transformed by someone of my species. Normally we transform someone we want to marry, but if not, then the relationship is more like the parent-child relationship.”

            “Did your wife transform you?” Mariel asked.

            “No, a woman named Maria did.”

            “Did she want you for a husband or for a son?” Mariam asked.

            “At first she wanted me as a tool for vengeance, because her husband had been murdered. Then when I pleased her, it became more of a romance, but we never married. Eventually we split up, because we weren’t meant to be together and she still loved her dead husband. Then I found Alice and I’ve been happy ever since.”

            “How long’ve you two been together?” Mariel asked.

            “The vast majority of that time was with Alice. I was with Maria for less than a century.”

            “So is your first child already grown then?” Mariam asked.

            “No, our children grow very slowly. Our oldest two are almost thirteen hundred years old, but they’re ‘bout the same maturity as fourteen year old humans. There’s a little difference, because our kind are smarter and have the advantage of years, but then my kids aren’t even close to going through puberty yet.”

            “Well fourteen year old humans wouldn’t be going through puberty yet either,” Mariam replied.

            “Actually, puberty in humans kept occurring earlier and earlier. They had to modify their DNA to fix it. They’ve now got the age of puberty back up to twelve.”

            “What’s DNA?” Mariel asked.

            And at the same time, Mariam said, “That’s awful! Just how low did it fall to?”

            “DNA is a molecule inside us that stores the code that makes us; almost every aspect of us. Identical twins have the same code. If we change the code, we change ourselves, but it’s very complicated. And it went down to five, but there was a big press to fix it as soon as it dropped to eight. It took a while and they still don’t have it back to the proper age, although there’s still some debate over just what the proper age is.”

            “Well it’s seventeen of course!” Mariel exclaimed. “Everyone knows that.”

            “We both got our chests right on our seventeenth birthday this year,” Mariam added, telling more than I ever wanted to know about my grandmother.

            “Already in my time the age was sixteen, but a few girls developed earlier. I had a cousin who had a baby at sixteen and I had sex for the first time at sixteen.”

            “But you were just children!” Mariam exclaimed.

            And at the same time, Mariel said, “That’s disgusting.”

            “It was a major problem, because once children were having sex, they were having babies and no one was getting married. Then when they did become adults, they were over the having children thing and didn’t want to marry. Then they’d grow old and suddenly want children, so only the children and the grandparents were having children and the adults wanted nothing to do with either. Society almost collapsed.”

            “How’d they fix it?”

            “Well eventually it fixed itself, because all of the backwards people died without leaving children, so the messed up DNA wiped itself out. And the onset of puberty started going back up and they started putting the children on birth control, so that only adults could have children again. And they outlawed people over the age of one hundred fifty reproducing, so now you’ve got to get sterilized on your one hundred fiftieth birthday. Plus, the current fashion trend for adults includes a child on the hip. Fashion and culture can solve many of the world’s problems.”

            “People are living to be that old?” Mariam asked.

            “Mandatory sterilization? How barbaric,” Mariel said.

            “Yes, humans live far longer now than they used to. The increased lifespans would’ve caused a big problem with overcrowding the globe, but like I said, all of those people died without having children. The Earth was actually under populated for a time.”

            “I don’t think I wanna be alive for all that,” Mariam replied.

            “Well that won’t happen until long after your times, even if you both live to be a hundred. Just don’t tell anyone, because I don’t wanna mess up the time-line. I’d love to warn humanity and solve the world’s problems before they begin, but we can’t mess up what will be or it’ll never happen. So you’ve gotta promise me you won’t tell.”

            “We won’t tell, I promise,” Mariam replied.

            “Promise,” Mariel added.

            “Now, don’t you two have some laundry that needs doing?” I asked, remembering that they had been down at the water washing clothes when they rescued me. “I can come with you and help.”

            They agreed and so the three of us set off to wash some clothes. With my help, the laundry was done in a matter of minutes, so I carried the wash back to the homestead and helped the twins hang it up on the clothesline that ran between the house and the barn. After that they went to work on their other chores and I butchered the dead cow for them. It was nice to be back on a farm, doing the things I had not done since I was a boy, but mostly I just missed my girls.

            A couple days passed, during which I occupied myself with chores around the homestead, before my twins came back. Mariel, Mariam, and Monroe were all surprised to see them back so soon, but I was wondering why it had taken them so long to return.

            “Daddy!” Kair and Kare shouted, jumping into my arms the moment Mariam and Mariel pulled them out of the wormhole.

            “Where’ve you two been? I’ve been worried sick wondering just how long I was gonna have to wait here for you to come back for me!” I said squeezing the girls to me and sending them my love and gratitude.

            “Oh, sorry,” Kair said.

            “We thought you knew that you’ve gotta stay here until you find our hosts,” Kare said.

            “Well why didn’t we just go straight to that time?” I asked.

            “We could’ve, but then you would’ve never chosen them. And if you choose the wrong hosts, we’ll get stuck in time during the parasitism, because our hosts will fall into wormholes, just like you did. Then we’ll die before being able to rescue you,” Kair answered.

            “So I’ve gotta stay?” I asked, resigning myself to my fate. I wanted to get back to my wife and children, but I did not want to risk my twins’ lives.

            “Yes,” Kare replied.

            “Um, what’s a host?” Mariam asked.

            “It’s nothing really, just part of the pregnancy,” I answered, trying to be vague and emotionally urging her to drop it.

            “Is that how men get pregnant?” Mariel asked, not dropping it.

            “Yes, that’s part of it.”

            “And how does that work?” Mariam asked, her curiosity insatiable.

            “It’s complicated,” I said hoping that they still might drop it, but when they did not, I continued. “Our kind can’t get pregnant the normal way. We can try for centuries, millennia even, and not have a baby. We have to be pared with a human for each baby, because we don’t have any blood of our own. Everyday we transfer small amounts of blood from the human to the developing baby, but the human survives and lives a perfectly normal life. We call the human the host.”

            “Is it like leaching?” Mariel asked.

            “Yes, but we don’t use leaches anymore. We have more sanitary means of withdrawing blood without harming people. In fact, it’s used in medicine all of the time.”

            “That doesn’t sound so bad, but if you’re pregnant, why haven’t you found a host already?” Mariam asked.

            “Well I’m not very pregnant and the hosts are only needed after a certain time. Right now the babies are growing off of the animal blood I drink. If they don’t get human blood, and not through me, but transfused straight to them, then they’ll die and I’ll miscarry.”

            “So how long do you have until that time? I love those girls and I’ll give my blood to save them if I hafta,” Mariam said.

            “I’ve got another twenty years before then.”

            “Twenty years? You’re gonna be pregnant for twenty years?” Mariel asked.

            “The entire process takes two hundred years. I’m only eighty years in and they don’t need the blood until the half-way point.”

            “Wow! I wonder what Bethany’ll say when she hears you’ve been pregnant for eighty years already… She was complaining ‘bout the nine months it took to make Monty,” Mariel said.

            “You can’t tell her. You can’t tell anyone; you promised.”

            “Okay, but eighty years? And we hafta keep it to ourselves?” Mariel asked.

            “Yes, you most certainly do have to keep it to yourselves. No one can know what you know, because it’s against the laws of my kind to tell humans our secrets. If this gets out, our police would come and kill you and everyone else who knows,” I warned, just now realizing that the Volturi were still very much a threat in this time. Sure I had wanted to protect the secret before, but with this realization, that mission just became a lot more urgent. If I could go back in time, I would have found a way to avoid their questions to keep them safe. I suddenly found myself wishing I was back in my wormhole and I never thought I would wish for that.

            “But you’d protect us,” Mariam insisted.

            “I’d try, but there are lots of them and only one of me. They’d over power me and kill us all.”

            “We won’t say a word, just like we promised,” Mariam replied.

            “I won’t tell neither, but if you’ve got another twenty years before you hafta find this host, then what’re you so worried about?” Mariel asked.

            “I just wanted to get home to my own time already. I miss my other four kids and my wife. I don’t even know how long it’s been since I’ve been gone.”

            “Mommy said you left her for fifteen years,” Kare said, speaking up for the first time in several minutes.

            “Fifteen years? I have to wait here for fifteen years to find your hosts?”

            “Yes,” Kair answered.

            “Why can’t you just tell me and I grab them and we run them through the wormhole back to the present? I know there’s no air in there, but they can hold their breaths and I’ll run super quickly.”

            “One of them isn’t born yet. Besides, you told us not to listen to you and to leave you back with Nana Mariam,” Kare insisted.

            “I’m beginning to dislike my future self.”

 

End Notes:

The hybrids will be coming for a visit next chapter! There is a new hybrid on the way, because someone forgot to take his birthcontrol…

Please review!!!

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	34. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 2- Masen- Chapter 11 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

 

 

Book 2 – Masen – Chapter 11

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Masen’s POV:

 

 

            Even though I was now living at the Whitlocks’ house, my parents did insist on seeing me on occasion. They were supposed to come visit me at the Whitlocks’ and leave Eliza behind with Grandma Esme or something, but during our visit this morning, Mom started crying. It was a perfectly fine sunny fall morning, but no, Mom was too busy obsessing over losing her baby boy to enjoy it. And since Dad does whatever makes Mom happy, he insisted that I spend the day with them.

            Grandma Esme was away this weekend and my dad was staying home to watch Eliza, so he ended up pawning her off on Uncle Jasper, even though she was supposed to be grounded. Her grounding included not seeing or playing with the Whitlock kids, especially Scryan, but when do my parents ever stick to a punishment? There was some discussion about her staying grounded at the Whitlock house and with Uncle Jasper in charge, it might actually happen.

            “Don’t worry, I’ll enforce the grounding; I’m sure Eliza will be perfectly miserable here. But, you two owe me and Alice. Not only have we practically adopted Masen, but groundings bring down the ambience of the whole house,” Uncle Jasper said, his happiness level already dipping down just from considering it.

            “What do you want?” my mom asked. Between the six kids, the parity, and helping out with me and Eliza, Mom felt sympathy for Uncle Jasper. Although she thought that the kids misbehaving would be the source of the problems around here, while Uncle Jasper was more worried about having enough time to cuddle with my aunt.

            “Give me and Alice all of your personal days for the next six months. I know you don’t use them anyway,” he replied, thinking that my parents wasted their personal time together.

            Mom looked to Dad, who had arrived a few minutes prior with Eliza. Dad thought for a moment about said personal days and whether they could bear to part with them. He went over memories of his last few days alone with Mom, in which they apparently spent the entire time playing scrabble and hunting deer. Maybe Eliza could just start playing scrabble with them; now that would be a good punishment for her.

            The other adults always make such a big deal about their personal days and not wanting us kids to know what goes on, but I do not see why; who cares if they like to play board games alone? And why was Uncle Jasper singing that song over and over in his head and trying not to think about kissing Aunt Alice? Grown-ups are weird.

            Dad looked to Mom, leaving the decision to her. “Fine, you can have them. Just make sure that Eliza doesn’t enjoy this,” Mom answered.

            Right when we were about to leave, Scryan ran in and announced, “Whatever is going on, don’t bring it back here.”

            “Why? What’s going to happen?” my dad asked, when Scryan’s thoughts did not reveal any additional information on the warning.

            “I wouldn’t know. _I_ can’t see,” Scryan sneered, before turning around and running upstairs.

            “I second that: if my boy can’t see ‘em, they shouldn’t be coming to my house,” Uncle Jasper added, clearly thinking that my parents were up to something hybrid related. Now that he can see human, a hole in Scryan’s visions could only mean a hybrid was coming. And since my sister was a hybrid, she was the most likely source of the problem. Uncle Jasper did not mind Nessie, in fact he loved her, but he did not want her at his house and upsetting his psychics.

            “Fine. Whoever’s coming, we won’t bring them here,” Dad replied, before turning to go.

            And so that is how I ended up back with my parents and not playing quidditch with the other kids, on a perfectly sunny Saturday. Mom spent the morning fawning over me and hugging me. She made me tell her every single little detail about school and speech therapy. Then she wanted to hear me practice my sounds and the list of short words I had learned so far. It was all very boring and I was more than pleased when the phone rang with a call from Nessie; surely she would refocus Mom’s parental energies. And given Scryan’s warning earlier, she might even want to stop by for a visit soon.

            “Hello, Nessie, sweetie, how are you?” Dad asked when he picked up the phone.

            I could hear Nessie’s voice through Dad’s mind, so I knew she returned his pleasantries and asked to be put on speaker phone, in order to talk to Mom too. And that is exactly what Dad did, saying, “I’m putting her on speaker phone,” for Mom’s benefit.

            “Mom, Dad,” Nessie began.

            “Masen’s here too,” Mom added quickly, interrupting her.

            “Oh hi, Masen,” Nessie replied.

            I was waiting for her to continue, but she did not, and Mom and Dad just kept looking at me and expecting me to reply. ‘It is only one syllable Masen and it is on that list of words you just read to your mother,’ Dad thought.

            Fine, whatever. They were getting way too into this talking thing, but it _was_ only one syllable and it _would_ make Mom happy. “Hi,” I said. My voice warbled even more than normal, because the audience made me nervous.

            “Wow, was that Masen?” Nessie asked.

            “Yes, it sure was,” Dad replied, sounding way too happy.

            “Speech therapy must be really paying off. You sound wonderful, Masen,” Nessie replied. I could not tell if she was lying over the phone, but she was at least exaggerating.

            “We’re all so very proud of him,” Mom added. Mom was not lying, but was over enthusiastic, like she always was.

            “Yes. we are,” Dad said. “So what’s the news in your neck of the woods? Is anything interesting happening in La Push?”

            “As a matter of fact, that’s what I called to talk to you about. I’m pregnant,” Nessie answered.

            “What?” Dad asked, hoping that he had misheard. It was not that he had a problem with her having more children; it was just that this was not a good time for him with us starting school. We always go to the reservation for a few years every time my sister has a baby and we could not go now and go to school. School would have to give, because family comes first.

            “That’s wonderful sweetheart, but I thought we agreed you and Jacob were going to wait a few more years, so that Eliza and Masen could go to human school with the others?” Mom asked.

            “Well yeah, that was the plan. Sorry, Mom,” Nessie replied.

            “We shouldn’t talk about this in front of Masen. This is supposed to be his day to have all of our attention to himself anyway; why don’t you take this call in the other room and sort it out?” Mom asked Dad.

            Dad nodded, took the phone off of speaker, and went upstairs and to the other side of the house. His voice was a bit muffled, but I could still make out his thoughts just fine. I was trying to listen in on their conversation when Mom decided it was time for more mother-son bonding. We went on a run together, but it was way worse than running with Dad, because Mom is exceedingly slow. She must be one of the slowest, oldest, vampires there is. I mean she is not turning to dust before my very eyes like the Romanians, but she acts older and runs slower.

            By the time Mom and I got back from our practically human paced run, Dad was already off of the phone and waiting by the front door to tell us the solution. “We have it all worked out: Nessie is coming here,” Dad announced.

            “By herself?” Mom asked.

            “No, Link and Alex are coming with her. Jacob is wrapping things up in the Capitol, but when he finishes handing his duties off, he’ll join the rest of them. It will be a bit crowded here, but Nessie, Jacob, and the new baby can take Masen’s old room now that he’s not living here anymore. Eliza can move in with us and the boys can have her room. It will just be for a year or two, so that the kids can finish school and Masen can keep up his speech therapy,” Dad said.

            ‘Really, I don’t mind sacrificing speech therapy. Nessie will be more comfortable on the reservation; we should go there,’ I telepathed to Dad and then repeated the message for Mom when she threw her shield.

            “No, you need speech therapy, Masen,” Mom replied.

            “Nessie said that she’ll be happy to come here. It’s the least she could do after she and Jacob changed plans so suddenly,” Dad said, but he was thinking back to his earlier conversation with my sister.

            Apparently this newest baby was not planned and was an accident caused by Jacob’s failure to take his birth control. ‘I just don’t understand that mutt. He was on it for over a thousand years and never complained once, but then he gets off it and doesn’t want to go back on, because it makes him feel weird?’ Dad thought. But then he noticed me watching him, realized I was listening in, and cut it short. He switched to making arrangements for our visiting houseguests instead.

            “Great! When are they coming?” Mom asked.

            “They are leaving today, but we don’t have all our medical equipment down here. I’m going to run up to Cullen Island this afternoon and meet them there; Vladimir is already picking them up in the helicopter. I want to get a cat scan of the baby and give Nessie a check-up, before bringing them here,” Dad answered, thinking that he was going to leave me with Mom, alone, for the rest of my parental torture.

            “That’s a good idea. Go ahead, Masen and I’ll be fine.”

            “No,” I said out loud, both to emphasize my point and to show them that I was trying, meaning that they should listen to me. ‘We should all go.’

            The last thing I wanted was to be left at home with Mom fawning all over me like a baby. Mom has to be the most boring vampire in existence. Her idea of a good time is reading a book. Just my luck and she will want to help me with my homework or invite my “human friends” over to play. Once I caught her thinking about taking me and Eliza to a place called Happy Lucky Food where Classic children run around screaming all day covered in teriyaki sauce. Luckily Eliza decided she would eat the Classics if Mom tried, which caused Aunt Alice to have a vision and tell Mom not to take us. But who knows what other awful ideas Mom will have if left up to her own devices? At least if we went with Dad, she would be too busy with my sister and two nephews to obsess over me.

            “It is just going to be a bunch of medical tests and then I’m coming right back home, Masen,” Dad replied.

            “Wouldn’t you rather stay here with me, sweetie? We could play Pictionary,” Mom suggested.

            ‘I’d rather go home. It’s not that far and the run will be nice. And I can play with Link and Alex while you two concentrate on Nessie. Think about how she feels: she’ll want her Mommy,’ I replied, playing on my mom’s sympathies.

            This time Mom looked at Dad and Dad gave in. “All right, but go get your fur coat and your wetsuit, because we are running and swimming the entire way.”

            I nodded happily and that is how I ended up back on Cullen Island by night fall. Some of the bodies of water we passed through were bitterly cold, but I had my wetsuit, so the swim was actually kind of nice and refreshing. The run would have been impossibly cold if I was meant to do it in my wetsuit, but Mom packed a change of clothes, including my thick fur coat, in my waterproof backpack. So every time we came to a body of water we had to stop and change, but when we got to the other side, I still had nice dry clothes to wear.

            Nessie, Link, Alex, and Vladimir reached the island before we did; but then Dad and I had to go really slow to keep pace with Mom. Dad even stopped for ten minutes and made me run ahead with Mom when Aunt Alice called to complain about the holes in her vision; she seemed more irritable than normal and made Dad promise to keep the hybrids off of the Whitlock side of the Manitoba compound. It only took him about a minute to catch back up to us, but I missed most of the conversation, due to the distance.

            Vladimir left as soon as we arrived, saying he had a nomad friend in the area he wanted to catch up with. Mom and Dad took Nessie into the clinic, which left me with Alex and Link. They both looked like adults; they even looked older than Mom and Dad. But, I knew from past experience that they were both children at heart. Besides, they were both way younger than me.

            ‘Wanna play soccer?’ I asked, knowing that we had left some things, including a soccer ball, here when we moved.

            “Yeah!” Alex answered immediately. He was the youngest.

            “I guess,” Link replied, but he was thinking, ‘There’s nothing else to do but wait.

            They followed me to the old school house, where the balls were kept, but all the while Link kept up a depressing monologue in his head. He was worried about his mother being pregnant. He was worried about his father being in Washington DC. He was worried about his wife, Anaea, who he had left behind in La Push to be with his mom. Anaea was Leah’s oldest daughter and she could take care of herself, but Link was upset over a fight they had had when he left. He wanted her to come with him, but there would not be enough room for her at our new compound. He thought they would make do in the close quarters, but she refused and stayed in La Push.

            Link was thinking, ‘I just need to stay with Mom until Dad gets back and then I can go home and patch everything up with Anaea. She’ll understand.’ Obviously, he was not going to be much fun tonight. When did he become so boring?

            ‘Link, why don’t you work on lighting up the field while Alex and I play?’ I asked. I would have just flipped the light switch myself, but one of the electrical wires was clearly down and underneath a fallen tree. Link, being an adult and the only one present who could fly, was the perfect candidate to fix it.

            “Okay, but you two should wait until I get that wire fixed. It’s getting dark,” Link replied.

            ‘Aren’t you shifters supposed to have super night-vision?’ I asked, kicking the ball to Alex. He was a tracker, but we had never played in the dark before, so I was not sure if that applied only to sentient creatures or to balls too.

            “Yeah, but Link really isn’t that great of a flyer. Archaeopteryxes can fly, but they’re not aerodynamic enough or something, because he just gets buffeted around in the wind. He probably doesn’t want our game distracting him.” Alex caught the ball with his foot and easily sent it back to me while he spoke. When I kicked it to him the second time, he added, “But he’ll just have to deal,” and took off as fast as he could towards my goal.

            Alex is faster than my mom, but he was no match for me; he is not even a match for Leah. So I easily moved into position to block him and sent the ball flying back towards his end.

            “Yeah, and Alex, your axolotl is sooo useful. What would you do, swim up the power pole?” Link asked as he removed his clothes in preparation for turning into his bright red feathered form.

            “No, but that’s what I’ve got you for, dearest older brother,” Alex replied, retrieving the ball after my goal, while I watched Link soar up into the sky and land on the pole in question, to get a better look.

            We played for fifteen minutes before Link pulled the wires out from under the tree, patched in new wires, cleaned up the tree, turned back into a human, put his clothes back on, and turned on the lights. I thought that he might join our game then, but he had other things on his mind.

            “Masen, little buddy, can you hear what’s going on with my mom from here?” Link asked.

            Link was taller than me, but that was no reason to call me such an atrocious nickname. I was beginning to not like my oldest nephew, but I answered his question anyway,          ‘Yeah. Everything’s fine, except for your baby brother has been in his animal form the entire time. My parents are just debating what that form is, exactly. He’s clearly some sort of ungulate, because of the hooves, but Dad thinks he looks like a pig and Mom thinks he looks more like a llama. Your Mom is guessing a goat.’

            “Grandpa Edward thinks my baby brother looks like a pig?” Alex asked incredulously. ‘At least it’s another boy.’

            “Just what does the baby look like?” Link asked, not quite understanding the confusion.

            ‘Well, like I said, he has cloven hooves on all four legs. He’s not tall enough to be something like a giraffe, but he’s probably too tall to be a pig or a goat. He’s too thin to be a calf, but he looks kinda round and chubby like a baby pig,’ I telepathed, looking at the cat scan through my dad’s eyes.

            “At least it’s not another chimpanzee and won’t be flying around above my head,” Alex replied, referring to Seth’s latest kid, who was in fact a Bonobo named Bianca. The swinging around on everything was not so bad, but she could pour fire from her fingertips, which was really dangerous. She caught herself on fire a bunch of times when she was a baby, explaining why her mom was always covering her in fire-proofing compounds and kept a fire extinguisher in her diaper bag. And why my parents did not want us hanging out or playing with her. All of the other hybrids we were encouraged to play with, but the youngest one just had to be combustible.

            “Does he have horns?” Link asked.

            ‘Why would a baby have horns?’ I asked wondering what they were teaching the kids on the reservation.

            Then I remembered that Link was only a kid for a couple of years and barely went to school. Mostly he was home schooled by my sister, but not even that lasted for very long for the hybrids. So when Alex stopped laughing at Link’s stupidity, I focused on getting them back on track and playing soccer with me. We played for a few more hours and Link even joined in to help out his brother, who was losing terribly. Link cheated horribly, always turning into an archaeopteryx whenever he got the ball and flying it out of our reach, before kicking it into my goal. And since his archaeopteryx was smaller than his human form, he could just fly out of his clothes without tearing them, and slip back into them after scoring the goal. But at least he was planning on going back to La Push soon and then it would just be Alex to play with.

            It was well past midnight before my parents finished up with my oldest sister and decided it was time to leave. The six of us took the helicopter back to Manitoba, leaving Vladimir behind; he would find his own way back, wherever he had gone off to. Mom stayed at the house to get the hybrids settled in, while Dad took me over to the Whitlock house to trade me for Eliza. We went alone so as not to unnerve anymore psychics.

            Aunt Alice was standing outside her front door, tapping her foot when we arrived. “You’re late,” she said.

            Uncle Jasper had only agreed to switch Eliza for one day, and it was early Sunday morning, so we were indeed late. But Aunt Alice’s thoughts seemed frantic, and that was not from being late.

            “Sorry, Alice, Nessie’s visit just came up. Aren’t you the least bit happy that I’m getting another grandson?” Dad asked, somewhat peeved that she had not congratulated him yet and had called to lecture him earlier about not bringing my sister or any of the other hybrids near her house.

            Aunt Alice did not answer him, but she did open the door and lead us inside. Eliza was already waiting on the couch in the living room. “Allison, hurry up,” Aunt Alice called up the stairs.

            “Alice, wait, not today. Bella and I agreed to give you our personal days, but we aren’t scheduled until next week and we need today to get Nessie and the boys settled,” my dad said and Allison quietly slid down the banister with a backpack slung across each shoulder. She landed silently and waited politely at the foot of the stairs for the adults to finish talking.

            “Yes, today and no one better lay a paw, claw, or flipper on my kid when she’s with you,” she replied thinking about the drama that had transpired in the Whitlock house while I was gone. And she was blaming my parents and the hybrids for obscuring her and Scryan’s visions and preventing them from knowing about it in advance, although they did begin to see something as soon as my parents agreed not to bring anyone by the house.

            Apparently, Uncle Jasper was having chest pains, because the egg-sac was only meant to house one egg and his contained two rapidly growing eggs. Grandpa Carlisle had already endoscoped him, revealing that the eggs were lined up horizontally inside the egg-sac, parallel with his chest, and were straining the limits of the small organ. And so Uncle Jasper was currently upstairs resting, while the other three Whitlock kids were at the Hale’s house.

            “That can’t be. Is he all right? We were just here this morning and he was fine,” my dad said as he searched frantically for Uncle Jasper’s thoughts.

            Uncle Jasper was not thinking much; he was concentrating on the feeling of peace and since he was not currently in pain, there was nothing to be gained from sifting through his every thought. Allison, however, was much more revealing. She was thinking about the two backpacks she had packed, one for her and one for me, because we were both heading back to my parents’ house, or at the very least into the hybrid zone. She did not know what to prepare for, because neither Scryan nor her mom could see, so she had over-packed. We were only going to be gone for one day and we definitely would not need three outfits each and we probably would not need so many books either.

            “He’ll be fine. We just need to massage the domum until the eggs flip to the vertical position. There’s more room vertically,” Aunt Alice replied to my dad’s questioning. Domum was another of Jackson’s ancient vampire terms and it meant egg-sac.

            Aunt Alice was thinking that there was a risk of one or both eggs falling out of the pouch, into his stomach, especially as the eggs grow. But the stomach is a nourishing place for eggs, so that should be fine. The only thing was that stomach-eggs had an increased risk of pre-term disgorgement, which could lead to miscarriage, but as long as he did not vomit in the next twenty years or so, that would not be an issue.

            “Is Carlisle coming back over to help you? I could leave the kids with Bella and come back to help,” Dad suggested, despite the fact that we had all of the guests to deal with.

            “He’s standing by. We’re going to try to see if I can do it myself,” she replied thinking about the fact that my uncle was uncomfortable with the thought of someone else touching him there. ‘He barely even lets me put my hand on his chest right now.’

            “All right,” my dad replied, for the first time beginning to think about the fact that he was not going to be picking one kid up and dropping one off, but leaving with all three of us. ‘And we have the three house guests too. Our house is going to be over-flowing.’

            “Emmett and Rosalie already have seven kids at their house; they can’t take any more. Esme’s still with her two humans, but Carlisle called her, so she’ll be coming back early,” Aunt Alice said, anticipating what my dad was about to say. ‘And we wouldn’t even have this problem if _you_ hadn’t blocked my foresight with your ridiculous idea about bringing those hybrids over to say hi. Next time do us all a favor and wait for us to come to you.’

            “Call me if you change your mind.” A moment later when the look on my aunt’s face confirmed that she would not be changing her mind, Dad added, “Come on kids, let’s get going.”

            Eliza skipped out the door, while I took my bag from Allison, before taking her hand and following my sister out the door. During our run home, Dad thought about the fact that Eliza and I were supposed to be separated from each other, but with seven children already with my Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie, there was nowhere else for Allison and me to go. But then we arrived home and he did not have time to think about that again, because Mom needed help setting up the beds.

            My parents had the only bed in the house in their room, but Mom, Alex, and Link had already moved it into my old room for Nessie. But that still left Alex and Link and they were already getting tired, because it was passed their bedtime. So Mom had borrowed two beds from my grandparents’ house and was setting them up in Eliza’s room. Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle adopted a pair of hosts, the same hosts that grandma Esme was currently visiting, that stay over on occasion, so they happened to have a pair of twin beds in their house. And since Eliza was behaving civilly towards me for once, she got let off of her grounding for the day; not that she was ever punished that much.

            By morning all of the hybrids were asleep and calm had been restored to the Swan house. Aunt Alice called to say that everything went fine with Uncle Jasper and the eggs and he was no longer in pain. They spent the rest of the day alone together, but Allison and I were back at the Whitlock house with the rest of the kids by the wee hours of Monday morning, with plenty of time to do our homework and get ready for school.

 

End Notes:

No one has been reviewing on this site lately. I know I have more readers on this site, yet I'm getting more reviews on the other. I'm also getting tired of waiting so long for my beta to approve a chapter. This story is finished and I would like to get it out to you already. It would be faster and easier if I ust started posting one chapter a week on fanfiction. What do you think? Are you for or against the idea of updating the fanfiction website once a week?

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	35. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 3- Jasper- Chapter 12 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

 

 

Book 3 – Jasper – Chapter 12

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Jasper’s POV:

 

 

            Once again Kair and Kare left and I was alone with my human family. I spent my nights out in the wilderness, gorging on whatever wildlife I could find and making up for all of that lost time being trapped inside that wormhole. During the day the animals would be let out to roam the pasture and I would take over the barn, for Mariam and Mariel’s sakes, because they felt better if there was a roof over my head. They were not aware of my night time activities and were under the impression that I slept in the barn with the animals at night.

            I had been allowed inside the house and even met my great grandmother, Ma Jackson, along with Monroe’s wife Bethany and their son Monty. But Monroe was uncomfortable with me being so close to his family, so I kept my distance and tried to stay out of the house. Monroe was a bit odd, because he liked me and had no problems asking me to come along and help him with his chores, but he did not trust me around his wife and kid. I was the last person to blame him, because I would not trust me around my own wife and kid if they were human, so I did not begrudge him his one request. Therefore I avoided Bethany and Monty like the plague.

            Ma Jackson spent most of her time helping her daughter-in-law out with the new baby, but we did have the occasional chat. She would come out to milk the cows every morning and we would talk. Well cow really, because they only had one cow at the moment with milk, although they did have a second one with calf. And since she thought I was living in the barn, I would invariably make an appearance. Animals hate my kind, but they love me, and the two opposing forces combined to produce unusually calm and sleepy cows, horses, sheep, and chickens.

            All in all I would say I got along well so close to all of those animals. Except their rooster, George, did not like me and he would crow his little head off every morning when I would slip into the barn to await Ma Jackson’s visit. But then roosters screeching cock-a-doodle-doo in the morning was not exactly out of the ordinary for these parts, so the humans did not notice. I would not have noticed if I had not been able to feel the malice the bird directed at me whenever he looked at me; it was as if he saw me as a rival male, but instead of trying to fight me, he was content to crow his little lungs out in complaint.

            And so surrounded by the sounds of cow milking and a belligerent rooster, Ma Jackson and I would talk. She was a sweat old lady and nothing like the old racist wind-bag of a great grandmother that I had known in my human life. Ma Jackson died of old age long before I was born, so it was Nana Whitlock that I had grown up knowing. If I had known that all old people were not as awful as Nana Whitlock I might have spent more time getting to know one before.

            I did not remember Nana Whitlock or my grandmother, Grandma Whitlock, on my own and neither of them had been alive in Jeremiah’s time, but Jackson had told me about them. He used to draw me sketches of my childhood and tell me stories about my family members, like that Nana Whitlock always called me Billy or Billy-Bob, and not just because she could not be bothered to learn my name. Her daughter-in-law, Grandma Whitlock, always called me Joe, because she was senile and thought all of her male grandsons were my older brother Joseph, but Nana Whitlock, her mother-in-law, was not senile and knew perfectly well who I was. She just did not like the name Jasper and thought my mother should have named me William instead, so she called me Billy.

            Needless to say Nana Whitlock was as stubborn as a mule and as bad tempered as one too, but Ma Jackson was her polar opposite. Ma Jackson was kind and motherly and always asked me if I was well fed, and not because she was worried about her safety, but because she was genuinely concerned about me. She did not know about my special diet or that I was in para with the twins; she just liked to feed everyone and I never showed up at the table like the rest of her family. And to her, I was family even though she did not know that she was my great grandmother and thought that I was just a boarder that Monroe had picked up.

            Ma Jackson and the rest of the townsfolk were told that I was from Galveston and had lost my horse out in the woods near their homestead. Monroe had supposedly found me and offered that I could stay in the barn, in exchange for helping out around the place, until I got back on my feet. Getting back on my feet would mean earning enough money to buy another horse to ride back to Galveston, which I had no plans on doing, so eventually people will begin to wonder why I am still here. But I will cross that road when I get to it and for now it is sufficient to pretend.

            “I’m makin’ a nice pot roast t’night with carrots and taters and all of the fixin’s; ya should stop in,” Ma Jackson told me while she milked the cow.

            “That’s real nice of ya and I greatly appreciate the offer Ma’am, but I couldn’t impose like that,” I said, running out of excuses as to why I would not eat this old lady’s cooking.

            “Nonesense! You’re one of the fam’ly now!” she insisted.

            “Again, that really warms my heart that you’d think so, but I’m fine out here, honest. I’ve got this wonderful hay bed and everything else I could need.”

            “’Cept a warm meal.”

            “I’ve been living out in the wilderness a long time now, I’m not used to all these amenities. I was on my way back home to Galveston, but I left home years ago when I was just sixteen. I’ve been out on the trail hunting all of these years and while I did have a little cabin with the wife and youngin’s, it was not nearly as civilized as this. I’m used to livin’ off the land and going out hunting for my dinner every evening,” I lied.

            “Surely that wife of yours cooked that game for ya,” she countered.

            “She did, but so do I. I make a nice little fire out in the woods and roast me up fish or wild fowl or gator, but I’m not used to eatin’ at a table and I’m ‘fraid to admit it, but I plumb forgot all my table manners.”

            “Well ya best relearn ‘em quick if you’re headed to see your ma. And there ain’t no better time than tonight with my roast,” she said, finishing with the cow.

            “Has anyone ever told you how beautiful those brown eyes of yours are?” I asked, trying to distract her with flattery. Ma Jackson, unlike the rest of the Jackson bunch, had light brown hair with more grey in it than brown and medium brown eyes. Mariel and Mariam had the same brown eyes, but not the brown hair. And Monroe was fairer, with honey hair, but hazel eyes. Ma Jackson told me once that Monroe was the spitting image of his father.

            “Why yes, my late husband used to tell me that all the time.”

            “Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?” I asked, sharing my false enthusiasm. I was not really in the mood to dance, but I thought that a dance would clear her mind and get me out of eating human food. I could eat it, but then it would have to come back up, and that was the last thing I felt like doing right now, not to mention that I was worried it would be dangerous for the eggs I was carrying. My eggs would be fine as long as they did not come back up with the food, but I did not want to risk it and be forced to re-swallow them.

            Ma Jackson ducked her head shyly, so I took her hand and lead her for a slow waltz around the barn, before sending her back inside with her milk. I let all of the animals out and found Mariam and Mariel on the porch, mending clothes, while Monroe was off to the side of the house chopping wood. I went to join my grandmother and her sister and picked up a needle, thread, and a torn sock.

            I had spent all of thirty seconds mending and had finished only two socks when Monroe looked up from his wood cutting and asked, “Hey Jasper, why don’t’cha come over here and help me with all this wood?”

            I did not particularly want to cut wood, especially because it might disturb the humans when they realize how much faster and easier the task was for me, but I agreed. I set down the mending and took up the ax, and three minutes later I had split all of the blocks into manageable logs.

            “Wow! I ain’t never seen no one chop wood that quick!” Monroe exclaimed. “There goes my plans for the day. The only thing I’ve got left to do is go into town. Would’ja like to go with me?”

            “No, I’d rather stay here,” I said, dreading contact with additional humans. I was getting used to the smell of the Jackson family, but I was not in the mood to challenge myself with strangers. Plus the sun was out, as always, and although the Jacksons seemed used to sparkly people, I doubted the townsfolk would be. “But there is something I’d greatly appreciate if you’d pick up for me.”

            “What’s that?”

            “I’d like a new pocket watch. Mine hasn’t worked since I fell into that wormhole. I don’t have any money, but I did catch a gator last night. I was hoping you might be able to trade the skin and meat for a watch,” I answered.

            “Lead the way.”

            I lead Monroe around back to where I had left the remains of the alligator I had drunk last night. Alligator was almost as disgusting as bird, but they were the largest and easiest prey in the area and their leather hides could fetch a fair price, because alligator skin cowboy boots were highly prized. Not many people would eat alligator meat around here, but it was still used to feed slaves and as fishing bait. So the meat would not sell for much, but it would sell.

            “Wow! When did’ja do all this?” he asked, stepping up to the alligator skin and touching the scales.

            “This morning before y’all woke up. If I load it into the wagon, do you think you could sell it?”

            “I reckon I could.”

            “Do you reckon it’ll be enough for a watch?”

            “The meat won’t be, but this skin is perfect. I reckon it alone’ll get’cha the watch. What kind did’ja want?”

            “I don’t much care for how fancy it is, just as long as it’s accurate.”

            “And you’re sure you don’t wanna come into town with me and pick it yourself?”

            “No offense, but you humans smell awful strong. I’d rather not have to smell any more than necessary, if you know what I mean.”

            “We smell strong as in bad or as in tasty?” he asked with a spike of fear.

            “Tasty,” I answered and he gulped. “You don’t have to be worried, because I’m a carnivore, not a cannibal. I haven’t touched a human in the last thirteen hundred years. I’d just rather not be tempted.”

            “Right,” he said with apprehension. “Well I’ll hitch up the wagon and you load it.”

            I had the wagon loaded before he had the horse hitched, so I went back to helping Mariam and Mariel with the mending. Then I helped them prepare hot water for a bath, which was not as simple as turning on the tap. I brought the young ladies bucket after bucket of water and they boiled it in a large cauldron. The whole process took half the day and Monroe was back with my watch before all of the women-folk had bathed.

            “Jasper, give me a hand with the supplies,” Monroe said pulling the horse and wagon into the barn.

            I helped him unload the wagon and when we were done, he handed me the watch and said, “That skin fetched a mighty fine price so I was able to get a gold watch for ya. Just what did’ja want one for anyways? You don’t seem the type that’d need one.”

            “Well I can tell the time by the position of the sun in the sky, same as anyone, but I wanted to time my twins,” I said, examining the watch. It was indeed quite fancy and on a long gold chain.

            “Time them at what?”

            “I want to know how long they stay with me during their visits. I know it’s at least an hour and it can’t be more than three hours, but I haven’t been able to time them to the minutes yet.”

            “I have: those two stay two hours every time,” Monroe replied, holding up his own beaten up brass pocket watch.

            “Thanks!” I said, already trying to calculate in my head how long I had been gone if each visit was equivalent to two hours in the real world.

            “Once I got down to the store and started askin’ ‘bout watches, John started askin’ me ‘bout why I didn’t just bring in the old one so he could fix it up. He’s mighty handy with ‘em, so it’d be safe enough.”

            “I don’t doubt his skill, but my watch is from the future. Our technology’s different.”

            “Pocket watches ain’t changed much.”

            “They will soon,” I said pulling out my dead cell phone and showing him the tiny thin rectangular piece of clear plastic film that housed the nanocomputer, three-dimensional projector, speaker, microphone, Wi-Fi, video camera and everything else necessary to tell time in the thirty-fourth century.

            The entire contraption was only a square centimeter in total area and stuck to the skin with its adhesive surface. The current fashion was to stick them to your right cheek and set them to flash tiny three-dimensional blue-tinted pictures of yourself onto your face with a slight glittery effect, but I was a fan of the old-fashioned application to the back on the hand, although Alice still liked to wear hers on her ear and flash three-dimensional earrings. Scryan liked to wear his on his forehead and have it flash images of Komodo Dragons, but that was nothing compared to what the boys in his junior high school class were doing. Call me old-fashioned, but I will never understand why it became socially acceptable to attach your phone to your crotch and project three dimensional images of your own genitalia, because it completely defeats the purpose of wearing clothes.

            “Where’re the gears and hands?”

            “My point exactly: there are none.”

            “Then how’s it work?”

            “It’s electronic, not mechanical. But Edison hasn’t even invented electricity yet.”

            “Whose’s Edison and what’s electricity?”

            “Edison is a famous human scientist who changes the world. Everything’ll be more convenient with his electricity.”

            “How’s it work?”

            “Well there are some things you have to understand first, like that matter is made up of atoms, not the four elements of fire, water, air, and earth.”

            “What’re atoms?”

            “Particles of matter that are so small we can’t see them. But everything is made up of them and they are in turn made up of smaller particles which are made up of smaller particles.”

            “And those are made up of particles that are smaller still?”

            “No, two levels down from atoms is the absolute smallest unit of matter. But atoms are made out of three types of smaller particles. One type is neutral in charge and just adds weight, or mass. That one is mixed in with one that is almost identical, but has a positive charge, like magnets. And then very tiny almost massless particles with a negative charge whiz around this ball of positive and neutral. The negative particles can come loose and travel through metal and that creates electricity that drives all our modern inventions.”

            “Oh, then maybe John won’t be able to fix it,” Monroe concluded.

 

End Notes:

What would you do with a cellphone patch? Personally, I’m allergic to adhesive, so I’d be allergic and have to put it on my clothes…

Updates of this story are now going to be added once a week on the fanfiction website at: [Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7779174/1/Bezoars-of-Yesterday-and-Tomorrow)

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	36. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 2- Masen- Chapter 12 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

 

 

Book 2 – Masen – Chapter 12

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Masen’s POV:

 

            Nessie had her baby a few weeks later. White Cloud was a boy camel, but despite the name, his white fur was not all that fluffy. It was a name Jackson had seen in a vision of the first hybrid shifters; White Cloud was the human father of the first hybrid and it was the first story Jackson had ever told the hybrids. Nessie loved the name and the story and decided to honor the human who had taken a risk and changed shifter society permanently. And so my third nephew was named after a weather phenomenon.

            White Cloud was very small for a baby camel, but he could spit just as far as a full-sized one. The extra eye-lid was kind of creepy, but other than that, he was pretty cute for an animal. He liked to run around our compound on his own four padded cloven hooves, but occasionally he would turn back into his humanoid form and let my mom or sister hold him. The humans did notice, and complained about, the camel, but they are not illegal in this providence, so my parents just went and got a permit for him.

            Jake finished up his work and joined my sister at my parents’ house, allowing Link to go back home to his own wife. And so everything went back to normal, except for the three guests and the camel, and that meant I had to continue school and speech therapy. The horror. At least I still got to live with Allison at the Whitlock house and Uncle Jasper did not have any more problems with his eggs.

            Speech therapy was a pain, but after a while I got used to school. The only subject that turned out to be a nightmare for me was math. Mrs. Marinara was absolutely clueless and she had let Eliza sit in back of me, despite the notes from both my parents and my therapist advising against it. I would have chosen to sit somewhere away from her, but we got to pick our own seats and Mrs. Breadstick had held me after class to talk to me. Eliza and Aiden had saved me and Scryan seats, and they were the only two seats left in the room, so I was left with no choice but to sit by Eliza.

            Scryan had sat in front of her the first day, so I would be to the front and to the side of her, but Mrs. Marinara had caught Eliza whispering in his ear and switched me and Scryan. I tried to protest, but like I said, my math teacher was clueless. Eliza was really mad at me for, well existing, not to mention that I had convinced our technology teacher that she was evil and that he should seat her on the opposite side of the room from me and Scryan. She could not get back at me at home, because she was grounded; stuck in our little three bedroom house with our parents, our sister, a shifter, a grown hybrid, and a baby camel. I had not been home, so I was only rarely subjected to camel spit, and there was nothing Eliza could do about it, except in math.

            And so every day my math class got a little bit worse. At first it was just little things, like when Eliza told the kids sitting next to me that I was a baby or when she announced to the class that I was a retard who could not speak when Mrs. Marinara asked me a simple math question. I would have answered myself, but my cell phone program had timed out and it took me thirty seconds to reactivate it and by then it was too late. But that was just the beginning.

            By the fourth week, Eliza was determined to make me suffer. She sat right behind me for an entire hour and with her shield, I had no way of determining what was going to happen. Monday morning she again started off slow, with pinching me and making me scream out in shocked surprise and pain. Then she put her wet finger in my ear, followed by giving me a wedgie. Wedgies did not hurt, but they were annoying, because they tore my clothes.

            I was already the weird kid, because I did not talk, so I tried to play each event down and pretend like nothing happened. But I could not pretend nothing happened when I walked into math class Tuesday morning and she punched me square in the stomach before I could even take my seat. I had eaten breakfast right before school, just as everyone had, because there was no point in tempting us with human on an empty stomach. The force of her blow was so hard that my breakfast came back up and all over me.

            I was trapped in the middle of math class, with Mrs. Marinara over at her desk reading her notes for the day and human students trickling in, and I was covered in synthetic blood. I stopped breathing, so that I would not have to smell it. I was already feeling the burn in my throat from losing my breakfast and I was not sure if I would be able to stand smelling it on me too, so holding my breath was the safer option.

            I looked over at Scryan, who had taken his seat, but was zoned out in a vision. He was seeing what was happening right now, just seconds before the rest of us saw it. And as he saw the vision, he thought, ‘How could she decide to do this? We’re all gonna get in so much trouble. Masen, if you can hear me, I swear to Darwin that she didn’t decide to do this until just now when she saw you walk into the room. I had no idea.’

            “Of course Brandon didn’t know. You’ve been with him non-stop for the last three weeks,” Eliza sneered, before I could make sense of the situation and figure out what I should do about it. “Now go ahead and start crying like the baby you are.”

            I did want to cry about what she had done to me, but I did not want the other kids to think I was a baby. On the other hand, everyone was staring at me and even Aiden thought that I needed to do something. ‘A human would be screaming or crying if they vomited up blood. Dad says it’s not normal for humans to do that unless they’re really sick and dying or something. You need to at least act weak and in pain,’ Aiden thought to me.

            Pain I could do, because my throat was on fire, so I let out a scream without taking a breath of air. Aiden jumped over the desk that was separating us and put his arm under my armpit and wrapped it around me, to make it look like he was supporting my weight.

            “Mrs. Marinara, I think the deaf kid’s dying,” one of the humans, Clarissa, said to our teacher, finally drawing her attention to what was going on. Oddly enough, our teacher had been too engrossed in her notes to notice my scream. It was not much of a scream, because as my speech therapist says, I do not have much volume behind my verbal utterings, but it was as much of a scream as I could do and she should have noticed. None of the other mute kids at speech therapy could make that good of a scream. Okay, there was only one other mute kid and he had just gotten his cochlear implants, but still…

            “He’s not deaf, just mute,” Mrs. Marinara said looking up from her desk. “Masen, why are you covered in blood?” She had finally looked at me and noticed my predicament.

            “Eliza did it. You know she beats him up, it’s in the report you got from their parents, but still you made him sit next to her,” Aiden said. Scryan was supposed to be translating for me, but he was still stuck in a vision of the near future and could not get out or make his way back to reality.

            “When did this happen?” Mrs. Marinara asked as the bell rang and the last of the students poured in the door to watch.

            “Right now, in your class,” Aiden replied and a lot of the other kids murmured that they had seen it all. “We need to get him to the hospital.” ‘Close your eyes and pretend like you’re dying. I’m gonna pick you up and carry you to the nurse.’

            ‘Why?’

            ‘He’ll call our parents to come get you. My dad’s a doctor,’ he thought in reply, already moving to pick me up. I closed my eyes.

            “What are you doing Mr. Cullen? You’ll hurt yourself,” Mrs. Marinara stated.

            “I’m taking him to the nurse. And I’ve carried him loads of times before; he’s just a scrawny little thing,” Aiden replied.

            ‘Not helping,’ I protested at being called scrawny.

            ‘She looks like she doesn’t believe I can carry you that far.’

            ‘That’s what she’s thinking too, but don’t give in. You’re plenty tall to be able to carry me.’

            “Put him down on the ground and I’ll call the paramedics,” she replied.

            “No. Will someone get the door for me?” Aiden asked walking to the door.

            The door had closed behind the last student when the bell rang and Aiden could have opened it himself, but he was trying to make it look like he could just barely carry me. One of the students, Lisa, who was close to the door jumped up and held it open for him and then we were out into the freedom of the hallway, but still I did not dare to breathe. We were in a human-filled hallway and my stomach was empty.

            I waited until we were out in the open air before I took a breath.

            ‘Are you gonna be okay, man? We still have to get through the nurse’s office, because it’ll look weird if we just take off.’

            ‘Eliza will cover for us and you know Aunt Alice must already be on her way. Let’s wait a few minutes and then go. You can say you got tired and had to put me down to rest,’ I projected my reply. ‘Besides, Mrs. Marinara is just now noticing that Scryan is having a seizure and I don’t want to miss this.’

            Back in the classroom, Scryan had been unresponsive for ten full minutes, since right before Eliza had punched me. He was trying to snap himself out of it, because he did not want to be labeled as weird and he had already spent almost an entire month working really hard to not have a vision in class. But he could not help it and continued to sit there unresponsive and without the spectacle of me covered in blood to distract them, the humans had noticed.

            “Brandon, why didn’t you help Aiden with Masen?” Lisa asked, taking her seat again after holding the door open for me and Aiden.

            “Yeah, Brandon, aren’t they supposed to be like your friends or something?” Green asked. I was not sure why he was named after a color, but there were a lot of kids named after colors here, so none of us had ever asked and it was not something I had ever overheard him thinking about. “Aren’t you worried about Masen?”

            “I think he’s dead, guys,” Clarissa said from across the room. She was a pessimist, but she was secretly hoping that one of us would die in front of her and that she would suddenly see thestrals, because she was taking the book we were reading in English class a bit too seriously.

            Clarissa’s comment got Mrs. Marinara’s attention; she had been on the phone calling the office and covering her ass. Now she added that she had a second student down and would need two paramedics.

            “He’s not dead; he’s just having a seizure. This happens to him all the time at home,” Eliza said. I could not hear her, because we were too far away, but I could hear and see her in the thoughts of the humans around her.

            “So what? You punch your brother so hard he has to go to the hospital and you cause your boyfriend to go into a seizure and you don’t even care?” Lisa asked, horrified. She was beginning to fear for her life.

            “I agree with Lisa. We should get Brandon away from Eliza before she hurts him too,” Green said.

            I was beginning to like these humans, but I could not wait here forever and watch out for Scryan, because Aiden and I had to get to the nurse’s office. And I could not just let the humans touch Scryan, because he would react badly if he came out of his vision surrounded by them. In the end, I decided to search for Jackson and Allison’s thoughts and get them to help. They were in the next building over in their own class, so they were well within my reach and responded quickly.

            “Ms. Deep Dish, we just got a text that our little brother’s having a seizure. We need to go to him,” Allison said, grabbing Jackson’s hand and excusing themselves from class without waiting to hear their teacher’s reply.

            Allison and Jackson came running out to meet me and Aiden, screaming for answers in their heads the whole time, because I was supposed to be watching him. ‘Relax, guys. He’ll be fine, but you got to get to him and take him out of there before the humans do,’ I projected and then they came into visual range of me and had even more questions. ‘Eliza punched me and I lost my breakfast. Just keep going and it’ll be okay.’

            They listened and went off to save their brother from the humans and Mrs. Marinara, while Aiden picked me back up and carried me slowly to the nurse’s office. I kept my eyes closed and tried to act unresponsive, while I continued to listen in on what was going on with Scryan back in math class.

            “Mrs. Marinara, we’ll take Brandon to the nurse’s office. We’re his older siblings and we’ve taken care of our baby brother loads of times before when this happens. Mom’s already on her way with his meds,” Allison said entering the room.

            “Wow, I didn’t know Brandon had older twin sisters too! I thought he just had the younger set of twin sisters,” one of the humans, Weston, said.

            “The one with stupidly long hair is a boy, you idiot,” Lisa hissed at Weston. She thought Jackson was cute, despite the hair. Sometimes during lunch I would notice her fantasizing about cutting his hair off and then throwing herself at him.

            “Yeah, um, how are the two of you gonna carry him? He’s bigger than Aiden even!” Green asked.

            “He’s our baby brother. If we lead, he’ll follow,” Jackson said going over and taking Scryan’s hand. He pulled him to his feet and slowly led him to the front of the classroom.

            “Good, Brandon, let’s keep going. If you need us Mrs. Marinara, we’ll be in the nurse’s office waiting for our mom and Brandon’s meds,” Allison added taking Scryan’s other hand.

            Together Allison and Jackson led Scryan out of the classroom, down the hall, to the elevator, and out of the building, before pausing in the same quad where Aiden and I had waited.

            “Thanks for saving me,” Scryan said coming out of the vision as soon as he was outside and in clean, fresh air. “I was trying to come out of it at first, but once they all noticed what was going on, I realized that it would be better to stay in and not have to smell all of the tainted blood. I mean I could still smell it, but it wasn’t in real time and I couldn’t do anything about it.”

            “It’s cool, Scry. We’ll always be here to protect you,” Jackson said.

            ‘I can already hear your mom’s thoughts approach,’ I projected from inside the nurse’s office, so that they would hurry up and get here before their mom shows up.

            They listened and started walking towards the office again, but Scryan went into another vision just as they were entering and that slowed them down. Allison and Jackson were just leading their brother over to the other cot in the nurse’s office when what Scryan was foreseeing occurred: his mother entered the office with Grandpa Carlisle and demanded to see us and that we all be handed over into their custody immediately, before the nurse could examine us.

            I chose that moment to come out of my pretend whatever it was I was pretending, and got Aiden to help me pretend to hobble to the door. Jackson and Allison helped Scryan, going right back the way they had come. Grandpa Carlisle went straight for me and started shouting medical things and Aunt Alice went to Scryan. Once they had us, they did not even wait for the paramedics to arrive or the office to release us, but instead just started leading us out to the car.

            Kair and Kare are like their mother in that they have perfect timing, so of course they showed up at the office just as we were all walking out the door. Aunt Alice called, “And I’m taking Zakaira and Zikare too,” over her shoulder and we just kept going. Now if they knew this was going to happen, why did they not warn me? I swear there is a conspiracy to keep me in the dark going on among those members of my family with knowledge of the future.

            My parents arrived just as we were pulling away. I could tell from their thoughts that they were livid with Eliza and were planning on picking up all of the other kids for the day. They would say I was being rushed to some emergency stomach surgery to repair the rupture Eliza had caused when she punched me, Scryan was at home recovering from his seizures, and they would punish Eliza too. Only they had yet to decide what to do with my sister.

 

 

End Notes:

So that’s the worst of Eliza’s misbehavior, I think. Now that she’s reached rock bottom, her behavior will start to turn around…also there is a baby camel running around for those of you who wanted to see more of the hybrids. Did anyone guess that he was a camel?

Please review!

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



	37. Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow  by Zakaira

  
[Bezoars of Yesterday and Tomorrow ](viewstory.php?sid=16055) by [Zakaira](viewuser.php?uid=141248)  


  
Summary: 

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

[ ](viewstory.php?sid=16055)

 

 

[ ](http://s1114.photobucket.com/albums/k524/Zykrie/?action=view&current=BoYaT11.jpg)

Hypothesis: Vampires are capable of vertical inheritance.

 

Objectives:

 

  

  1. Finish knocking Jasper up, for the third time. Why? Because a story is not complete without a parity for Jasper.
  

  2. Knock up Emmett and Rosalie too. Why? Because it’s their way of dealing with the loss of a child.
  

  3. Rebuild vampire society after the war, including the transition to an egg-laying society and the adoption of eggs that were orphaned by the war.
  

  4. Move the Cullens back into human civilization and send the kids to middle school, so that they can learn to interact with humans and blend in.
  

  5. Send Masen to speech therapy with the humans so that he can learn to talk.
  

  6. Send Jasper back in time, with the aid of his time-traveling twins, to meet his human family and resolve any lingering issues he still has from his convergence.
  

  7. Accuse Jasper of being sexually attracted to his grandmother and bring up this accusation as many times as possible. Why? Because it’s the new running gag.
  

  8. Make entire story one hundred percent biologically accurate, despite the vampires. 
  

  9. Tell a bunch of Cullenesque stories and make it funny, because that which is funniest is best.



Nominated for multiple [iSparkle Awards](http://theisparkleawards.moonfruit.com/#/nominees/4562312492%3C/p%3E)!

Nominated for Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort WIP and Best Supernatural/Fantasy/Horror/Spiritual Sci-Fi WIP in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

I have now been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author in the [Emerging Swan Awards](http://emergingswanawards.blogspot.com/)!

  
Categories: [Pre-Twilight](browse.php?type=categories&id=1), [Post-Breaking Dawn](browse.php?type=categories&id=15), [Crackfic](browse.php?type=categories&id=8) Characters:  Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Other Character, Rosalie  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  37 Completed: No   
Word count: 122153 Read: 11782  
Published: January 02, 2012 Updated: June 05, 2013 

Book 3- Jasper- Chapter 13 by Zakaira

Author's Notes:

 

 

Book 3 – Jasper – Chapter 13

Twilighted Beta: RedChevy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

 

Jasper’s POV:

 

 

            At first I helped Monroe with whatever he asked me too, but as time passed I made it clear that I preferred to hang with Mariam and Mariel and do woman’s work. I still chopped the occasional log and butchered an animal or two, but mostly I helped with the laundry, mending, and sewing. I even learned to knit and make bread, from scratch. I never thought I would learn to cook after my disastrous experience with Alice trying to cook for our hosts; although I had been the better cook out of the two of us, I had only been able to prepare boxed meals and microwave dinners.

            Now I had nothing better to do with my time than learn to cook from scratch, not that I spent much time in the kitchen, because that was Bethany’s domain and I was still avoiding Monroe’s wife, but occasionally Mariel, Mariam, Ma Jackson, and I would find ourselves together in the kitchen cooking. But mostly Mariel, Mariam, and I would sit in the afternoon sun and talk while we knitted. I was making sweaters for Kair and Kare, Mariel was making a blanket, and Mariam was making a pair of socks.

            “How come no one ever stops by?” I asked untangling a bit of dyed wool. It was not dyed bright colors like in my time, but a reddish brown.

            “How do ya mean?” Mariel asked.

            “Well in my time I was always riding over to my grandfather’s house and people were always stopping by our ranch for one thing or the other. There was the postman with our mail and sometimes the sheriff would come by and ask if we’d seen some runaway slave or cow. Ladies would stop by to purchase some of my mam’s fried fish or just to sit and knit together. Men would come over to help out with the ranch or to talk with Pa. And other children would stop by to play. I haven’t seen any visitors here and I’ve been here almost two weeks now.”

            “I think you forget that Houston’s a very young town. We’re on a homestead out in the middle of nowhere, not a ranch in a city. Monroe goes into town to pick up the post when he picks up our supplies and drops off whatever we have to sell. There’re aren’t no children yet ‘cept baby Monty and Monroe hasn’t had to pay any men to help him out since he’s got you. We used to go over to the Whitlock’s homestead to knit and sew with Suzanna, because she’s our age. But that’s a lot of work to get there and Bethie and Ma can’t go on account of the baby. And now we’ve got you to knit and sew with, so we reckoned we might just as well stay here and save ourselves the hassle,” Mariam said.

            “Houston was a good size city in my day. Is it really just a tiny little frontier town?”

            “Sure is,” Mariel answered.

            “How old are you, if you don’t mind my asking,” I asked, changing the subject. It was not common to see single adult women and I was wondering how it was that I had stumbled across two of them. They had mentioned that their seventeenth birthday had already passed, but they looked and acted a few several years older than that.

            “We’re almost eighteen. Our birthday’s next month,” Mariam answered, explaining why they were not hitched yet: they were younger than I thought and were still seventeen.

            “And what of those suitors you mentioned before?”

            “Well Augie ain’t exactly asking for my hand and now that you’ve said I don’t marry him, I guess I’ll just be staying,” Mariel said.

            “In my days girls were getting hitched by eighteen and some as early as fifteen. What’s the typical age to get married?”

            “Eighteen or nineteen. But it can take longer out on the frontier to find a suitor that’s not related,” Mariel answered.

            “So if Augie came knocking on the door tomorrow and asked for either of your hands, would you go?” I asked, wanting to know if they were planning on leaving the homestead, and thereby me.

            “I might,” Mariel replied.

            “Definitely not; he hasn’t even been courting me,” Mariam replied. “And I ain’t gonna marry Lenny if he’s gonna die soon anyway.”

            “Well I guess that’s as good as I can ask for,” I said happy that I had convinced my grandmother not to waste any more of her time on Lenard Cook.

            “Enough ‘bout us, we wanna know ‘bout you,” Mariel said.

            “Yes, tell me about your wife, Jasper. What’s she like?” Mariam asked me.

            “She’s perfect, truly perfect. She smells like sunshine and her eyes sparkle. And the best part is how she feels; she has the most luscious, decadent feelings I’ve ever felt. It’s like she’s composed of pure hope, joy, and excitement,” I answered.

            “How’d ya meet?” Mariel asked me.

            “I was alone, walking along the streets of Philadelphia and very depressed, when it started to rain. I ducked into a little diner to get out of the rain and there she was. She walked right up to me and said, ‘You’ve kept me waiting a long time.’”

            “She saw you coming?” Mariam asked.

            “Yes, she had seen me decades before, but decided to wait until I was ready for her.”

            “Why wouldn’t you be ready?”

            “I lived a very different life before she found me that day. I had only recently left my brother Peter to wander on my own. And I had only been with him a few years before I ran away from my creator, Maria. Alice didn’t want to take me from Maria, but instead waited for me to come to her.”

            “But surely if you were meant to be, then your creator would’ve let you be together,” Mariel replied.

            “She might’ve, but that wasn’t the type of life Alice wanted to live, because she knew I wouldn’t be able to handle eternity like that. Maria and I were in a very long never ending war with others of our kind. She was constantly creating soldiers to fight in our war and I was constantly training them and leading them into battle. They never lasted long, so it was an endless occupation.”

            “So Alice waited?” Mariam asked, looking up from her knitting.

            “Yes she waited. I asked her once what she did with all her time while she was waiting and she told me that she spent most of her time fantasizing about rescuing me. She wanted to ride in on a white horse and rescue poor little me from my distress.”

            “How romantic: the princess rescuin’ the prince in distress,” Mariel said.

            “It’s better that she waited to do it the way she did, because if she would’ve just come galloping in I would’ve thought she was a threat and attacked without speaking to her first. All of my experiences taught me that strangers could only be a threat. She’d die and then I’d be stuck in that miserable existence forever.”

            “It makes a lovely story, dear,” Mariam said.

            “I wish a man’d come sweep me off my feet like that,” Mariel added.

            “But that’s the thing, I didn’t sweep Alice off of her feet, she swept me off of mine. And she didn’t do it until I took the initiative to leave Maria on my own. If you wait to be saved, you never will be. You’ve got to save yourself first and then others can help.”

            “Yes, but you’re the pregnant one knitting the sweaters, which makes you the woman in your relationship. So of course she’d be sweeping you off your feet,” Mariel replied.

            “I’m still the man of the house and the father of our children.”

            “Who stays at home and who goes to work?” Mariam asked.

            “In my time, women and men are equals, so it’s common for the men to stay home and the women to go to work.”

            “You didn’t answer the question,” Mariel argued.

            “Fine, neither of us stays home all day. Alice goes to work at a manufacturing plant and I worked at the school. I was one of the teachers.”

            “Teaching’s women’s work,” Mariel replied smugly.

            “Teaching’s an important job that has to be done. We only had eight adults in our community and I was the only one who could control those children. You’ve got no idea what it’s like to be in a room with a dozen of ‘em.”

            “Okay, if you were one of the teachers, who was the other?” Mariam asked.

            “My brother Emmett. He had a teaching degree already, but he couldn’t control my monsters.”

            “Hmm, both men? Me thinks the men are the women and the women are the men in your world,” Mariel concluded.

            “Hold up sister and give him a chance. Who watches the young’ins after school?” Mariam asked.

            “I do,” I admitted. I did not see anything wrong with being a man and taking care of my children at the same time, but it just was not done in their time. “Many men in my time are stay-at-home dads.”

            “But surely there are still jobs that men are better at. They’re strong and all,” Mariam replied.

            “Men and women of my kind are both plenty strong. And strength won’t be needed in the human world for much longer. They build machines to do everything for them and it comes down to brains, not brawn.”

            “How wonderful! I think I’d like to live in a world like that!” Mariam exclaimed.

            “I think I’d still like to stay home with the children,” Mariel replied.

            “Believe me, staying home with my children is harder than what Alice does at work all day. Kair and Kare are tame in comparison to my other kids.”

            “I don’t believe it. How could those sweat girls have siblings that’re that bad?” Mariam asked. “I’ve been picturing all your kids just like them.”

            “Jackson’s into extreme sports. He was running circles on the ceiling when he was the size of a two year old,” I started.

            “That can’t be,” Mariel replied surprised.

            “It can. Scryan and Ashley were just barely born when they first tried to follow him. They spend most of their time up on the ceiling waiting to ambush me. But at least when they’re up there, I know what their doin.’ Otherwise, they’re off somewhere else planning a prank that’s worse.”

            “Like what?” Mariam asked.

            “Like one time they made their aunts kiss on the lips.”

            “What about the other one?” Mariel asked. “The fourth child.”

            “Allison’s both the easiest and the most difficult. She’s calmer and highly rational and she’ll help us out sometimes by setting a good example and encouraging her siblings to do what they’re told, but only when she wants to. At the same time, she’s smarter than us and comes up with some pretty out there schemes. Once when she was a baby she built a rocket and was planning on launching it by herself. And Jackson had a bunch of fireworks. If it hadn’t been for Alice’s visions, we’d have two dead children by now.”

            “Okay, they do sound like they’re out of control. How’s your wife gonna manage without you?” Mariam asked concerned.

            “Well the kids did promise to behave when they learned they were getting another two sisters. Alice didn’t want more children because the first four were so much work, so when we decided to try again, we sat them down and explained that they couldn’t behave like monsters if they were getting baby sisters. And they’re all preteens now, so they’re a little better with controlling themselves, and I hope they’re keeping their promises and not giving Alice too hard of a time.”

            “Are they lookin’ forward to the birth of the twins then?” Mariam asked.

            “Yes. I think Jackson is the most, because he’s very paternal.”

            “The little dare devil is paternal?” Mariel asked surprised.

            “Yes. He’s always helping out with Scryan and Ashley. He’s the only one who has said that he wants to be a parent when he grows up. He wants to be just like me and have a house full of kids and be the stay-at-home dad.” Parenting in my house always resembled an extreme sport, so I could see the lure it had over my dare-devil of a son.

            “Do all of the men stay home with the children and all of the women work?” Mariel asked.

            “No, it’s all about free choice. There are families where the woman stays home and the man works. Each couple can decide for themselves who works and who stays home and often times they split it. Esme and Carlisle, my adoptive parents, will switch off. He used to work full time and she would only work part time when we were with the humans. Once we moved to our island, they both only worked part time. But she’s an architect, so when we needed to expand, she worked full time and he only worked part time.”

            “What about the other families in your town?” Mariam asked.

            “Emmett, the other teacher, was like me and took care of his children after school. And with Edward and Bella, they’d split it. Bella watched the kids in the morning before school while Edward went to work and Edward watched them after, before Bella got home. And with Peter and Charlotte, Charlotte stays home and Peter works.”

            “It’s as if anything goes,” Mariel suggested.

            “Yes and I wouldn’t trade my life for anything. My family’s perfect and I love being the one who gets to stay with them.”

            “Even the one who runs on the ceiling?” Mariam asked.

            “Just because a boy can act wild like the boys of your day, doesn’t mean that’s all there is too him. When Jackson was little he’d hug me and kiss me and tell me he loved me and that I was the best dad in the world.”

            “I wish I could meet him,” Mariam said. “He sounds very sweet.”

            “He is sweet; they all are.”

            “Even Ashley?” asked a disembodied voice from one of my twins.

            “Yes, even Ashley,” I answered, looking for where the voice was coming from.

            “Pull as through Nana Mariam and Nana Mariel,” the disembodied voice of my other twin asked.

            Mariam and Mariel set their knitting aside, stood up, and each pulled one of my girls out of their wormhole. Kair and Kare now appeared to be the size of five year-old humans and they were much too heavy for the human twins to carry, so they were immediately set down. As soon as they were down, they were jumping into my arms and I barely had time to set down my knitting.

            “I’m so glad to see you girls. You’ve kept me waiting a long time,” I said, kissing each twin on the forehead.

 

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://twilighted.net/viewstory.php?sid=16055>  



End file.
